


I think that I love you

by JeanJeanAlexender



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Drama & Romance, Français | French, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rick Being an Asshole, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 73,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24618643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanJeanAlexender/pseuds/JeanJeanAlexender
Summary: Après s’être embrassés 'accidentellement', Rick et Morty doivent gérer les nouveaux sentiments qui naissent en eux.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez & Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	1. Commencement

**Author's Note:**

> Pour plus d'immersion, je vous invite à cliquer (plus tard, vers la fin de la fic) sur le lien "Let's get it on" que j'ai inséré.  
> Bonne lecture :)

Les Smith étaient tous attablés autour du petit déjeuner. Jerry comme à son habitude était occupé à faire éclater des ballons sur sa tablette. Summer pianotait sur son portable tout en mâchant mollement ses œufs brouillés au bacon. Beth déposait une assiette pleine de pancakes sur la table, quand Rick entra dans la pièce pour s’assoir en face de Morty. Il se servit une grosse portion de pancakes avant de tendre le bras pour attraper la bouteille de sirop d’érable.

« Vous pourriez en laisser un peu pour les autres… Rick _»_ fit Jerry sur ton de reproche, en regardant tour à tour Rick et son assiette de pancakes.

« V-vous pourriez la fermer - ** _rot_** \- et chercher du travail…Jerry » répondit Rick avec indifférence, tout en pressant du sirop sur ses pancakes.

Jerry fit une moue agacée sans répliquer et se replongea dans son jeu.

Beth fixa son mari un instant avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais pourquoi avait-elle épousé ce raté ?! Et dire qu’elle aurait pu devenir chirurgienne (pour humain) si elle n’avait pas eu la mauvaise idée de coucher -sans protection- le soir du bal de promo.

« Morty tu as quelque chose de prévu ce weekend ? Je me disais qu’on pourrait aller au ciné en famille. » dit-elle en se tournant vers son fils.

Morty s’apprêtait à répondre quand Rick le coupa.

« Morty et moi on a des trucs à faire ce weekend - ** _rot_** \- ! On doit aller chercher des cristaux.»

« Quoi ?! Mais uh…j-je pensais que le conseil de la citadelle t’avait convoqué ? Et puis…hum…j’aimerais bien aller au ciné pour une fois. J’ai jamais le temps de profiter de mon weekend…vu qu’on est tout le temps en train d’échapper à la mort aux quatre coins de la galaxie » dit Morty en marmonnant cette dernière remarque.

Rick fronça les sourcils et tapa son poing sur la table. « N-non mais putain qu’es-tu m’fais là M-Morty ! C’est quoi c’plan foireux…hein ? T-t-tu m’as dit que tu voulais aller chercher des cristaux dans la forêt, pas plus tard qu’hier ! Hein **_-rot-_** que c’est vrai ?! Et puis tu crois vraiment que j’irais à une convocation de la citadelle Morty ? »

« Non Rick ! J-je t’ai dit que je voulais une aventure calme, et j’ai ajouté ‘pourquoi pas en forêt ! »

« Et les cristaux alors ! T-t’en fait quoi des cristaux…hein ?»

« Les cristaux c’était ton idée Rick ! » lança Morty, à présent en colère « Je sais très bien que si tu en veux c’est juste p-p-pour te défoncer avec !»

« Mais bien sûr - ** _rot_** \- que c’est pour me défoncer ! Q-Qu’est-ce que tu crois qu’on fait avec Morty…d-du-du putain thé ? »

Morty soupira d’agacement et reprit plus calmement « Vas-y tout seul Rick. Je n’irais pas avec toi chercher tes cristaux débiles… »

Rick fixa Morty silencieusement, ses sourcils froncèrent davantage tandis qu’il dévisageait le garçon. Morty baissa les yeux sous le regard pesant de Rick. Il regrettait quelque peu cette précédente prise de confiance et prit une gorgée de jus d’orange pour se donner de la contenance.

Rick se leva brusquement de table. Son visage affichait à présent son habituelle neutralité, mais Rick était surement en colère. Un léger frisson parcourut le dos de Morty, tandis qu’il le regarda quitter la pièce en direction du garage.

Le scientifique referma la porte, laissant derrière lui un silence pesant.

Beth et Jerry se regardèrent l’air de dire _qu’est-ce qui vient de se passer ?_ tout en lançant quelques regardes inquiets sur Morty, qui lui restait immobile, la tête vers le bas.

Seule Summer semblait ne pas être affectée par la lourde atmosphère. Elle était restée à pianoter sur son portable tout du long. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe, grand-père et Morty vont divorcer ou c’est comment… » Dit-elle sarcastiquement, sans lever les yeux de son écran.

« Summer ! » s’insurgea Beth

Summer leva les yeux de son téléphone et regarda sa mère. Beth faisait des vas-et-vient du regard en direction de Morty. Summer posa les yeux sur son petit frère qui avait recommencé à manger. Il mâchait mécaniquement et prenait de lentes bouchées. Ses joues étaient rouges et l’on apercevait des larmes perler sous ses yeux.

Summer soupira face à ce pitoyable spectacle et leva les yeux au ciel. « Bon… c’est pas tout mais je dois y aller. Tammy m’attend au centre commercial, alors ciao !» Elle quitta la table, sans prendre le temps de débarrasser, et alla récupérer ses clés et son sac dans l’entrée.

Beth soupira elle aussi. Jerry avait de nouveau repris son jeu stupide et Morty pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes sans faire de bruit. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à l’horloge accroché au mur. Elle affichait 9h22. La journée s’annonçait longue.

« Mmm… J’imagine que je peux me prendre un petit verre de bordeaux ». 

***

Morty était allongé sur son lit, un regard vide fixant le plafond. Il n’avait pas bougé de sa chambre de toute la matinée. Il se tourna sur le côté en soupirant. Il pouvait entendre ses parents se disputer dans la cuisine ; c’était un weekend ordinaire.

Morty n’avait pas entendu parler de Rick depuis l’incident du petit déjeuner et la situation commençait à lui peser. Il revoyait le regard froid de son grand-père fixé sur lui juste avant qu’il ne quitte la table. Certes, Rick et lui avaient l’habitude de se disputer, mais c’était la plupart du temps sans conséquence. Leurs engueulades étaient monnaie courante et faisaient partie intégrante de leur relation…

_Leur relation ?_

Morty sentit soudain un étrange sentiment l’envahir. Ce qui s’était passé au petit déjeuner n’était pas un fait isolé. Au début, Morty n’y avait pas prêté attention, mais depuis quelques semaines Rick avait un comportement bizarre. Il se mettait souvent en colère pour un rien, plus que d’habitude. Aller en cours était devenue encore plus compliqué ; Rick avait toujours besoin de ‘l’aide’ de Morty pour des aventures parfois sans intérêt.

De plus, Morty surprenait parfois Rick à l’observer. Que ce soit à table durant le diner ou dans le vaisseau lorsqu’ils rentraient d’une aventure.

D’ailleurs, Morty se souvenait d’une fois en particulier. Il sortait de la douche et se dirigeait dans sa chambre une serviette autour de la taille, lorsque Rick sortit du bureau de Jerry au même moment. Sans doute Jerry avait-il eu besoin d’aide pour activer son Bluetooth ou une connerie du genre. Rick marchait nonchalamment en direction de l’escalier, et c’est alors que Morty remarqua son expression alors qu’il s’apprêtait à ouvrir sa porte. Rick le dévisageait de haut en bas et arrêta quelques micros secondes son regard sur le torse dénudé de Morty, tout en continuant son chemin. À ce moment-là, le garçon crut apercevoir un léger sourire en coin se dessiner sur le visage de son grand-père tandis que celui-ci descendait les escaliers.

Morty se surprit à rougir en repensant à ce souvenir. Le souvenir du regard de Rick lui procurait de drôles de sensations dans le ventre qu’il ne pouvait s’expliquer. Il soupira faiblement, sentant son cœur s’accélérer. Mais à quoi pensait-il ?! On parle de Rick là ! Cet enfoiré d’alcoolique, menteur et manipulateur.

Ce fils de pute qui ne pense qu’à lui !Ce Rick ! Le plus Rick des Ricks ! _Son Rick… !?_

Morty chassa brusquement cette pensée de sa tête et se redressa vivement sur son lit. Il prit une grande inspiration. Il fallait qu’il présente des excuses à Rick.

***

Rick était dans le garage assis à sa table de travail. Il réparait un composant du vaisseau qui avait été endommagé lors de la dernière aventure ; lui et Morty s’étaient fait prendre en chasse par la flotte armée de la planète Glanzar dimension T-736, après que Rick leur ait volé du silicium bleu dont il avait _vraiment besoin_ pour fabriquer son robot passe-poivre. Résultat, ils avaient été touchés par un laser juste avant d’atteindre le portal. La maison était de nouveau calme maintenant que Jerry et Beth avaient cessé leur dispute. Rick supposa que Beth regardait la télé, au vu du fond sonore qui parvenait à ses oreilles. Quant à Jerry il devait sans doute s’être réfugié dans son bureau pour pleurer. Rick farfouillait dans une boîte posée à côté à la recherche d’un tournevis cruciforme, quand il entendit frapper à la porte.

« Ouais c’est pour quoi ! » lança-t-il en grognant

« Hum…Rick c’est moi…M-Morty »

Rick ne répondit pas et le garçon entra en refermant la porte dernière lui.

Silence…

« Euh…j-je…C’était pour te dire qu- »

« Passe-moi - ** _rot_** \- le-le tournevis Morty. À côté de la boîte à larbin, s-sur la gauche »

Mory fit une moue de désagrément, mais s’exécuta, s’approchant de Rick tournevis en main.

« Tiens Rick »

Rick prit le tournevis sans un mot. Morty resta planté à côté de lui, se tenant le coude droit nerveusement.

« T-tu te décides à parler oui ou merde Morty ! » dit Rick au bout d’un certain temps.

Morty sursauta légèrement « Hum…bè en fait j-je…à propos de ce matin je… » Il avala sa salive péniblement « … j-je suis désolé !» finit-il par lâcher.

Rick cessa son bricolage et pivota vers Morty. Le garçon avait les joues rouges et semblait mal à l’aise. Il fuyait Rick du regard et s’agrippait le bras.

« Hmm mmh, mais encore ? » dit Rick le regard blazé.

« Eh bien…hum » Morty se racla la gorge « j-je suis désolé et je-j- j’aimerais qu’on fasse la paix. »

La réponse de Rick n’arrivant pas, Morty releva la tête.

Il sentit son cœur sauter un battement lorsqu’il croisa son regard. Le scientifique le fixait avec des yeux perçants. Morty se sentit vaciller. C’était comme si Rick pouvait lire en lui ; il se sentait vulnérable, intimidé, hypnotisé, déshabillé par ses yeux. Pour ne rien arranger, Rick se tenait assis sur sa chaise ; une main accoudée à son bureau soutenait sa tête penchée légèrement sur le côté, son autre bras était mollement posé sur sa cuisse droite et ses jambes étaient légèrement écartées. Morty n’aurait, en temps normal, rien trouvé d’anormal à la posture de Rick (c’était d’ailleurs sa posture de prédilection lorsqu’il regardait la télé, une bière à la main), mais là il y avait autre chose. Sa posture était presque…aguicheuse, quelque chose émanait de lui.

Une sorte de …une sorte de… _tension sexuelle ?!_

Morty pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans ses tempes. Il aurait voulu partir en courant. Son visage était à présent rouge-écarlate. Tout s’agitait dans sa tête…et dans son bas-ventre.

Rick laissa soudain échapper un petit rire rauque. Le genre de rire qu’il prenait lorsqu’il se foutait de la gueule de Morty « Eh ben dit donc, j’ai bien cru que t’allais t’mettre à - ** _rot_** \- chialer là Morty », dit-il sarcastiquement. « C’est vrai que tu pleures toujours pour un rien pas vrai ? Une vraie p’tite fiotte hein ! Tu fais comment pour ne pas te déshydrater au quotidien huh ? »

« Ça va Rick, c-c’est bon o-on a compris ! » 

« Non, mais sér- ** _rot_** -ieusement j’me- j’me demande comment tu fais pour être une p’tite pisseuse pleurnicharde comme ça. C’est pas fatigu -»

« ON A COMPRIS RICK ! t-t’es vraiment qu’un sale enfoiré franchement ! Je te fais des excuses et toi tu-tu m’insultes et me traite comme une merde »

Rick leva les yeux au ciel et prit un rire forcé en se redressant «Huh ! Morty, je traite tout le monde comme une merde, ça n’a rien de nouveau » il prit une gorgée de sa flasque et sortit son pisto-portail « Aller viens Morty on s’tire – ** _rot_** -»

« Quoi, mais on va où Ric-» avant même qu’il n’ait pu terminer sa phrase le garçon fut tiré par le bras et engouffré de force dans le portail vert.

***

Morty ferma les yeux et plaça sa main droite devant son visage lorsque ses rétines furent douloureusement frappées par des lumières vives. Il cligna plusieurs fois avant de s’accommoder aux néons et aux enseignes clignotantes. Il balada son regard avant de reconnaitre le lieu qui lui était familier. Le bruit des machines à sous, des annonces dans les haut-parleurs, les musiques entrainantes des jeux d’arcade… 

« O-on est à Blips and Chitz !? » lança Morty avec excitation, en suivant Rick qui s’éloignait nonchalamment.

Le scientifique se contenta d’afficher un petit sourire satisfait, fier de sa surprise.

« Oh Rick regarde là, si on testait ce jeu-là ! » Morty secoua la blouse de son grand-père en pointant du doigt en direction d’un jeu ou deux aliens-cyclopes jaunes, déjà installés, s’affrontaient en duel avec des combinaisons de réalité augmentée.

« Huh huh pas celui-là Morty… »

« Quoi, mais pourquoi ? Ça à l’air trop cool, alleeer Rick !» dit le garçon d’une voix suppliante, tandis qu'ils dépassèrent le jeu.

« …parce que j’ai mieux, on va faire celui-là. Ça fait un moment que je voulais le tester» Rick sourit et s’arrêta devant une attraction qui ressemblait à une sorte de labyrinthe hanté ; on ne pouvait pas voir l’intérieur à cause de l’épais rideau noir à l’entrée. Sur la pancarte, Morty vit écrit en plusieurs langues intergalactiques, dont la sienne :

 ** _Tenez plus de 6 minutes à l’intérieur et gagnez 2 bons d’entrée gratuite ! (bon valable dans tous nos établissements)_**.

À sa gauche plus loin, Morty aperçut un petit groupe qui venait de sortir de l’attraction, et ils étaient visiblement mal en point. Un type chauve à la peau rose et un autre avec quatre bras tenaient tous les deux (maladroitement) un troisième type qui ressemblait fortement à une chenille. Le gars-chenille arrivait à peine à marcher, et il fut rapidement posé sur un brancard tandis que ses deux amis vomissaient toutes leurs tripes dans les sachets que leur avait donnés l’équipe médicale.

« Huh ! Encore une bande de petits malins qui ont cru pouvoir tenir plus de 6 minutes » fit l’employer du guichet d’un rire gras, quand Rick et Morty s’approchèrent. « Alors messieurs, vous voulez tenter votre chance ? Un p’tit conseil si vous ne voulez pas finir comme les trois gugusses juste là, 3 minutes à l’intérieur pas plus ! Alors je vous mets deux places ? »

« Oh que oui ! » dit Rick avec un large sourire.

« Rick, elle a l’air géniale cette attraction ! » Morty trépignait d’impatience près du guichet et Rick lui tapota gentiment le dessus de la tête.

« Eh, attendez ! Il a quel âge lui ? » dit le guichetier en regardant Morty « Les humains sont autorisés à faire cette attraction seulement à partir de 25 ans »

Morty se figea et regarda Rick d’un air inquiet.

« Non c’est bon il a 32 ans - ** _rot_** \- ne vous inquiétez pas » lança Rick nonchalamment. Morty le regarda avec de grands yeux puis braqua rapidement son regard vers le guichetier qui le fixait intensément. Morty avala péniblement sa salive, _le type ne gobera jamais ça !_

« Mmmm…Ok ! Tenez vos deux places messieurs. Dirigez-vous vers l’entrée ou l’on vous donnera les instructions. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Rick prit les places et se dirigea tranquillement vers l’entrée suivie par Morty qui était complètement largué.

« Heu…mais comment…pourquoi-» balbutia le garçon

« Le guichetier était un Zétroste Morty… » le coupa Rick « … et les Zétrostes sont une espèce qui peut vivre des centaines, voire des milliers d’années, alors ils ont souvent du mal à distinguer les différences d’âge chez les autres espèces qui vieillissent plus vite, comme les humains par exemple. En plus des humains on n’en voit pas des masses ici, alors j’aurais même pu **- _rot-_** lui dire que tu avais 50 ans et il m’aurait cru, Ha ! » 

Morty sourit intérieurement, impressionné par l’assurance de Rick ; lui il n’aurait jamais osé mentir comme ça par peur de se faire prendre. Mais Rick se foutait de tout, il n’avait jamais peur de rien et Morty l’admirait et l’enviait beaucoup pour ça.

Le duo entra dans un sas à l’entrée.Un écran s’alluma et un laser les scanna de la tête aux pieds avant qu’un avatar animé à la voix robotique n'apparaisse.

 **«** _Bonjour et bienvenue humains de la planète ter-re !_ _Avant de commencer le défi assurez-vous d’écouter les conditions et les règles à respecter, ça ne prendra qu’une minute !_

  * _-Nous vous déconseillons de poursuivre si vous êtes atteint de troubles épileptiques, cardio-vasculaires, rénaux, neuronales, psychiatriques ou si vous avez consommé du Brassica oleracea, aussi appelé chou, durant les deux dernières heures._
  * _-En cas de nausées, évanouissements ou pertes des fonctions motrices, veuillez vous rendre au stand d’aide médicale situez à la sortie, si vous en êtes incapables nos employés se chargeront de vous récupérer._
  * _-Nous nous réservons le droit de refuser toutes plaintes concernant d’éventuelles lésions post-traumatiques suite à l’utilisation de notre attraction._
  * _-Enfin, nous nous dédouanons de toutes potentielles morts accidentelles au sein de notre établissement._



_Sur ce, amusez-vous bien !_ **»**

L’écran s’éteignit et un chemin s’éclaira vers une porte.

*

Rick aperçut la lumière de la sortie. Courant aussi vite qu’il pouvait, il effectua presque un dérapage lorsqu’il tourna à droite, agrippant par la même occasion le bras de Morty.

« Cours Morty ! Couuuuurs ! »

*

Rick et Morty étaient en nage, tous les deux haletaient bruyamment près de la sortie de l’attraction, les passants les regardaient d’un air curieux.

Morty tentait de reprendre son souffle, les deux mains posées sur ses genoux légèrement fléchis, tandis que Rick se tenait le ventre, une main posée contre le mur.

«…Bon sang Rick c’était…j’ai bien cru…bon sang… »

« J-je-je sais Morty…bordel j’ai bien cru qu’on allait crever Morty. Regarde ! Regarde co-comment je tremble putain Morty ! Bordel j’ai vraiment eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre sur ce coup-là. »

« Oh bon sang, plus-plus-plus jamais Rick ! C’était vraiment trop…trop…et quand on a atterri dans cette salle noire où il y avait-»

« N-n-n-n’en parle pas Morty, je sens que j’vais gerber. Bordel de merde Morty on est resté à peine 2minutes 22 à l’intérieur » fit Rick en regardant sa montre. « Les-les trois types là, ils sont restés pratiquement 6 minutes Morty ! SIX ! Aaah bordel, mais comment ils ont fait…c-c-c’est insensé ! »

« Je-je crois que je n’ai pas vu le gars qu’on à transporté sur le brancard ressortir de la tente médicale alors… » dit Morty le regard livide

Tous les deux déglutirent à l’idée que ce mec-chenille, pour une raison ou pour autre, ne s’en était surement pas titré, et qu’ils auraient peut-être fini comme lui s’ils étaient restés plus longtemps. _Merde, mais qui a eu l’idée d’inventer une attraction pareille !?_

« Bon si-si on allait se changer les idées hein Morty? La prochaine fois on se contentera de jouer à Roy, mais là j’ai eu ma dose de jeu pour aujourd’hui. Je- ** _rot_** \- connais un endroit parfait pour oublier tout ça »

« Ou-ouais bonne idée Rick… »

***

Rick marchait nonchalamment les mains dans les poches, Morty qui le suivait observait les alentour. Ils s’enfonçaient de plus en plus loin à l’intérieur de Blips and Chitz qui était sans doute aussi grand qu’une petite ville, et Morty remarqua très vite le changement. Ils étaient passés d’une atmosphère familiale et bon-enfant à une atmosphère beaucoup plus…adulte. Les lumières flashy et colorées des arcades avaient laissé place à des néons tamisés ; les rires des enfants avaient laissé place à des rires gras d’aliens peu fréquentables, et les lieux paraissaient de plus en plus insalubres et glauques.

« Rick où-où va-t-on ? Je n’ai pas trop l’impression que- hum…que ce soit un endroit pour moi ici » dit Morty nerveusement en se rapprochant de Rick.

« On est presque - ** _rot-_** arriver Morty » se contenta de dire Rick sans répondre à la question du garçon.

Le scientifique se dirigea vers une allée mal éclairée et bientôt ils arrivèrent devant ce qui semblait être…une boîte de nuit. Une forte musique, étouffée par les murs, en sortait. Rick s’approcha du videur, un gros type bleu baraqué.

« Hey Rick ! Bè ça alors, ça fait un bail que je t’avais pas vu dans le coin. »

« Yo, Gustavo comment vas-tu ? T’es toujours marié à l’autre folle ?» dit Rick en checkant l’alien.

« Chantale ? Nan je l’ai quitté. Et j’vais te dire ce n’est pas plus mal, je suis un homme libre maintenant. Je peux me payer du bon temps avec qui je veux sans craindre les représailles si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » Il tapota le bras de Rick avec son coude et laissa échapper un petit rire rauque.

« Ah t’as pas changé d’un pouce Gustavo haha ! Toujours aussi coureur de jupons »

« Et toi t’es toujours un vieux débris Rick ha ! Bon, mais sinon qu’est-ce que tu viens foutre ici, tu as encore un business à l’intérieur c’est ça ? »

« Non pas aujourd’hui. Je suis juste - ** _rot_** \- venue m’amuser cette fois. J’ai amené mon p’tit fils. On a eu un sale après-midi et j'voudrais m'détendre un peu. »

« Y’a pas d’soucis Rick, t’es comme chez toi ici. Allez entrer, j’te l’fais gratis ce soir, mais ça reste entre toi et moi hein » Gustavo ouvrit la porte et Rick lui fit un clin d’œil amical avant de s’engouffrer. _Visiblement personne ne contrôle l’âge à Blips and Chitz_ , pensa Morty. 

La musique était presque assourdissante, et Morty du attendre quelques instants pour que ses oreilles s’y habituent. L’ambiance semblait survoltée, les gens sautaient, criaient, dansaient comme des diables sur la musique, qui pulsait dans tout le corps de Morty. Tandis qu’ils se frayaient un chemin jusqu’au bar le garçon remarqua que plusieurs personnes saluaient Rick ou se retournaient sur lui à son passage. Bon sang Rick connaissait vraiment tout le monde.

« Hey, Si ça c’est pas cet enfoiré de Rick Sanchez ! » dit le barman en les apercevant.

« Eh ! kray mon salaud, mets m’en un double ! »

« Ah tu perds jamais de temps toi, hein. Tiens v’là ton poison »

Kray servit un cognac à Rick, qui s’était installé sur une chaise, puis se tourna vers Morty 

« Et toi mon garçon qu’est-ce que je te sers ? »

« Hein ? heu moi ? ha…hum…n-non, non je-je ne bois pas j’ai pas le dr-»

« Allez Morty, fais pas ta fiotte. On dira rien à Beth alors relaxe » dit Rick avant d’avaler son verre d’une traite.

« Mais heu…Rick j’ai pas l’âge…et puis-»

« Raah, mais on s’en branle de l’âge Morty, on est là pour s’amuser bordel. T’as pas envie de te rappeler de cette horrible attraction à ton réveille, si ? »

Morty se remémora l’abominable moment et un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Rick marquait un point.

« n-non…pas vraiment non » marmonna-t-il

« Ah j’aime mieux ça ! Kray fait lui gouter _ton spécial_! »

« Ça marche ! Et un _spécial_ un ! » dit le barman en s’activant derrière le comptoir.

Morty s'assit sur une chaise à côté de Rick. Le vieil homme s’était déjà fait resservir un autre verre lorsque kray déposa le _spécial_ de Morty devant lui.

« Goute-moi ça gamin », fit-il avec un sourire amical.

Morty prit le verre dans sa main et inspecta le contenu. La boisson était de couleur rose fuchsia, ce qui n’inspirait pas confiance au garçon. Il tourna la tête en direction de Rick (maintenant à son troisième verre) et celui-ci sourit gentiment en hochant la tête pour inciter Morty à continuer. L’adolescent soupira, ferma les yeux et avala le contenu avec de grandes gorgées. Morty posa le verre violemment sur le comptoir avant de laisser échapper un énorme rot.

« Haha ça c'est mon - ** _rot-_** p’tit fils ! » lança Rick en levant son quatrième verre. « Morty – **rot** \- t’aurais- t’aurais quand même pu y allez mollo, c’est pas du jus d’orange le machin »

« On sait de qui il tient le gamin ! » lança Kray en rigolant

« Tu l’as dit ! Eh-eh au fait ! T-tu sais c’que m’a raconté Gustavo à l’entrer ? Lui et Chantale c’est finis. Moi j-j’ai – ** _rot_** \- entendu dire qu’elle-»

Morty n’écoutait plus vraiment la conversation, ou du moins il n’en était plus vraiment capable. Il voyait que Rick et Kray parlaient, mais son cerveau avait du mal à traiter les informations. Il pouvait sentir l’alcool se répandre dans son sang, ses yeux lui paraissaient engourdis et une agréable sensation d’euphorie l’envahissait. La musique résonnait dans son torse. Il avait terriblement envie de danser !

*

Rick était déjà à son dixième verre et l’alcool commençait à faire son petit effet. Il ne s’inquiétait pas trop de savoir dans quel état lamentable il allait finir. Morty et lui étaient venus à l’aide du pisto-portail donc Rick n’aurait pas à conduire pour rentrer.

Kray tendit un petit sachet à Rick lorsque celui-ci finit la dernière gorgée de son verre. « Cadeau de la maison » lui dit le barman un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres. « Fait gaffe c’est plutôt puissance, c’est nouveau », ajouta-t-il lorsque Rick ouvrit le petit sachet pour en sortir une pilule orange.

« P-pour - ** _rot-_** qui tu m’prends, un débutant ?! » lança Rick sarcastiquement en avalant la pilule.

« Je t’aurais prévenu » répondit tranquillement Kray en haussant les épaules.

Rick pivota sur sa chaise, les deux coudes en arrière, dos au comptoir, pour faire face à la foule tandis que la drogue envahissait rapidement son organisme. Deux jolies filles aux cheveux-tentacules étaient assises à la table VIP d’un gros type en costard cravate. Le type faisait étalage de sa fortune avec des bouteilles de champagne par dizaines, mais les deux filles semblaient visiblement s’ennuyer. Rick rigola intérieurement.

Sur la piste les gens dansaient et tout le monde semblait à présent vachement alcoolisé. Surtout le joli petit cul qui se déhanchait au milieu de la piste. Rick remonta son regard doucement sur les jolies jambes bien fermes, le joli fessier, et le t-shirt jaune plutôt simple qui-

_Morty !_

Rick qu’il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et les plissa pour tenter de mieux voir. Il s’agissait bien du garçon. Rick regarda la chaise à côté de lui. Vide. _Bordel, mais à quel moment le gamin c’est barrer ?_ Rick observa Morty un instant. À sa grande surprise, le garçon qui était visiblement complètement déchiré dansait plutôt bien.

Rick sentait pleinement les effets de la drogue maintenant et son esprit était embrumé, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de continuer son observation. Morty avait des hanches plutôt féminines pour un garçon, sans doute cela était dû au fait qu’il venait à peine d’entrer dans la puberté. Il était légèrement en retard par rapport aux autres ados de son âge. Morty levait les bras en l’air en dansant et son t-shirt remontait légèrement. On pouvait voir une partie de son ventre qui était d’un blanc laiteux. Rick se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Deux types encerclèrent bientôt Morty de part et d’autre, et l’un d’eux commença à se frotter à Morty. Rick fronça son mono sourcil. D’un côté il était plutôt fier que Morty se décoince un peu et s’amuse autant et d’un autre il était…agacé.

La drogue était sacrément puissante, plus que Rick ne le pensait. _Merde Kray avait raison._ Il n’arrivait plus trop à coordonner ses pensées et avait l’impression d’être en pilote automatique. Ouais… la drogue était si puissante que Rick n’avait pas remarqué qu’il s’était levé et frayé un passage en dansant jusqu’à Morty. Quand il arriva près de lui, Rick lança un regard si noir aux deux types que l’un d’eux manqua de tomber en s’éloignant. Morty n’avait rien remarqué et continuait à se déhancher comme un diable. Lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux et qu’il aperçut Rick dansé près de lui Morty, dans son euphorie alcoolisée, lui sourit et se rapprocha. Il fit semblant de défier Rick dans un battle de danse. Rick sourit plutôt impressionné par la soudaine confiance de Morty, ils rapprochèrent, Rick fit un clin d’œil complice à Morty et celui-ci répondit par un déhanchement sensuel.

Soudain, la musique changea et Rick sentit son pouls accéléré lorsqu’il entendit les premières notes de _[Let's Get It On](https://youtu.be/I2jLdYovW-c) _de Marvin Gaye. Tout se pensa comme au ralenti, Rick agrippa doucement la hanche de Morty et le rapprocha, le regard ardent. Le garçon suivit le mouvement et leurs corps se touchèrent. L’air était moite et étouffant. Autour d’eux d’autres couples se formaient et s’étreignaient. Rick posa son autre main sur les hanches de Morty de façon à presser son basin contre lui, toujours au rythme de la musique. Morty leva la tête et frissonna au contact du regard brulant de Rick. Le garçon se mordilla la lèvre et laissa remonter sa main le long du torse du scientifique. Rick prit la joue de Morty dans la paume de sa main. Bordel il avait tellement chaud et son pantalon semblait le serrer de plus en plus! Tout tournait autour de lui, sans doute à cause des drogues et du concentré de monoxyde de carbone rejeté par la foule agglutinée sur la piste. Morty haletait légèrement, les lèvres entrouvertes. Rick dégluti et caressa la joue de du garçon avec son pouce.

_Bordel de merde, mais qu’est-ce je fous !_

Il se pencha et enveloppa la bouche de Morty.

_Aller repousse-moi Morty, fait quelque chose. Ne me laisse pas continuer !_

Morty soupira et répondit au baiser, guidant sa langue vers celle de Rick. La musique leur donnait le tempo, leurs langues s’entrelaçaient langoureusement dans méli-mélo de fluides aux gouts d’alcool. Les soupirs de Morty devinrent bientôt de petits gémissements et ceux de Rick des grognements rauques. Le scientifique laissa échapper un « Bordel Morty… » entre deux baisers. Morty quant à lui, sentant ses genoux s’engourdirent, agrippa plus fortement la blouse de Rick.

Rick lâcha enfin la bouche de Morty quand il se sentit lui-même défaillir. Il était presque au bord du malaise tant la chaleur était montée. Il se recula un peu, décollant Morty de son torse. La drogue commençait à ne plus faire effet. _Merde !_

« Hum…Je crois qu’on…hum- qu’on a assez fait la fête pour ce soir Morty »

Morty qui était trop sonné pour répondre se contenta de hocher la tête docilement. _Lets get it on_ avait déjà laissé place à un autre morceau plus dynamique et les gens s’étaient remis à sauter et danser en criant.

Rick tenait Morty par le bras pour l’aider à marcher, il passa devant le bar où Kray discutait avec les deux filles aux cheveux-tentacules (qui avaient réussi à s’éclipser de la table VIP du gros type au costard). « Yo Rick tu pars déjà ? La soirée vient à peine de commencer » lui lança le barman.

« Heu ouais je…hum… Morty ne tient pas bien l’alcool alors je le ramène à la maison. »

« Oh ok je vois, content que tu es pu passer mon salaud. » fit Kray en le saluant 

« Ou-ouais – ** _rot_** \- pareil Kray, aller ciao » dit Rick avant d’ouvrir la porte de la sortie.

Prenant une grande bouffée d’air frais, le scientifique se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda Morty à moitié somnolant appuyer contre lui. Il sortit sorti son pisto-portail de sa blouse et soupira.

« Putain d’bordel de merde, j’suis vraiment pas assez bourré pour ça…»


	2. Gueule de bois

De fins rayons de soleil filtraient à travers la pièce. Réajustant sa couverture sur ses épaules, Morty entrouvrit légèrement les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt. Une douleur aiguë pulsa dans son crâne et il se retourna en grognant, portant le revers de sa main à son visage pour bloquer la lumière matinale. Sa gorge était horriblement sèche. Il déglutit avec difficulté et grimaça lorsqu’il sentit l’arrière-gout âcre de l’alcool sur sa langue. En soupirant, Morty se redressa péniblement sur ses coudes avant de soulever sa couverture pour pivoter et s’assoir sur le bord du lit. Chaque mouvement était exécuté avec lenteur et précision ; les courbatures étaient atrocement douloureuses, comme si un camion lui avait roulé dessus. Il bâilla bruyamment, étira ses membres engourdis et se leva lentement. Morty voulut faire un pas, mais la pièce commença à tanguer et sa vision se troubla. Se rasseyant prudemment, le garçon porta une main à sa tête et attendit quelques secondes que l’étourdissement passe.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Morty alluma la lumière, ferma la porte à clé et se dirigea vers le lavabo. Appuyant ses deux mains sur le rebord, il leva la tête et s’observa dans la glace un instant. Seigneur, il avait déjà eu des réveils de merde auparavant…mais là…Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés comme s’il n’avait pas dormi depuis 4 jours. Sa peau était grasse, son corps tout collant de sueur, et quant à ses cheveux on aurait dit un nid d’oiseau abandonné. Il avait vraiment besoin d’une bonne douche.

Un soupir d’allégresse s’échappa des lèvres de Morty lorsqu’il sentit l’eau chaude ruisseler sur sa peau. Tandis qu’il se savonnait le corps, ses pensées se clarifiaient et il commençait peu à peu à se souvenir de la journée d’hier. Morty se rappelait de la dispute avec Rick, des excuses dans le garage suivi de la surprise de Blips and Chiltz, et puis hum…à partir de là les souvenirs étaient plus vagues. Morty se rinça puis sortit de la douche. Il se sécha et s’habilla avant de prendre sa brosse à dents pour y mettre du dentifrice. Essuyant la buée du miroir, Morty fixa son reflet.

Mais qu’avait-il fait à Blips and Chiltz ?

Il était clair qu’il avait bu...trop bu d’ailleurs. Mais pour quelles raisons ? Le garçon se brossait les molaires machinalement, absorbé dans ses pensées. _Réfléchis…réfléchis…_ Morty fronça les sourcils, se concentrant davantage.

Il avait peut-être joué à Roy ? Non pas Roy…ça ne peut pas être ça…hum voyons-Ah oui ! Ce jeu que Morty voulait tester, celui avec les combinaisons de réalité augmentée ! Non, pas celui-là non plus. Rick n’en avait pas eu envie. Son grand-père avait préféré en faire un autre et-Morty grimaça de dégout en repensant à l’horrible attraction que Rick avait choisie. Eurk…il aurait préféré oublier ce souvenir à tout jamais.

_Oublié ?_

Mais oui ! Rick avait ensuite proposé _« d’oublier tout ça »_ et ils étaient allés…quelque part. Un resto ? Non…Un bowling ? Non…Une boîte de nuit ! Oui, c’était ça la boîte de nuit, il avait dû boire en boîte de nuit ! Morty rigola intérieurement. Décidément, Rick avait toujours des plans foireux. Emmener son petit-fils mineur dans une boîte de nuit intergalactique pour se bourrer la gueule, non mais quelle idée !

Le garçon sentit cependant que quelque chose lui échappait. Ok, il avait été se saouler avec Rick ce qui expliquait son abominable gueule de bois, mais il y avait autre chose…il s’était passé autre chose non ? Morty se brossait toujours les dents. Peut-être depuis trop longtemps d’ailleurs, car ses gencives commençaient à lui faire mal. Mais il était trop concentré pour se soucier de la douleur. Trop absorbé par ses pensées à tenter de se rappeler ce qui s’était dans cette boîte de nuit ; ce qui s’était passé après qu’il est bu la boisson de kray, le barman ; après qu’il est senti l’alcool l’envahir et qu’il se soit levé pour danser ; après qu’il est aperçu Rick le rejoindre sur la piste ; après qu’il est entendu les notes de _Let’s get it on_ …après qu’il- 

Morty cracha dans le lavabo comme s’il s’était brulé la langue. Il fixa la glace les yeux écarquillés, le visage rouge. Il porta une main tremblante à ses lèvres, les touchant du bout des doigts, il vit son reflet murmurer l’abominable vérité ; un murmure presque inaudible comme s’il avait peur que les murs l’entendent.

« Bon sang, j’ai embrassé Rick… »

***

Rick fut réveillé par un affreux mal de crâne. Il frotta ses yeux en grognant et se redressa sur sa chaise. Il avait dormi sur son plan de travail, dans le garage ; enfin si l’on peut appeler ça dormir. Se levant maladroitement en s’appuyant sur la table, il buta contre des bouteilles de bière vides à ses pieds. Le bruit du verre qui s’entrechoque fit dresser les poils du scientifique, une douleur aiguë traversa son crâne jusqu’à ses tempes. Rick lâcha quelques jurons et grogna entre ses dents tout en se frayant un chemin vers l’étagère situé près de la porte. Il farfouilla dans des boîtes avec agacement et finit bientôt par trouver ce qu’il cherchait. Il enleva sa blouse qui était tachée d’alcool et de sueur, puis son pull bleu avant de défaire sa ceinture et la placer sur son avant-bras pour se faire un garrot. Serrant le tout avec ses dents, Rick appuya ensuite sur le bouton situé sur l’objet qu’il tenait. Un bip retentit et le vieil homme enfonça d’un coup sec l’aiguille de la seringue dans sa peau. Il grimaça légèrement de douleur, puis laissa tomber la seringue à terre, défit son garrot se dirigea vers sa chaise avant de s’affaler lascivement. Les bras pendant de part et d’autre de la chaise, le buste et le cou en arrière appuyé sur le dossier, Rick fixait le plafond…pensif. La solution chimique qu’il s’était injectée avait en partie éliminé l’alcool de son sang, atténuant ainsi son mal de crâne. Son esprit s’éclaircissait.

Bordel il s’était vraiment bien murgé la gueule hier...

Les souvenirs revenaient par petit flash. Rick se rappelait être rentré avec Morty, sans doute d’une missi-non pas d’une mission, Morty n’aurait pas été saoul sinon hum…eh merde il ne s’en souvenait plus. En tout cas, il était déjà tard, les autres dormaient. Morty arrivait à peine à marcher alors il avait dû l’accompagner jusqu’à sa chambre, lui enlever ses chaussures et le mettre au lit. Puis il était redescendu et il avait commencé à boire de façon compulsif. Il avait enchainé les bières les unes après les autres. Bouteille après bouteille, jusqu’à vider le frigo; y compris sa réserve perso qu’il gardait cachée dans le garage sous une petite trappe, car Beth ne voulait pas que le frigo contienne plus de deux packs de bières ; une mesure qu’elle avait prise dans l’espoir de voir Rick réduire sa consommation d’alcool. Raté. Rick avait souvent l’habitude de boire le soir, quand il était seul et que ses pensées ne voulaient pas le laisser en paix. L’alcool devenait alors son meilleur ami. Son compagnon de solitude. Il buvait pour se calmer, pour dormir, pour oublier…pour tout. Toutes les excuses étaient bonnes à prendre. Mais Rick ne se souvenait pas très bien pour quelle raison il avait continué à boire hier. Il se rappelait vaguement qu’il était préoccupé par quelque chose et qu’il voulait l’oublier à tout prix. Visiblement, ça avait marché. 

Après avoir rêvassé un moment, il se leva de sa chaise, non sans mal, pour se diriger vers l’étage. L’odeur de transpiration mélangée à l’alcool commençait à lui piquer les narines, et il avait besoin d’une douche chaude pour désengourdir ses membres endoloris. Traversant la salle à manger, il grommela un « B’jour » à Beth qui s’affairait déjà en cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Il monta l’escalier, qui lui paressait plus long que d’habitude, souffla quand il arriva au sommet et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain. Au moment où il s’apprêtait à tourner la poignée, la porte s’ouvrit.

Devant lui se tenait Morty qui venait visiblement de se doucher. Le garçon resta planté là, tenant la porte ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, le visage rouge. Rick le garda, indifférent, puis voyant que Morty ne bougeait toujours pas, il se racla la gorge. Morty sortit de sa tétanie avec un léger sursaut et balbutia nerveusement des excuses, avant de détourner son regarde vers le sol et de foncer vers sa chambre, presque en courant. Rick suivit Morty du regard, et vit le garçon disparaitre derrière sa porte. Il leva un sourcil puis entra dans la salle de bain.

_Bizarre._

_***_

Morty piqua un morceau de bacon dans son assiette, le regarda pendouiller au bout de sa fourchette, le redéposa et fit de même avec ses œufs brouillés. Assise à coté de lui, Summer était en pleine conversation téléphonique.

«-de toutes les façons après ce qu’il s’est passé avec coach Fératu tout le monde flippe grave. J’veux dire c’est vrai quoi ! personne n’a envie de reprendre les cours, genre, personne ! Ouais….huh huh…ouais grave…hahaha carrément ! Ouais tu sais quoi Tammy, moi je pense qu’on devrait organiser une méga soirée. Genre #fucklesvampires. Ouais…..quoi ? Non pas cette pétasse, elle peut aller s’faire foutre, je l’invite pas….Ouais Marcus il est grave canon et-»

« Humh humh ! Summer je te prierais de bien vouloir surveiller ton langage jeune fille ! » dit Jerry en relevant la tête de sa tablette.

Summer lança un regard à son père et leva les yeux. « Heu ouais Tammy…ouais je te rappelle plus tard…ouais, j’ai genre mon daron sur mon dos là…ok bye. » Summer raccrocha en soupirant avant de lancer un « t’es content ? » à Jerry sur un ton de reproche.

Jerry lui lança un regarde l’air de dire « _Attention à ton attitude jeune fille_ », puis il se tourna ensuite vers Morty qui jouait toujours avec sa nourriture.

« Bè alors mon grand ça ne va pas ? Tu m’as l’air préoccupé. Ne me dit pas que c’est toujours cette fille de l’école qui te met dans cet état, hein Morty. » Jerry haussa ses sourcils de haut en bas avec un sourire en coin.

Morty rougit violemment, manquant de lâcher sa fourchette. « M-m-m-mais non pas du tout ! C’est-c’est- Je-j-j-je ne suis pas p-préoccupé et ça n’as rien avoir avec Jessica! »

« Hahaha, ne t’en fait pas fiston, à ton âge j’étais pareil, je tombais facilement amoureux. Je me rappelle de cette fille au collège, Amber. Elle était très gentille, c’était la déléguée de classe, et un jour j’ai pris mon courage à deux mains et- »

« Pourriez vous nous épargniez ** _-rot-_** le récit de vos râteaux amoureux Jerry » le coupa Rick en entrant dans la pièce, pour aller s’assoir à côté de Summer, juste en face de Morty.

« Ce-ce n’était pas vraiment un râteau » répondit Jerry piquer au vif « Elle-elle voulait quand même rester amis avec moi, donc j’imagine que-»

« Rester amis ? Seigneur, c’est plus pathétique que je le pensais. Et j’imagine que c’est pour cette raison que vous avez décidé d’engrosser ma fille à l’instant où vous l’avez vu. Pour pas qu’elle vous file entre doigts comme les autres huh ? » Dit-il sarcastiquement.

« Papa ! Bon ça suffit vous deux. Vous n’êtes vraiment pas croyable.» Fit Beth en s’approchant de la table avec la dernière tournée de bacon dans une assiette.

« Du bacon ? » Rick scruta la table. « Et mes pancakes ma chérie? D’habitude, tu fais des pancakes le dimanche !»

« Oui, mais je n’avais plus de lait. Pourtant il semble que j’avais demandé à quelqu’un d’en acheter hier ! » Lança Beth en fusillant Jerry du regard.

« Quoi ! Non mais-heu…j’ai demandé à Summer de le faire à ma place et-»

« Ne me met pas ça sur le dos p’pa, t’es tout seul dans ta merde sur ce coup-là » lança sèchement la jeune fille, sans même lever la tête de son portable. 

Jerry tenta de s’expliquer, mais ne réussit qu’à aggraver son cas. Il finit par se taire sous les regards noirs de sa femme et de son beau-père.

Morty, lui, n’avait pas desserré les dents depuis que Rick était rentré dans la pièce. Il était resté raide sur sa chaise, sans vraiment écouter la conversation générale, trop occupé à observer Rick sous toutes ses coutures.

Quelque chose clochait.

Rick était bien trop _normal_. Son grand-père n’était pas habituellement une personne matinale, à moins que Beth ne fasse des pancakes; mais puisqu’elle n’en avait pas fait, Rick était grincheux en ce début de journée. Hormis ce léger détail, il agissait comme d’habitude ; il lançait des piques à Jerry, complimentait la cuisine de Beth et rigolait plus ou moins avec Summer. Plus Morty observait Rick et plus son estomac se nouait. Il aurait bien aimé faire pareil et se débarrasser de cette horrible nervosité qui le grignotait. Mais il n’y arrivait pas ; chaque fois qu’il posait les yeux sur son grand-père, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de repenser à la nuit dernière, dans cette boîte de nuit, au moment où lui et Ri- _non, non, non_ ! Il fallait qu’il oublie cette histoire. Lui et Rick étaient justes trop bourrés cette nuit-là. Il fallait qu’il fasse comme Rick, comme si rien ne s’était passé.

Morty regarda Rick un instant. Il était parfois difficile de décrypter son grand-père.

 _Il joue bien la comédie,_ songea le garçon. _Trop bien même._ _Et si…et s’il ne jouait pas…non, non, c’est impossible. Il n’aurait pas pu oublier quelque chose comme ça…pas vrai ?_ _Oui, ça doit être ça. Il fait juste semblant._ _Mais s’il avait quand même oublié ?_

Rick avait à présent fini sa deuxième assiette œuf-bacon et se servit une tasse de café à laquelle il ajouta deux cuillères de sucre. Il en sirota une gorgée, tout en écoutant sans grande attention la conversation de Beth et Summer. Il manquait quelque chose à son café. De sa main libre, il tâtonna à l’intérieur de sa blouse, sortit sa flasque et en déversa une bonne partie dans sa tasse. Il la remit à sa place et prit une gorgée de café.

_Parfait._

En relevant les yeux de sa tasse, Rick croisa le regard de Morty, assis en face. Le garçon détourna vite les yeux vers son assiette et s’agita sur sa chaise visiblement mal à l’aise. Rick leva un sourcil interrogateur et continua de boire son café. Il avait bien remarqué le comportement étrange de Morty depuis ce matin. Le garçon n’arrêtait pas de détourner le regard, de rougir, de transpirer et de s’agiter, chaque fois que Rick posait les yeux sur lui. Certes, Morty était d’un naturel nerveux, peureux, paranoïaque et timide, mais là il semblait clairement troublé. Depuis que Rick l’avait croisé au sortir de la salle de bain, Morty avait l’air maladivement gêné. Rick n’y avait pas prêté une grande attention depuis le début du petit déjeuner, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus l’ignorer. Morty était définitivement bizarre ce matin. Est-ce qu’il avait dit quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas ? En même temps, le gamin était tellement sensible, il ne lui fallait pas grand-chose pour se vexer et chialer. Mais ça ne devait pas être ça. Son attitude aurait été différente sinon. Merde ! Rick ne se souvenait même pas de la journée d’hier.

« Et dit grand-père si je fais une fête au bahut, tu pourras venir en mini-Rick ? » Dit Summer, en se tournant vers Rick.

« Huh huh, hors de question. T’as pas vu que j’ai bien failli rester coincé en adolescent la dernière fois ?! » Lança le vieil homme en se réservant une tasse de café.

« Ouais, mais ce sera juste le temps d’une soirée ; aller tout le monde aime mini-Rick, y’auras plus de monde si tu viens aussi. Je t’ai quand même sauvé la peau. En plus tu m’as dit que tu me revaudrais ça.»

« Nan. » répondit Rick sèchement.

Summer fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

«Oh très bien je vois. Alors tu ne veux pas venir à ma fête car tu préfères de te saouler dans un club avec Morty, c’est ça ! »

Rick cracha sa gorgée de café en toussant. Morty fit presque un bon sur sa chaise le visage en feu, regardant Summer avec de grands yeux. Jerry et Beth froncèrent les sourcils en même temps.

« Papa tu as fait boire Morty ?! », « Vous avez emmené mon fils dans un club se saouler ?! » Dirent Beth et Jerry.

« Wow, wow, wow ! du calme. Summer, mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes bordel ! »Lança Rick

Summer regarda ses ongles d’un air supérieur, et continua « Oh, alors je présume que tu as oublié ce que tu m’as dit hier soir ? »

« Hier soir ? » Fit le couple

« Arrête tes conneries Summer » fit Rick d’un ton dédaigneux

Summer se leva brusquement, une main sur la table, l’autre pointé sur Rick «Grand-père Rick m’as avoué qu’il a emmené Morty dans un club intergalactique à Blips and Chitz, et qu’ils se sont bourré la gueule, et que je devais le dire à personne ! Mais puisque tu ne respectes pas ta promesse Rick, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je respecterais la mienne ! »

Rick se leva également, surplombant Summer. Morty regardait la scène, paniqué.

« Papa ! Summer ! Ça suffit ! » Cria Beth.

Ignorant sa mère Summer continua. Tous les deux croisèrent les bras et se regardèrent comme dans un duel.

« Tu ne te rappelles de rien hein ? » dit-elle « Laisse-moi te rafraichir la mémoire, grand-père. Hier, Morty et toi vous êtes rentrés déchirés à la maison. On ne peut pas dire que vous étiez discret en montant l’escalier. T’étais en train de mettre Morty au lit et quand t’es ressorti de sa chambre et que tu m’as vu, tu m’as filé 50$ pour que je la ferme et que je ne dise rien aux parents. T’as dit que vous rentriez d’un club, tout ça. Mais tu sais honnêtement, t’étais pas obligé de te _repentir_ comme ça, moi j'étais juste aller me chercher un verre d'eau, c'est pas comme si je vous avais espionné,. » lâcha Summer d’un ton condescendant et moqueur.

« Ouais ok peut-être bien que Morty et moi on est allé en boîte, et alors, on a juste bu quelques verres et-» Rick s’arrêta à mi-phrase. Son visage se décomposa sous les yeux de Summer.

« Ça va grand-père ? » dit la jeune fille inquiète de ce soudain changement d’expression.

Rick décroisa lentement les bras et les laissa retomber. Il fit un pas en arrière comme s’il avait vu un fantôme à côté de Summer. Ses yeux la regardaient, mais c’était comme s’il était déconnecté. Rembobinant le film dans sa tête, Rick se rappelait de tout à présent. C’était violent, comme se faire percuter par un bus. Les souvenirs arrivaient les uns après les autres. Il tourna sa tête vers Morty, horrifié par ce qu’il venait de réalisé. Et lorsqu’il posa son regard sur le garçon, il comprit. Il comprit que c’était vrai. Que ça s’était vraiment passé. Il comprenait aussi le comportement étrange de Morty depuis ce matin. Mais comment avait-il pu oublier ?

Comment avait-il pu oublier… qu’il avait embrassé son propre petit-fils... 

« Papa tout vas bien, tu es tout pâle » dit Beth préoccupé

« Oui je…je hum…je dois y aller »

Rick parti en trombe dans le garage, claquant la porta derrière lui. Morty déglutit péniblement et entendit le bruit, si familier, d’un portail s’ouvrir. 


	3. Big D

Morty avait attendu le retour de Rick tout le dimanche. Il avait regardé la télé tout le reste de la matinée, une oreille toujours attentive aux moindres bruits provenant du garage. À deux reprises, il s’était précipité à l’intérieur croyant qu’il s’agissait de son grand-père, pour finalement s’apercevoir qu’il ne s’agissait que d’oiseaux qui avaient renversé des objets.  
Beth était également inquiète, inquiète que Rick ne revienne jamais, comme lorsqu’elle était petite. Elle avait harcelé Morty de questions sur cette histoire de boîte de nuit, sur pourquoi Morty avait-il bu de l’alcool (en précisant qu’il serait puni pour cela) et surtout sur pourquoi Rick était-il parti si précipitamment.   
Morty n’avait pu répondre à aucune des questions de sa mère. Il avait cependant une idée de pourquoi Rick s’était enfui.   
Il repensa à la scène, à table. Cela n’avait duré que quelques secondes, mais il avait eu le temps d’apercevoir le moment où Rick avait compris, où il s’était souvenu de tout. Le visage de son grand-père s’était figé, puis décomposé, ses pupilles s’étaient braquées sur Morty comme s’il se repassait tout le film en accéléré, son expression glissant progressivement vers l’incrédulité, le dégoût…le choc.  
Il était resté silencieux, mais c’était comme si Morty avait pu entendre ses pensées, il l’avait lu dans ses yeux, ses yeux lui avaient parlé et lui avait posé des milliers de questions.  
Est-ce que c’est vraiment arriver ? Est-ce que c’est vrai Morty ? Dis-moi que c’est faux…que je n’ai pas fait ça…  
Morty avait eu envie de pleurer, de crier, de prendre Rick dans ses bras…mais il n’avait rien fait. Il avait juste…regardé Rick partir.  
Le dimanche soir, il s’était résigné à aller enfin se coucher, voyant que Rick ne réapparaissait pas.  
Il fut réveillé (bien qu’il ne dormait pas complètement) quelques heures plus tard par un bruit provenant du garage. Son cœur s’était serré et il avait foncé, aussi silencieusement que possible, en bas. Il avait pris une grande inspiration avant d’ouvrir la porte, se préparant mentalement à la confrontation.  
Il tourna la poignée et vit Rick sur le sol du garage qui tentait maladroitement de se relever. Il lui manquait une chaussure et il empestait si fort l’alcool que Morty grimaça lorsqu’il s’approcha de lui pour l’aider.  
Son grand-père était complètement bourré et marmonnait des paroles incohérentes. Morty fut quelque part soulagé, il n’eut pas à discuter avec Rick ce soir-là. Rick ne tenait même plus sur ses jambes ; à chaque pas, il retombait lamentablement, et comme il était trop lourd et trop bourré, Morty renonça à le transporter jusqu’à sa chambre et à la place allongea Rick sur le sol avec quelques couvertures.   
Le garçon avait soupiré en regardant son grand-père à ses pieds, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir gérer les jours à venir. 

La réponse était, mal. Morty avait vraiment mal géré la suite.

Il avait passé son temps à éviter Rick. Il faut dire que cela n’avait pas été si difficile puisque Rick avait passé la majorité de son temps dans le garage. Durant tout le reste de la semaine, leur interaction était limitée à salle à manger et au salon. Il s’agissait exclusivement de quelques rares échanges banals et sans intérêts. Rares échanges qui mettaient systématiquement Morty dans un stress pas possible. À chaque fois, il bafouillait, bégayait et se triturait les doigts ou le bras nerveusement. Dès que Rick rentrait dans la même pièce que lui, c’était comme si son cœur s’arrachait de sa poitrine et son pouls battait à cent à l’heure.

Rick, lui, paraissait plutôt normal hormis quelques fois où Morty avait perçu une certaine gêne chez lui. Ils n’avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s’était passé et au bout de la deuxième semaine Morty s’était dit que c’était peut-être mieux ainsi en fin de compte. Il était allé en cours normalement. Rick et lui ne fessaient plus rien ensemble. Plus d’aventures périlleuses. Plus de soirée télé. Plus Blips and Chitz. _Surtout pas_.

Oui, cela faisait maintenant presque trois semaines que cela durait.

C’est pourquoi Morty fut surpris lorsque Rick lui proposa, un jeudi aprèm, d’embarquer pour une mission « tranquille d’à peine 2 heures » direction la planète NovaB6 à quatre années-lumière. Le garçon avait accepté sur le coup de la surprise, un peu confus, et se retrouvait à présent, assis dans le vaisseau, côté passager, Rick à quelques centimètres de lui, le tout dans un silence pesant.

« Heu, je peux hum… allumer la radio » dit Morty au bout d’un certain temps.

« O-ouais bien sûr »

Morty zyeuta Rick discrètement. Il paraissait plus tendu que d’habitude. Le garçon appuya sur le bouton à la recherche d’une chaîne radio sympa, n’importe quoi, qui pourrait faire disparaître ce silence insoutenable. Il régla la radio pour qu’elle capte uniquement la terre et les radios américaines. Morty n’avait pas trop envie d’écouter du hard rock métal venu d’on ne sait quel système solaire. 

***Click***

**_Just stop, 'cause I really love you_ **   
_(stop, car je t'aime vraiment)_   
**_Stop, I been thinkin' of you_ **   
_(Stop, car je ne pense qu'à toi)_   
**_Look in my heart and let love keep us together_ **   
_(Regarde dans mon cœur et laisse l'amour nous maintenir ensemble)_

Morty leva un sourcil et changea de chaîne. Il n’avait sûrement pas besoin d’écouter _Love Will Keep Us Together_ de Captain & Tennille.

***Click***

**_Just the two of us_ **   
_(Juste toi et moi)_   
**_We can make it if we try_ **   
_(On peut le faire si nous essayons)_   
**_Just the two of us_ **   
_(juste toi et moi_

Morty fronça d’avantage les sourcils et changea

***Click***

**_Forbidden love, are we supposed to be together ?_ **   
_(Amour interdit, devrions-nous être ensemble?)_   
**_Forbidden love, forbidden love_ **   
_(Amour interdit, amour interdit)_   
**_Forbidden love, we save our destiny forever_ **   
_(Amour interdit, nous sauvons notre destin pour toujours)_   
**_Forbidden lo-_ **

***Click***

_Non mais c’est une blague !_ pensa Morty. Il commença à cliquer frénétiquement sur le bouton de la radio. Mais visiblement il semblait que ce n’était pas son jour de chance.

_**And it's me you need to show** _   
_(Et c'est à moi que tu dois montrer)_   
_**How deep is your love, how deep is your love** _   
_(à quel point tu m’aimes, à quel point tu m’aimes)_

***Click***

**_You give me the sweetest taboo_ ** _  
__(C'est le plus beau des tabou)_  
 **_That's why I'm in love with you (with you)_ **  
_(C'est pour cela que je suis amoureux de toi)_  
 **You-**

**_*Click*_ **

_**~AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUU-** _   
_(ET JE T'AIMERAI TOUJOUUUUURS)_

Morty chercha à éteindre la radio, appuyant frénétiquement sur tous les autres boutons. Il augmenta sans le vouloir le volume et paniqua encore plus. Rick tendit son bras et appuya sur le bouton qui pourtant était juste devant les yeux du garçon.

La musique se coupa net.

Rick reposa sa main sur le volant, silencieux, le regard fixé sur l’horizon. Bordel, le gamin avec vraiment un don pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. Maintenant le silence était encore plus pesant.

Rick sentait la présence de Morty de façon très aiguë ; chaque respiration de Morty, chaque mouvement, jusqu’au bruit que fessait sa bouche lorsqu’il humidifiait ses lèvres avec anxiété ; toutes ces informations le saturait et l’irritait. À vrai dire, la seule raison pour laquelle il avait emmené Morty, était parce qu’il avait besoin de ses ondes cérébrales. En effet, la mission qu’il devait effectuer se trouvait à proximité de plusieurs fédérations et gouvernements galactiques qu’il n’avait pas spécialement envie de croiser. Il avait longuement hésité à emmener Morty, car bizarrement, il ne se sentait pas capable de faire face au garçon. Pas encore. Pas après ce qu’il s’était passé en boite. Il avait négocié plusieurs jours avec son client pour effectuer la transaction dans un autre endroit, sans succès. Le client était exigeant. Il avait décidé du lieu, de la date et de l’heure, ce qui n’arrangeait pas le scientifique. Rick ne pouvait pas non plus se téléporter directement sur les lieux, les micros variation atmosphérique que créait le portail auraient pu être repérées. Trop risqué. Finalement, la meilleure option avait été de faire le voyage à bord vaisseau et d’utiliser Morty comme brouilleur radar. Bien sûr Rick avait pris soin de ne pas avertir le garçon de ce léger détail technique.

***

Morty sortit du vaisseau et referma la portière derrière lui, tout en jetant un rapide coup d’œil au parking désert dans lequel Rick s’était garé. Morty s’étira en grognant. Le voyage en vaisseau fut plutôt rapide, mais très éprouvant. Morty était resté crisper sur son siège à écouter le silence pesant tout du long, osant à peine respirer.

« Bon -rot- écoute Morty, j-je-on doit la jouer cool ok. Faudra faire tout ce qu’ils nous disent, sans discuter o-ok. Tout se passera bien et on pourra -rot- tous rentrer à temps pour le dîner. » dit Rick en récupérant une mallette dans le coffre.

« Hum…m-mais qu’est ce qu’on fait ici au juste ? Et c’est qui ils ? » demanda Morty de plus en plus anxieux.

Rick grogna et referma le coffre violemment. « Bordel Morty j’ai -rot- je n’ai pas le temps de tout t’expliquer là ! Fais ce qu’on te dit, c’est tout. Et tiens mets ça, fait vite !» Il lança à Morty une petite boite qu’il avait sortie de sa poche. Le garçon rattrapa l’objet maladroitement et l’ouvrit. À l’intérieur, une paire de bouchons d’oreilles très fines, en silicone transparent.

« T’inquiète pas, tu entendras toujours alors mets-les » lança Rick en remarquant l’hésitation de Morty.

Le garçon observa son grand-père, qui finissait d’enfiler les siennes. En soupirant, il se résigna à mettre ses bouchons d’oreilles. La sensation fut légèrement désagréable au début, puis s’estompa. On pouvait entendre normalement.  
Mais alors à quoi ça sert des bouchons d’oreilles si on peut entendre avec ? pensa l’adolescent. Il aurait aimé le demander à Rick, mais il n’avait pas envie de le mettre en colère.   
Morty se mordilla les lèvres et sentit ses épaules se raidirent de stress. Rick était définitivement tendu et sur ses gardes.   
  
Un vrombissement de moteur se fit entendre et une voiture noire teintée, style SUV, se gara devant eux. C’était une voiture comme on en voit sur terre, à la différence que des disques magnétiques remplaçaient les roues. La voiture flottait ainsi à quelques centimètres du sol. Rien de bien extraordinaire pour Morty, qui prêta plutôt attention aux deux types en costard qui en sortirent.  
Ils étaient baraqués et menaçants. Têtes rondes, crânes rasés, peaux violettes, mâchoires saillantes, lunettes noires. On se serait cru dans un mauvais remake Syfy de Men In Black. Assez cliché dans le style méchant garde du corps.   
  
« Wow, eh ben, il ne fait pas les choses à moitié votre patron. Voiture, costard cravate et vous avez même des lunettes de soleil qui font peur. Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes assez payé pour ces conneries -rot- les gars ? » Le ton de Rick était moqueur, mais Morty décelait une pointe de stress dans sa voix.  
  
Les deux types ne firent pas attention à la remarque de Rick. L’un remarqua Morty qui était resté en retrait près du vaisseau.   
  
« C’est qui lui ? » Dit le type d’une voix caverneuse, en pointant le garçon de la tête.   
  
« Oh lui ! » Rick encercla les épaules de Morty de son bras droit et le rapprocha de lui. « C’est juste mon petit-fils. Y’a rien à craindre, c’est cool, il est avec moi. »  
  
« Le patron a dit de venir seule. Il ne peut pas rester » dit l’autre type en s’approchant d’un pas.   
  
Morty sentit la main de Rick resserrer subtilement son étreinte, et le garçon releva la tête vers son grand-père. Son visage était grave, il fixait le type qui s’était avancé avec un regard de mort, qui disait clairement : _tu fais un pas de plus et j’t’éclate la gueule_. Morty déglutit. La situation se tendait de plus en plus.  
  
« J’ai dit, c’est cool, il est avec moi. » Rick surarticula chaque mot d’un ton menaçant.  
  
Les deux types échangèrent un regard, que Morty ne put pas déchiffrer à cause des lunettes.   
L’un d’eux s’éloigna tandis que l’autre resta pour surveiller.   
Morty tourna la tête vers le type qui était parti et le vit parler dans un talkie-walkie quelques instants. Il n’arrêtait pas de regarder le garçon du coin de l’œil. _Est-ce qu’il parle de moi ?_ Morty était anxieux et il pouvait sentir ses mains trembler.   
Finalement, le type revient.

« C’est bon. Il peut venir. » Dit-il, avant de faire signe de monter dans la voiture.

Morty soupira de soulagement. Bon sang, il avait vraiment cru que le type allait le liquider sur place. Rick sembla également soulagé, car lorsqu’il retira sa main de l’épaule de Morty, celui-ci ressentit immédiatement la pression en moins ; comme si Rick avait petit à petit augmenté l’étreinte sans s’en apercevoir.

« On se charge de la mallette » lança l’un des types avant que Rick ne monte.

« Huh ! Non merci messieurs, je préfère m’en charger moi-même. Je n’ai pas trop confiance en des types qui ne savent pas correctement nouer une cravate » répondit le scientifique en zyeutant d’un air moqueur le type de haut en bas.

Le type ne répondit rien et alla s’assoir à l’avant.

***

La voiture roula pendant un moment. Morty et Rick étaient assis à l’arrière côte à côte. L’un des Men in black, c’était assis en face d’eux (c’était ce genre de voiture à double banquette arrière, comme dans les limousines), l’autre conduisait. Morty était à présent une boule de stresse vivante. Les mains posées sur ses cuisses, il triturait le tissu de son jean nerveusement. Le silence était glaçant, seul le ronronnement du moteur était perceptible.

 _Mais où est-ce qu’ils nous emmènent ?_ pensa Morty. _Les vitres sont teintées, on ne peut même pas voir à l’extérieur. Bon sang, tu parles d’une aventure ! À peine 1 heure qu’on est parti et voilà qu’on trempe déjà dans des trucs louches._ _J’espère vraiment que Rick, c’est ce qu’il fait…_

La voiture s’immobilisa.

Sans dire un mot, le type au volant sortit et ouvrit la portière.   
Rick descendit et Morty suivit le mouvement. Ils étaient dans une sorte de grand garage, remplie de voiture de style différent. Elles étaient toutes splendides et neuves certaines étaient posées sur des socles comme des trophées.   
Suivant Rick de près, Morty déglutit nerveusement lorsqu’ils durent rentrer dans un ascenseur qui menait à l’étage; le dernier étage plus précisément.  
Lorsque l’ascenseur s’ouvrit et les deux _Men in Blacks_ sortirent, Morty ne put réprimer un petit sursaut.  
Devant lui s’étendait un couloir rempli de…serviteurs?  
Morty opta plutôt pour le terme esclave, lorsqu’il aperçut les colliers autour de leurs coups.  
Ils étaient tous alignés de part et d’autre du couloir, raides comme des piquets.   
C’était des aliens, certes, mais ils ressemblaient beaucoup à des humains ; les seules différences notables étaient leurs peaux couleur, or, l’œil en plus qu’ils avaient sur le front et leurs oreilles très pointus.  
À mesure qu’ils avançaient dans le couloir, Morty remarqua étrangement qu’il s’agissait uniquement de garçon. Ils semblaient également tous très jeunes. Plus âgée que Morty, mais tout de même très jeune.  
Sans le vouloir, Morty croisa le regard de l’un d’eux. Son sang se glaça lorsqu’il vit la détresse sur son visage du jeune homme. Ses yeux hurlaient à l’aide, et Morty détourna le regard.   
Le garçon sentit une légère panique l’envahir.

 _C’était quoi ça ! C’est sûr, ils ne sont pas là de leurs pleins grés._  
  
Morty lâcha un « Wow » de surprise lorsqu’il vit l’immense salon au bout du couloir.   
Le haut plafond était recouvert d’une fresque gigantesque représentant, ce qui semblait être des divinités-aliens dans des paysans flamboyants. Les murs étaient ornés de moulures magnifiques au reflet doré ; quant au sol, il était tapissé d’une moquette élégante et si douce que Morty crut marcher sur des nuages.   
Il y avait également des tableaux, des statues et un mobilier raffiné qui donnaient à la pièce un style européen, comme dans certains châteaux du manuel d’histoire de Morty.  
  
« Attendez là » lança le _Men in Black_ avant de se retirer lui et son collègue, laissant Morty et Rick seuls au milieu de la pièce.  
  
Morty se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre inférieure puis se racla la gorge.   
  
« Hum…Rick ? Je sais que j’ai déjà posé la question et que ce n’est pas le moment idéal, mais, hum…qu- qu’es ce qu’on est censé faire au juste ? Je veux dire, t-t’as vu tous ces garçons dans le couloir. Tu-tu pense qu’on les a enlevés ou bien-.»  
  
« Trop de questions Morty, trop de -rot- questions. » le coupa Rick en soupirant. « Je -rot- t’ai dit qu’on devait la jouer cool ok. C’est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Fais tout ce qu’on te dit. Absolument tout. Ne pose pas de questions. Surtout si -rot- surtout si c’est Big D. »  
  
« Big D ? » répéta Morty en fronçant les sourcils. « C’est qui Big D ? »  
  
« Big D, Morty, c’est le type que ni toi ni moi n’avons envie d’énerver, compris. Alors ne fais pas tout foiré et fait tout ce q-»  
  
« Heyyyy !!! Sanchez mon ami ! Quelle joie de vous voir enfin. »  
Un vieil alien gras et enrobé vêtu d’un élégant costume trois-pièces rouge sortit brusquement d’une porte située au fond du salon. Il ressemblait à un dandy débarqué tout droit du film Gatsby le magnifique, avec canne incrustée de pierre précieuse. Il avait l’air fringant, malgré son âge avancé, et se déplaçait avec grâce et aisance. 

Morty remarqua que Rick s’était légèrement crispé à l’arrivée de Big D, et son visage affichait un sourire forcé.

« Big D ! » s’exclama Rick en s’approchant de l’alien pour lui serrer la main. « Vous ne m’aviez pas dit que le lieu du rendez-vous serait dans cette magnifique demeure. Je me serais changé si j’avais su. »

« Haha ! Mais non mon ami, il n’y a aucun souci, vous êtes comme chez vous ici. Je veux vous voir à l’aise. » Big D frappa deux coups sur le sol, avec sa canne, et aussitôt un jeune homme entra, tenant entre ses mains un plateau avec une bouteille et des verres. Il avait l’air d’appartenir à une autre espèce d’alien et semblait également plus jeune encore que ceux du couloir.

« Je dois avouer que j’ai un faible pour l’alcool terrien. » Commença Big D en débouchant la bouteille. « Il y a un je ne sais quoi qui le rend particulièrement délicieux par rapport à d’autres alcools que j’ai pu goûter dans cet univers. Whisky ? » Demanda-t-il en tendant un verre au scientifique.

« Je ne refuse j’aimais un verre » répondit Rick avant d’en prendre une gorgée. « Oh, Un _Macallan_ Fine de 1926, classe ! » ajouta-t-il.

« Eh bien, eh bien mon cher vous m’impressionnez. » s’étonna le vieil alien « Peu de gens ont le palais aussi raffiné. C’est bien un _Macallan_ 1926, bravo ! Vous et moi, nous avons des points communs visibl- oh ! Mais qui cette ravissante créature ? » Big D fixa Morty par-dessus l’épaule de Rick. Suivant son regard le scientifique s’approcha du garçon pour le prend par l’épaule.

« Oh lui, c’est, hum…mon petit-fils, Morty » dit Rick en tapotant le dos du garçon.

« Morty huh…» répéta l’alien avec lenteur, les yeux rivés sur le garçon, tout en balayant son regard de haut en bas.

Morty eut un léger frisson dans le dos. Le regard insistant de ce type le mettait mal à l’aise.

« Oh, mais je parie que l’alcool ce n’ait pas trop ton truc mon petit» dit Big D en s’adressant au garçon, comme à un enfant. « Je sais que les jeunes humains aiment les sucreries. Tu aimes ça toi? »

Morty se tritura la peau du bras droit et jeta un coup d’œil en direction de Rick. Le scientifique hocha légèrement la tête, le regard sérieux, et Morty se souvint des paroles de Rick : « _Fais tout ce qu’on te dit. Absolument tout. Ne pose pas de question. Surtout si c’est Big D_ ». Morty déglutit et esquissa un léger sourire. « O-o-oui j’ai bien les sucreries »

« Haha ! Parfait !» Big D frappa de sa canne, tout enjoué, avant d’ajouter de sa grosse voix « Venez-vous asseoir, venez les amis !»

Ils se dirigèrent vers les canapés.

« Sanchez, asseyez-vous là » dit l’alien en pointant de sa canne. Rick s’asseya en posant la mallette sur ses genoux. Morty s’approcha, s’apprêtant à s’asseoir à côté de son grand-père, quand il fut stoppé par Big D. S’arrêtant en plein mouvement, le garçon regarda l’alien d’un interrogateur.

« Viens plutôt t’asseoir ici, Morty » fit Big D en tapotant la place vide à côté de lui, sur le canapé d’en face.

Morty sentit son estomac se nouer. En se redressant, il jeta un coup d’œil en direction de Rick, guettant une quelconque réaction. Le scientifique ne réagit pas, se contentant de siroter son verre. Morty s’assit. Nerveux, il fixa ses chaussures avant de relever la tête lorsqu’il vit un autre jeune esclave s’approcher, pour déposer sur la table basse du thé et tout un tas de petits gâteaux et sucreries.

« Vas-y sers-toi. Prends ce qui te plaît mon petit » dit Big D

« Hum…o-ok » le garçon prit un biscuit sec parsemé de sucre et en croqua un morceau. Sentant que Big D l’observait en guettant sa réaction, Morty balbutia un timide, « C’est vraiment bon ».

« Tu veux du thé ? » continua l’alien, « C’est un thé d’Angleterre. »

« O-oui d-d’accord » répondit Morty timidement.

« Du thé ! » lança-t-il sèchement au jeune esclave en frappant sa canne à terre.

L’esclave s’empressa de s’exécuter et versa une tasse de thé chaud. Morty observa le pauvre garçon. Il était frêle et s’enflait épuisé. Ses yeux étaient cernés, ses lèvres sèchent, comme s’il était déshydraté. Sa tenue était assez légère. Un peu trop même pensa Morty. Quand l’esclave voulut soulever la tasse pour la mettre sur une soucoupe, Morty le vit trembler et il reversa la tasse maladroitement sur ses mains. Le jeune alien grimaça de douleur et Morty eut un élan pour aller l’aider.

Mais avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de se lever, il vit l’énorme masse de Big D se jeter sur le garçon blessé et lui empoigner les cheveux avec rage.

« ESPÈCE DE P’TIT MERDEUX ! COMMENT OSES-TU RENVERSER LE THE DE NOTRE INVITE ! RAMASSE ET DÉGAGE !!!» Big D lâcha le garçon qui s’était mis à pleurer et supplier dans une langue inconnue. Celui-ci nettoya les dégâts en quatrième vitesse et détala avant que Big D n’ait eu le temps de se rassoir.

« Aaah je suis désolé pour ce petit incident mon garçon, je te fais apporter une autre tasse de thé, tout de suite, fit-il d’une voix mielleuse.

« Heu…n-non c’est bon je n’avais pas si soif » Morty ricana nerveusement. Il n’osait plus demander quoique ce soit, ni même parlé. Ce qu’il venait de voir était terrifiant. Pendant une seconde, il avait cru que le pauvre esclave allait se faire massacrer sur place, que Big D allait lui enfoncer sa canne dans le crâne ou sortir un flingue et l’achever.

« Haha comme tu voudras. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux» répondit Big D, et il posa une main sur la cuisse de Morty, la caressant lentement de haut en bas.

Morty se figea. Tétanisé, il laissa le vieil homme se rapprocher de lui. Big D retira sa main pour venir encercler Morty de son bras droit, et le posa autour des épaules du garçon. Morty leva la tête en direction de Rick. Le scientifique affichait son habituel visage neutre, mais Morty remarqua que les poings de Rick étaient serrés et complètement blancs aux jointures.

« On pourrait -rot- peut-être passer à la partie business de ce rendez-vous non ? » lança Rick abruptement, lorsqu’il qu’il vit Big D descendre sa main pour caresser les côtes de Morty.

« Oh oui, c’est vrai ! J’allais presque oublier » dit le vieil alien en tapant de sa canne.

Les deux types _Men in Black_ entrèrent et s’approchèrent de Rick. Le scientifique observa que leurs cravates étaient correctement faites à présent, et il laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

« Brutus et Ralphy vont juste s’assurer que rien ne pourra déranger notre petite transaction » fit Big D avec un petit sourire en coin.

Rick soupira et se leva écartant les bras et les jambes pour la fouille au corps.

« Je pensais qu’on était entre amis ici, Big D » Dit Rick tranquillement, en se laissant fouiller, sans résistance, par les deux gardes.

« Oh, c’est jute par mesure de précaution. Simple protocole de sécurité. J’ai entendu de nombreuses rumeurs à votre sujet Sanchez. Il semblerait qu’il vous arrive souvent d’oublier de payer votre part, et de partir avec l’argent du client. »

« Moi ? Nooon jamais. Ce n'est que des rumeurs Big D. Des rumeurs et des mensonges »

« Je crois cet axiome vrai, à savoir que l'on aime le mensonge, mensonge pendant la journée et songe pendant la nuit. Voilà l'homme.» fit l’alien d’un air penseur.

« Poétique » dit Rick en hochant la tête en guise d’approbation.

« Gustave Flaubert » répondit Big D

« C’est sûr que c’est plus poétique que les noms de vos deux gardes. » lança le scientifique en zyeutant les deux types d’un air moqueur « Brutus et Ralphy huh? C’est quoi, ces noms de clébards, on se croirait dans un de ces films Disney débile, pour gosse, mettant en scène une stupide amitié entre deux clebs errants ou une connerie du genre. » Rick rigola à sa propre blague.

Les gardes ignorèrent les remarques du vieil homme et continuèrent la fouille, vidant chaque poche du scientifique et plaçant l’objet dans une boite. Au total, pas loin d’une vingtaine d’objets furent confisqués. Mais lorsque le garde prit la flasque, dans la dernière poche, Rick protesta.

« Wow minute mon toutou ! Je peux quand même garder ma flasque non ? À moins que mon alcoolisme représente un danger pour la sécurité de cette transaction » dit-il avec sarcasme.

Le garde jeta un coup en direction de Big D, et celui-ci hocha simplement la tête pour faire signe que c’était ok. Le garde replaça alors la flasque à sa place, et la fouille fut terminée. Les Men in Black repartirent avec la boite aux objets confisqués. Rick s’asseya et prit sa flasque pour en prendre une gorgée. Fixant Big D murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille de Morty.

« Je t’aurais bien fait une fouille au corps, mais je ne pense pas que tu représentes un quelconque danger, hein, mon mignon ? » susurra l’alien en ricanant, à l’oreille du garçon.

Morty déglutit et réprima le gémissement de malaise qui voulait s’échapper de sa gorge. Il avait envie de vomir tant ce sale pervers le répugnait. Rick se racla bruyamment la gorge et Big D s’éloigna de Morty pour se reconcentrer.

« Ah oui ! La transaction ! Pardonner moi, je suis un vieil homme un peu distrait hihihi. Bon, commençons» Big D frappa trois coups avec sa canne.

Plusieurs Men in Black entrèrent. Morty reconnut Brutus et Ralphy qui étaient suivies par au moins une douzaine de gardes. L’un des types apporta à Big D un coffre tandis que les autres encerclèrent tout le salon. Le pouls de Morty s’accéléra à mesure que la tension montait. Il vit Rick observer chaque garde un par un dès leurs arrivées, ses yeux étaient perçants comme un scanner et il semblait analyser chaque détail.

« A vous l’honneur » dit Big à Rick avec une expression sérieuse. Si sérieuse que Morty en eut un frisson.

Rick posa ses mains sur sa mallette et appuya sur un bouton qui ouvrit une sorte de mini interface tactile. Sans quitter Big D des yeux, le scientifique tapa un code qu’on ne pouvait pas voir, car les chiffres n’apparaissaient pas, c’étaient uniquement des points lumineux. La mallette s’entrouvrit légèrement avec un bip sonore et tous les gardes firent un pas en avant, une main à leurs hanches comme s’ils s’apprêtaient à dégainer.

Rick ricana «On détend son string tout le monde, la mallette s’est juste déverrouillée. »

Morty se raidit plus que jamais, appréhendant la suite.

« Voilà comme promit Big D » fit le scientifique en tournant la mallette pour en montrer le contenu.

Morty manqua de s’étouffer avec sa propre salive, sa respiration était erratique et il fixa son grand-père avec des yeux livides. _C’est une bombe à neutrons !_

Big D tendit la main pour prendre la mallette, mais Rick l’arrêta.

« huh uh, une minute. Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça se passe. D’abord, vous me donnez mon cristal et ensuite je vous donne la bombe. » Lâcha Rick

Big D esquissa un sourire, et tendit le coffre à Rick. Le scientifique referma la mallette pour ouvrir le coffre. Soudain, il fronça les sourcils et lança un regard noir à Big D en jetant le coffre sur la table basse.

« BORDEL C’EST QUOI CE COUP FOIREUX BIG D !!! OÙ EST LE CRISTAL ? » Hurla-t-il

« Il n’y a pas de cristal, Sanchez » répondit calmement l’alien en posant ses deux coudes sur le dossier du canapé.

Rick jura entre ses dents « Très bien, pas de cristal pas de bombe. Morty, on s’en va ! » Rick se leva avec la mallette, mais tous les gardes braquèrent leurs armes sur lui.

« Vous n’irez nulle part Sanchez » Dit Big D tandis qu’un garde prit la mallette des mains de Rick pour la poser près du patron. « En réalité, le seul endroit où vous irez, c’est dans une prison galactique ha ! » continua l’alien en caressant la nuque de Morty « La fédération intergalactique m’a contacté pour me proposer un marché. Je vous livre à eux et en échange il baisse les yeux sur mes petits…business. »

« Vous voulez dire vos activités criminelles. Quels genres business nécessite une putain de bombe à neutrons hein ?!» lança Rick en sortant sa flasque pour en prendre une gorgée.

« Vous vous croyez malin Sanchez ? Mais nous vous avons confisqué toutes vos armes. Vous ne pouvez rien faire. La fédération ne va pas tarder à arriver et vous l’aurez dans l’os, mon cher. Mais avant qu’ils n’arrivent, j’ai l’intention de vous soutirer quelques informations précieuses qui me seront bien utiles.Quant à cette jolie petite créature, je suis bien content que vous l’ayez amené avec vous. Il complétera ma petite collection privée. » Big D se pencha et lécha l’oreille de Morty sans quitter Rick des yeux en guise de provocation.

« Vous savez je n’ai encore jamais goûté à un jeune terrien, je paris qu’ils sont délicieux » Morty sentit une main descendre dans son dos. Il ferma les yeux en laissant échapper un gémissement de dégoût.

« Ok, j’en ai assez entendu. On se casse d'ici Morty» lâcha Rick en appuyant deux fois sur le bas de sa flasque.

« Quoi, mais qu’est-ce que... » Balbutia Big D lorsqu’il vit une petite bille de la flasque.

« Je vous conseille de vous boucher les oreilles, messieurs, ça va faire mal » dit le scientifique avec un sourire en coin.

« PRENEZ-LUI CETTE FLASQUE !!! » cria Big D.

Mais avant que les gardes n’aient pu réagir, Rick lança la bille à terre et celle-ci explosa.

Morty regarda, horrifié tous les gardes, y compris Big D, s’écrouler au sol en se tenant les oreilles. Ils hurlaient et crachaient une écume de salive, leurs yeux semblaient presque sortir de leurs orbites, leurs veines du cou étaient à deux doigts d’exploser.

« Une bombe auditive ! Ça vous explose les tympans et vous liquéfie lentement le cerveau » fit le scientifique avec un sourire satisfait.

 _Les bouchons d’oreilles ! C’était donc pour ça._ Pensa Morty.

Rick replaça sa flasque dans sa poche et se baissa pour ramasser le flingue d’un garde. Il s’avança ensuite nonchalamment jusqu’à Big D et s’accroupit près de lui.

« Com…ment vous…avez su ?... » Articula l’alien les yeux injectés de sang.

« Oh pour la fédération ? En réalité, je n'avais aucune idée que vous aviez prévu de -rot- me livrer. Ce que je sais en revanche, c’est que moi, j'avais l’intention de vous doubler dès le début. J'avais l'intention de prendre le cristal et de repartir avec ma mallette. Simple non ? Mais finalement, aucun de nos deux plans ne s'est vraiment passé comme prévu hein ?! »

« Sanchez…sale…enfoiré…vous m’avez bien baisé.. »

« Ouais, ouais, c’est ce qu’elles disent toutes haha ! » Rick rigola a sa propre blague et se releva en pointant son arme sur Big D.

Morty ferma les yeux instinctivement et un bruit de tir retentit.

« Pourquoi tu l'as tué Rick ! » lança le garçon en se redressant du canapé.

« Il serait mort de toute façon Morty. J’ai pour ainsi dire -rot- abrégé ses souffrances. »

« Et tous les gardes alors eux aussi, ils vont mourir? Ce ne sont que de pauvres employés ! »

« De pauvres employés, huh ? » Rick prit un rire forcé « Morty, ces types sont des criminelles endurcis, pas des mecs qu’on a recrutés au pôle emploi. »

« Oui, mais quand même…tout ça pour voler une pierre » fit le garçon d’un air dépité

« Bon écoute Morty ! Cette pierre comme tu dis, est un cristal de temps Morty. Tu sais combien ça coûte au marché noir ? Huh ! Cher Morty ! Ça coute un rein le machin. Alors je n’allais pas cracher sur une offre pareille. Tout ce qu’il voulait, c’était une simple bombe à neutrons. A-a-alors-»

« Alors t’allais filer à un mafieux une bombe à neutrons capable d’exposer une planète Rick ! » cria le garçon en pointant la mallette.

« Bordel Morty, j’allais pas lui filer la bombe ! L’idée -rot- c’était qu’il croit que j’allais l'faire !En plus elle n'était pas aussi puissante que ça, c'était du bluff et- Arrgh bon sans p-p-pourquoi j’me fatigue à t’expliquer tout ça. On bouge ! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire choper par la fédération tout ça à cause d’une dispute avec un préado»

Rick se dirigea vers la porte du fond.

« Où tu vas Rick ? c’est par là la sortie » lança Morty en montrant le couloir par lequel ils étaient rentrés.

« Je dois d’abord récupérer mes affaires. Amène-toi » dit le scientifique qui disparaissait déjà derrière la porte.

Oh bon sang, mais dans quoi est-ce qu’on est encore fourré ? Pensa Morty

***

Morty suivait Rick comme son ombre, dans les couloirs du manoir. La bombe qu’avait fait exploser Rick avait alerté toute la propriété et visiblement l’alerte maximale avait été donnée. Des alarmes avaient retenti et des gardes s’éparpillaient partout pour retrouver les coupables. Pour l’instant Rick avait réussi à esquiver plusieurs gardes dans les couloirs, en se cachant aux coins des murs ou en assommant d’un coup de crosse les gardes qui se baladaient seuls. Mais la sécurité se renforçait de minute en minute et Morty craignait pour sa vie. Rick s’était fait prendre toutes ses armes et gadgets, et bientôt il n’aurait plus de munitions.

« R-Rick laisse tomber. Vaudrait mieux qu’on s’échappe d’ici en vitesse avant de se faire prendre. T-t-tu pourras remplacer tes gadgets une fois à la maison. Allez o-on s’en va maintenant.» Supplia le garçon qui n’arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d’œil frénétique tout autour de lui.

« Chut ! La ferme Morty, tu vas nous faire repérer. On récupère mes affaires, alors arrête de faire -rot- ta fiotte. Tu me déconcentres »

Rick longea rapidement un couloir avant de s’arrêter à l’interception, ou il jeta un coup d’œil, plaqué contre le mur. Personne. Il traversa jusqu’à atteindre une double porte.

« Ça doit être ici » murmura le scientifique. Il abaissa la poignée. Merde, fermée.

« Recule Morty » Rick visa la serrure et tira. Morty sursauta au bruit assourdissant.

« Vite, entre, ils nous ont peut-être repérés avec le bruit »

Le binôme s’engouffra à l’intérieur d’une pièce mi-bureaux, mi-laboratoire. Rick se mit à farfouiller dans tous les placards et tiroirs à sa portée.

« Morty, M-Morty aide moi bordel ! Ils ont mis mes affaires dans une boîte. Cherche, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps! »

« O-oui o-o-ok » balbutia le garçon avant de se mettre à chercher maladroitement.

Morty ouvrit et ferma des placards au hasard. Rien. Il se dirigea vers le bureau, mais se prit les pieds dans les objets que Rick avait jetés par terre. En chutant, il se cogna la tête sur le flanc du bureau et un bruit retentit. Une trappe s’ouvrit sur le côté, comme un tiroir latéral incrusté au bureau.

« Rick, j’ai trouvé ! » cria Morty, mais aussi le garçon plaqua une main sur sa bouche, conscient de son erreur.

« Chut moins fort idiot ! » lança Rick en chuchotant.

« Eh, vous avez entendu ça ? »

« Ça venait du bureau ! » lancèrent des voix au loin.

Rick se précipita sur ses gadgets, les enfournant un par un dans ses poches. Il remarqua cependant des objets qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Une seringue et à côté une fiole avec un liquide translucide à l’intérieur. Rick prit la fiole et la mit dans une poche. Puis il sortit une sorte de disquette et la lança près de la porte.

La seconde d’après trois gardes entrèrent.

« Eh vous là, bougez pas ! » Ils braquèrent leurs armes le garçon et le vieil homme.

« R-Rick ! » cria Morty d’une voix étranglée

« On les a trouvés ! Labo 7. Couloir nord-est. » Dit l’un d’entre eux dans son talkie-walkie.

Soudain, la disquette aux pieds des gardes s’illumina et un éclair les foudroya tous les trois.

« Allez grouille Morty! faut qu’on retourne au vaisseau » lança Rick qui était déjà à la porte.

« Mais tu ne peux pas utiliser ton pisto-portail R-Rick ?»

« Je ne l’ai pas Morty ! »

« Quoi, comment ça t’as pas ton pi-»

« Tu croyais que j’allais risquer de perdre mon pisto-portail dans un endroit pareil, Morty. J’étais sûr qu’ils allaient -rot- me fouiller et ils auraient très bien pu garder le pisto-portail. »

Rick sortit discrètement suivi par Morty. Plus tôt, il avait repéré une porte de sortie qui donnait sûrement sur les jardins. Une fois dehors, il s’emparerait d’une voiture pour retourner au vaisseau. Simple. Longeant un énième couloir, le duo s’arrêta brutalement lorsqu’ils virent les ombres d’un groupe de gardes s’avancer vers eux.

 _Merde ! Merde ! Merde !_ jura Rick intérieurement.

Il fallait se cacher et vite ! Les gardes allaient tourner dans quelques secondes et Rick n’avait plus grand-chose en stock pour se défendre. Du moins pas pour autant de gardes. _Réfléchie, Réfléchie…là !_

Rick aperçu un casier pas loin derrière eux. Il tira Morty par le bras et le duo s’engouffra à l’intérieur.

***

Dans le casier, la chaleur était étouffante. C’était un casier d’armes (sans armes à l’intérieur; sans doute prises par les gardes) Seules quelques fentes laissaient passer l’oxygène. Elles étaient fines, mais permettaient de voir au-dehors sans être vu. À travers elles, Rick scrutait les allées et venues des gardes dans le couloir. Merde ! Tout le périmètre semblait boucler. L’alerte était maximale. Hors de question de sortir pour l’instant. Trop risqué. Trop de gardes. Le scientifique tentait de se concentrer autant que possible, cherchant la moindre faille dans le déplacement des gardes. Mais pas facile de se concentrer dans une telle chaleur et surtout une telle…proximité.

Bien que Rick ne soit pas très épais et Morty plutôt frêle et petit, les deux étaient quasiment compressés à l’intérieur. Seul avantage, le casier était assez haut pour permettre à Rick de se tenir debout sans se courber. Même respirer était délicat, tant leurs torses se touchaient. Un léger soupir d’agacement s’échappa des lèvres du vieil homme quand, pour la troisième consécutive, Morty pivota la tête, effleurant au passage le torse de son grand-père du bout du nez.

« Bordel Morty t-t-tu ne pourrais pas arrêter de bouger ! » dit Rick en chuchotant.

« D-désolé, mais c’est ton pull…il-il me gratte les joues » répondit le jeune garçon en pivotant une fois de plus la tête.

Rick leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant. Mais le seul fait d’avoir inspiré profondément avait accentué le contacte entre son torse et la joue de Morty. Il pouvait même sentir les petites oreilles du garçon contre son poitrail.

Avec les coudes repliés et les avant-bras posés au-dessus de la tête de Morty, Rick surplombait et encadrait le garçon de tout son corps. S’il inclinait légèrement la tête vers le bas, il aurait pu humer les cheveux bouclés du garçon, qui devait sans doute avoir l’odeur d’un de ces shampoings bas de gamme de chez Walmart. Mais sentir les cheveux de Morty par mégarde n’était pas ce qui préoccupait le plus le vieil homme. Non. Ce qui préoccupait Rick à cet instant précis, c’était la dangereuse proximité de Morty entre ses jambes. Quelques petits millimètres, c’est tout ce qui séparait Morty de son basin. La distance était si proche que Rick pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait du garçon. Bordel ! Le simple fait d’y penser. Le simple fait de savoir que son matos était à _ça_ de toucher le bas du ventre de Morty, lui foutait des putains de papillons dans le ventre.

_Non ! Non ! Non ! Pas ça. Pas maintenant. Allez Sanchez pense à autre chose bordel !_

Trop tard. Rien à faire. Il était désormais impossible pour lui de ne pas penser à ce petit corps frêle contre lui. À ces mains posées sur son torse par manque de place. À cette tête à hauteur de ses tétons. À cette petite cage thoracique se soulevant et s’affaissant en rythme, pour expirer un souffle chaud entre des lèvres roses. Ses lèvres…Oui, ces mêmes lèvres qu’il avait pu goûter l’espace d’un instant. Un instant d’égarement. Un instant regrettable que pourtant il ne regrettait pas. S’il avançait son basin juste un peu, il pourrait le toucher…juste un mouvement.Peut-être même que le gamin ne le remarquerait pas, il penserait à un mouvement involontaire. Et puis de toute façon qu’est ce qu’il aurait pu faire ? Il était piégé dans ce casier tout comme lui…complètement à sa merci. Complètement vulné-

_Non ! Ressaisis-toi ! Mais bordel, c’est quoi ces conneries. Sors-toi ça de la tête. Merde !_

Rick fut sorti de ses pensées.

« R-Rick » chuchota Morty en bougeant légèrement.

« Huh, q-quoi ? » répondit le scientifique en faisant mine d’être occupé à regarder par les fentes.

« J’ai-j-je…j’ai envie d’aller aux toilettes »

« Quoi ! » fit Rick plus fort qu’il n’aurait dû, avant de reprendre plus doucement « Tu te fous de moi Morty ! »

« C’est toute cette s-situation, ça m'a stressé et…Ooh bon sang… »

Morty eut comme un spasme et l’envie d’uriner se fit encore plus pressante. Ses mains étant bloquées entre le son torse et celui de Rick, il n’aurait pas eu le temps de les descendre pour presser son entre-jambes. Dans un élan de désespoir pour ne pas se pisser dessus, Morty agrippa entre ses cuisses la jambe de son grand-père et serra de toutes ses forces pour exercer une pression sur sa vessie.

« M-M-Morty ! » s’écria Rick en chuchotant

« D-désolé, désolé. Mais j’ai trop...gnnh…envie de pisser. » Le garçon resserra encore son étreinte sentant une autre vague de spasme venir.

« Bordel-mais-Putain ! T-t’as vraiment pas intérêt à pisser sur moi, j’te préviens. »

« J’essaie…nnh »

Génial manquait plus que ça ! pensa Rick en concentrant tout ce qu’il avait pour ne pas penser aux petites cuisses fermes de Morty collées tout contre lui. Merde ! Il pouvait sentir chaque parcelle du garçon, chaque détail de son basin et de son entre-jambes pressé contre sa cuisse. La situation devenait vraiment dangereuse pour le scientifique, à mesure que son sang affluait…vers son bas-ventre. _Putain de Merde, si Morty le remarque je suis foutu…_

« Eh, venez voir ! Les intrus ont pénétré dans le labo 7. Ya trois gars au sol ! Ils ont également volé le sérum ! » Lança une voix dans le couloir.

Très vite, plusieurs gardes passèrent près du casier. _Bingo ! C’est notre chance,_ pensa le scientifique. Ouvrant délicatement le casier, Rick passa sa tête dans l’entrebâille pour vérifier si la voie était libre. Personne à l’horizon.

« Aller Morty, on s’casse ! »

Rick agrippa son petit-fils par le bras et le duo se rua sur la porte donne sur les jardins. Ils se faufilèrent entre les plantes, les arbres et diverses statues qui décoraient les lieux. Rick repéra une voiture non loin, près du grand portail de sortie. Par chance, le portail était ouvert. Un simple sprint jusqu’à la bagnole et ce serait gagné; direction le vaisseau garé dans le parking en ville.

« Ok suis-moi Morty ! On va jusqu’à cette voiture. »

Le garçon tira sa blouse pour le retenir.

« A-attend Rick, j-je ne peux pas courir, je vais vraiment me pisser dessus si-sinon » protesta l’adolescent.

« Mais bordel Morty, on -rot- on n’a pas le temps pour une pose pipi là ! On est en train de fuir et toi tu- raah et puis merde ! »

Rick saisit le poignet de Morty couru jusqu’à la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière côté passager, balança le garçon à l’intérieur, puis glissa sur le capot comme dans un film hollywoodien pour passer côté conducteur. Il bidouilla quelques fils et deux seconds plus tard la voiture démarra. Il sortit de sa blouse une télécommande et appuya sur un bouton. L’instant d’après vit avec satisfaction tout le manoir exploser dans son rétroviseur. Un nuage de flamme énorme s’éleva dans les airs et le scientifique laissa échapper un « On me la fait pas à l’envers, bande d’enfoirés » entre ses dents.

Pied au plancher Rick arriva en trombe dans le parking où était garé son vaisseau. Montant à bord nonchalamment il sortit sa flasque et en prit une gorgée.

« Bordel quelle -rot- journée d’merde » soupira-t-il.

Il vit Morty grimper à bord et l’entendit renifler. Est-ce qu’il pleurait ?

« Et Morty qu’est ce que t’as -rot- ? On s’en est sorti, alors pourquoi tu-» Rick braqua son regard vers le pantalon du garçon qui était complètement trempé à l’entre-jambes. Relevant les yeux vers son visage, il vit l’adolescent viré au rouge tandis que de grosses larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues.Toujours en évitant le contact visuel, Morty mit ses mains sur ses cuisses comme pour cacher l’accident et Rick détourna le regard comme s’il n’avait rien vu, conscient de la gêne du garçon.

Il démarra le vaisseau, et comme pour l’aller, le retour se fit dans un silence pesant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Je pense que c'est mon chapitre préféré. J'ai adoré l'écrire; c'était long, mais qu'est-ce que c'était fun. Un lecteur m'a dit un jour que le personnage de Big D lui faisait penser à Henri Waternousse, le directeur dans Monstres & Compagnie. Effectivement, ils se ressemblent pas mal tous les deux dans le style "vieux cons" lol.  
> N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions dans les commentaires. :-)


	4. Le sérum

Rick gara le vaisseau dans le garage et coupa le contact. Il descendit, se dirigea vers un placard dans lequel il farfouilla, et le referma en grognant, après un instant. Merde ! Sa resserve d’alcool était vide et il avait fini sa flasque sur le trajet retour. Il restait bien quelques bières au frigo, mais ce n’était pas suffisant. Pas assez fort.Le scientifique s’assit à son plan de travail, prit çà et là des outils dans les tiroirs et des gadgets dans ses poches, puis les posa devant lui, et commença à bricoler.

Morty referma la portière du vaisseau. Voyant que Rick ne faisait pas attention à lui, il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Toutefois, il s’arrêta au seuil et prit une grande inspiration.

« Hum…R-Rick…» Sa voix était encore enrouée à cause de sa crise de l’arme de tout à l’heure. Il se racla la gorge et pivota de trois quarts pour avoir Rick dans son champ de vision, sans pour autant le regarder. «…Je-hum…pour ce qui s’est passé…enfin quand j’ai-hum…j’ai vraiment essayé de me retenir, mais-»

Rick soupira d’agacement « Seigneur Morty, je ne vais dire à personne que -rot-tu t’es pissé dessus, alors relaxe. Va plutôt te changer, et va au lit. Il est tard. »

Morty rougit de honte devant le manque de tact de son grand-père, mais ne répondit rien. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit. C’est vrai, il était tard. Tout le monde était déjà couché. Cette après-midi avait été exténuante. Morty se sentait vider de toute son énergie ; épuisé aussi bien physiquement que moralement, et un peu déshydraté. Le garçon passa à la cuisine pour se servir de l’eau. Il remplit un grand verre, qu’il ne but pas entièrement, et qu’il déposa sur le comptoir de l’évier, encore à moitié rempli. Baissant la tête vers le bas, il contempla l’énorme tache d’urine sur son pantalon d’un air pensif. Il avait décidément un don pour aggraver les choses. Rick l’emmenait faire une mission (foireuse, certes) après plusieurs semaines de silence radio, et lui, tout ce qu’il trouvait à faire c’était de se pisser dessus en plein milieu d’une fuite. Cet incident, ajouté à celui de la boite de nuit, finissait d’achevé le moral de Morty. C’est trop la honte, je ne sais même pas si je pourrais lui faire face demain. Pensa le garçon en soupirant. Abattu, il monta dans sa chambre; mis ses vêtements au sale, enfila son pyjama (sans se doucher, car trop fatigué) et s’affala la tête la première sur son lit, avant de plongée presque immédiatement dans les bras de Morphée. 

De son côté, Rick passa tout le reste de la nuit à travailler. Impossible de dormir de toutes les façons. Trop frustré. Frustré de ne pas avoir eu son cristal. _Big D sale batard !_ Oui, Rick était plutôt frustré de cette mission foireuse, mais ce n’était pas l’unique raison. En réalité, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de repenser au moment où Morty et lui avaient dû se cacher dans ce casier. Les images repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. Morty tout contre lui…sa jambe coincée entre les cuisses du garçon…et la putain d’érection qu’il avait eut…enfin presque eut (Dieu merci, ils étaient sortis juste à temps).

Ouais, c’était la merde dans sa tête. Alors il se concentra plutôt sur son travail.

En particulier cette fiole qu’il avait trouvée dans le labo de Big D, avec ses objets confisqués. Il était clair qu’il s’agissait de quelque chose de précieux, autrement Big D ne l’aurait pas placé dans cette trappe secrète. Rick inspecta la fiole de plus près, la tenant des deux mains, coudes sur le plan de travail, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir les détails. Rien de particulier. C’était une fiole transparente plutôt classique, elle faisait à peu près la taille d’un index. Le contenu non plus n’avait rien de particulier, du moins à l’œil nu ; juste un liquide transparent.Le scientifique déplaça sa chaise, roulant jusqu’à un tiroir pour en sortir un petit microscope. Il le déposa et appuya sur un bouton pour l’allumer. Immédiatement, l’objet doubla pratiquement de volume, en se dépliant comme un Transformers. Puis Rick déposa la fiole sur un socle, sortit une paire de gants en latex, et les enfila. Il déboucha prudemment la fiole et, à l’aide d’une pipette, en préleva quelques gouttes qu’il déposa sur une lame et recouvrit d’une lamelle. Insérant le tout à l’intérieur du microscope, Rick posa ensuite son œil gauche contre l’oculaire, et observa. Il n’y avait rien qui ne sorte de l’ordinaire. Il zooma pour voir plus en détail la composition.

« Mmm, un barbiturique…» souffla le scientifique.

Il se redressa et appuya sur un bouton situé sous le plan de travail, ce qui ouvrit l’accès de la trappe qui menait au sous-sol (celui qu’il avait construit sous le garage, sans autorisation bien sûr). Il se leva de sa chaise et descendit. On entendit des bruits de boites déplacées et de placards qu’on ouvre et ferme. Puis le vieil homme réapparu, avec en main une boite contenant un rat. Il en gardait toujours sous le coude, pour faire des tests. En l’occurrence, il voulait tester les effets de ce liquide sur un être vivant. Cependant, à ce stade de l’expérience, il s’agissait plus d'un divertissement que d’un travail scientifique sérieux. Rick venait de vérifier la composition du liquide et n’avait rien détecté. C’était un barbiturique, tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal. Big D avait sans doute eu l’idée de le lui administrer comme tranquillisant, avant de le livrer à la fédération, en avait conclu le scientifique. D’ailleurs, c’était un peu merdique comme idée. Pourquoi créer en labo un simple tranquillisant ? Un coup de crosse de revolver sur la tête aurait suffi. Ou plus simple, il suffisait d’en acheter ; c’était facile d’accès, et aurait coûté moins cher que de créer tout un putain de labo secret dans un manoir. _Quelle bande d’idiots._

Rick ricana tout seul et continua son ‘‘expérience’’. Il prit une fois de plus quelques gouttes du liquide avec la pipette, ouvrit le couvercle de la cage, et pressa la pipette sur le museau du rat, qui lapa le breuvage. Maintenant, il fallait attendre. Deux possibilités. Soit le rat s’endormait, soit il mourrait d’une overdose. Simple. Rick retira ses gants en s’adossant lascivement contre le dossier de sa chaise. Après quelques minutes, et voyant que le rat se portait toujours très bien, le scientifique se leva avec agacement.

« tss, même pas foutu de faire un tranquillisant…» marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Visiblement, le sérum devait être un prototype inachevé ou un truc du genre ; logiquement, le rat aurait dû réagir au produit quelques secondes après l’ingestion. Alors 30 minutes sans réaction…Rick regarda son plan de travail avec dépit. _Bordel, quel temps gâché._ Il avait pensé pouvoir au moins utiliser ce sérum à son avantage pour compenser le cristal. Rick jeta un œil à sa montre. 5h23 du matin. Il s’étira et rangea son microscope, laissa le rat sur la table, prit la fiole et la reboucha. Il continuerait peut-être quelques tests demain. Rick commençait à avoir mal à la tête à cause du manque sommeille, et sans doute du manque d’alcool. Il voulut replacer la fiole sur son socle, mais par mégarde, il la cogna contre le rebord du bureau. La fiole se fissura et le liquide commença à s’échapper par petites gouttes.

« Et meeeeeeeerde !» grogna Rick en plaçant rapidement sa main sous la fiole avant de scruter frénétiquement le bureau à la recherche d’un récipient. Rien.

Il fonça vers la cuisine. Il aperçut sur le comptoir un verre posé, et, sans réfléchir, transvasa le reste du sérum à l’intérieur. Il fronça cependant les sourcils en s’apercevant que le verre contenait de l’eau. _Merde ! Bon tant pis,_ se dit-il. C’était juste de l’eau, le sérum allait seulement se diluer un peu. Il jeta la fiole vide à la poubelle.

« Bon, faut que j’mette ça quelq-» Rick s’apprêtait à prendre le verre, mais entendit soudainement un bruit au garage. Il alla voir, et vit que le rat s’était échappé. Il avait sans doute dû bousculer la cage en cognant la table avec la fiole. Après 10 minutes à courir après _ce putain de rat_ , Rick fini par l’attraper et le remis dans sa cage. Épuisé, il éteignit le garage et se dirigea vers sa chambre, passant sans s’en apercevoir près du verre qu’il avait oublié de ranger.

***

Rick fut réveillé, à peine deux heures plus tard, par un mal de tête effroyable et des bruits provenant de la maison. Il grogna en se redressant sur son lit et se gratta l’arrière du crâne mollement. Il s’était endormi tout habillé, trop crever pour enlever ne serait-ce que sa blouse. Il était horriblement crevé. Ces dernières semaines, il n’avait fait que travailler nuit et jour sur tout un tas de projets ; certains importants comme la bombe à neutrons, d’autres moins comme ce nouveau robot passe-confiture-et-beurre-de-cacahuète. Ce tué au travail était pour le scientifique un autre moyen (après l’alcool) d’oublier les problèmes et d’éviter de faire face à ses émotions. Oui, c’était plus simple de faire une boule d’émotion et de l’enfouir tout au fond de lui. Il avait toujours fonctionné comme ça, alors pourquoi s’arrêter ? Rick se leva et ses articulations craquèrent. Il se déshabilla, enfila de nouveaux vêtements propres, puis sortit.

Dans la cuisine, Beth remplissait un mug-thermos de café chaud. Elle le referma, se dirigea d’un pas rapide vers la porte d’entrée, et aperçu Rick.

« Oh papa ! Ça tombe bien que tu sois réveillé. »

Rick se tourna nonchalamment vers sa fille, les mains dans les poches, le regard blasé.

« Tu peux amener Morty et Summer à l’école ? Apparemment, il y a une grève des chauffeurs de bus ou quelque chose comme ça, je suis pressé, j’ai pas le temps » dit Beth, en enfilant chacune de ses chaussures à cloche-pied. « Oh et il y a du roast-beef dans le frigo, si vous voulez…arrh, mais où j’ai mis mes clés ? » Beth fouilla dans son sac à main frénétiquement avant de crier vers l’étage « Jerry t’as pas vu mes clés ? »

« C’est moi qui les aie, Beth, hum-j’arrive » répondit son mari du haut des escaliers.

Beth soupira d’agacement.

« Alors dépêche-toi, on est en retard ! » elle retourna son attention vers son père « Où j’en étais moi- ah oui ! On sera de retour dimanche soir au plus tard. Je sais que ce n’est pas ton fort, mais je compte sur toi pour surveiller les enfants durant notre absence. Pas de télé jusqu’à 3h du mat avec Morty et pas de petit copain à la maison pour Summer ok ?! Bon, je crois que je t’ai-»

« Wow wow wow, minutes **_-rot-_** ma chérie, v-vous allez où comme ça ? J’ai tes trucs à faire moi, je ne peux pas surveiller les gosses » fit le scientifique en fronçant les sourcils.

Jerry descendit au même moment, chargé de trois gros sacs. « C’est bon on est prêt à partir » dit-il, tout enjoué.

« Comment ça où on va ?! » répondit Beth sans prêter attention à son mari

« Je te l’ai répété toute la semaine, Jerry et moi, on va à un séminaire sur le couple et le mariage ce week-end. Tu m’as dit que c’était ok et que t’allais t’occuper de tout, Papa, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié ? » Beth posa une main sur sa hanche, en lançant un regard accusateur à son père.

« Oh, alors c’était de ça que tu me parlais durant tout ce temps… » fit Rick en se massant la tête, se remémorant ainsi les discutions avec Beth, qu’il avec fait semblant d’écouter durant toute la semaine ; il s’était contenté de répondre à intervalles réguliers des petits « _huh huh_ », « _ok je vois_ » et « _oui d’accord_ » sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qu’elle disait.

Beth leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, c’était de ça qu’il-arrgh, mais pourquoi je me fatigue moi. Aller vient Jerry, on s’en va. Bon week-end Papa. » dit-elle sèchement prenant son manteau et sa valise, et se dirigeant vers la voiture, garée dans l’allée.

Rick soupira et se contenta de les observer depuis le seuil de la porte. Il vit Beth crié sur Jerry pour qu’il déverrouille la voiture, vu que c’était lui qui avait la clé, en précisant cependant que c’était elle qui conduirait. Puis il vit sa fille ouvrir le coffre, mettre son badge à l’intérieur tout en reprochant à son mari d’avoir apporté trop de choses avec lui, car « on ne part pas pour un mois Jerry, juste deux jours bon sang ! » ; auquel Jerry avait répondu qu’il valait mieux trop que pas assez. Pour finir les deux s’installèrent en voiture tout en se disputant, Beth fit une marche arrière énervée, renversant au passage la poubelle des voisins et le couple disparu au coin de la rue, avec des crissements de pneu.

« Bonjour le week-end en amoureux… » Ricana le scientifique, en refermant la porte d’entrée. Bon, ce n’était pas plus mal que ces deux-là soient partis, il pourrait travailler tranquille sans avoir à supporter leurs stupides disputes de couple en crise. Rick se dirigea vers le salon en se tenant la tête, son mal de crâne avait doublé d’intensité. Il s’avachit sur le canapé en grognant, attrapant la télé commande au passage.

_Enfin un peu de repos._

« Non, mais j’te jure ! Si les chauffeurs font grève alors il n’y a pas de raison qu’on ne le fasse pas aussi- » dit Summer en entrant dans la cuisine l’oreille collée au téléphone.

Visiblement, Rick avait parlé trop tôt.

« Oh Summer baisse le volume là, merde ! » cria Rick du canapé. Mais il le regretta aussitôt quand la douleur pulsa dans son crâne. Merde, même sa propre voix lui fessait mal à la tête.

Summer se pencha en direction du salon. « Quoi grand-père ? »

Rick soupira et leva les yeux au ciel « J’ai dit, réduit les vibrations de ton cartilage aryténoïde à environ 20 décibels, merde » répéta le scientifique, sèchement.

Summer leva un sourcil d’incompréhension et reprit sa conversation comme si de rien n’était.

«…ouais s’cuse Tammy, juste mon grand-père, rien d’important. Alors tu disais quoi-»

Morty entra à son tour dans la cuisine, il avait bien dormi et prit une bonne douche. Il se prépara un bol de céréales tandis que Summer faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine, toujours collée à son téléphone.

« Summer, tu devrais te dépêcher et manger, on va bientôt partir » fit le garçon sur un ton de reproche, quand pour la énième fois sa sœur lui coupa la route, distraite par sa conversation.

La jeune fille ignora son frère et celui-ci se dirigea vers le salon.

« Morty va me chercher un verre d’eau à la cuisine » Dit Rick en se massant la tête, pile au moment où Morty s’apprêtait à s’asseoir dans le fauteuil d'en face.

Le savant sortit de sa blouse un flacon de pilules et Morty souffla en repartant vers la cuisine. Il déposa son bol sur le comptoir et s’approcha des placards, mais Summer qui était en plein milieu, lui bloqua le passage sans s’en apercevoir. Morty se décala sur la gauche, mais Summer fit pareil. Il se décala sur la droite, elle fit de même. Morty souffla, resta sur place attendant que sa sœur se déplace, mais elle ne bougea pas, trop occupé à rire à gorge déployée avec Tammy.

« Bon sang Summer bouge ! Rick veut un verre d’eau » lâcha le garçon avec agacement.

La jeune fille qui n’avait pas remarqué son petit frère dans son dos, se retourna et fronça les sourcils, irritée que Morty lui cri dessus. Elle grogna, décollant son portable de son oreille, et en tournant la tête, elle vit un verre d’eau à moitié remplie posé près du comptoir de levier, elle le prit et le tendit violemment à Morty, manquant d’en reverser sur le garçon.

« Tiens t’as qu’a prendre ça ! » dit-elle énervée, en toisant le garçon.

Morty prit le verre, lança un regard noir à sa sœur, récupéra son bol et se dirigea vers le salon.

« Tiens » le garçon tendit le verre d’eau à son grand-père, et celui-ci le pris sans même un merci.

Il goba les pilules et but l’eau jusqu’à la dernière gorgée. Rick observa un instant le verre dans sa main et haussa un sourcil.

L’eau avait un goût étrange…

***

Dans le vaisseau Summer, s’était assise à l’avant et Morty à l’arrière. La jeune fille pianotait sur son portable et Morty regardait anxieusement par la fenêtre. Ils étaient en retard (à cause de Summer), et même s’ils avaient pris le vaisseau, le garçon doutait qu’ils arrivent à l’heure en cours.

« Rick, on pourrait pas accélérer ? On n’est pas en avance là » dit timidement Morty.

« Oui, on pourrait accélérer Morty… mais je ne vais pas le faire, car -rot- j’en n’ai rien à foutre si vous êtes en retard. En plus, Summer n’a pas arrêté de me casser les tympans et les couilles depuis ce-»

« Eh ! Pourquoi c’est sur moi qu’on rejette la faute ! » s’insurgea Summer. « Je pensais que t’allais nous ouvrir un portail direct à l’entrée du bahut moi, alors je me suis pas pressé ! »

« Ha ! Tu crois que je vais gaspiller un portail pour ça ! Pour vous envoyer à l’école ? L’école c’est juste une invention pour-»

« Ça va, ça va, on n’a compris grand-père, ne nous ressort pas ton discours sur l’école et les bureaucrates ! Seigneur, mais qu’est-ce que t’as aujourd’hui ? » Lança Summer en croissant les bras.

« Je suis sobre, voilà c’que j’ai Summer ! » aboya Rick « Je suis à sec, et il faut que j’aille chercher mon putain d’alcool dans une épicerie intergalactique **_-rot-_** , car depuis quelques semaines, l’alcool terrien n’ai pas assez puissant p-p-pour me débarrasser de toutes les conneries qui traversent mon esprit. Elles ricochent dans mon crâne comme des putains d’balles de ping-pong. C-c’est comme des parasites, les mêmes genres que dans le film _Alien_ de Ridley Scott, mais attention, j’parle uniquement du premier film, _Alien, le huitième passager_ , celui avec cette saloperie d’créature qui t’agrippe le visage ; o-ouais **_-rot-_** tu vois Summer, Grand-père c’est ça qu’il a, et c’est pourquoi j’ai besoins de ma dose d'éthanol ; p-p-pour oublier ces putains de pensées-parasites !!!»

Le scientifique avait une drôle de sensation dans la gorge, elle comme si elle était engourdie. Il haletait bruyamment, son regard était vitreux. Il tentait d’analyser ce qu’il venait de dire.

Summer et Morty regardèrent leur grand-père bouche bée. Summer déglutit, inquiète «Hum…grand-père t’es sur q-»

« On est arrivé » coupa Rick sur un ton froid, en se garant devant l’école.

Les adolescents échangèrent un regard inquiet et descendirent. À la seconde où ils refermèrent leurs portières, Rick démarra en trombe et s’éloigna dans le ciel.

_Merde !_ _Mais qu’est ce qui m’a pris de déballer tout ça_ ? songea le vieil homme en crispant ses mains sur le volant.

***

Morty soupira. La tête posée mollement dans sa main droite, le garçon observait sans intérêt M.Goldenfold écrire une addition à trois chiffres au tableau, tandis qu’un élève, sous le regard hilare de son voisin, lançait des boules de papier dans les cheveux du prof, à l’aide d’une serbe à canne-stylo. Morty n’avait pas la tête à faire des maths. Il était encore préoccupé par la scène de ce matin. Rick se mettait souvent en colère; ça ce n’était pas nouveau. Non, ce qui avait surpris Morty c’était l’honnêteté avec laquelle il avait parlé. Les mots avaient jailli de sa bouche comme un geyser, lorsque Summer lui avait demandé _ce qu’il avait aujourd’hui_. C’était presque comme s’il n’avait pas pu les arrêter, comme s’il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher d’être franc, pour une fois. Oui, ce genre de comportement ne ressemblait définitivement pas à Rick. Lui qui était si calculateur d’habitude, n'aurait jamais laissé échapper un truc pareil sans le vouloir. Rick n’était pas impulsif…enfin pas comme Morty du moins, qui lui agissait au gré de ses émotions de préado mal dans sa peau. Rick, lui, ne laissait jamais paraître ses émotions ni ses intentions…jamais…surtout pas. Il avait trop d’ennemis de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser échapper des informations pouvant le compromettre. Rick putain de Sanchez était pragmatique, réaliste, empirique, efficace, méthodique et dénué de toute morale. Mais il n’était certainement pas un homme franc et honnête.

Quelque chose clochait.

_« […] depuis quelques semaines, l’alcool terrien n’est pas assez puissant pour me débarrasser de toutes les conneries qui traversent mon esprit »_

Morty n’arrêtait pas de se repasser en boucle les mots de Rick. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien traverser l’esprit du scientifique ?

_Parfois, j’aimerais vraiment savoir ce que tu penses Rick..._

***

**_« Ici George Thompson et vous écoutez FOX radio. Il est maintenant 13h05, place aux infos de l’après-midi. Ce matin dans l’état du Wisconsin_ **

**_une-»_ **

*Click*

Beth éteignit la radio et jeta un coup vers son mari.

« On devrait déjà être arrivé, Jerry, t’es sûr qu’on est sur la bonne route ?» dit-elle avec une pointe de reproche.

« Mais oui Beth, ne t’inquiète pas, avec ma carte impossible de nous perdre » répondit son mari avec assurance, tout en dépliant l’immense carte routière.

Beth soupira en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu n’as pas acheté un GPS comme je te l’avais dit. On va rater la première conférence, t’as vu l’heure qu’il est ?! »

« Pas besoin de GPS hors de prix quand on a une carte » répondit-il agacé.

« Tu ne vaux rien comme copilote Jerry »

« Alors tu n’as qu’à lire la carte toi-même, Beth »

« Comment je peux lire la carte et conduire en même temps, hein ? arrh…Tu vois, on aurait dû demander notre chemin à ces touristes qu’on a croisés à l’aire de repos »

« Pourquoi faire ? On a une carte. Et puis je ne fais pas confiance aux touristes »

« Tu ne fais pas confiance aux touristes, ou tu ne fais pas confiance au chinois, Jerry ? » fit Beth en lançant un regard suspicieux à son mari.  
  
« Q-quoi mais qu’est-ce que tu insinues ? »

« Oh fait pas l’innocent, tu a clairement un problème avec tout ce qui n’est pas caucasien ! Tu te rappelles du Noël dernier quand tes parents t’ont présenté Jacob… »  
  
« Quoi, mais c’est totalement faux ! Regarde, j’adore les nems aux crevettes et j’aime bien Morgan Freeman. Et à Noël, cela n’avait rien avoir avec le fait que Jacob soit noir, je te signale ! En réalité, j’étais plus préoccupé par le fait que ma mère se soit trouvé un jeune amant d’à peine 30 ans pour des parties de jambes en l’air sous le regard approbateur de mon père qui les regarde faire, parfois assis sur une chaise ou parfois caché dans un placard, mais presque toujours habiller en superman ! » dit Jerry à bout de souffle en serrant les poings.  
Il prit une inspiration et continua « Pour les touristes, j’ai juste eu peur qu’ils nous arnaquent ou qu-»   
  
« Qu’ils nous arnaquent ?! C’était une famille chinoise en vacances tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal, tu pensais qu’ils allaient nous droguer et vendre nos organes au marché noir, ou pire, voler ta stupide carte ? »   
  
« Ce n’est pas une stupide carte ! Je l’ai eu sur Amazon en promotion et-» Jerry s’arrêta à mi-phrase.  
  
« Et quoi ? » dit Beth sèchement   
  
« Oh, oh » Jerry regarda successivement la carte puis la route, avec inquiétude.   
  
« Quoi, mais qu’est-ce qu’il y a encore ? » s’impatienta   
  
« On a manqué la sortir… »  
  
« Quoi !!!»   
  
« On a manqué la sortit, celle qui devait nous mener vers la route A 5 »   
  
« Tu te fous de moi ! » Beth soupira avant de continuer « Bon et on fait demi-tour par où ? »   
  
« On ne peut pas, c’est trop tard, c’était la dernière sortie »   
  
« Jerry ! »  
  
« Mais quoi ! Ce n’est pas de ma faute, tu n’arrêtais pas de me parler, j-j’ai oublié de regarder la carte, voilà » conclut-il en croisant les bras.  
  
« Alors c’est de ma faute peut-être ?! »   
  
« Aaah seigneur Beth ! Tu ne pourrais pas y mettre du tien et pardonner aux gens pour une fois? Je ne l’ai pas fait exprès, qu’est-ce que tu veux de plus hein? Tu vois, c’est exactement la raison pour laquelle on est obligés d’aller à ce séminaire stupide, pour sauver ce qui reste de notre mariage ! Parce que tu veux tout contrôler et que tu n’acceptes aucune critique ».  
  
« C’est faux Jerry, tu à tort !»   
  
« Tu vois ! »   
  
« Merde Jerry…Merde ! » lâcha Beth en guise de point final à leur _conversation._  
Elle braqua son regard sur la route, les sourcils froncés, les mains crispées sur le volant, tandis que Jerry s’adossa à son siège en soupirant, résigné.

***

Assis à son plan de travail, Rick avait passé sa matinée à bidouiller des microprocesseurs, sans vraiment savoir à quoi cela lui servirait. À vrai dire, il bricolait pour passer le temps ; temps qui lui semblait passer incroyablement lentement aujourd’hui. Plus tôt dans la journée, après avoir déposé Summer et Morty, il avait fait le plein d’alcool intergalactique avant de revenir à la maison. Il était passé à sa supérette préférée à quelques années-lumière à peine de la terre, où on y vendait également toutes sortes de drogues l’égale et bien plus efficace que celles que l’on trouve sur terre. Rick s’étira et s’adossa à sa chaise en fixant le plafond, les mains mollement posées sur ses cuisses.

_Mais pourquoi j’ai dit ça bordel !_

Il ne pouvait décidément pas se concentrer sur autre chose. À chaque fois, des flashes venaient polluer ses pensées. À la seconde où Summer lui avait posé la question, dans le vaisseau, il s’était senti envahi d’une étrange sensation. C’était comme si son cerveau n’avait pas une d’autre choix que de répondre. D’habitude, il aurait répondu en changeant de sujet, comme il le fait souvent lorsqu’il veut éviter une question ennuyante. Il aurait sans doute balancé une connerie à Summer pour qu’elle ferme sa gueule et puis c’est tout. Normal quoi. Mais au lieu de ça, il avait eu comme une pulsion incontrôlée et avait déballé toute cette merde. Il l’avait clairement ressenti…cette _peur_ , cette peur d’en dire trop, de se trahir, cette peur d’avoir dit…ce qu’il ressentait vraiment.

Bordel de merde ! Il n’avait rien pu faire. Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls. Mais pas comme quand on est sous le coup de l’émotion et qu’on veut déballer ses états d’âme, ou une connerie du genre. Non, là, ils étaient sortis contre son putain de gré; les mots avaient forcé le passage à travers son larynx en remontant jusqu’à sa bouche, et pris sa langue en otage, la forçant se mouvoir contre sa volonté. Il avait vraiment eu l’impression de perdre le contrôle et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Le scientifique soupira bruyamment et se leva de sa chaise en direction du salon. La maison était calme et silencieuse, seul le tic-tac de l’horloge de la cuisine résonnait à travers le rez-de-chaussée. Rick s’affala sur le canapé avec un grognement. Il avait d’abord pris une bière dans sa réserve (une bière alien qui avait un degré d’alcool aussi fort qu’un cognac), une bien fraîche comme il l’aime, qu’il déposa sur le petit meuble à sa gauche. C’était d’ailleurs pour cette unique raison qu’il adorait cette place; il pouvait poser son alcool sur le petit meuble. Simple et pratique. Il attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télé. Attendant quelques secondes que l’écran s’allume, Rick massa inconsciemment son cou, et se rendit d’ailleurs compte à cet instant que sa gorge le picotait, comme si elle était irritée. Il prit une autre gorgée de bière, mais la désagréable sensation ne disparut pas pour autant.

Maintenant qu’il y repensait, il avait ces picotements depuis ce matin. Dans le vaisseau aussi, il avait ressenti une drôle d’irritation…juste après qu’il ait déballé son sac d’ailleurs. Est-ce qu’il tombait malade ? Cela devait faire une éternité que Rick n’était pas tombé malade. Mais quelque chose lui disait que cela n’avait rien à voir avec un simple rhume ou une angine. Non, la sensation était beaucoup trop étrange. Le scientifique refocalisa son attention sur la télé, et zappa sur les différentes chaînes du câble interdimensionnel, avec nonchalance. Il stoppa au hasard sur un épisode de _Faites rentrer le meurtrier_ , dans lequel un homme et sa maîtresse avaient été sauvagement assassinés, en pleins ébats, dans leur chambre d’hôtel. À peine l’enquêteur était-il arrivé sur le lieu, qu’immédiatement le meurtrier s’avança pour se livrer aux autorités. Il s’agissait tout simplement du mari de la maîtresse. Après deux ou trois épisodes (qui durait chacun 13 secondes environ) Rick se remit à zapper aléatoirement, tout en sirotant sa bière.

*Click*

**_« Hey c’est moi Clepto, suivez-moi dans mon aventure dans cet hôpital ! Alors, on commence par volé des trucs facile, comme ce scalpel…puis hop un stéthoscope, et si vous vous sentez à l’aise pouvez même voler la chaise roulante de ce patient !_ ** **_Bon, nous voilà à présent dans notre QG, où les gens à qui on a piqué des trucs ne pourront pas nous trouver. Alors ce matin on a volé cette seringue déjà utilisée, cela nous fait 24 brapples…heu on-on à ce moniteur multiparamétrique que j’ai volé à un cancéreux pendant qu’il dormait, ce qui nous fait 47 brapples ! Ensuite ce-»_ **

*Click*

**_« Tu sais pas qui j’suis »_ **

**_« Alors laisse-moi découvrir qui tu es ! »_ **

**_« Prochainement dans Les amours de madame Pancakes-»_ **

« Oh oh spoilers, j’ai encore deux saisons de retard… » Fit Rick en changeant rapidement de chaîne.

*Click*

**_« Hey vous ! Oui c’est à vous que je parle ! Avez-vous déjà eu des problèmes d’érection ? »_ **

« Nan » répondit Rick, en fixant la télé.

**_« J’en étais sûr ! Ne vous en fait ça nous est tous déjà arrivé. Mais ça ne vous arrivera plus avec le Masturbo 3000 ! Cet pareil révolutionnaire redonnera à votre pénis sa vigueur d'antan ! Alors convaincu ? »_ **

« Nan » fit Rick une nouvelle fois, en levant cette fois-ci légèrement un sourcil.

Mais pourquoi se fatiguait-il à répondre ?

**_« J’en étais sûr ! Nous vous proposons une semaine d’essai gratuit si vous appelez dès maintenant au-»_ **

*Click*

**_« Je me prénomme David Wilson et vous ? Je suis… »_ **

« Rick Sanchez »

**_«…votre coach de vie personnelle. Dans cette émission, je vous donnerais des conseils pour vous é.pa.nou.ir !_ **

**_Comment s’est passée votre journée aujourd’hui ? »_ **

« Mal. J’ai gueulé sur ma p’tite fille pour aucune raison, en balançant tous mes états d’âme comme un chien, et là, je tente de ma frustration dans l’alcool.»

Rick fronça les sourcils à la seconde où il finit sa phrase. Bordel, une fois de plus il avait répondu sans réfléchir.

_Mais qu’est-ce qui m’arrive aujourd’hui ?_

**_« Avez-vous eu des soucis récemment ? Êtes-vous stressé ou angoissé ? En bref, est-ce que quelque chose vous tracasse ? »fit l’animateur en continuant sa présentation._ **

«J’ai des pensées plus que mal placées pour mon petit-fils de 14 ans, et je l’ai même embrassé alors qu’il était sous l’influence d’alcool et vulnérable, mais au lieu de gérer ça comme un adulte responsable j’ai préféré l’éviter durant trois putains de semaines avant de finalement l’emmener dans une mission foireuse chez un type qui s’avérait être un putain de pédophile, et qui l’a tripoté pendant toute la soirée, tandis que moi, j’étais là assis à bouillonner de l’intérieur, sans intervenir, car je ne voulais pas risquer de faire capoter mon plan, alors oui j’ai les nerfs légèrement à vif… »

Le scientifique se leva brusquement du canapé en fixant la télé, les yeux écarquillés. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux lentement en baissant la tête et tenta de rassembler ses esprits.

« Merde, mais …qu’est-ce qui m’prend » souffla-t-il

Ça avait recommencé. C’était exactement comme ce matin dans le vaisseau. La même sensation bizarre, la gorge qui picote et cette pression dans sa poitrine. Mais pourquoi ça recommençait ? Pourquoi il sortait toutes ces conneries tout à coup ? Ok il, était un peu tendu depuis quelque temps, mais de là a-

« Yoooo ! On est renté grand-père ! » Cria Summer en ouvrant brusquement la porte d’entrée.

Surpris, Rick éteignit rapidement la télé, comme s’il y avait quelque chose à cacher.

« Q-q-qu’est-ce que vous foutez là ! Vous n’êtes pas censé **_-rot-_** être à l’école ? »

« Ya pas cours cette aprèm, ils ont fermer l’école entière, car apparemment une autre épidémie de vampires aurait recommencé ! » fit Summer avec excitation « Alors on a pas cours jusqu’à nouvel ordre ! Du coup, je vais organiser une méga fiesta ce soir ! Tammy va ramener du monde. Ce sera la soirée la plus cool de l’année, avec ça je suis sûr d’être populaire jusqu’à la fin de mes études. Oh, il me faut un thème !hum…ah ! Hashtag fuck les vampires ! Ouais c’est le thème de ma soirée! J’vais le tweeter. »

« Ta mère a dit d’éteindre la télé à 3h du mat et hum… pas de **_-rot-_** copain à la maison je crois » fit Rick en s’approchant, sa bière à la main «Donc j’imagine que ça veut dire pas de fête non plus »

« Sérieux grand-père, tu vas m’empêcher de faire une fête quand même ? » supplia la jeune fille.

« Non, j’vais pas t’en empêcher»

_Merde, encore..._ pensa le scientifique, en prenant une gorgée de bière.

« Génial, je t’adore grand père Rick ! Et puis tu sais, j’y ai repensé et ça te fera du bien de te détendre un peu, vu la crise de nerfs que tu nous as faite ce matin » plaisanta Summer avec un sourire en coin. 

« Ouais, ouais. Va plutôt lancer ton évènement Facebook et ton hashtag… » Répondit Rick en ricanant, soulager que Summer ne prête pas trop d’importance à l’incident du vaisseau. Il n’avait pas envie d’en parler ni de s’expliquer. D’ailleurs, lui-même n’avait toujours pas trouvé l’explication.

« Mon évènement Facebook ? » répéta la jeune fille, un sourcil lever.

« Ouais, c’est ce que vous faites vous les jeunes, non ? Comme **_-rot-_** dans ce film là…comment il s’appelle déjà…hum-ah, Project X ! »

« Quoi ? Nan, c’est trop has-been comme concept, plus personne fait ça »

« Ce n’est pas plutôt le fait d’utiliser encore le terme ‘ _has-been’_ qui est has-been ? » dit Rick sarcastiquement.

Summer rigola, et pointa son doigt vers Rick comme pour dire _bien trouvé_ , puis elle monta dans sa chambre pour commencer les préparatifs de sa fête, et Rick tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le garage.

« Alors comme ça tu vas laisser Summer organiser une fête ? » dit Morty en sortant de la cuisine comme un fantôme, un jus d’orange à la main.

Rick sursauta. «Bordel M-Morty, j’ai bien failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! **_\- rot-_** O-ouais je vais la laisser faire sa fête…»

« C’est un peu une mauvaise idée, vu ce qui s’est passé la dernière fois »

« Surement » répondit Rick d’un ton froid, en évitant de regarder Morty dans les yeux.

Morty soupira. Rick le vit ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais le garçon se ravisa, puis s’en alla.

***

Rick souffla longuement. Il pivota sur sa chaise, d’un air pensif. Cela devait bien faire plus de deux heures qu’il était là, assis à ne rien faire. Merde ! Qu’est-ce qu’il lui avait pris de parler si sèchement à Morty tout à l’heure ? Le gamin n’avait rien fait, mais c’était plus fort que lui, chaque fois qu’il apercevait le garçon, il sentait ses mains devenir moite, son pouls s’accélérer, et il lui était difficile de penser clairement. Il avait beau se noyer dans l’alcool, cela ne changeait rien. Il avait l’impression que devant Morty, il pouvait perdre le contrôle, qu’il pouvait exploser d’une seconde à l’autre. Alors pour l’instant le seul moyen qu’il avait trouvé c’était de le repousser, de faire fuir le garçon, en étant un vrai salaud et l’ignorer le plus que possible (comme il l’avait fait ces trois dernières semaines). C’était un moyen de défense, le seul que Rick connaissait. _Blesser les autres avant d’être blessé._ Pourtant, il détestait faire ça à Morty. Chaque fois qu’il apercevait le regard triste du garçon lorsqu’il le rejetait, le cœur du scientifique se tordait de douleur. C’était insupportable. Il savait à quel point Morty l’admirait, et devoir le faire souffrir comme ça donnait à Rick l’envie de gerber. Alors peut-être fallait-il changer de tactique…et tenté de communiquer.

Oui mais, et s’il se rapprochait trop du garçon et qu’il dérapait ?

Rick se prit la tête dans les mains, coudes sur ses genoux, le regard fixé au sol. _Non,non,non,non,non_ …il ne pouvait pas risquer un dérapage, _pas encore_ ! Il avait déjà merdé en boite et avait franchi la ligne.D'ailleurs, il l’avait franchi bien avant tout ça. Il avait franchi la putain de ligne le jour où il avait commencé à avoir des pensées inappropriées pour Morty, le jour où il avait compris qu’il aimait son petit-fils un peu plus qu’un grand-père ne le devrait. Putain de merde ! Il ne pouvait plus se permettre ce genre d’écart. Hors de question. Si jamais Morty venait à l’apprendre…

La simple idée que Morty puisse avoir peur de lui lui donnait la nausée. Il ne voulait pas être un danger pour le gamin. Jamais. Morty lui avait toujours fait confiance lors de leur aventure, pour le protéger et le garder en sécurité, alors il ne pouvait pas trahir la confiance de son petit-fils.Cependant, continuer d'être distant ne servait à rien, à part faire souffrir le garçon.

_Il faut juste la jouer cool et peut-être qu’avec le temps les choses redeviendront normales._

Peut-être que lui et Morty pourraient recommencer les aventures sans toute cette tension, ou même regarder la télé jusqu’à pas d’heure comme avant. Cette situation commençait à le frustrer de toutes les façons. Il avait toujours bien aimé passer du temps avec Morty, et il était bien décidé à remettre les choses en ordres. On frappa soudain à la porte et Rick releva brusquement la tête, se redressant sur sa chaise dans une position normale.

«Eh Rick hum…d-désolé de te déranger, hum…je cherche des lumières. »

Morty ouvrit timidement la porte et resta sur le seuil, en se triturant nerveusement le coude.

« Des lumières ? »

«Oui genre hum…pour décorer. S-Summer en veut po-pour sa fête.»

« J’suis pas un magasin de déco Morty» fit Rick sur un ton un poil trop sec. Il se gifla mentalement en apercevant l’expression dépitée de Morty.

_Merde ! Pas comme ça, tu recommences à faire ton conard là,_ se dit-il à lui-même. Le scientifique se racla la gorge avant de reprendre plus calmement. « Enfin, p-peut-être que j’en ai quelque part…» Il se leva et s’approcha de l’étagère située près de la porte. Tout en farfouillant dans les boites, Rick jeta un discret coup d’œil à Morty.   
Le garçon fixait ses pieds et mordillait ses lèvres.   
Rick avait tout de suite remarqué la tenue de Morty, il s’était visiblement préparé pour la soirée de Summer.   
Alors il comptait y participer ? Le scientifique aurait plutôt pensé que Morty resterait dans sa chambre et éviterait de descendre en bas. L’adolescent n’avait jamais été doué pour interagir avec les gens, surtout s'il s’agissait de personnes un peu plus âgées que lui, comme les amis de Summer. Ou peut-être qu’il n’allait pas vraiment participer, mais juste faire le service pour Summer ? C’était nettement plus plausible.  
Quoi qu’il en soit, le garçon était bien habillé. Il portait pour l’évènement, un pull col roulée, manche longue, jaune. Un jaune un peu plus sobre et élégant que ses t-shirts de tous les jours. Le pull lui allait à ravir et Rick ne put s’empêcher de se mordiller les lèvres, tandis qu’il continuait de balader son regard. Morty portait un jean bleu, le même que d’habitude, et ses chaussures blanches. Ses cheveux bruns, étaient bien démêlés et les boucles bien définies. Le scientifique pouvait même sentir le parfum de Morty de là où il était, et il réprima un sourire en s’apercevant que le parfum du garçon ressemblait fortement à celui de Beth, il avait une odeur florale très légère. C’est vrai que Morty ne se parfumait pas habituellement, il mettait toujours du déodorant, mais jamais de parfum. D’ailleurs, avait-il un parfum à lui ? Peut-être qu’il avait simplement pris un parfum au hasard dans la salle de bain, sans regarder s’il s’agissait d’un parfum d’homme.  
Dans tous les cas, ça lui allait bien et il était absolument…craquant dans cette tenue.  
Rick détourna le regard quand Morty releva la tête.   
Il sortit une guirlande de lumières d’une boite, c’était ce genre de lumières jaunes tamisées qui décoraient souvent les chambres des adolescentes américaines ou les fêtes de bal de promo.  
  
« Tiens, c’est tout ce que j’ai » fit le scientifique en tendant la guirlande à Morty.   
  
« M-merci » répondit le garçon d’une petite voix.   
  
_Vraiment…mignon_ … pensa Rick, qui n’arrivait pas à détacher son regard du garçon.   
  
« Dis-moi Rick, t’es sûr que ça va ? Ce matin, tu étais un peu…»   
  
« Oui ça va mieux, Morty» Répondit immédiatement le scientifique, avant d’ajouter d’une voix rauque et presque sensuelle « surtout depuis que tu es rentré…»   
  
Morty fixa Rick un instant en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, pas sûr d’avoir clairement compris.  
Le scientifique s’empressa de se corriger « hum enfin…je veux dire heu…» il se gratta l’arrière du crâne, cherchant une excuse cohérente. « Morty !!! Tu fais quoi avec les lumières ? Dépêche, les invités vont bientôt arriver! » Cria Summer du salon, faisant sursauter le garçon.

« J-j’arrive !» répondit Morty, avant de tourner les talons, il marmonna un autre « merci » à Rick et disparu.

Rick, lui, resta planté sur place la main toujours à l’arrière du crâne, et une fois de plus cette étrange sensation à la gorge.

***

« Bonsoir, je voudrais deux mochaccino avec double crème s’il vous plaît. » dit Jerry à la serveuse du comptoir, en sortant un billet de 10 dollars de son portefeuille.

« On n’a pas ça ici » répondit cette dernière d’une voix caverneuse, avant de se racler la gorge grossièrement.

Jerry grimaça de dégout avant de continuer « Hum…alors qu’est-ce que vous avez ? »

« Du café » répondit-elle presque agacé, en allument la cigarette entre ses lèvres ridées.

« A-alors je vais prendre ça »

La serveuse s’en alla pour préparer la commande, et Beth qui était à la borne téléphonique, située près des toilettes, arriva.

« Bon, j’ai prévenu l’accueil qu’on aura du retard au séminaire » dit-elle en soupirant.

«Oh, et pour l’hôtel ça ira ? Ils ne vont pas décommander notre chambre ? »

« Ça ira, on a jusqu’à minuit pour prendre la chambre- eh mais ! qu’est-ce que tu fiche là Jerry, je t’avais dit d’attendre dans la voiture.» fit Beth en réalisation soudainement que son mari n’avait pas écouté ses instructions.

« Du calme, je nous prends juste un café. » dit Jerry en roulant des yeux.

« À ta place je ne m’y risquerais pas » marmonna Beth en regardant les alentours avec dégoût.

Ils s’étaient arrêtés à une station-service au beau milieu de nulle part. Accessoirement, cette station-service possédait également un restaurant à l’intérieur, un vieux Diner style année 70, et tout comme la serveuse, la déco avait visiblement plusieurs décennies au compteur.Les tables et le comptoir étaient graisseux, les sièges presque moisis, et Beth hésitait sérieusement entre prendre le café que la serveuse venait de poser devant eux, ou appeler le service d’hygiène.

« Merci madame » dit Jerry en tendant le billet de 10 dollars. Il attendit un instant que la serveuse lui rende sa monnaie, mais celle-ci se contenta de le regarder les yeux mis clos, en tirant une latte de cigarette.

« Hum…vous…vous ne me rendez pas la monnaie ? » dit-il avec un rire nerveux.

« C’est 5 dollars le café » répondit la serveuse, en soufflant sa fumée directement sur Jerry.

« Oh, c’est…un peu cher pour du café noir…sans sucre » répondit-il en toussotant

« Bon ça suffit, vous n’allez pas nous arnaquer comme ça ! » s’insurgea Beth en frappant du poing sur le comptoir. « Mon mari et moi avons roulé toute la journée, nous sommes en retard pour notre séminaire et-»

« Ce serait pas votre bagnole par hasard… » La coupa la serveuse en pointant dehors.

« La voiture ! » cria Jerry et Beth à l’unisson, en voyant un type inconnu partir en trombe à bord de leur véhicule.

Ils se ruèrent à l’extérieur, mais il était déjà trop tard. Le voleur s’était enfuit, laissant le couple bras ballant devant la station-service.

« Dis-moi Jerry, tu n’aurais pas oublié de verrouiller la voiture et d’enlever la clé du contact par hasard…»

***

« Eh…hum c’est le vase de ma mère…heu, se serait sympa si v-vous ne mettiez pas vos cendres à l’intérieure »Dit Morty à un petit groupe d’invité qui fumait et discutait dans un coin du salon.

La nuit venait de tomber, de la musique résonnait dans toute la maison, les premiers invités étaient arrivés depuis une vingtaine de minutes déjà, et d’autres arrivait encore. Morty avait d’ailleurs laissé la porte d’entrée ouverte, car à peine fermait-il la porte que d’autres invités sonnaient. Le garçon aperçut sa sœur au loin, elle portait un débardeur beaucoup plus décolleté que d’habitude et avait lâché ses cheveux. Morty se faufila jusqu’à elle, passant par la même occasion devant un couple qui se bécotait.

_Ils sont sérieux ces deux-là…devant tout le monde en plus_ pensa-t-il avant de tapoter l’épaule de sa sœur.

« S-Summer, faudrait dire à tes amis de ne pas mettre leurs cendres dans le vase de maman, si j’aimais elle voit ça, elle-»

« Relaxe Morty, maman ne va même pas s’en apercevoir, et puis il est moche ce vase de toute façon, ce n’est pas une perte. Va plutôt demander à grand-père des bouteilles d’alcool, Amber devait en apporter, mais elle est en retard. Ça craint une fête sans alcool, les gens vont se casser sinon. Allez» dit la jeune fille en poussant gentiment Morty vers le garage.

« M-m-mais pourquoi moi ? Toi va lui demander ! » Balbutia le garçon nerveusement.

Summer souffla. « Écoute Morty, ça m’intéresse pas tes querelles avec grand-père, ce n’est pas mon problème. Alors vas-y, moi je dois accueillir mes amis, toi tu es de service.»

« Quoi mais…hum, j-je vois pas de quoi tu parles, je parle à grand-père » s’empressa de répondre Morty avec un rire nerveux.

« T’es sérieux ?! On a tous remarqué ! Ça va faire genre, plus de deux semaines que vous vous faites la gueule et que vous foutez une ambiance de merde à table. On ne vous a rien dit, car maman avait trop peur que grand-père se vexe et _part pour toujouuurs_ …» elle agita ses mains en l’air exagérément pour se moquer «…et qu’il ne revienne jamais dans sa vie. Mais bref, j’ai plus le temps de discuter avec toi. Vas chercher l’alcool je suis occupé là» Et il vit sa sœur s’en aller vers un groupe de nouveaux invités qui venait d’entrer.

Morty prit une grande respiration et se dirigea vers le garage. En passant près de la cuisine, il aperçut cependant une silhouette familière et tourna la tête.

« Oh Rick ! Qu’est ce q-hum…je ne savais pas que tu étais là» fit le garçon un peu nerveux.

« Bè **_-rot-_** je vis dans cette maison Morty » Le scientifique referma le frigo, une bière à la main.

« haha, oui…c’est vrai » le garçon prit un rire forcé et se massa l’arrière du crâne. «hum…dit Rick, est ce que…je peux prendre de l’alcool dans ta réserve ? » demanda-t-il avant d’ajouter rapidement « c’est pas moi qui demande c’est Summer elle dit que son amie Amber n’est pas encore arrivée alors que c’est elle qui devait amener l’alcool et qu’une fête sans alcool ça craint alors-»

« Oui tu peux » le coupa Rick en se dirigeant vers le garage nonchalamment.

Surpris, Morty ne répondit rien et le suivit. Une fois à l’intérieur, Rick sortit une bouteille de sa trappe et la tendit à Morty. « Une seule ? » dit le garçon en haussant un sourcil.

« Cet alcool vient tout droit de Lutopia 9 Mor ** _-rot-_** ty, à côté ça le Whisky ou le Rhum c’est du cidre doux. Donc faut en mettre deux bouchons pas plus, pour au moins 5litres de jus. »

« Wow, o-ok » fit Morty en tenant la bouteille comme s’il s’agissait d’une bête sauvage endormie.

Il pivota pour repartir, mais se stoppa.

« Est-ce que tu vas…est-ce que tu es occupé ce soir ? » demanda timidement le garçon, en regardant ses pieds.

« Non j’suis pas vraiment occupé, en fait, j’pensais juste boire dans le garage tout la nuit pour tromper l’ennui »

_Merde ! Mais pourquoi je balance ça moi ?!_

« Oh…o-ok, c’est plutôt…précis. » Morty esquissa un adorable petit sourire, un peu gêné, et Rick se retenu pour ne pas se mordiller la lèvre.

« Tu ne voudrais pas heu…m-m’aider à préparer le punch de Summer? J-j-je dis ça uniquement parce que je ne sais pas bien doser les-»

« J’adorerais » répondit abruptement le scientifique, avant de se racler la gorge et d’ajouter « Enfin, je ne voudrais pas que-que les invitées fassent un coma éthylique à cause d’un punch mal dosé »

Le visage de Morty s’illumina et Rick sourit. Le duo repartit vers la cuisine et ensemble ils préparèrent un énorme punch, qu’ils versèrent dans plusieurs carafes. Ils disposèrent le tout sur la table du buffet que Summer avait préparé dans l’après-midi et les invités se servirent petit à petit des verres (dans les traditionnels gobelets rouges bien sûr). Amber n’arriva qu’une heure plus tard avec de l’alcool terrien, juste à temps pour remplacer le punch il était presque vide. Morty et Rick étaient ensuite restés à discuter dans la cuisine. Le garçon s’était servi un jus d’orange et Rick alternait entre sa bière, un verre de punch et sa flasque. Autour d’eux, les invités discutaient et riaient, éparpiller un peu partout dans la maison. Un coin fumeurs s’était constitué sur la terrasse et dans le jardin. À l’intérieur, l’ambiance était cosy et plutôt calme malgré le monde. Rien avoir avec la dernière soirée de Summer, où Rick avait également invité ses potes venus des quatre coins de la galaxie, et qui s’était terminée par une fracture du temps. Non, là Morty profitait de chaque instant de cette soirée. Il parlait enfin avec Rick (plus de deux minutes), sans être mal à l’aise, ou sans qu’il y ait une tension bizarre entre eux.Rick paraissait également détendu, il avait ri à quelques blagues de Morty et lui avait même ébouriffé les cheveux comme il le faisait avant. Le scientifique n’était pas trop du genre à montrer de l’affection, alors Morty chérissait chacun de ces petits moments. Le garçon était plus que soulagé de voir enfin son grand-père de bonne humeur. Car il faut dire que Rick s’était comporté de manière un peu étrange aujourd’hui. L’incident du vaisseau l’avait pas mal préoccupé, et même maintenant durant leurs conversations Morty avait remarqué quelque chose. Il avait l’étrange impression que Rick était anormalement… _franc_ ? Il s’était déjà fait cette même réflexion en classe ce matin, et cette pensée le travaillait de plus en plus.

_On dirait qu’il répond facilement aux questions pour une fois_. Songea Morty en fixant Rick qui lui parlait.

«Eh tu vois Morty c’est pour ça **_-rot-_** qu’il faut éviter de fréquenter les Bézordiens, dès qu’ils en ont l’occasion ses fils de putes n’hésiteront pas à te-Oh Morty, tu m’écoutes ?! »

« Hein heu, q-q-quoi ? » sursauta le garçon.

« Je te parlais des Bézordiens Morty, et de pourquoi faut pas leur adresser la parole si t’en croises un…T’es sûr que ça va ? T’as l’air dans **_-rot-_** la l’une là » dit le scientifique en levant un sourcil, tout en prenant une gorgée de bière (déjà la cinquième).

« Oh hum...o-oui ça va, c’est juste que je me demandais si tu-»

« Ah grand-père te voilà ! Désolé Morty je te l’emprunte un moment» Summer entra en trombe dans la cuisine et agrippa Rick par le poignet pour l’entrainer vers le salon.

Morty remarqua que d’autres, inviter se dirigeaient également au salon, d’où provenaient des acclamations. L’adolescent suivit le mouvement, et se faufila dans la masse. Les invités s’étaient agglutinés près du coin télé, formant un cercle autour du canapé. La foule n’était pas si nombreuse, il y avait juste quelques personnes assises sur le canapé et quelques autres autour. La majorité des autres invités de la soirée était toujours dispersée un peu partout et discutait tranquillement en buvant des verres. Summer s’était placée au centre du cercle, face aux spectateurs, à côté d’elles se tenais Tammy.

« Mesdames et messieurs ce soir en exclusivité, vous assisterez à la plus grande confrontation du siècle avec le légendaire jeu : _Boit ou gerbe !_ » clama Summer avec enthousiasme, en imitant un présentateur de catch américain.

Les invitées applaudirent et la jeune fille continua.

« Les règles sont simples, les joueurs doivent boire à tour de rôle et le premier qui vomit a perdu ! Ce soir nos premiers participants sont Andrew…»

Summer pointa de sa main droite vers le jeune homme qui s’avança dans le cercle, sous les acclamations du public. Morty avait déjà vu ce type, il traînait souvent dans la bande de Tammy, et était plutôt populaire. «…et mon grand-père Rick ! » Summer pointa à sa gauche, où Rick était resté planté là, à observer sans vraiment comprendre. Mais à l’instant où il avait entendu parler d’alcool son visage avec esquisser un sourire en coin.

« T’es sur Summer ?! On ne voudrait pas que ton papi finisse à l’hosto ! » lança quelqu’un dans le public, et quelques-uns se mirent à rire.

« C’est ça rigole Trevor, je t’ai suis reconnue. » Fit-elle en souriant « Allez fait vos paris ! Mon grand-père ou Andrew, qui des deux gerbera le premier ? »Lança Summer avant de s’approcher de Rick.

« T’es consciente que ton Andrew n’a aucune chance contre moi ? » dit Rick d’un air supérieur, en croisant les bras. 

« Je sais. Et c’est pourquoi j’ai parié sur toi. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Rick ricana, puis lança un « laisse faire l’artiste » à Summer, et s’avança près de la table basse qui était remplie de shot de vodka. Le scientifique se positionna en face du fameux Andrew, et craqua ses phalanges comme s’il se préparait à boxer.

« T’es prêt à perdre gamin ? » fit-il en le défiant du regard.

« Parlez pas trop vite papi, je suis pas sûr que ce genre de jeu soit de votre âge. Vous savez si vous tomber dans le coma vous pourrez plus regardez votre feuilleton du jeudi soir » répondit Andrew d’un air satisfait.

« Oh ! Et en plus il sait faire **_-rot-_** de l’humour. Pas si bête que ça le gamin. »

« Bon, bon, bon ! Vous êtes prêt, c’est parti !! » Cria Summer en frappant des mains.

Immédiatement, les deux joueurs se mirent à enchainer les verres à une vitesse effrénée, sous les encouragements du public. Tour à tour, on pouvait entendre des « Andrew, tiens bon ! » des « Bois, bois, bois ! » ou encore quelques «Allez, grand-père de Summer ! ».

Ils étaient déjà à la moitié des shots, et la cadence ralentit. Enfin surtout pour Andrew, Rick lui, buvait cul sec sans scier. Ses yeux étaient devenus un peu plus rouges certes, mais la différence était à peine visible. Bientôt, Andrew eut de plus en plus de mal à tenir sur ses jambes et à coordonner ses mouvements. À chaque nouveau shot, il s’en renversait un peu plus sur le t-shirt.

_Pauvre gamin_ , pensa Rick, _s’il pense que quelques verres d’alcool terrien vont me faire gerber…_

Finalement, le jeune homme commença à avoir des spasmes nauséeux, et quelques secondes plus tard il vomit brutalement toutes ses tripes dans un sceau prévu à cet effet. La foule s’écarta légèrement et l’on entendit des grognements de dégout et quelques rires.

« Vainqueur, Rick !!! » hurla Summer en levant le bras de Rick dans les airs.

Le public applaudit et clama le nom du scientifique. Rick sourit, et marcha nonchalamment vers Morty qui n’avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle.

« T’as vu c’que j’lui ai mis, Morty !» lança Rick.

« Wow, c’était incroyable Rick ! » Fit l’adolescent tout enjoué.

Habituellement, il n’aimait pas voir son grand-père boire autant, mais là Rick avait été absolument épatant, et _tellement cool._ Le scientifique sourit devant l’excitation de Morty. Décidément, il n’en fallait pas beaucoup au garçon pour être impressionné…et il adorait ça. Il aimait voir cette joie et cette admiration dans les yeux de son petit-fils. Il devait bien avouer que ça l’avait manqué, de ne plus voir ses yeux qui pétillent, durant ces trois semaines. Sans s’en rendre compte, il posa sa main sur la joue du garçon et la pinça gentiment. Morty rougit presque instantanément au toucher et Rick enleva sa main rapidement. Il se racla la gorge et détourna le regard.

« Grand-père, Morty ! Ça vous dit de venir avec nous, Tammy propose un jeu » lança Summer, au loin.

« Heu…O-ouais »

« Pourquoi pas »

Dirent-ils au même moment. Morty rigola en baissant quand Rick lui lança un clin d’œil complice. Le duo se mit côte à côte, assis par terre, vu que les canapés étaient déjà pris. La table basse avait été retirée pour faire de la place, et les gens s’étaient assis en cercle. Cependant, il y avait moins de monde que tout à l’heure. Il ne restait plus qu’une petite dizaine de personnes dans le cercle, les autres étaient allés se resservir des verres ou bavarder plus loin.

« Alors ! » lança Tammy « Action ou vérité ! »

Des rires et de fausses protestations se firent entendre.

« On est plus au primaire Tammy ! » fit Trevor en rigolant.

« Puisse que t’es si malin, action ou vérité ?» répliqua Tammy

« Action ! » répondit le jeune homme en se frappant le torse de manière virile.

« Lèche les nichons de Daphné ! »

« Tammy ! » cria Daphné mais la jeune fille n’eut pas vraiment le temps de protesté davantage, Trevor traversa le cercle à quatre pattes et fourra sa tête dans son décolleté, avant qu’elle ne le repousse des deux mains.

« Trevor, dégueu ! »

« C’est pas ma faute, c’est le jeu poupée. » Répondit-il en retournant à sa place, devant les visages admiratifs de ses potes.

Rick regardait la scène d’un air amuser, il n’avait pas spécialement envie de jouer, mais l’ambiance était plutôt sympa. Il avait surtout accepté pour continuer à passer du temps avec Morty. Le garçon avait l’air tellement heureux d’être là. De toute façon, lui et Morty ne participaient pas vraiment, c’était plutôt Summer et ses amis. Ce qui ne semblait pas déranger Morty pour autant, il rigolait aux blagues des autres et semblait bien s’amuser à regarder le jeu.

« M. Sanchez, action ou vérité ? » lança soudain Tammy.

Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur le scientifique, qui était devenu un peu la star de la soirée après sa magnifique victoire.

« Action » répondit-il nonchalamment.

« Finissez cette bouteille en moins de 30 secondes » Tammy tendit une tequila au scientifique.

Celui-ci prit la bouteille, la déboucha et lança «J’te le fais en 10 » avant de pencher sa tête en arrière. Le liquide disparu dans l’œsophage de Rick en un éclair. À peine avait-il avalé 4 gorgées que la bouteille était déjà à moitié vide. Quand il eut fini, on l’applaudit avec des sifflements enthousiastes.

« Wow, ton grand-père est vraiment trop cool Summer » chuchota une fille à l’oreille de la jeune fille.

Flattée, celle-ci répondit par un « Ouais, je sais ouais ».

« Hey monsieur Sanchez ! Action ou vérité ? » Lança un type.

« Vérité »

Des bruits de surprise et d’excitation se firent entendre.

« Moi, moi, c’est moi qui lui pose la question »

« Non moi ! »

Les adolescents s’agitaient tous, et Rick ricana. Il aimait bien être le centre l’attention.

« Est-ce que vous avez une petit-amie ?» lança une fille avant de glousser, le visage rouge. Une de ses amies lui tapa l’épaule en pouffant de rire« ça va pas de demander un truc pareil ».

« Non j'ai personne. J’suis open-bar» plaisanta-t-il.

Quelques filles gloussèrent en poussant de petits cris et les autres rigolèrent. Très vite, Rick fut presque le seul à jouer, tout le monde voulait lui poser des questions. Il répondait à chaque fois avec une plaisanterie. Morty lui aussi rigolait au sketch de Rick, et le scientifique lui lançait parfois de petits clins d’œil bon enfant. Rick remarqua toutefois que quelque chose clochait. À chaque fois qu’on lui posait une question, une sensation étrange l’envahissait. Cette même sensation qu’il avait ressentie toute la journée. À chaque fois sa gorge le picotait et il sentait ses lèvres bouger avant qu’il ne s’en aperçoive. Il avait l’impression qu’il était obligé de dire-

« Hey, M.Sanchez , qui vous fait le plus fantasmer, moi ou Béthanie ? » lança une jeune fille, en se collant à sa copine avec une pose aguicheuse.

« T’es trop conne Anna ! » répliqua Summer en rigolant, et en balançant une chips sur la jeune fille.

« Je dirais que la seule personne sur qui je fantasme vraiment, c’est Mor-mmmh»

Rick plaqua violemment sa droite main sur sa bouche.

Il se leva brusquement et fonça vers le garage, sous le regard incrédule des inviter.

« J-jai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ? » dit Anna, d’une petite voix.

***

« J’arrive toujours pas à croire que t’es laissé la voiture ouverte ! »

« Bon sang Beth ! J’ai déjà dit que j’étais désolé, combien de fois je vais devoir m’excuser ? » S’insurgea Jerry en levant les bras au ciel.

« J’en c’est rien Jerry, continue à t’excuser et on verra bien » fit Beth en croisant les bras.

« Décidément, t’es vraiment comme ton père » marmonna-t-il.

« Pardon ?! Qu’est-ce que tu viens de dire »

« J’ai dit que t’étais vraiment comme ton père, autoritaire et aigri ! »

« Moi, je suis autoritaire, moi ! » dit Beth avec indignation, en se pointant du doigt.

« Oui parfaitement ! »

« Retire ça tout de suite Jerry ! » répliqua-t-elle d’un ton menaçant.

« Tu vois ! Tu es autoritaire, aigri, et aveugle aussi ! Oui, aveuglé par ton père Beth. Tu ne vois même pas tout le mal qui fait à cette famille. »

« Tout le mal qu’il fait ? Il aide Morty à s’épanouir Jerry ! Je te signale qu’avant qu’il emménage, notre fils n’avait aucun ami. »

« Il l’aide plutôt à rater l’école oui ! On ne sait même pas où il l’emmène lors de ces fameuses ‘aventures’. Et si Morty se blesse gravement Beth hein, tu y à penser à ça ? »

« Mon père est un génie Jerry. Il ne laissera jamais une chose pareille arrivée. Il est revenu dans ma vie parce qu’il m’aime et qu’il aime aussi nos enfants. »

« Non Beth, il est revenu dans ta vie par pur égoïsme. Il ne paie même pas les factures, et tous les deux ou trois mois il trouve le moyen de détruit la maison avec sa soi-disant science. Il détruit aussi notre couple Beth, e-e-et toi tu fermes les yeux, tout ça parce que tu as des angoisses d’abandon !!! » Lança Jerry à bout de souffle.

Beth fixa Jerry un instant, sans répondre. Elle savait qu’il avait raison et ça l’agaçait.

« Hum…j’peux vous donner un p’tit conseil ? » Dis Earl au bout après de longues minutes de silence.

Earl, c’était le camionneur qui avait gentiment accepté de déposer le couple à une station de taxis à quelques kilomètres de là. Il avait croisé Beth et Jerry à la station-service où il avait l’habitude de s’arrêter entre deux livraisons. Comme il n’y avait jamais grand monde, il avait été surpris de voir ces deux _‘gens d’là ville’_ (comme on disait dans le coin). Le couple s’semblait avoir eu un souci de voiture, et ne semblait pas très débrouillard. Earl avait eu un peu pitié d’eux et avait proposé de les emmener, vu que c’était sur son chemin. Cependant, il avait quelque peu regretté son choix après que le couple ait commencé à se disputer dans le camion (cela faisait déjà plus de 20 minutes.).

« Vous savez j’suis marié à ma femme depuis 25 ans maintenant, Marta qu’elle s’appelle. Elle et moi, on en a vécu des choses. Des bonnes, pi des moins bonnes. Mais les moins bonnes choses qu’on a vécues, bè vous savez quoi…ça nous a endurcis » dit Earl calmement les yeux fixer sur la route. « C’que j’veux dire c’est que, l’amour c’est comme quand on chasse un cerf, faut d’la patience et d’la passion. C’est jamais facile la vie à deux, mais comme disait mon père _, ‘c’est toujours mieux que d’crever seul’_. »

Earl ricana et Beth lui sourit, touchée par les mots du camionneur.Elle soupira et baissa la tête. Earl avait raison, lui aussi. Elle était en partit responsable de son mariage raté…et de sa famille dysfonctionnelle. Beth tourna la tête vers Jerry qui lui aussi semblait pensif après les mots de Earl. Elle lui prit la main tendrement avant de commencer d’une voix douce.

« Eh, Jerry…et si on rentrait à la maison plutôt… »

Son mari la regarda un peu surpris « Q-quoi, mais, et le séminaire ? »

« Le séminaire, c’était une mauvaise idée. Je n’ai pas vraiment envie de me taper des heures de conférence ennuyante sur comment gérer mon couple. »

Jerry soupira « Écoute Beth, je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour tout ça, j’aurais dû prendre un GPS comme tu me l’avais demandé. C’est juste que j’avais envie d’être…utile…pour une fois, et te monter que-»

« Non Jerry c’est moi qui suis désolé, je n’ai pas pris en compte tes sentiments et… je suis désolé. Je réalise que c’est de ma faute si on en est là. Je ne veux pas aller à ce stupide séminaire » répéta-t-elle, en serrant la main de Jerry « Je préférais passer du temps avec mon idiot de mari » dit-elle tendrement en esquissant un sourire.

Jerry lui rendit son sourire « Et moi je préférerais passer du temps avec ma femme autoritaire et aigris.»

Il embrassa la main de Beth avant de conclure « Rentrons chez nous ».

***

« J’le savais, j’le savais ! » fit Summer hystérique, en rentrant dans le garage, suivit de près par Morty.

« Mais qu’est ce qui se passe, quelqu’un peut m’expliquer ? » dit le garçon nerveusement en regardant tour à tour son grand-père et sa sœur.

« C’est comme dans ce film avec Jim Carrey ! Euh…c’est quoi déjà…ah oui ! _Menteur, Menteur_ ! » Continua Summer sans prêter attention à la question de Morty.

« Mais de quoi tu parles Summer ? Et pourquoi t’es parti comme ça Ri-»

« Chuuuuut ! La ferme ! Vous la fermez tous les deux ! »Gueula Rick en se précipitent pour fermer la porte du garage que Morty avait laissé ouverte.

« Les invités font la fête, personne va nous entendre Rick » précisa Summer, en observant son grand-père se tenir les cheveux et faire les cent pas dans tout le garage.

« Tais-toi S-Summer ! dit rien ! » cria Rick en fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi, dire quoi ? » s’inquiéta Morty qui ne comprenait toujours rien à la situation.

« Observe » dit la jeune fille avant de se tourner la tête vers Rick.

« Grand-père quelle est la capitale de L’Ouzbékistan ? »

« Tachkent » répondit aussitôt le scientifique.

« Si tu devais choisir entre sauver un peuple menacé et un accès gratuit au cinéma pendant 1 semaine, tu prends quoi ? »

« Le ciné bien sûr »

« Tarantino ou Kubrick ? »

« Tarantino »

« Tu sauves qui d’une mort imminente, sachant que tu ne peux sauver qu’une personne, moi ou maman ? »

« Je sauve Morty- Merde Summer arrête !! » cria Rick, à bout de souffle

« Tu vois, Grand-père est tout simplement incapable de mentir » conclut la jeune fille avec un sourire satisfait, en s’adressant à Morty.

Le garçon était resté bouche bée devant le spectacle. Il avala péniblement sa salive, et tenta de rassembler ses esprits.

_Ça pourrait expliquer beaucoup de choses,_ songea Morty se serrant le bras. _Ça explique la scène dans le vaisseau et ce que Rick m’a dit dans le garage :'_ _‘Oui ça va mieux Morty, surtout depuis que tu es renté’’._ _Alors il disait la vérité ?_

Morty rougit en repensant à ce moment.

« Bon é-écoute Summer, p-p-plus de questions piège ok » dit Rick en guise d’avertissement. « Et puis comment ça se fait que tu aies remarqué ? »

« J’ai compris que quelque chose clochait lorsqu’on jouait à action ou vérité. Tu répondais absolument à toutes les questions avec tant…d’honnête. Tu as même évoqué des éléments de ta vie personnelle durant la partie, alors là j'me suis dit qu'il y avait vraiment un souci. Même si tu cachais ça sous l’humour, c’était louche. Et puis avec la crise que tu nous avais faite plus tôt ce matin…»

« M-m-mais depuis combien…enfin, comment c’est arrivé Rick ? » Balbutia morty.

« J’en sais rien M ** _-rot-_** Morty, j’découvre le truc en même temps q’toi là ! » s’agaça-t-il « Non…attendez… » Rick se figea, pris d’une soudaine réalisation, et se dirigea vers la porte avant de lancer « Rester là ! »

Summer et Morty se regardèrent sans comprendre et fixèrent la porte ouverte un instant, avant de voir Rick réapparaître.

« Merde, merde, merde ! » jura le scientifique en refermant la porte et en s’approchant de son plan de travail.

« Le sérum, il est plus là ! » il se mit à fouiller partout avec frénésie.

« De quoi tu parles Rick, quel sérum ? » demanda Summer avec impatience.

« Le sérum S-Summer, celui que j’ai trouvé dans le manoir d’un mafieux durant une mission avec Morty. Hier soir j’ai analysé ce sérum, tu vois, et-et je l’ai -rot- je déposer dans la cuisine, dans-dans un verre d’eau, j’ai oublié de le ranger à cause de ce putain de rat qui s’était enfui de sa cage, et là il y est plus. Le sérum n’est pas dans la cuisine. Alors je pense que c’est lui qui est responsable de mon état actuelle, mais pour en envoi le cœur net, il faudrait que je trouve ce putain de verre. J’en ai peut-être inhalé durant mon expérience. » Rick continuait de fouiller son plan de travail.

Summer fronça les sourcils et se passa une main dans les cheveux d’un air pensif.

« Mais oui ! » lâcha-t-elle

Rick se retourna vers elle tout comme Morty.

« Quoi ? » fit Rick avec espoir

Summer regarda Rick d’un air désolé « Ce matin, tu as demandé un verre d’eau et…et il y en avait un poser près du comptoir…et Morty m’a énervé, et je lui ai filé le verre pour qu’il te le donne et-»

« Tu m’as fait boire le putain de sérum ! » cria Rick indigné.

« Mais comment j’étais censé savoir qu’il y avait une potion magique dedans moi ?! » répliqua l’adolescente.

« Bordel de merde, et dire que je pensais seulement en avoir inhalé un peu par inadvertance. » souffla Rick, en s’affalant sur sa chaise la tête dans les mains.

« Bon, c-ce n’est peut-être pas si grave que ça. » commença Morty « Si on arrête de te demander des trucs et si tu bois beaucoup d’eau et q-que tu vas aux toilettes, alors peut-être-»

«Je suis obligé de dire la vérité Morty, pas obligé d’obéir au ordre. » fit Rick en levant les yeux au ciel « On n’est pas dans _Ella au pays enchanté_ là...vous savez ce film avec Anne Hathaway » ajouta-t-il en regardant Summer et Morty, qui visiblement ne saisissaient pas la référence

« Enfin bref. Et Je ne pense pas que faire _pipi_ m’aidera à éliminer le sérum de mon organisme Morty. »

« Et il n’est pas censé disparaît tout seul ton sérum ? Genre comme l’alcool dans le sang » dit Summer en posant une main sur sa hanche.

« J-j’en sais rien. Quand j’ai analysé le sérum au microscope, je n'ai pas fait attention. Je sais juste que c'est un Barbiturique »

« Un barbiturique ? »

« Ouais. Le-le barbiturique est souvent utilisé en médecine pour endormir l'organisme, tu vois. Les barbituriques _-rot-_ ont un effet sédatif, c'est-à-dire qu'ils diminuent l'activité du système nerveux central. À faibles dose, ils sont tranquillisants, et à fortes doses, ils sont utilisés dans l'anesthésie générale. Mais ils peuvent aussi être utilisés ‘sérum de vérité’, car ils ralentissent certaines connexions nerveuses. D-du coup inventer un mensonge dévient complexe et la partit réflexe du cerveau prend les commandes, ont dit la vérité instanta- ** _rot-_** nément. »

« Wow… » fit Morty, en essayant d’ingurgiter toutes les informations.

« Ouais Morty comme tu dis…wow » souffla Rick sarcastiquement.

« Ça va grand-père pas besoin de flipper, tu trouveras bien un antidote » rassura Summer, nonchalamment.

« Pas besoin de flipper ? Et qu’est-ce que tu crois qu’il se passera quand tes parents rentreront dans deux jours, et qu’ils me demanderont commencer s’est passé le week-end, et que je serais obligé de leurs dires que t’as organisé une fête sans leur autorisation ? Je-je détiens des infos qui pourraient même vous mettre en danger si jamais je vous les révèlent, genre les secrets de gens par très fréquentable. E-e-et puis il y a d’autres trucs que-que je n’aimerais pas…qu’on sache…» ajouta le scientifique en regardant Morty un brièvement, avant de détourner le regard.

Le trio resta quelques instants planté là, à réfléchir à une potentielle solution. Summer s’éclipsa cependant au bout de quelques minutes pour retourner à sa fête, laissant Rick et Morty seuls dans le garage.

Rick était toujours assis sur sa chaise, tandis que Morty se balançait d'un pied à l’autre nerveusement. Qu’allait-il se passer si Rick restait dans cet état pour toujours ? Et si Rick finissait par dire la vérité sur ce qu’ils avaient fait en boite ? Non…pourquoi quelqu’un poserait une question pareille, c’est ridicule. Il n’y avait pas à s'en faire. Morty observa Rick un instant.

_Alors il ne peut pas mentir ?! Il est obligé de dire la vérité…_

Une pensée traversa l’esprit du garçon. Lui, qui avait toujours eu du mal à décrypter son grand-père, avait aujourd’hui l’occasion de connaître ses véritables sentiments. Il pouvait lui poser n’importe quelle question, et le scientifique répondrait immédiatement.

_Oui mais, c’est de l’abus de confiance…_

Pourtant Morty avait tant de choses qu’il aurait aimé demander à Rick. Tant de choses qu’il aurait aimé que son grand-père partage avec lui. Il voulait que Rick s’ouvre plus à lui…mais…pas par contrainte. Morty n’avait pas envie de soutirer des informations à Rick, il voulait que son grand-père se confît de lui-même.

« Ça aurait été plus facile si tu étais un rat, Rick, tu n’aurais pas eu besoin de parler. Peut-être que tu devrais te transformer en rat » plaisanta Morty, pour détendre l’atmosphère, en s’approchant de la cage du rongeur qui était posé sur le plan de travail.

« Mais oui le rat ! » lança brusquement Rick en se lavant de sa chaise. « M ** _-rot-_** Morty tu es un génie ! »

« C’est vrai ?! » fit le garçon flatté.

« Nan, j’ai dit ça pour l’effet dramatique Morty »

« Alors t’as menti ? »

« Techniquement non puisqu’il s’agit juste d’une expression. Mais bref pas le temps de **_-rot-_** parler, j’ai trouvé la solution. Mon sang est contaminé par l'alcool, mais le sérum doit toujours être présent dans celui du rat, j-je n’aurais qu’a en prélever et isolé la molécule pour ensuite fabriquer un antidote. »

Rick se mit à déplacer des objets, tirer des tiroirs, prendre des tournevis, tandis que Morty le regardait faire au milieu de la pièce.

« Bon bè…j-je…je vais retourner au salon alors, si t’as trouvé la solution » fit le garçon avec une pointe de dépit.

Rick se retourna et réfléchit un instant « Hum…tu-tu peux m’aider à faire l’antidote si tu veux. J’aurais peut-être besoin que tu me passes deux ou trois objets pendant que je travaille » dit-il en se massant la tête. Le visage de Morty s’illumina aussitôt, et Rick se mit au travail. Le duo réussit à fabriquer l’antidote en un temps record. Morty avait été d’une aide efficace, et le scientifique, même s’il ne voulait pas se l’avouer, avait pris beaucoup de plaisir à bricoler avec le garçon à ses côtés. Comme avant. Il aimait sa curiosité enfantine, et la façon dont il se penchait par-dessus son épaule pour observer. Ils n’avaient pas fait une seule pose durant tout le processus et la fatigue se faisait sentir. Il était déjà tard et la fête de Summer s’était terminée (en partie, parce que Trevor avait fait une mauvaise chute, ivre mort, et qu’on avait dû appeler les pompiers, ce qui avait plombé l’ambiance). Après des heures de travail, Rick inséra enfin l’antidote dans une seringue et se tourna vers Morty.

« C’est prêt », souffla Rick, épuisé, mais satisfait.

Le scientifique posa la seringue et défit sa ceinture, toujours assis sur sa chaise. Morty ne put s’empêcher de rougir, et de détourner le regard. Rick, qui ne remarque pas le gène du garçon, continua, et se fit un garrot au bras gauche.

« Bon, c’est parti » dit Rick en regardant Morty.

Il s’injecta l’antidote et le garçon grimaça à voyant la seringue pénétrer la peau. Une fois fini, Rick défit son garrot et attendit un instant.

« Pose-moi une question Morty » fit le scientifique au bout d’un moment. « Il faut qu’on sache si ça a marché. N’importe quelle question, celle que tu voudras » la voix de Rick était étrangement calme. Il fixait le garçon avec un regard que Morty n’arrivait pas à déchiffrer, et le garçon sentit soudain une certaine appréhension l’envahir.

_N’importe quelle question ?_

Morty ne savait pas quoi faire. Est-ce qu’il devait poser une question simple, normale ? Ou devait-il en profiter pour poser une question plus… _Et si l’antidote fonctionne et qu’il me ment ? S’il refuse de répondre…_ L’adolescent prit une profonde inspiration.

« P-p-pourquoi est-ce que…pourquoi tu m’as e-embrassé ce soir-là? »

Morty pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans ses temps, il sentait le sang affluer vers ses joues, et ses mains devenir moite. Rick resta silencieux, il fixait Morty d’un regard si perçant, si intense… Une grande déception envahit le garçon. Le sérum marchait visiblement. Il devrait s’en réjouir…non ?

« Parce que j’en avais envie »

Les mots de Rick résonnèrent dans la pièce. Morty regarda son grand-père, bouche bée.

« J’en avais envie, et j’en ai encore envie maintenant » continua Rick d’un ton calme. « J’en ai envie à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur toi, Morty...»

Les mains de Morty se mirent à trembler, tout comme sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux du garçon devinrent humides et le scientifique soupira.

_Et voilà...t’as tout gâché_ , songea Rick _L’antidote marchait, tu aurais pu lui mentir ou changer de sujet, mais non…t’as décidé de dire la putain de vérité._ _Il te déteste maintenant, c’est sûr…tu le dégoûtes._

« Merde, Morty écoute je-»

Le scientifique fut coupé par l’étreinte du garçon. Estomaqué, Rick resta figé un instant. Puis doucement, très doucement, il enlaça Morty en retour, lâchant un soupir lorsqu’il sentit la chaleur du corps de Morty l’envelopper.

« Moi aussi Rick…» Morty se mit soudain à califourchon sur les genoux de son grand-père, avant de décoller lentement sa tête du cou de Rick pour le regarder dans les yeux, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. «…moi aussi…j’en ai souvent envie Rick » murmura-t-il le visage en feu.

« Bordel de merde Morty… » Lâcha Rick à bout de souffle, presque comme un gémissement, la voix grave et rauque.

D’une main, il l’attrapa Morty par les hanches le faisant glisser vers lui. De l’autre, il agrippa la nuque du garçon, se rapprochant dangereusement de ses lèvres. Ils étaient si proches… Mais Rick ne bougea plus, il soutenait le regard de Morty, tandis que sa respiration s’accélérait de plus en plus. Le garçon pouvait voir le dilemme qui se jouait dans l’esprit du scientifique, il pouvait le voir lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder. Mais Morty voulait qu’il cède, il le voulait là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il voulait sentir les lèvres de Rick contre les siennes, il voulait sentir sa langue dans sa bouche et se laisser fondre sous ses caresses.

« Tu peux Rick…tu peux… » Gémit Morty, dans l’espoir de rassurer Rick, de lui dire que c’était ok…qu’il était _ok_ …qu’il avait le feu vert.

Ça avait marché. Rick se rapprocha et la seconde d’après leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Le scientifique grogna et enveloppa la bouche de Morty. Et putain, c’était mille fois mieux qu’en boite de nuit. Là, il avait l’esprit lucide et chaque sensation était comme décuplée. Le rythme cardiaque de Morty contre son torse, la douceur de ses lèvres, les gémissements étouffés qui s’échappait de sa gorge. Bordel, Rick n’avait qu’une seule envie, c’était d’allonger Morty sur son plan de travail et de le-

« C’est nous, on est rentré »la voix de Beth se fit entendre depuis la porte d’entrée.

« Montrez-vous, on sait que vous ne dormez pas, toutes les lumières sont allumées » ajouta Jerry

Rick et Morty décollèrent leurs bouches, et se regardèrent avec de grands yeux un instant. Ils tendirent l’oreille, comme pour vérifier s’ils avaient bien entendu. Et quand ils entendirent des bruits de pas, ils bondirent quasi immédiatement. Morty se recula, et Rick arrangea sa blouse un peu froissée. Un peu paniqués, ils regardèrent autour d’eux, à la recherche du moindre élément pourrait les trahir. Rien. Ils se regardèrent une fois de plus, toujours sous adrénaline, et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Ils traversent le salon en direction de l'entrée où se trouvait Summer, elle discutait avec les parents. Morty remarqua que la maison était parfaitement rangée, aucune trace d’une fête étudiante.

« Q-q-qu’ est-ce que vous faites déjà là ? Je croyais que votre séminaire durait deux jours. Vous hum...vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? » Demanda Rick, en essayant de dissimuler sa nervosité.

« Oh, c’est…une longue histoire » soupira Beth en lançant un petit sourire à Jerry.

« Et non, on vient d’arriver » ajouta-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? Il s’est passé des choses en notre absence ? »

« N-n-non r-rien du tout ! » s’empressa de répondre Morty.

« Vous en êtes sûr ? » Fit Beth sur un ton suspicieux, en regardant son père et ses enfants.

Le trio échangea des regards complices, puis Summer ajouta malicieusement.

« Oui maman, c’est la pure vérité »


	5. Camping en famille (partie 1)

_ Zone rouge et départ en vacances _

« La ferme Morty. Continue »

« Mais je n'y arrive pas. C’est trop-»

« Alors penche-toi plus en avant. »

« Comme ça ? »

« Non Morty, en avant-pas-argh- j’ai dit en avant !...ouais voilà comme ça »

« J-j’ai mal dans le bas du dos Rick…. »

« Attend Morty, deux minutes, j’ai presque fini…reste comme ça ok, surtout ne bouge pas…Ok t’es prêt ?! »

« Oui… »

« On va le faire en douceur ok, à trois…un….deux….tr-»

« Hey Morty ! Maman dit que tu dois embarquer ta valise dans la voiture ! » Summer fit soudain irruption dans le garage.

Morty, qui était penché en avant sur la pointe des pieds, dans le moteur du vaisseau, sursauta de surprise et lâcha les deux câbles qu’il était censé maintenir. Il se redressa vivement et se cogna la tête sur le capot ouvert.

Rick, qui était accroupi sur le flanc gauche du vaisseau, en train de bidouiller dans un boîtier, fit un faux mouvement et se prit un coup de jus. 

« Merde Summer ! On t’a jamais ** _-rot-_** appris à frapper » grogna Rick en secouant sa main endolorie. Le scientifique se dirigea vers l’avant du vaisseau en jurant.

Il écarta Morty, qui se tenait la tête d’une main, et inspecta l’intérieur du moteur.

« Eh voilà ! T’es contente ?! Maintenant les circuits ont grillé…Bordel » Rick referma le capot avec agacement. « J’vais d’voir reprogrammer tout ce merdier et acheter de nouveaux câbles ! » grogna-t-il en sortant sa flasque.

Summer leva les yeux au ciel, une main sur la hanche. La jeune fille ne semblait pas affectée par l’agacement de son grand-père, et se contenta de lancer à son petit frère

« Ta valise. Dans la voiture. Tout de suite. » avant de repartir.

Morty souffla et se dirigea vers le salon.

« R-Rick, sérieusement, on est vraiment obligé de le faire maintenant ? »

La maison était en effervescence. Beth finissait de préparer les sandwiches pour le voyage, Summer vérifiait qu’elle est bien prise tous ses produits de beauté, Jerry et Morty commençaient à embarquer les valises et les tentes dans le coffre. C’était le début de l’après-midi, et tout le monde s’activait pour partir dans 1 heure.

Tout le monde sauf Rick…

« Bon, sérieusement grand-père, tu vas rester là à te tourner les pouces, ou tu vas te décider à nous aider ? Est-ce que tu comptes venir au moins ? » Lança Summer en apercevant Rick, sortir du garage pour venir s’affaler sur le canapé.

« B-bien sûr que je compte venir ! Je ne vais quand même pas rater une **_-rot-_** occasion de passer du temps avec ma famille, dans un superbe camping au bord d’un lac, à pêcher à l’hameçon et à ramasser des champignons, t-tout cela en compagnie de mes deux p’tits enfants chéris, qui sont la prunelle de mes yeux, ma-ma raison de-»

« C’est bon on a compris grand-père, tu veux pas venir, message reçu… » dit la jeune fille en levant les yeux

« Ah ouais vraiment ? » demanda le scientifique d’un air faussement étonné.

« Si, si, je t’assure, j’ai saisi » souffla-t-elle, agacée.

«Non parce que **_-rot-_** si t’as pas compris que-q-qu’en fait j’en ai rien à foutre de ce camping en famille, j’peux la refaire plus sarcastiquement… »

Summer grogna et croisa les bras.

« T’es vraiment con grand-père quand tu t’y mets ! »

« Oh là, qu’est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Beth qui sortait de la cuisine, un torchon entre ses mains mouillées.

« Grand-père n'aide pas, parce qu’il veut pas venir ! » expliqua l’adolescente.

« Papa ! Comment ça tu ne veux pas venir ?! Ça fait une semaine qu’on prépare ce voyage en famille. Tu as même participé aux réunions d’organisation ! » S’indigna Beth.

« Wow minute, j’ai jamais dit que je comptais venir ! » répliqua Rick, en se levant du canapé, et en se tournant vers sa fille.

« Mais tu étais là aux réunions ! » s’énerva Beth, en frappant le revers de sa main droite dans la paume de sa main gauche, comme pour insister sur chaque mot.

«Si j’étais là, c’est parce que vos stupides réunions se déroulaient toujours au beau milieu du dîner ! A-a-alors quoi, J’étais censé me lever de table et partir sans avoir fini mon repas ?! Et-et puis ce n’était pas vraiment des réunions vos **_-rot-_** trucs ! C-c’était juste Jerry qui commençait à se vanter d’avoir trouvé les vacances du siècle et vous qui vous emballiez pour un rien ! »

« On parle de moi ? » dit innocemment Jerry, en entrant dans le salon suivi par Morty.

« Mon père ne veut plus participer au voyage qu’on s’est tué à organiser ! » résuma Beth en lançant un regard accusateur vers Rick.

« Quoi, c’est vrai Rick ? Pourtant vous avez participé à toutes les réunions d’organisation. » dit Jerry

« C’est aussi ce que je lui ai dit. » ajouta Beth.

« Rick, tu vas vraiment rester ici ? » lança à son tour Morty, d’un air dépité.

«Grand-père est qu’un gros con d’toute façon » marmonna Summer dans la conversation générale.

« Vous ne pouvez pas ne pas venir Rick, j’ai réservé pour 5 personnes ! » râla Jerry

Tout le monde s’excitait et parlait en même temps.

« C’EST BON, FERMEZ-LA ! » gueula le scientifique, pour faire taire ce brouhaha infernal. « Merde quoi ! V-vous vous êtes donné rendez-vous pour me casser les couilles ou c’est comment ! J’vais y aller à votre stupide camping, z’êtes content ?! »

Summer tourna les talons (car toute cette querelle l’avait _grave soulé_ ), Jerry esquissa un sourire satisfait et reparti avec Morty pour continuer les préparatifs. Beth s’avança vers son père, et posa une main sur son épaule.

« T’en fais pas Papa, on en a juste pour 4 jours, ça ne va pas te tuer. Tu retrouveras vite tes gadgets et tes bidules scientifiques. » Plaisanta-t-elle pour rassurer son père.

« Et puis, ce sera l’occasion de passer un peu de temps avec Summer et Morty hein ?! » Elle l’embrassa sur la joue et retourna vers la cuisine.

Rick souffla. Il se dirigea sans motivation vers sa chambre, alluma la lumière et referma la porte.

_Passer du temps avec Morty…_

C’était justement ce qu’il voulait éviter. Non pas parce qu’il n’en avait pas envie, mais parce qu’il craignait de ne pas pouvoir…résister. Résister, résister, se contrôler, ne pas céder… _Garde la tête froide putain !_ Voilà ce que Rick se répétait en boucle dès qu’il était à deux doigts de franchir la _zone rouge._ Franchir la zone rouge signifiait pour Rick, se retrouver dans une situation où il risquait de déraper avec Morty. Exemple, lui et Morty dans le garage lorsqu’il bricole, lui et Morty dans le vaisseau durant une aventure, lui et Morty le soir en train de regarder Ballfonders…oh oui, ça, c’était vraiment la pire des situations:Le soir devant la télé. C’était comme si le sort s’acharnait contre lui, tous les éléments étaient réunis pour le faire craquer : tout le monde dort. Il est seul avec Morty dans une pièce sombre. Morty, pour ne rien arranger porte souvent un simple boxeur et un t-shirt en guise de pyjama. Pire, le garçon s’endort parfois sur ses genoux.

Au début…au tout, tout, tout début, il évitait autant que possible de regarder Morty…sexuellement. C’est vrai quoi, il n’avait pas envie de ressembler à un de ces vieux pervers qui traînent dans les parcs et reluque les gosses des autres, comme des bêtes assoiffées de sang. Mais après tout ce qui s’était passé ces dernières semaines, la boite de nuit, Big D, et la fête de Summer, il était clair pour lui qu’il désirait Morty ardemment. Ceci étant dit, bien qu’il ait des désirs plus qu’inappropriés pour le garçon, Morty n’était pas uniquement cela à ses yeux. Morty était son compagnon d’aventures, son copilote, une aide précieuse aussi bien durant les missions que dans sa vie. Et plus important, c’était son unique petit-fils. Beaucoup de Ricks refusent de l’admettre, mais un Rick sans Morty est un Rick incomplet. D’ailleurs, les Rick qui n’en ont pas sont souvent les plus instables, et parfois les plus dangereux. Dans pratiquement toutes les réalités, les Ricks ont des Mortys, et ce n’est pas pour rien. Car les Morty sont comme des canalisateurs, ils apaisent les Ricks et leur permettent de rester dans le droit chemin, ou du moins de ne pas faire trop de conneries et surtout de ne pas sombrer. Oui, sombrer…c’est sans doute ce que redoutent beaucoup de Ricks. Sombrer dans les abysses de leur âme; leurs âmes meurtries par des années de débauches, d’errance et d’excès. Ceux qui coulent et qui n’arrivent pas à remonter finissent souvent par se suicider. Beaucoup de Ricks ayant perdu leurs Mortys n’ont jamais pu totalement s’en remettre. Car les Ricks sont des êtres seuls. D’éternels solitaires à la dérive dans le vaste univers. Les Mortys sont en quelque sorte des phares, dont la lumière guide et rassure les Ricks perdus dans ce vaste océan qu’est l’espace. Contrairement à ce que l’on veut faire croire, un Rick a plus besoin d’un Morty qu’un Morty d’un Rick. Et, pour rien au monde Rick Sanchez ne voudrait perdre ce lien si particulier qui l’unit à son petit-fils. Un lien quasi universel, qui transcende les réalités et les dimensions et qui relie tous les Ricks et les Mortys entre eux.

C’est pourquoi même en ayant pleinement conscience de son attirance pour le jeune garçon, Rick savait au fond de lui qu’il ne ferait jamais de mal à Morty. Il ne le forcerait jamais à faire quoique ce soit sans son consentement. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais s’il ruinait sa relation avec son petit-fils. Rien n’était plus important que lui…rien. Ainsi, franchir la ligne rouge, se résumait plutôt à avoir un geste ou un comportement un peu déplacer ou ambiguë, rien de grave en soi, juste inapproprié, mais rien qui ne porte profondément atteinte à Morty. L’exemple dont il avait le plus honte s’était passé un soir devant la télé justement.

C’était quelque temps après la fête de Summer. 2 semaines après pour être plus précis. Ils étaient seuls tous les deux, et Morty s’était endormi sur ses genoux. Mais à force de bouger sa tête dans son sommeil, le garçon avait réussi à se positionner pile sur ses parties. Rick avait bien essayé de déplacer Morty afin que sa tête soit plus haute sur ses genoux, mais rien à faire… L’adolescent semblait bien décidé à dormir sur cette zone (était-ce la zone la plus confortable?). Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Rick eut une érection. Et pas une petite érection du genre demi-molle, non ! Là on parle de la bonne grosse trique, celle qui déforme le jean et compresse la queue. Le scientifique fut même surpris que Morty ne se soit pas réveillé. À ce stade, c’était comme si le garçon dormait sur une pierre. Morty avait toutefois inconsciemment frotté sa joue contre la bosse, comme pour tenter d’aplatir son _‘oreiller’_ un peu trop dur. L’adrénaline et la peur de se faire prendre, ajoutées à la friction sur son sexe, avaient suffi à faire éjaculer le scientifique. Mais passé ce moment d’extase, Rick avait très vite déchanté, lorsque sa semence imprégna son jeans. Il s’était ensuite empressé de réveiller Morty, en lui disant que le film était fini. Il avait eu une mini crise cardiaque lorsqu’il avait aperçu la joue légèrement mouiller de Morty (mouiller de son sperme qui avait traversé le tissu). Heureusement, l’adolescent était trop sonné de fatigue pour remarquer quoi que ce soit, et il se contenta d’aller dans sa chambre d’un pas chancelant, après avoir marmonné un « bonne nuit » à son grand-père.

Après ce léger accident, Rick fit bien attention de mettre systématiquement un coussin entre ses genoux et la tête de Morty. En bref, Rick voulait éviter, autant que possible, ce genre de situation. Après avoir (encore !) embrassé Morty dans le garage, Rick avait clairement vu que le garçon n’était pas dégoûté par lui et qu’il était même plutôt réceptif, cependant il ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Ou du moins, il ne voulait pas influencer Morty. Il considérait que le garçon était peut-être trop jeune et innocent pour savoir ce qu’il voulait vraiment. Ok, Morty avait l’air de le vouloir autant que lui, mais on ne sait jamais ; il préférait laisser les choses telles qu’elles, sans aller vers Morty. Il valait mieux que ce soit le garçon qui fasse le premier pas. De cette façon, Rick pourrait être sûr qu’il avait son consentement. Car il y avait peut-être un risque que Morty se soit laissé faire, juste pour lui faire plaisir. Morty était un garçon très influençable et sensible, alors peut-être confondait-il sa profonde admiration pour Rick avec du désir ou de l’amour. Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble et échappé à la mort tant de fois; ce genre d’évènement ça vous marque à vie…et ça rapproche.

Alors se retrouver 4 jours dans un camping, avec le garçon, sans aucune autre distraction, risquait de ne pas être de tout repos.

***

_ L’arrivée au Camping _

« -Alors moi je lui dis non, vous voyez !…genre, même pas en rêve quoi. Et là, il me répond que de toute façon Tricia Lange est mieux gaulée que moi, et qu’il lui a déjà proposé un rencard. Alors moi, genre, je m’énerve, vous voyez, et je lui balance que s’il veut sortir avec une pétasse à gros sien, y a pas de soucis, il fait ce qu’il veut ! J’suis pas sa mère quoi ! Mais qu’il ne vienne pas ramper à mes pieds en pleurant qu’en cette grosse pétasse l’aura trompé avec la moitié du bahut ! Et après ça, je lui ai raccroché au nez. » Conclut Summer avec un sourire satisfait.

« Wow c’était très…hum…intéressant comme histoire ma chérie, mais la prochaine fois réduit un peu sur les ‘pétasse’ » dit Beth en regardant brièvement Summer dans son rétroviseur intérieur, avant de se reconcentrer sur la route.

« Maman, t'es sérieuse, c’est tout ce que tu as retenu ?! » s’indigna l’adolescente en soufflant.

« Hum…alors ça veut dire que tu as rompu avec Ethan…encore ? » demanda Morty, un peu largué.

« Oui Morty, j’ai cassé avec Ethan ! » répondit-elle en levant les yeux « Bon sang, personne ne m’a écouté ou quoi ?! » Summer lança des regards accusateurs à tout le monde.

« Bien sûr qu’on t’a écouté ma puce. Il est essentiel pour un parent d’être à l’écoute de ses enfants, en particulier lorsqu’ils traversent des phases tumultueuses comme un chagrin d’amour. Une oreille attentive est le meilleur des remèdes » dit Jerry.

« T’as lu ça dans un des magazines féminins de maman pas vrai ?» lança Summer en croisant les bras avec un regard blasé.

« Euh…hum…o-oui » avoua Jerry en baissant la tête, comme s’il avait commis la pire des fautes.

Beth se retenu de faire une remarque à Jerry. Elle détestait qu’il prenne ses magazines, car il les lui rendait toujours dans un sale état. Elle respira profondément pour se calmer. Après tout, ils s’apprêtaient à passer des vacances en famille au bord d’un magnifique lac. Et c’est Jerry qui avait trouvé ce super plan (même si évidemment, c’est Beth qui dû payer tout le séjour). Cela faisait longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas fait quelque chose tous ensemble, et Beth s’était promis de ne pas s’énerver durant le séjour.

« On est bientôt arrivé ! » lança-t-elle, afin d'égayer l’atmosphère dans la voiture.

Jerry, qui était assis côté passager, le confirma en regardant le tableau de bord. Il était chargé de lire les instructions du GPS à Beth (il en avait acheté un pour éviter les mêmes mésaventures que la dernière fois.). À l’arrière, il y avait Rick, Summer et Morty. Pour une raison inconnue, Rick avait insisté pour que Summer s’asseye au milieu, prétextant une excuse sur la répartition du poids et l’énergie cinétique d’une voiture en mouvement. Personne ne sembla comprendre le rapport, y compris Morty qui aurait préféré s’assoir à côté de son grand-père. Cela faisait bientôt 4 heures qu’ils roulaient, et tout le monde fut soulagé lorsqu’ils aperçurent enfin l’entrée du camping. Une pancarte indiquait : _BIENVENUE AU CAMPING GREEN TREE._

***

Rick fut réveillé assez brutalement par Summer.

« Grand-père, réveille-toi on est arrivé ! » grogna l’adolescente, en le secouant un peu plus fort.

« Hein q-quoi ? » Le scientifique ouvrit les yeux, et regarda d’un air confus autour de lui. La voiture était à l’arrêt. Par la fenêtre, on apercevait de grands arbres verdoyants, qui laissaient filtrer le soleil de fin d’après-midi.

« Tout le monde est déjà sorti de la voiture, dépêche-toi, ils sont à l’accueil ! » lança Summer, avant de s’éloigner.

Rick essuya la bave de son menton, puis ouvrit la portière.

Avant de partir, il avait pris un cachet pour dormir. Il ne se voyait vraiment pas faire 4h de trajet alors qu’il pouvait tout simplement se téléporter sur les lieux.

Mais voilà, ce con de Jerry avait insisté pour faire le trajet en voiture. Jerry avait sorti une connerie du genre « L’important ce n’est pas la destination, mais le voyage ». Pff, il avait sans doute lu ça dans les magazines qu’il piquait à Beth, songea Rick en se dirigeant vers l’accueil.

***

« Bienvenue au Camping Green Tree. Avez-vous une réservation ? » dit le jeune homme de l’accueil.

« Oh oui, la réservation est au nom des Smith » répondit Jerry avec un sourire.

« Les Smith… » le jeune homme chercha quelques secondes sur son ordinateur, avant de relever la tête « Oui, vous avez l’emplacement B 44. Ce sera tout au fond vers la droite. Tenez, voici un plan du site et vos badges pour les activités. » Il tendit le tout à Jerry. « Avec cela, vous avez accès à absolument tout ; les activités nautiques et terrestres, ainsi que les spas en pleins airs. Si vous perdez un de vos badges durant le séjour, vous n’aurez qu’à revenir à l’accueil pour qu’on vous en donne un nouveau. Ce soir, comme chaque soir, un petit spectacle est organisé près du feu, sur la place centrale. Voilà, je m’appelle Devon et je suis à votre disposition durant tout votre séjour, si vous avez besoin d’aide n’hésitez pas » conclut-il avec un large sourire.

Jerry remercia Devon, lorsqu’au même moment Rick entra dans l’accueil.

«Merci encore » dit Beth en saluant le jeune homme. Et la famille repartit vers la voiture pour sortir les bagages.

« Mais où étais-tu papa ? Tiens voilà ton badge. Tu as raté les explications. » dit- Beth à Rick, en l’apercevant.

Le scientifique se contenta de grogner en haussant les épaules.

« Il est plutôt sympa ce Devon, non ?! » dit Summer en contemplant son badge.

« Devon ? » grogna Rick

« C’est l’employé de l’accueil. Tu le saurais si tétais venue à temps » répliqua Summer.

« Oh **_-rot-_** s’cuz, alors quoi, ça y est, ta culotte est en feu à cause de lui maintenant ? »

« Grand-père ! »

« Papa, s’il te plaît ! »

Dirent Summer et Beth en même temps.

« Quoi ? Je ne suis pas le seul à l’avoir remarqué non ?

« Bon Rick, je sais que vous ne vouliez pas venir au départ, mais pourriez-vous s’il vous plaît faire un effort pour que l’on puisse tous passer de bonnes vacances. J’ai bossé comme un malade pour nous offrir ce camping de rêve » Dit Jerry en ouvrant le coffre de la voiture.

« Hum…techniquement **_-rot-_** c’est Beth qui nous a offert ces vacances. Car, au cas où vous ne serrez pas au courant Jerry...vous êtes au chômage. Et puis on ne peut pas dire que chercher des annonces sur le site _bonplansvacances_ soit la définition de bosser comme un malade. » Conclut Rick en prenant son sac.

« Et bien figurée vous que j’ai passé des nuits blanches sur ce site, pour trouver ces vacances en famille. » Grommela Jerry dans sa barbe, tandis que Rick se dirigeait vers leur emplacement réserver.

***

L’emplacement pour camper était l’un des mieux situés de tout le camping. La famille Smith était juste à côté du magnifique lac et assez proche des sanitaires pour éviter de trop marcher. Le Camping Green Tree était un camping haut de gamme qui proposait des prestations de haut standing tout en gardant l’esprit camping. Jerry tenait particulièrement à faire ces vacances en famille. Après l’épisode du séminaire, lui et Beth avaient décidé de prendre leur mariage en main. Pour l’instant, tout se passait bien, malgré quelques légers désaccords les semaines passées, ils avaient tout de même réussi à ne pas se disputer. Un exploit, que Jerry voulait célébrer avec ce magnifique voyage.

« Quoi ! Comment ça je dors avec Morty ? » dit Rick en se tournant vers Beth.

« Euh bè oui, on a seulement deux tentes doubles et une tente pour une personne. Donc moi et Jerry on prend la première tente double, Morty et toi vous prenez la deuxième et Summer prend la tente une place. » Répondit Beth en pointant les tentes du doigt, pour appuyer ses explications.

« Mais et-et l’autre tente ? J’croyais qu’on avait u-une autre tente une place. »

« Non on ne l’a plus grand-père. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? C’est toi qui l’as détruite avec une de tes expériences débiles ! « lança Summer.

« Ah oui…l’acide de Brokiozor…c’est vrai. » Souffla Rick en se grattant la tête.

« Et puis pas question que je dorme avec Morty, il pisse au lit. Je prends la tente une place ! » dit l’adolescent en lançant un regard dégoûté à son frère.

« Eh ! C’est arrivé une seule fois Summer ! Une ! Et j’avais 6 ans je te rappelle. » S’insurgea Morty, les poings serrés.

« Ouais bè on sait jamais… » dit-elle avec mauvaise foi.

« Oh, oh, du calme les enfants. Personne ne change de tente. On fait comme j’ai dit » intervint Beth « Papa, s’il te plaît. Tu sais bien que Summer aime avoir son espace perso, c’est une ado, tu comprends…» Dit-elle à son père à voix basse. « Et puis comme ça, Morty et toi vous pourrez parler de science et de cosmos autant que vous voudrez » conclut-elle en lui tapotant gentiment l’épaule, avant de repartir aider à monter les tentes.

« _Morty et moi_ … » Murmura le scientifique, en soupirant.

***

_ Soirée feu de camp et glace à la vanille _

« Allez venez vite ç-ça va commencer ! » dit Morty tout exister en s’approchant de la place centrale.

La nuit était tombée, et après avoir fini de monter leur campement, la famille Smith avait décidé, pour leur première soirée, de se rendre à la fête organisée par le camping. Elle se situait sur la place centrale. C’était une grande pelouse verte, avec au milieu un feu de camp. Autour, il y avait aussi de petits restos de plein air. Le camping était éclairé par des lampadaires solaires qui se fondaient parfaitement dans le décor. Tout était fait pour que les clients puissent se détendre et passer une bonne soirée, les lumières étaient tamisées et une douce musique jazzy flottait dans l’air.

« Tu parles d’une soirée…un feu de camp et un animateur ringard, sérieux?! Ils n'avaient pas plus cliché ? » Bougonna Rick en s’asseyant sur le banc.

Morty était à sa droite suivi de Summer, Beth et Jerry. Ils étaient au premier rang. Autour étaient éparpillées d’autres familles, venues assister au spectacle.

« Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue à la soirée feu de camp ! Je suis Devon l’animateur. J’espère que cela plaira aux nouveaux arrivants. Quant aux anciens, vous connaissez déjà non ?! Alors que faites-vous encore là. » Plaisanta Devon, ce qui déclencha des rires parmi l’auditoire.

Rick quant à lui leva les yeux au ciel.

« Alors c’est lui le fameux Devon, dont vous êtes tous tombés amoureux ? Il anime aussi ? J’croyais qu’il était à l’accueil. Ils n’ont pas assez de personnel ou quoi ?! Et puis il ne s’arrête jamais de sourire, sérieux, il fait flipper » maugréa le scientifique.

« Chut, Rick, il va t’entendre. » dit Morty en donnant un petit coup de coude à son grand-père.

« Bien, commençons par une chanson d’ouverture. » Dit le jeune animateur en prenant une guitare. Il l’accorda quelques secondes, puis commença à chanter un air joyeux, mais doux, accompagner de sa guitare.

Le public se mit à frapper des mains pour l’accompagner. Les enfants riaient aux éclats dès qu’il s’approchait des spectateurs. Il se baladait dans l’auditoire, faisait des pauses dans sa chanson, sans arrêter de jouer, pour que quelqu’un finisse les paroles, puis il se remettait à chanter avec entrain. Devon termina sa chanson avec un dernier accord de guitare et un tonnerre d’applaudissements retentit.

« Merci, merci beaucoup. » dit le jeune homme en se courbant pour saluer.

« Pff...il ne sait même pas faire plus de trois accords. » grommela Rick, lorsqu’il vit Morty applaudir et sourire, toutes dents dehors, à la prestation de Devon.

Rick serra les dents les bras croisés. Clairement, ce type n’avait aucun talent. À part sa belle gueule et ses dents blanches, il n’avait rien d’exceptionnel. Il se contentait de sourire et de complimenter les vieilles dames. Rien d’extraordinaire. Les gens s’extasiaient devant lui pour un rien. En particulier Morty, et ça l’énervait.

« Rick arrête d’être de mauvais poils. » souffla Morty, qui en avait plus que marre des remarques de son grand-père. « Tu penses que tu peux faire mieux que lui peut-être ? » lança-t-il agacé.

Morty regretta aussitôt d’avoir dit ça, lorsqu’il vit Rick se lever et se dirigé vers Devon.

« Non Rick revient, j-je plaisantais ! R-Rick ! »

Mais Rick l’ignora et il vit son grand-père, parlé avec l’animateur. Quelques secondes plus tard Rick leva sa main vers Devon. Oh non, il va le frapper ! pensa le garçon avant de fermer les yeux.

« Hum Bonsoir a tous… » Morty rouvrit les yeux, et vit Rick guitare en main, tandis que Devon s’était mis à l’écart près des spectateurs.

« Je-je voulais vous jouer un morceau…hum merci Dylan de m’avoir prêté ta guitare » dit-il nonchalamment.

« Devon ! » répondit l’animateur en plaisantant et tout le monde se mit à rire.

Rick ignora Devon et joua un accord « C’est un morceau que tout le monde a déjà entendu, je pense…hum j’espère que ça vous plaira »

Morty fut surpris par l’humilité de Rick à ce moment-là. D’habitude, il en faisait toujours des caisses lorsqu’il voulait monter qu’il était le meilleur. Là, au contraire, il avait l’air serein, et calme. Le cœur de Morty se mit soudain à battre plus vite lorsqu’il le vit jouer les premiers accords. On aurait dit que la guitare faisait partie de lui. Ses doigts jouaient la mélodie en se déplaçant avec dextérité et aisance sur les cordes. Puis Rick se mit à chanter et là Morty fut comme submergé d’une forte émotion.

_«Almost heaven, West Virginia,_ _Blue ridge mountains, Shenandoah river »_

Morty tourna la tête, et vit que tout les spectateurs étaient subjugués. Tout le monde écoutait en silence, les enfants, les adultes, les vieillards, tous avaient les yeux rivés sur Rick.

_« Country roads, take me home ,_ _To the place I belong »_

Morty vit également que sa mère avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle regardait son père avec tant de fierté et d’admirations. Jerry aussi semblait ému, comme s’il découvrait pour la première fois la voix de Rick. Même Summer qui n’aime généralement rien écoutait avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

_« West Virginia, mountain Momma,_ _Take me home, country roads »_

Morty retourna la tête vers Rick.

_« All my memories, gather 'round her,_ _Miner's lady, stranger to blue water »_

Sa voix était envoûtante. Elle était grave et rauque, et pourtant, il y avait une certaine douceur sur chaque note. Plus Morty l’écoutait plus il sentait son cœur s’accélérer et ses yeux s’humidifier. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il écoutait Rick chanter, mais là, c’était différent.

_« Dark and dusty, painted on the sky,_ _Misty taste of moonshine, teardrops in my eyes »_

C’était comme si Rick vivait la chanson. Comme s’il l’avait écrite. Ses yeux semblaient perdus dans le vague, comme s’il se remémorait des choses…des émotions, des souvenirs...

_« Country roads, take me home, T_ _o the place I belong »_

Il voyait Rick devant lui, chanter avec tant de passion, et d’un coup, c’est comme s'il fut frappé…Son charisme, son génie, sa façon de bouger…c’était comme si Morty voyait tout cela en Rick en même temps. À cet instant précis il pouvait ressentir Rick…ressentir sa présence…son aura…tout.

_« West Virginia, mountain Momma »_

À la dernière phrase, Rick releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Morty.

_« Take me home, country roads… »_

Le garçon sentit son cœur sauter un battement. Il avait l’impression que le temps s’était figé à l’ instant où Rick l’avait regardé. Et l’espace d’une fraction de seconde, il aperçut quelque chose dans les yeux de son grand-père. Morty ne put pas identifier clairement ce que c’était. Il savait qu’il avait déjà vu cette expression chez Rick, mais trop rarement pour pouvoir la reconnaître. Le public applaudit, et fit un standing ovation. Les gens sifflaient, frappaient des mains en l’acclamant et Rick remercia la foule. Il avait un petit sourire en coin, lorsque Devon s’approcha de lui. Il lui rendit sa guitare et alla directement s’asseoir, fier de lui avoir volé la vedette. Devon, lui, qui n’avait toujours pas compris que Rick lui avait déclaré la guerre, le remercia innocemment, et l’applaudit pour sa prestation.

« Wow, difficile de faire mieux après ça ! » plaisanta le jeune animateur, ce qui déclencha un fou rire dans l’assemblée.

« Je propose donc de passer directement aux histoires qui font peur ! Qu'en dites-vous les enfants ? »

Tous les enfants crièrent « oui » d’une même voix, et Devon laissa la place à un autre animateur, qui s’installa sur un tabouret. Le reste du public (surtout les adultes) se leva pour vaquer à leurs occupations, vu que les histoires d’horreur étaient clairement destinées aux plus jeunes. Jerry et Beth, partirent s’installer dans un petit bar pas très loin, où l’on servait des cocktails en écoutant de la musique latino. Summer s’éclipsa elle aussi pour aller parler à Devon qui avait fini son animation du soir et qui rangeait sa guitare.

« Hum…t-tu veux pas qu’on aille manger une glace ? » dit Rick, qui se retrouvait à présent seul avec Morty. Il voyait bien que le garçon n’aimait pas l’histoire d’horreur, vu la façon dont il regardait l’animateur avec ses yeux apeurés.

« Hum oui, c-ce serait cool ! » répondit l’adolescent, en s’empressent de se lever. L’animateur commençait à raconter l’histoire d’une malédiction, qui comme par hasard, avait touché un groupe d’ados dans la région. Morty était à deux doigts de se boucher les oreilles, mais se ravisa pour ne pas paraître trop ridicule devant de Rick. Il avait beau avoir vu un tas de trucs flippant durant ses aventures, il ne pourrait jamais s’habituer aux histoires d’épouvantes.

Le duo se dirigea tranquillement vers la glacerie du camping, qui faisait également des gaufres et des crêpes. Elle n’était pas très grande, il y avait un coin-terrasse à l’extérieur. C’était plus une sorte de grande roulotte. Rick prit une glace menthe fraise en pot et Morty une glace à la vanille en conne. Ils s’installèrent sur une petite table pour deux personnes. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de clients assis, la plupart préféraient aller se balader avec leur glace. Morty regarda les alentours, tout en commençant à manger ça glace.

« On pourrait aller au lac demain. » dit le garçon en regardant les passants « Je crois qu’on peut prendre des barques pour aller pêcher. Ou peut-être qu’on pourrait aller au stand de tir à l’arc. Qu’en penses-tu ? » Demanda-t-il en tournant enfin la tête vers Rick.

« Rick ? » Morty s’arrêta de manger sa glace, lorsqu’il croisa le regard du scientifique fixer sur lui. « Ta glace Rick, elle fond ! » lança le garçon en regardant son pot.

Rick cligna des yeux et regarda son pot « Oh oui, merde ! » il s’empressa maladroitement de manger le plus de glace possible. Cela eut pour effet de 'geler son cerveau' et il porta deux doigts sur ses temps en fermant en jurant.

Morty explosa de rire et Rick rouvrit les yeux. Le garçon ne s’arrêtait pas et son visage devenait rouge.

« Q-qu’est ce qu’il y a de si drôle ? » grommela Rick avec un air faussement fâché.

« Haha, c’est juste que… » Morty pouffa encore de rire « …tu es tellement bizarre depuis qu’on est arrivé que ça en devient presque marrant » dit-il avec un adorable sourire.

Rick ne répondit rien. Il sourit également, plutôt content d’avoir fait rire Morty sans le vouloir. Le garçon était tellement mignon lorsqu’il rigolait. Ils recommencèrent à manger leurs glaces, et Morty commença à parler des différentes espèces de poissons que l’on peut trouver dans un lac. Il avait vu ça dans un documentaire. Cependant, Rick ne l’écoutait pas vraiment. En effet, il était complètement hypnotisé par la bouche de Morty, qui s’appliquait à manger sa glace.

_Bordel, il fallait que ce soit une glace à la vanille en plus !_ pensa le savant en se mordant discrètement la lèvre.

Rick n’avait aucune envie de le remarquer…Il ne voulait pas remarquer chaque petit mouvement de Morty, chaque son qu’il produisait, chaque battement de cils. Mais il en était incapable. C’était comme si Morty le séduisait inconsciemment. Comme si le garçon ne se rendait pas compte de son sex-appeal, et qu’il le provoquait. Et Rick ne pouvait rien y faire. Impossible de détourner le regard. Chaque coup de langue de Morty sur cette putain de glace à vanille lui foutait des papillons dans le ventre.

Il avait l’impression que la scène se passait au ralenti.

Morty ouvre sa bouche, sort sa petite langue rose, sa langue vient toucher la base de la glace pour lentement remonter vers le sommet. Il avale. Puis il s’essuie le tour de ses lèvres avec sa langue, d’un mouvement circulaire, comme le font les enfants, essuyant ainsi toute trace du liquide crémeux blanc. Et puis il recommence l’opération. Mais parfois, il varie. Une fois sur trois, il ne remonte pas jusqu’au sommet, mais lèche tout le tour de la base, pour éviter que la glace ne fonde sur ses doigts. Ou parfois, il commence directement par le sommet et prend carrément un morceau de glace, en exerçant une légère succion. Quand il fait cela, il se salit toujours plus la bouche. Et il doit lécher les contours de sa bouche plus longtemps. Ses lèvres sont rose vif à cause du froid de la glace.

Oui…tout ça Rick le voyait comme au ralenti. Le pire c’était quand Morty le regardait dans les yeux quelques secondes (le pauvre garçon pensait que Rick l’écoutait attentivement parler des Carpes Koïs que l’on trouve dans les étangs et lacs japonais). Et il était évident que, vu la façon dont il lorgnait Morty, Rick imaginait tout autre chose entre les mains du garçon, que ce cône de glace à la vanille. 

***

_ Extinction des feux et dangereuse proximité  _

« Eh, quelqu’un a vu ma lampe de torche ? » lança Summer, en fouillant frénétiquement dans sa tente.

« Je l’ai rangée avec les autres dans le petit sac vert. Il est dans le coffre de la voiture» Répondit Beth, qui arrangeait son sac de couchage.

« Maman, je ne t'ai pas demandé de la rangée! Comment je fais-moi si je veux aller aux toilettes durant la nuit ? »

« T’as pas besoin de lampe Summer. Ici il y a de l’éclairage partout. Mais tiens, p-prend la mienne si tu veux » dit Morty, en tendant sa lampe à sa sœur.

Celle-ci prit la lampe, sans dire merci, rentra dans sa tente, la ferma puis grommela un « Bonne nuit ».

Il était déjà tard à présent. Les animations du soir étaient finies depuis un moment. Les Smith avaient regagné leur campement. Et vu que c’était le premier soir, ils avaient eu un peu de mal à s’organiser. Entre ceux qui ne retrouvaient plus leur serviette, ceux qui avaient oublié leur brosse à dents et ceux qui n’arrivaient pas à ouvrir leur sac de couchage (comprenez Jerry), la famille avait bien pris plus d’une heure pour se mettre au lit.

« Extinction des feux, demain faut se lever tôt, pour ne pas rater le petit-déjeuner » dit Jerry en rentrant dans sa tente (une grande tente deux place, avec une sorte de terrasse aménagée où l’on pouvait se tenir debout).

« La ferme- ** _rot-_** Jerry ! » grogna Rick, depuis l’intérieur de sa tente.

« Rick !» dit Morty en entrant à son tour dans la tente, après s’être brossé les dents. Il lança un regard à son grand-père l’air de dire soit plus sympa.

Le scientifique se contenta de soupirer, et de se pousser pour laisser de la place à Morty. D’ailleurs, il se poussa plus que nécessaire, comme s’il avait peur d’effleurer le garçon.

C’était sans doute la situation que Rick redoutait le plus. Être enfermé avec Morty, dans un endroit clos. Devoir dormir avec lui. Pour ne rien arranger, comme la température à l’intérieur de la tente était relativement agréable, le garçon avait opté pour un simple débardeur blanc et son boxeur jaune poussin, en guise de pyjama. Rick n’avait d’ailleurs pas pu s’empêcher de remarquer, à quel point le boxeur moulait à la perfection le basin du garçon, et le débardeur exposait ses petites épaules et ses clavicules.

« Tu sais, j’ai vraiment aimé ta chanson, tout à l’heure » dit soudain Morty.

Rick fut sorti de ses pensées et tourna la tête vers le garçon. Morty pivota entièrement, pour se retrouver allonger sur le flanc droit, faisant face à Rick.

« Je t’avais jamais vu chanter comme ça… » Souffla-t-il en fixant Rick droit dans les yeux.

Il faisait sombre, mais une fois que les yeux s’habituaient à l’obscurité, on pouvait assez bien distinguer les visages.

« Oh, ouais…hum, merci » répondit le scientifique en détournant le regard.

Lorsque Morty c’est retourner, son débardeur légèrement trop grand pour lui, a exposé à chair, en particulier son téton droit. Rick se gifla mentalement pour avoir remarqué ce détail, ainsi que la façon dont la position de Morty lui donnait une putain d’aura sexuelle. Sa position faisait penser à ses femmes fatales d’âge mûr des années 50, allongées en maillot de bain.

_Sauf que là y a pas de femme fatale d’âge mure, mais plutôt ton putain de petit-fils mineur._ Pensa Rick en serrant les dents, pour faire disparaître l’image mentale.

« Rick tu es sûr que ça va ? T’as l’air tendu depuis…ce matin » demanda l’adolescent avec inquiétude.

« Ouais, ouais, t’en fais pas pour moi. Je-je vais bien. »

« Je sais que tu n’avais pas trop envie de venir, mais…hum…maintenant que tu es là, tu pourrais profiter et te détendre. Et puis je…je suis content que tu sois venue » dit le garçon un peu gêner, avant de se retourner pour faire dos à Rick. « B-bonne nuit »

«Bonne nuit Morty » soupira le scientifique avant de se tourner lui aussi et de fermer les yeux.

« Rick ? »

Rick rouvrit les yeux et pivota de trois quarts. « Quoi ? » dit-il avec une pointe d’agencement.

« Tu dors ? »

« À ton avis Morty… » Répondit en grognant.

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu m’as dit dans le garage ? »

« Quoi ? Morty, soit plus précis, je dis un tas de trucs tout le temps » dit Rick en levant les yeux.

« Le jour de la fête de Summer. Après que tu te sois injecté l’antidote…tu m’as dit quelque chose ce soir-là. »

Rick ne dit rien et se tourna, en fronçant son sourcil. Morty fit de même et continua.

« Tu m’as dit que tu avais envie de m’embrasser chaque fois que tu posais les yeux sur moi. » le garçon fit une pause « Tu le pensais vraiment ? »

« Morty, je…je sais pas si le moment est bien choisi pour-»

« Réponds. Est-ce que tu le pensais vraiment ? » Répéta l’adolescent, les yeux plonger dans ceux de son grand-père.

Mais Rick ne répondit rien. Il regardait Morty d’un regard confus.

« Écoute Morty, c’est compli-» commença Rick, avant d’être soudainement coupé par les lèvres de Morty sur les siennes.

« Mmgh…Mort-mmh… » le scientifique tenta de parler sans succès. Le garçon avait pris d’assaut sa bouche et semblait ne pas vouloir arrêter.

Finalement, Morty décolla ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle. À cause de la petitesse de la tente, la chaleur était montée d’un coup. Le duo haletait bruyamment.

« Merde Morty, tu-tu peut pas faire des trucs comme ça…moi j’essaie de me…faut pas faire ça Morty, c’est pas possible »

« Pourquoi pas ? » dit le garçon en tentant une nouvelle fois d’embrasser le scientifique.

Rick le repoussa doucement. « C-c-ce n’est pas possible pour un tas de raisons. Et je dirais que-que la première raison, c’est parce qu’on se situe à même pas 20 mètres de ta sœur et de tes parents. »

Morty ne dit rien pendant un moment. Il fixait Rick d’un regard étrange. Le garçon faisait preuve d’une assurance, que Rick n’avait jamais vu chez lui auparavant.

« Je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi, alors arrête de te mentir, et laisse-toi faire » finit par dire Morty, avant de lentement se redresser puis de chevaucher Rick, afin de se retrouver au-dessus de lui. Ce n’était définitivement pas le genre de Morty de dire et de faire ce genre de chose. Il n’était jamais si rentre-dedans, ou si à l’aise avec son corps.

Le garçon se pencha en avant pour embrasser tendrement les lèvres de son grand-père. Et pour une raison inconnue, Rick se laissa faire. C’était comme si toutes les barrières et limites qu’il s’était désespérément fixées avaient cédé en même temps. De ses deux mains, il prit la tête de Morty et intensifia le baiser, le rendant de plus en plus fougueux et ardent. Il descendit une main le long des côtes du garçon, caressant son flanc jusqu’à arriver à son basin, avant empoigner fermement sa fesse. Bientôt, son autre main descendit à son tour, pour malaxer en rythme l’adorable chair du garçon, tout en poussant son basin vers le sien, afin de frictionner l’un contre l’autre leurs deux membres en érections. Morty se redressa subitement et un filet de salive se forma entre leurs deux langues qui s’éloignent. Rick le regarda d’un air confus, avant de constater que le garçon retirait son t-shirt. Le scientifique se mordit les lèvres en lorgnant le torse dénudé de son petit-fils, et se redressa à son tour. À présent en position assise, Rick serra Morty contre lui et se mit à dévorer littéralement le cou de l’adolescent. Il mordillait et suçait comme un affamé la tendre peau du garçon, qui lui, commençait à gémir sous les assauts de baiser répétés de son grand-père.

Là, il était clairement dans la merde. Il avait plus que dépassé la zone rouge. C’était mal, dangereux, illégal...et pourtant il adorait ça. Sentir l’adrénaline parcourir ses veines. Enlacer Morty de cette façon et l’entendre gémir comme ça… c’était juste-

« Je vais prendre du bacon » dit soudainement Morty en regardant Rick dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? » répondit le scientifique pas sûr d’avoir compris.

« J’espère qu’ils ont des œufs brouillés, et de la confiture de framboises. »

« Quoi-mais qu’est-ce que…Morty ça va ? » dit Rick en fronçant son monosourcil.

« Grand-père dort encore, je crois, je vais le réveiller » continua Morty, toujours en fixant Rick d’un regard vide.

« Eh Morty, t’es sûr que tu vas bien ? Qu’est-ce que tu racontes» Rick était de plus en plus inquiet.

Et soudain tout devin flou. Devant lui, Morty se dissipa comme de la brume et Rick aperçut une lumière vive.

« Grand-père… » dit une voix dans le brouillard

« Grand-père ! »

Rick ouvrit les yeux en grognant. Le soleil brillait et il se couvrit les yeux d’un revers de main. En tournant la tête, il aperçut Morty dans l’entrebâille de la tente, déjà habillée.

« Tout le monde t’attend Rick. On va prendre le petit déjeuner, dépêche-toi » dit le garçon avant de s’éclipser.

Rick se massa la base du nez en soupirant. Il pencha la tête vers le bas et souleva l’élastique de son caleçon.

« Eh merde ! »

***

**_à suivre..._ **


	6. Camping en famille (partie 2)

_ No Fish, No Nothing  _

« Seigneur… » Soupira Rick en suivant Morty d’un pas lent et nonchalant.

« Rick, t’as pas bientôt fini de râler oui ?! » maugréa Morty en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule.

Le duo se dirigeait vers le ponton du lac. C’était leur premier vrai jour de Camping, et Morty avait insisté pour aller pêcher. Le garçon était tout excité. Il n’avait jamais pêché de sa vie. Et quoi de plus normal que de pêcher avec son grand-père.

Enfin, _tenter_ de pêcher…

Car Rick ne rendait pas les choses faciles. Depuis ce matin, il se traînait comme un boulet. Il avait pris un temps fou à se préparer, et au petit-déjeuner il n’avait pas arrêté de se plaindre de tout. Le café n’était pas assez corsé à son goût, les pancakes pas assez dorés et les assiettes trop petites. Finalement, après avoir dissuadé Rick d’aller faire un scandale à l’accueil pour les soi-disant « services de mauvaise qualité », ils étaient allés se changer pour l’activité nautique. Arrivé au ponton, Morty se dirigea vers le petit cabanon en bois, suivi de Rick.

« Hey ! Bonjour messieurs que puis-je faire pour-oh ! mais je vous reconnais, vous êtes celui qui à chanter hier soir ! » dit Devon derrière le comptoir, avec un large sourire, en apercevant Rick.

« Salut Devon ! » dit Morty en souriant également.

« Encore lui… » murmura Rick en apercevant le jeune homme. _Décidément, il est vraiment partout ce type._

« Hey bonhomme ! Rappelle-moi ton prénom déjà…» demanda gentiment l’animateur, en s’appuyant sur le comptoir avec ses deux coudes pour s’approcher du garçon.

« Oh, heu…je m’appelle Morty »

« Super Morty! Et vous voulez faire de la barque j’image ?! » dit-il en levant ensuite les yeux vers Rick.

« Bè ouai, on ** _-rot-_** serait pas devant vous sinon» grogna Rick en levant les yeux.

Morty lui donna un discret coup de coude.

« Heu…o-ouais, on va pêcher » s’empressa d’ajouter le garçon avec un rire gêner.

« Super ! Alors tenez, voilà vos rames et vos gilets » Devon tendit le tout au duo.

« Les barques sont amarrées au ponton, il suffit d’enlever la corde ok »

« Ok » répondit Morty, avant de ce dirigé lui et Rick jusqu’aux barques.

Rick déposa le matériel de pêche par terre, et grimpa sur la barque. Morty lui tendit ensuite une à une les affaires de pêches, avant de lui aussi grimper à bord. Cependant, le garçon perdit légèrement l’équilibre à cause du roulis. Rick agrippa son bras et le tira vers lui pour l’empêcher de tomber. Morty le regarda, et rougit, gêné de sa maladresse. Rick se racla la gorge et lâcha rapidement l’adolescent.

« Hum…f-fais attention d’pas tomber…j-j’ai pas envie d’aller te repêcher. » Dit-le scientifique en détournant le regard.

Morty s’excusa, et s’assit dans la barque avec prudence. Rick dénoua la corde, et ils partirent.

***

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on fait ça Morty… » grogna Rick, un coude posé sur son genou, la tête dans la main, et une canne à pêche dans l’autre.

« Roooh Rick tu vas pas recommencer. On fait ça pour s’amuser et se détendre. »

« S’amuser ? Je ne vois pas en quoi être assis des heures au soleil, à pêcher dans un lac vide de poissons est amusant. »

« S’il n’y a pas de poisson, c’est parce que tu parles trop Rick ! » lança le garçon.

« Ouais, ouais… » Répondit le scientifique avec désintérêt.

« Putain, j’crève de chaud » râla Rick après quelques minutes de silence, en déposant sa canne à pêche et en ouvrant la mini glacière pour prendre une bière.

« Ouais moi aussi » avoua Morty « Je peux avoir à boire ? » demanda-t-il en essuyant la sueur de son front.

C’était une journée particulièrement chaude aujourd’hui. Les bulletins météo avaient annoncé des températures records, et l’on recommandait de bien s’hydrater. Morty regrettait de ne pas avoir pris son chapeau et ses lunettes de soleil. Il avait pensé que sur le lac il ferait plus frais, mais c’était même tout le contraire. Ils étaient directement exposés aux rayons. La forêt aurait été un meilleur choix, les arbres auraient fait de l’ombre au moins.

« Tiens » dit Rick en tendant une bière à Morty.

« De l’eau Rick, je parlais d’eau » dit le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Y a pas »

« Quoi ? »

« Il n’y a pas d’eau dans la glacière »

« Mais je t’avais dit de mettre des trucs à boire ! » s’insurgea Morty

« Bè c’est ce que j’ai fait, j’ai mis des trucs à boire. T’as pas précisé » répondit Rick, nonchalamment.

« Bon, tu veux ou pas ? » ajouta-t-il en secouant la bière.

« Non Rick, je ne vais pas boire une bière en plein milieu de la matinée » soupira le garçon.

« Comme tu voudras » Et le scientifique redéposa la bière.

Le temps s’écoulait tranquillement.

De temps en temps, une légère brise venait souffler sur lac. Les feuilles des arbres chantaient, et de petites vaguelettes se formaient à la surface de l’eau, berçant ainsi la barque. Les clapotis du bois contre l’eau étaient assez apaisants à écouter. Mais Morty n’arrivait pas vraiment à apprécier le cadre, car la chaleur l’assommait. Il soupira. _Tu parles d’une sortie…_

Il n’y avait effectivement aucun poisson. Rien. Nada. Niet. Morty jeta un coup d’œil au seau vide posé à côté de lui. Il l’avait rempli d’eau pour y mettre les poissons attrapés. Visiblement la sortie pêche était un échec. Une pointe de déception pinça le garçon. Il aurait vraiment aimé faire comme dans les films ; pêcher avec Rick et ramener une énorme prise au campement. Le pire dans l’histoire, c’est que Rick semblait plutôt bien s’amuser, alors qu’il n’avait pas arrêté de râler depuis le début. Le scientifique avait amené une petite radio portable, qu’il avait allumée sur une station locale. Il fredonnait tranquillement les notes de la musique en buvant sa quatrième bière. Morty était content de voir son grand-père si détendu, mais en même temps ça l’agaçait un peu que Rick soit celui qui s’amuse le plus, alors qu’il ne voulait même pas venir au départ. Il observa Rick porter sa bière à sa bouche, et avaler une gorgée. Le breuvage descendait le long de son œsophage ; on pouvait voir sa pomme d’Adam bouger de haut en bas. Morty déglutit…il avait vraiment soif. Cette chaleur était vraiment insupportable. Il pouvait sentir les rayons du soleil sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Le gilet de sauvetage qu’il portait était comme un mini sauna autour de sa poitrine. Morty posa sa canne à pêche et dézippa son gilet. Rick, bien évidemment, ne portait pas le sien, et puis le lac était plutôt calme, la barque ne bougeait pas trop. Donc, il était inutile de continuer à porter ce gilet étouffant. En le déposant à côté de lui, Morty soupira de soulagement et apprécia la soudaine fraîcheur. Mais ce fut de courtes durées, car à présent, les rayons du soleil avaient accès à tout son torse. Et même avec son débardeur Morty était sûr qu’il allait repartir avec un gros coup de soleil. Rick lui ne semblait pas souffrir de la chaleur. C’est à peine si le scientifique transpirait. Morty se mit à fixer le dos de Rick inconsciemment. Rick était à l’avant de la barque et lui, à l’arrière. Ils étaient positionnés comme dans un kayak. Rick faisait ainsi dos à Morty. Le garçon laissa son regard parcourir la nuque du scientifique, ses cheveux bleus, ses épaules… Rick était incroyablement bien conservé pour son âge. Il avait un corps fin et athlétique, des muscles plutôt bien dessinés, et une agilité remarquable. C’est vrai, Morty était constamment obligé de faire des efforts considérables, pour suivre le rythme de Rick durant leurs aventures.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Morty ne remarqua même pas lorsque Rick commença à lui parler. Il avait chaud; trop chaud pour s'en soucier. Comme à son habitude, Rick parlait de tout, de rien, et surtout de lui. Le garçon répondait de temps en temps par de petits « Mmh mm » et Rick semblait sans satisfaire. Mais plus Rick parlait plus Morty commençait à fatiguer. Et puis quelle chaleur ! Il fixait le dos du scientifique, et par moment l’image devenait floue et la voix de Rick brumeuse. Il avait la sensation d’être enveloppé dans du coton. C’était doux et agréable, alors il se laissa aller. Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, et il eut l’impression que la barque tangua.

« -mais ce salaud, de Glapazor ne voulait pas me lâcher ! A-alors j’ai pris la dent de Venblax que je gardais t-toujours sur ** _-rot-_** moi, et je lui ai scié les mandibules Morty. Comme ça, shlack ! D’un seul coup Morty. Ce con est mort en pissant le sang. Bien sûr, j’ai récupéré, ses globes oculaires avant de partir. T-tu-tu sais combien ça vaut des globes oculaires de Glapazor sur le marché noir Morty ? Un paquet de pognon ! C-c-c’est genre super rare, tu comprends. Les gens sont ** _-rot-_** même prêt à vendre leurs gosses pour sans procurer un, Morty ! Et moi j’ai réussi à en avoir quatre Morty ! Quatre, putain ! J’me suis fait un max de blé à cette époque. Mais bon après j’ai-j’ai tout claqué en à peine un mois. Et puis y’avait ce bâtard de Kamirl qui m’a baisé au poker. N-ne fait jamais confiance aux Kamirls Morty ! Jamais ! Tous des chiens… » conclut Rick en buvant une gorgée de bière.

Le garçon était étrangement silencieux. Rick se retourna en pivotant, et constata avec stupeur que Morty avait disparu.

« Morty ? » dit-il confus.

Est-ce qu’il était allé nager ? Non, impossible, il l’aurait forcément prévenu. Pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir entendu le garçon lui répondre de temps en temps, lorsqu’il parlait. Merde ! Depuis combien de temps Morty ne lui répondait plus ? Il avait été si absorbé son histoire qu’il n’avait pas fait attention. Si Morty avait voulu nager, il l’aurait entendu sauter à l’eau et la barque aurait- La barque ! Mais oui ! N’avait-elle pas légèrement tangué il y a quelques instants ? Rick remarqua soudain que le gilet de Morty était posé par terre.

Il se leva brusquement, prit de panique.

« MORTY ! » hurla-t-il en réalisant, avant de se jeter à l’eau.

***

Tout était sombre autour de lui. Pourtant, il n’avait pas peur. Il se sentait bien. Il avait l’impression de flotter. Et puis maintenant il n’avait plus chaud, au contraire, il était enveloppé dans une douce fraîcheur. Il est dans une sorte de long couloir, et au bout de ce couloir il y avait une pièce toute blanche…très éclairée. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais son instinct lui criait de se diriger vers elle. Alors il commence à marcher.

« Morty »

Une voix l’appelle. Il se retourne.

« Rick ? »

Son grand-père est au milieu du couloir.

« Morty, viens avec moi » dit le vieil homme d’une voix calme.

« Mais je dois aller de ce côté » dit le garçon, en pointant la pièce blanche du doigt.

« Non Morty, ce n’est pas encore l’heure » dit Rick en ricanant gentiment. Il s’avance près du garçon et lui prend les joues entre les deux mains. « Tu n’as donc pas envie de rester avec moi ? » demanda-t-il d’un air taquin.

« Si bien sûr ! » s’empressa de répondre Morty. « Mais… »

« Mais quoi ? » demanda Rick

« Mais je ne sais pas par où sortir….je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivé jusqu’ici. »

« Ne t’en fais pas, je suis là pour ça. Je connais la sortie. Tu me fais confiance ?»

Le garçon hocha la tête, les yeux rivés sur son grand-père. Non….il ne voulait plus aller dans cette salle banche à présent. Il voulait rester avec Rick. Il devait rester…

Sans dire un mot, le scientifique se pencha et embrassa le garçon tendrement. Il recula la tête légèrement pour regarder Morty, il recommença. Le garçon ricana légèrement.

« Mais, qu’est-ce que tu fais Rick ? » demanda-t-il en souriant.

Mais Rick ne répondit rien et l’embrassa une fois de plus, cette fois il souffla légèrement sur les lèvres de Morty. Il recommença plusieurs fois. Il l’embrassait puis soufflait sur ses lèvres, sensuellement. Morty le laissa faire, ne comprenant pas vraiment, mais trouvant cela agréable. Puis, Rick se redressa et posa ses deux mains sur le petit torse de Morty. Il le caressa, et Morty se sentit rougir. Mais soudain, sans prévenir le scientifique poussa Morty, assez violemment pour faire reculer le garçon de quelques pas.

« Rick…mais, qu’est-ce qui te prend » demanda Morty, en se frottant douloureusement le torse.

Le vieil homme s’avança et recommença, plus fort cette fois-ci.

« Aïe ! Rick arrête ! »

« C’est ton billet de sortie Morty » se contenta de dire Rick, en souriant gentiment.

Et il poussa une dernière fois Morty de toutes ses forces. La violence du choc lui coupa la respiration, et il tomba en arrière. Cependant le sol s’était comme dérobé sous son pied, et l’adolescent tomba en chute libre. Il vit Rick rétrécir avec la distance, puis ce fut le trou noir…

***

Sa vision était floue, et les sons difformes. La première chose qu’il ressentit ce fut cette horrible pression sur sa poitrine, comme si quelqu’un la compressait encore et encore. Il avait terriblement froid aussi. Morty ouvrit les yeux et reconnut la silhouette de son grand-père. Rick semblait se rapprocher et s’éloigner de son visage. L’image se fit plus nette. Rick était trempé. Des gouttelettes d’eau perlaient son visage et ses cheveux bleus. Il était vraiment beau comme ça. Pourtant, quelque chose n’allait pas. Son expression. Rick affichait une expression que Morty n’avait quasiment jamais vue. Il avait l'air terrorisé, paniqué…Morty manquait de mot pour la décrire.

« Morty ! »

Rick n’arrêtait pas de crier son nom. Le scientifique décolla sa bouche et reprit une fois de plus le massage cardiaque. Pris de spasmes, l’adolescent se redressa brusquement et se mit à tousser toutes ses tripes en vomissant de l’eau.

« BORDEL DE MERDE MORTY ! LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU VEUX FAIRE UN MALAISE, ASSURE-TOI D’ÊTRE SUR LA TERRE FERME AVANT !!! » hurla le scientifique.

Morty sursauta. Mais pas parce que Rick lui criait dessus, non…mais parce qu’il ne l’avait jamais vu si inquiet. Rick soupira et se massa la basse du nez. Il jura dans sa barbe puis regarda Morty dans les yeux. Il scanna le garçon du regard et passa une main dans ses cheveux avec prudence, comme s’il avait peur que Morty ne se brise en mille morceaux.

« Hey ! Est-ce que ça va ? » lança Devon en s’approchant, une serviette à la main. « Je vous ai vu sauter à l’eau. » dit le jeune homme avec inquiétude.

Rick lui arracha la serviette des mains et lui lança un regard noir.

« Vous étiez ou quand mon p’tit fils a failli se noyer hein ! Vous êtes censé surveillé ce lac bordel ?! »

« Oh, je suis vraiment navré monsieur, j’étais avec des clients et-»

« Ouais, ouais c’est ça…rendez-vous utile et aller plutôt récupère nos affaires qui sont restées sur la barque. »

« Oh, oui b-bien sûr monsieur ! Tout de suite monsieur ! Hum…est-ce que j’appelle une ambulance ou un médecin ? »

« Non c’est bon, on va se débrouiller. » répondit Rick sèchement.

« Très bien. Hum…on-on a une salle de repos près de l’accueil. Il y a une infirmière si vous voulez.»

Rick ne répondit rien, et retourna son attention sur Morty. Le garçon était frigorifié et claquait des dents. Rick enroula la serviette autour de lui et l’aida à se lever. Au moins, Morty pouvait marcher, ce qui était plutôt bon signe.

***

_ Rideaux blancs _

« Rick ? »

Assis sur le lit de l’infirmerie, Morty regardait Rick, accroupi à ses pieds, lui enlever ses chaussures. C’était une sorte de grand chalet plutôt cosy, ou les clients pouvaient venir se reposer et se soigner en cas de malaise ou de petits bobos. Il y avait des lits au fond de la salle, séparés par des rideaux blancs. L’infirmière qui les avait accueillis était partie pour aller aider un enfant qui s’était foulé la cheville près du stand de trampoline. Rick et Morty étaient donc seuls.

« Mmm mmh » dit Rick sans lever la tête.

« Q-qu’est ce qui s’est passé exactement ? » le garçon était encore un peu confus.

« T’as fait un malaise à cause du soleil et t’es tombé à l’eau… » dit-il simplement, avant d’ajouter d’une voix plus grave «…et je ne m’en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite.»

Morty pouvait clairement sentir le remords dans le ton de son grand-père. Et il se sentit coupable. Coupable d’avoir organisé cette fichue sortie pêche. Coupable d’être aussi faible et d’avoir fait ce stupide malaise. Coupable d’avoir fait subir ça à Rick.

« Je…je suis désolé… » Dit soudain Morty.

Rick releva vivement la tête. Morty le regardait, les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Hey, mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes...t-t-t’as pas à être désolé Morty. C’est moi qui ai tout fait foirer. J’aurais dû voir que tu te déshydratais, j’aurais du amener de l’eau…je…j’étais responsable de toi et… »

Rick soupira. Il prit doucement la main de Morty et caressa sa joue contre elle.

« Et si je…je si j’avais pris plus de temps à m’en rendre compte ? Si j’avais plongé une ou deux minutes plus tard ? Bon sang tu…tu étais complètement inconscient quand je t’ai repêché, t-t-tu ne respirais plus Morty…j’ai bien cru que t’allais-»

« Tout va bien, Rick. Je suis là, ok ?! Parce que tu m’as sauvé. Je suis là maintenant, d’accord… » Et il déposa un baiser sur le fond de son grand-père.

Rick hocha la tête en soupirant.

« Bon…vaudrait peut-être enlever nos vêtements avant d’attraper froid, hein ?! » dit-il en se redressant. Il dégagea les cheveux mouillés du front de Morty en lui souriant.

« Je vais nous chercher des vêtements secs. En attendant, ne t’agite pas trop, il faut que tu te reposes. » Conclut-il avant de partir.

Rick alla rapidement à leur campement, et prit de nouveaux vêtements pour Morty. Il en profita pour se changer directement. Beth, Jerry et Summer n’étaient pas là; sans doute à la piscine. Il remarqua que les affaires de pêche qui était restée dans la barque étaient posées à l’entrée de plus grande des tentes. À défaut d’être excellent, le service était au moins rapide, songea le scientifique tout en se dirigeant rapidement vers l’infirmerie. Il valait mieux que Morty y reste un petit moment, pour reprendre des forces. Le garçon était resté inconscient pas mal de temps sous l’eau et Rick voulait vérifier qu’il n’ait pas de séquelles. S’il retournait au campement avec Morty, et qu’il croisait Beth ou Jerry, il savait que ces deux-là finiraient par poser des questions. Et puis il faisait beaucoup trop chaud sous les tentes de toute façon. Au moins l’infirmerie était climatisée et il n’y avait personne.

Rick entra dans l’infirmerie, et s’avança vers le dernier lit tout au fond, là où se trouvait Morty.

« Morty, tiens, je t’ai pris des vêtements pr-»

« Non ! Attends n-ne rentre pas ! » cria le garçon, mais Rick avait déjà tiré le rideau blanc.

Le scientifique écarquilla les yeux et resta figé quelques instants, incapable de détourner les yeux du corps nu de Morty. Le garçon qui était justement en train de retirer son caleçon mouillé se couvrit les parties génitales à la hâte en s’accroupissant.

« Rick… » dit le garçon, rouge de honte.

Rick cligna des yeux, réalisant qu’il était toujours en train de fixer Morty. Il tendit le bras et déposa rapidement les vêtements sur le lit, avant de se retourner et de fermer le rideau.

 _Eh Merde !_ jura Rick intérieurement, en se massant la base du nez.

Il tenta de se calmer en prenant une profonde inspiration. Cependant, il ne pouvait nier le fait qu’à l’instant où il avait posé les yeux sur Morty, toutes sortes de pensées obscènes avaient traversé son esprit, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se remémorer la scène.

Les gouttes d’eau qui ruisselaient de ses cheveux mouillés jusque dans le creux de son cou et son torse dénudé. La façon dont son boxeur mouillé avait glissé le long de ses cuisses, un boxeur jaune blanc. Et ses mains. Ses petites mains qui ont rapidement recouvert ses parties génitales. Et ses joues. Ses joues si douces qui s’étaient teintées de rouge à l’instant où il avait ouvert le rideau. Et ses yeux. Ses yeux qui l’avaient regardé une fraction de seconde; ses grands yeux marron qui lui coupait le souffle dès qu’il plongeait son regard dans le sien; qui faisait accélérer son cœur et papillonner son ventre.

C’était ses yeux le plus dangereux. Car dès qu’il croisait son regard, il sentait qu’il suffisait d’un rien pour que les barrières cèdent. Un rien pour qu’il craque et qu’il-

« Rick… »

Le scientifique fut sorti de ses pensées. Il sursauta légèrement.

« Ou-oui ? » dit-il en reprenant ses esprits. Il se racla la gorge.

« T-t-tu peux renter si…si tu veux. »

Rick inspira. Il se tourna et ouvrit lentement le rideau. Morty était habillé avec les vêtements qu’il lui avait amenés. Son jean, son t-shirt…seul ses pieds étaient nus.

_Évidemment…tu t’attendais à quoi ?_

Le garçon avait soigneusement posé ses vêtements mouillés dans un petit coin. Il s’essuyait les cheveux, encore tout dégoulinant d’eau. Rick l’observa. Même pour une chose aussi simple, le garçon trouvait toujours le moyen d’être maladroit. Rick réprima un sourire.

« Donne-moi ça. »

Rick s’approcha de Morty et lui prit la serviette des mains. L’adolescent voulut lever les yeux vers le scientifique, mais il fut tout de suite recouvert par l’épais tissu. Rick frictionna les cheveux de Morty, avec énergie, comme à un petit chien. Le garçon grogna face à la méthode un peu rustre de son grand-père, et lui souffla un « Moins fort Rick, j’aimerais bien garder mes cheveux ». Le scientifique se contenta de ricaner et, au contraire, frotta plus fort pour embêter le garçon. Morty se dégagea avec un énième grognement. Il retira la serviette de sa tête Rick éclata de rire. Le pauvre garçon avait les cheveux complètement en pétards. On aurait dit un mouton prêt à tondu.

« C’est pas drôle Rick » grommela-t-il avec une moue.

Rick se calma, laissant tout de même échapper quelques rires retenus çà et là.

« Attends, je vais t’arranger ça » dit-il d’une voix douce.

Morty laissa échapper un léger soupire, lorsqu’il sentit les longs doigts de Rick s’entremêler dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer. Inconsciemment, le garçon appuya son front sur le torse de son grand-père, bercé par l’agréable massage crânien. C’était étrangement intime, cependant, il n’y avait aucun malaise entre eux. Juste leurs deux respirations, dans la pièce silencieuse. Rick finit avec une dernière caresse sur le crâne de Morty. Lente et tendre, jusqu’à l’arrière de sa nuque. Le garçon aurait bien aimé que cela continue, mais d’un autre côté, si ça avait duré plus longtemps, il serait sans doute endormi debout. Morty révéla la tête vers Rick, le menton collé à son torse et lui sourit. Il avait les yeux légèrement ensommeillés.

« Merci » dit-il d’une voix presque enfantine.

Rick lui sourit. Et à cet instant précis, sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi, Morty eut soudain envie de l’embrasser. Comme une pulsion. Comme un désir ardent qu’il devait assouvir pour ne pas se consumer. Morty prit son grand-père par le col et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Rick eut un léger mouvement de recul. Cependant, il ne se décolla pas. Ses mains se posèrent mécaniquement sur les hanches du garçon. Lentement…très lentement il se mit à bouger ses lèvres contre celles de Morty. Elles avaient le goût de l’eau du lac. Un goût d’eau douce à peine salé. Rick s’avança et Morty recula, l’arrière de ses genoux toucha le bord du lit. Dans un mouvement fluide, ils s’allongèrent sans cesser de s’embrasser. C’était étrange. D’habitude, Rick culpabilisait. Il avait culpabilisé la première fois qu’il avait embrassé Morty, et la deuxième fois aussi. Même dans son rêve de la veille, il s’était senti coupable. Coupable d’avoir cédé. Coupable d’avoir laissé ses désirs prendre le dessus. Coupable de ressentir ce qu’il ressentait pour Morty. Mais, à cet instant, et pour la première fois, il ne sentait pas le poids écrasant de la culpabilité. Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qui avait changé ? Rick décolla doucement ses lèvres et caressera la joue du garçon de sa main droite, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« J’ai cru que j’allais te perdre…»

Était-ce lui qui venait de parler ? Rick lui-même ne reconnut pas sa propre voix, tant elle était…brisée. Pourquoi avait-il l’impression que sa gorge se nouait…et pour quoi ses ye-Rick ferma les paupières, et baissa légèrement la tête. Mais qu’est-ce qui lui prenait ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se laisser autant envahir par ses émotions…surtout sobre. Il sentit un contact chaud sur sa joue. La main de Morty. Il releva la tête, et regarda le garçon.

« Tu ne m’as pas perdu Rick…je suis là »

Morty traça les contours du visage de Rick. De ses petits doigts, il effleura ses joues, son menton, son oreille, son mono sourcil…sa bouche. Il lui baisa le coin des lèvres, puis entama une série de petits baisers partout sur son visage. Rick posa son front sur celui de Morty, avant de l’embrasser une nouvelle fois. C’était tendre. Tendre et intime. Morty entrouvrit ses lèvres. Leurs langues se touchèrent. La main de Rick descendit sur son petit torse, puis plus bas encore. Le garçon soupira et rejeta sa tête en arrière. C’était presque un gémissement. Le savant suçota tendrement le cou de l’adolescent, et celui-ci se mordit les lèvres. Il n’aurait jamais pensé qu’un cou puisse être si érogène. Là, juste entre la fin de son cou et le début de son épaule, près de la clavicule. C’était là que Rick l’embrassait. C’était là que ça faisait du bien. La main de Rick était maintenant arrivée à son entre-jambe. Des doigts experts déboutonnèrent son jean et dé-zippèrent sa braguette. Morty gémis bruyamment lorsqu’il sentit l’exquise friction sur son sexe en érection. La respiration de l’adolescent s’accéléra, et il entama des mouvements du bassin. Sous son caleçon, la main de Rick palpa ses testicules, avant de remonter le long de son membre et d’effectuer avec son pouce des caresses circulaires, autour de son gland.

« Anh…Rick »

Morty haletait de plus en plus.

Les doigts du scientifique se refermèrent entièrement sur son sexe. Il avait à peine commencé les va-et-vient du poignet, que Morty sentait déjà venir l’orgasme. Il cambra le dos et agrippa les draps du lit. Rick avait les yeux verrouillés sur Morty, se délectant de chaque soupir du garçon, de chaque gémissement. Il regardait ses joues rouges, ses yeux clos, ses sourcils froncés par le plaisir et se disais…c’est moi qui fais ça. C’est lui qui mettait Morty dans un tel état. Et quel état ! Morty se tordait complètement de plaisir à chaque fois que Rick exerçait une légère pression sur son petit gland, déjà tout dégoulinant de présperme. Le garçon était si sensible, c’était fascinant. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Morty pour franchir le point de non-retour. Par ondes successives, l’orgasme l’envahit. Il cambra le dos au maximum et lâcha un long râle de plaisir. Sa semence s’étala dans la main fermée de Rick. Tout en prenant de grosses inspirations, Morty ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Rick le regardait. Il s’était redressé, assis sur ses genoux. Et bien que le scientifique ne se soit pas touché une seule fois (on voyait d’ailleurs l’énorme bosse de son érection, à travers son pantalon), il était aussi rouge que Morty, la respiration bruyante et des gouttes de sueur sur son front. C’était à se demander qui des deux y avait pris le plus de plaisir. Morty se mit soudain à rire. Sans doute, l’après-orgasme le rendait-il un peu euphorique.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? » demanda le scientifique, tout en attrapant la serviette, pour s’essuyer la main.

« Rien…je suis juste content »dit-il simplement, en s’étirant.

Après s’être essuyé lui aussi, avoir remonté son pantalon. Morty tira Rick par le col, le forçant à s’allonger à côté de lui.

« Je suis fatigué… » Dit le garçon d’une petite voix, en se blottissant contre son grand-père.

Ses yeux se fermaient déjà de fatigue, et Rick ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur le front du garçon et enroula son bras autour de lui. Rick ne voulait penser à rien. Pour le moment, il voulait simplement dormir au côté de Morty et sentir le petit corps chaud du garçon contre lui. Il ne voulait pas penser, à la culpabilité qui finirait par revenir…tôt ou tard. Il ne voulait pas penser à l’alcool qu’il boirait plus tard pour oublier ce qu’il venait de faire. Non…il ne voulait penser à rien.

Pour l’instant c'était juste Morty et lui, blottis l’un contre l’autre…

***

_**à suivre...** _


	7. « DC comics c’est de la merde! »

« Uno ! » lança Jerry avec enthousiasme tout en déposant sa carte.

« Papa, pour la énième fois, tu dois dire Uno quand il ne te reste qu’une seule carte ! » s’agaça Summer « combien il t’en reste là ? » demanda telle d’un ton accusateur.

« Hum… » Jerry regarda brièvement son jeu avant de relever sa tête vers sa fille « trois cartes… » dit-il d’une petite voix.

« Alors pourquoi tu as dit Uno ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Heuuu… »

« Uno Ça veut dire un papa ! C’est genre de l’espagnol de base. » Lança Summer en balançant son jeu de cartes sur la table.

« Désolé ma chérie, j’avais oublié les règles, je pensais que-»

« Oublier les règles ? Comment tu peux oublier une règle aussi simple. »

« Hum…c’est à moi de jouer, je crois » dit Morty pour tenter de clamer les choses, en regardant successivement son père et sa sœur.

Peine perdue. Summer et Jerry avaient déjà commencé à se disputer. Morty soupira en s’adossant à sa chaise. Comme d’habitude Summer reprochait à son père d’être inculte et ringard. Et comme à chaque fois la conversation s’éloignait du sujet de départ, et servait de prétexte pour pointer les défauts de l’autre.

« C’est pas moi le problème papa ! C’est toi ! D’ailleurs, pourquoi tu n’irais pas te chercher un boulot pour changer, hein ! » Conclut Summer, en se levant de table. La jeune fille monta dans sa chambre et claqua la porte après avoir crié un dernier « J’EN AI MARRE DE CETTE FAMILLE D’MERDE ! »

« Non mais, tu as vu comment elle me parle » dit Jerry d’un air exagérément choqué, en se retournant vers Morty.

Il était clair sue Jerry n’avait plus aucune autorité sur Summer. La jeune fille avait depuis longtemps laissé de côté toute forme de respect pour son père. Mais le père de famille voulait au moins sauver les apparences ; « La prochaine fois elle va m’entendre » dit-il comme s'il avait eu le dernier mot.

Morty leva les yeux au ciel.

« Si tu l’dit papa…si tu l’dit. » dit le garçon d’un ton blazé avant de lui aussi se lever de table.

« Oh, on ne continue pas la partie ? » demanda Jerry l’air déçu.

Morty se massa la nuque « Oh hum…j’ai des…des trucs à faire, je viens de m’en rappeler » mentit le garçon avec un rire forcé, avant de s’éclipser.

C’était un week-end ordinaire dans la famille Smith. Tout le monde était à la maison à profiter du reste de l’après-midi. À l’exception de Beth qui avait été appelée en urgence à la clinique ; un camion avait heurté un cheval échappé de son enclos.

Morty s’était installé dans le canapé, un paquet de Doritos dans les mains. Le garçon n’avait aucune envie de commencer le devoir de math qu’il devait remettre pour lundi et préférait se détendre devant la télé. Il zappa pendant un bon moment, mais après avoir cherché sans succès un programme intéressant, il se leva et décida d’aller voir ce que fabriquait Rick. Il frappa à la porte du garage.

Pas de réponse.

Il tourna la poignée et entra. Morty aperçut Rick à son plan de travail. Le scientifique était sur sa tablette et semblait concentré.

Bien qu’il fût positionné de trois quarts, Rick ne remarqua pas l’adolescent dans son champ de vision périphérique.

« Hey Rick, t-tu fais quoi ? » demanda le garçon en s’approchant tranquillement.

Rick sursauta et fit presque un bond sur sa chaise. Morty le vit frénétiquement tapé sur son écran, comme s’il supprimait des pages web.

« M-m-morty, hey q-qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? J’ai bien failli avoir une crise cardiaque » dit-il nerveusement.

« Qu’est-ce que tu faisais sur ta tablette ? » demanda le garçon en baissant les yeux vers la tablette.

« Oh, je…hum…je passais juste une commande » répondit Rick, en tentant d’être le plus naturel que possible.

Et il montra sa tablette au garçon, comme pour prouver qu’il disait vrai. Morty trouva le comportement de Rick quelque peu suspicieux, mais ne relava pas. À la place il jeta un œil à l’écran. Effectivement, Rick semblait être sur une sorte de site de vente en ligne. Un peu comme un Amazon version intergalactique. Sur l’écran on pouvait y voir tout un tas de rubriques avec des objets étranges à acheter.

« Wow, trop cool ! j’peux c-commander quelque chose moi aussi » demanda Morty en arrachant presque la tablette des mains de son grand-père.

« Eh oh doucement, n’achète pas n’importe quoi-Argh… d-donnes moi ça ! » Rick reprit sa tablette et Morty protesta.

« Allez, j’t’en prie ! Tu ne me laisses jamais rien acheter q-quand on sort » dit garçon avec une moue, en croissant les bras.

« J'te laisse-rot- jamais rien acheter parce que la dernière fois t-tu nous à ramener un robot sexuel qui a accouché d’un Gazorpazor Morty !» répliqua Rick.

« Mais ça n’arrivera plus, promis. »

Le scientifique hésita un instant. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Morty, et le garçon lui fit une tête de chien battu. _Eh merde_ ! jura-t-il intérieurement. Il était vraiment devenu difficile pour lui de ne pas céder à Morty, lorsqu’il le regardait avec ces yeux-là.

« D-d-d’accord, mais c’est juste pour cette fois. Et t’as droit à 1 commande, pas plus !» dit-il en se massant la base du nez. « J’vais m’chercher une bière » souffla Rick en tendant la tablette à Morty, avant de ce dirigé vers la porte.

Le garçon sautilla sur place et commença à explorer le site. Il devait sans aucun doute y avoir des millions articles. Morty faisait les cent pas dans la pièce tout en asseyant de trouver quelque chose d’intéressant à acheter. Bien qu’il ne puisse pas lire la langue alien du site, il n’avait aucun mal à naviguer dessus. Le fonctionnement était simple comme sur la plupart des sites de vente en ligne. Le garçon poursuivit ses recherches quelques minutes, quand soudain un objet attira son attention. Contrairement à tous les autres objets farfelus et incompréhensibles, celui-ci était plutôt simple. Et pour cause, il s’agissait d’une simple paire de lunettes. Morty leva un sourcil, surpris de trouver un article si banal sur un site intergalactique.

Il cliqua.

Il remarqua que la description de l’objet était écrite dans sa langue. On pouvait y lire : _Paire de lunettes Clark Kent_ **.** Il y avait à côté le logo de la Citadelle (sans doute le lieu d’expédition). Morty cliqua sur la case pour ajouter au panier. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment quelle était la fonction de ces lunettes, car la description ne donnait pas vraiment de détails. Cependant, il les trouvait plutôt cools. Qui sait, peut-être qu’elles lui permettraient de lancer des rayons avec ses yeux comme Super Man.

« Rick, j’ai fini de passer commande ! » cria Morty pour que son grand-père l’entende.

« Ok, valide la commande alors. » répondit le scientifique au loin.

Morty cliqua sur le gros bouton vert à côté du panier. Il y avait au total 6 produits, les 5 premiers étant ceux de Rick ; des pièces détachées de formes bizarres. La commande fut validée, Morty déposa la tablette sur le plan de travail, et sortie du garage pour rejoindre Rick. Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il fut accueilli par une délicieuse odeur. Morty entra et fut surpris de voir Rick derrière les fourneaux.

« T’étais pas juste censé te prendre une bière » dit le garçon en s’approchant.

« C’est c’que j’ai fait » Rick leva la bière posée à côté de lui, et prit une gorgée « Mais après j’ai eu la ** _-rot-_** dalle. »

« Cool des pancakes ! » s’enthousiasma l’adolescent, en voyant une assiette pleine sur le comptoir.

« Pas touche » dit Rick nonchalamment en frappant la main de Morty, quand celui-ci voulut prendre un morceau.

« Aïe ! » Morty se frotta le dos de la main en boudant « Allez, juste un bout. »

« Nan. Je suis en train de préparer la sauce pour les accompagner. Sois patient. »

« J’peux goûter la sauce au moins ? » demanda-t-il en regardant la casserole de chocolat fondu que Rick faisait mijoter sur le feu.

Le scientifique soupira, et prit un air faussement agacé. Puis il plongea le bout de son doigt dans le chocolat. Il souffla légèrement sur son index et le pointa vers Morty. L’adolescent enroba aussitôt ses lèvres autour de son doigt, en laissant échapper un léger « Mmm » de satisfaction. Tout en regardant Morty, Rick se demandait pourquoi il n’avait pas tout simplement trempé une cuillère pour la passer au garçon, au lieu d’utiliser son doigt. Sans doute avait-il gardé un vieux réflexe de quand Beth était petite. Le problème, c’était que ce geste apparemment anodin ne l’était plus du tout lorsqu’il était question de Morty. Rick dû presque se retenir de gémir lorsque le garçon commença à suçoter son index.

Les yeux clos, Morty se délectait de l’exquis nappage chocolaté. Une pointe d’arôme vanille, un peu d’amandes amères, un zeste de muscade, une texture fondante et légèrement crémeuse. Le coulis de chocolat de Rick était de loin le meilleur qu’il n’ait jamais goûté. Mais à vrai dire, ce qui le rendait vraiment délicieux c’était le doigt de Rick. Littéralement. Et le garçon mentirait s’il disait que cela ne lui faisait aucun effet au bas ventre. Son grand-père n’avait pas les mains les plus douces du monde, mais Morty avait toujours remarqué à quel point le toucher de Rick pouvait être délicat parfois. Et là, il en avait clairement la confirmation. Il ne restait plus vraiment de chocolat sur le doigt du scientifique à présent, mais Morty ne pouvait pas arrêter de suçoter. La sensation était trop addictive.

Il lui en fallait plus…

Le garçon avança mécaniquement sa tête pour engloutir l’intégralité du doigt. Il gémit doucement à cette nouvelle sensation. Le contact légèrement rugueux jusqu’au fond de sa gorge, la parfaite épaisseur du doigt de Rick sur sa langue…tout cela fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Et il n’était pas le seul à avoir des palpitations.

Rick regardait avec fascination Morty prendre en otage son index, de ses lèvres roses, tandis que son sang affluait dangereusement sous sa ceinture. Lorsqu’il vit soudain le garçon rouvrir ses paupières et le regarder droit dans les yeux, il sentit à cet instant son érection comprimée son jean. Les yeux de Morty étaient hypnotisant. Et comme s’il fut envoûté, Rick enfonça un deuxième doigt dans sa bouche et se mit à les bouger. Avec son index et son majeur, il caressa la langue du garçon en effectuant de légers mouvements circulaires. Morty gémit doucement tout en suçotant. Rick grogna à son tour.

Se faire sucer les doigts avait quelque chose d’étrangement agréable. Il y avait cette sensation bizarre de succion, comme si l’on pompait le sang jusqu’à ce qu’il ne se concentre que sur la pointe du doigt, pile au bout de l’empreinte. Rick palpa inconsciemment son érection pour réajuster son jean trop serré. Morty le remarqua et sortit les doigts de Rick de sa bouche, un filet de salive se forma lorsqu’il recula sa tête.

Le garçon se rapprocha du scientifique pour se coller à son torse, puis en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds lui susurra à l’oreille « Tu veux pas qu’on aille autre part…q-quelque part où on ne risque pas d’être vu… ». Il glissa ensuite doucement sa main vers le bas, jusqu’à palper l’érection de son grand-père. Rick déglutit. Putain, depuis quand Morty était-il devenu si…entreprenant ?

Au fond de lui, Rick connaissait la réponse. Il savait parfaitement que cela avait commencé après être revenu du camping. Après ce qui s’était passé à l’infirmerie, lui et Morty s’étaient considérablement rapprochés. Aussi bien émotionnellement que physiquement. Une main qui se pose sur une cuisse durant un trajet en vaisseaux. Une caresse de la joue. Un bras qui entoure ses épaules le soir devant la télé, suivie parfois d’un baiser, doux, sensuel, mais rapide pour ne pas se faire prendre, si jamais quelqu’un venait à descendre. Un toucher délicat quand il lui agrippe le bras pour partir en aventure. Une heure passée dans le garage à bricoler, avec ses petites mains qui lui touchent le dos et son visage tout près du sien, pratiquement collé à sa joue. Et tant d’autres gestes qui montrent son affection grandissante pour le garçon. Morty était, au fil des jours, devenu de plus en plus demandeur de contacts physiques. Jusqu’à présent, Rick avait réussi plus ou moins gardé le contrôle de la situation.

_Masturber ton petit-fils dans une infirmerie…c’est garder le contrôle peut-être ?_

Enfin, il avait presque réussi à garder le contrôle…

Mais cela devenait de plus en plus difficile à mesure que les jours passaient. Évidemment qu’il avait envie de Morty…envie de le toucher, de l’embrasser et de lui faire tout un tas d’autres choses que même une star du porno n’oserait même pas imaginer. Mais une fois de plus, il était envahi par ce même sentiment. Ce sentiment qui lui noue l’estomac. Ce sentiment qui lui cri sens cesse : _À quoi tu joues sale enfoiré, c’est qu’un gosse ! T'as pensé à Beth ? Que dirait ta fille si elle apprenait que tu essayais de te taper son fils, hein ? C’est la chair de ta chair bordel ! TON PUTAIN DE PETIT F-_

Rick baissa les yeux vers Morty.

Le garçon avait toujours sa main sur son entre-jambes, tout en le fixant de ses grands yeux marron. Bordel, comment des yeux si innocents pouvaient-ils dégager un tel sex-appeal ?

« M-morty…hum…écoute » Rick détourna le regard et enleva la main de Morty « Je viens de me rappeler que j’avais un truc super important à faire là...hum…une-une livraison ! Ouais c’est ça, j’ai u-u-une livraison à faire pour type tu vois. »

« Oh ok… » dit le garçon avec une pointe de déception. « Mais et les pancakes ? »

« J’en ai pour 1h… j-je reviens vite. » Rick s’éloigna rapidement vers le garage et Morty vit la lumière verte d’un portail illuminer quelques secondes la pièce.

***

« -rot-un autre » dit Rick au barman en redéposant son verre sur le comptoir.

Le Rick barman s’avança et remplit le verre du scientifique avant de s’éloigner en direction des autres clients Rick fit tourner deux ou trois fois son verre d’un mouvement circulaire du poignet, pour que les glaçons puissent refroidir le breuvage, puis porta le tout à ses lèvres pour en prendre une gorgée. Il déglutit et souffla légèrement par le nez pour apprécier tous les arômes de l’alcool. Le scientifique s’était téléporté à la Citadelle, dans un bar qu’il connaissait bien. Un bar géré par des Ricks et fait exclusivement pour les Ricks. Car quoi de mieux qu’un Rick pour savoir de quoi un autre Rick a besoin. Situé en plein centre-ville, ce bar était très réputé pour ses alcools rares et d’excellentes qualités. Cela faisait sans doute bien 2h30 que Rick était là, et il n’avait certainement pas l’intention de rentrer tout de suite. Ce qui visiblement semblait préoccuper Morty. Le garçon lui avait déjà envoyé 10 messages et appelé 6 fois.

Rick soupira en fixant l’écran de son portable, puis le remit dans sa poche.

« Oh un whisky Macallan ! » dit soudain un type en regardant le verre de Rick.

L’individu s’asseya au comptoir.

« Je suis content de voir que vous aussi vous appréciez le bon alcool. La plupart des Ricks se contenteraient d’une bière, vous savez ! Vous avez du palais » dit le Rick avec enthousiasme.

Rick zieuta un instant l’autre Rick de haut en bas du coin de l’œil.

C’était un Rick plutôt bien habillé. Costume trois-pièces gris, belles pompes, bien coiffées. On aurait dit qu’il sortait tout droit du film _Le loup de Wall Street_. Il parlait bien et sans bégayer, bien que son débit soit un peu trop rapide. Rick se méfiait toujours des Ricks de ce genre, ceux qui parlent trop et qui paraissent soi-disant sympas. À vrai dire, Rick se méfiait généralement de tout le monde.

« C’est drôle, y'a un type une fois qui m’a fait la même remarque… » dit-il d’un ton neutre « …J’l’ai buté et j’ai fait exploser son manoir.» Conclut Rick en prenant une gorgée de son verre.

« Oh… » dit l’autre Rick d’une petite voix. Il se tut un instant, puis, comme si rien de n’était « Je m’appelle Ric Sanchez » et il tendit sa main avec un sourire.

Rick leva un sourcil, et fixa la main avant de braquer ses yeux vers le Rick. Il est débile ou quoi ?

Et comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées, l’autre Rick ajouta « Je m’appelle Ric sans le "k". J’ai changé mon nom à cause de mon travail. Je suis agent immobilier Et oui, les sciences ce n’est pas trop mon truc, mon domaine à moi c’est la vente. » Ric leva son bras pour faire signe au barman « Le même que le sien s’il vous plaît, mais sans glaçon » dit-il avant de se retourner vers Rick, qui clairement n’en avait rien à foutre. « Vous savez combien de Rick Sanchez il y a à la Citadelle ?! » continua-t-il « beaucoup trop si vous voulez mon avis. C’est vraiment galère quand un client cherche à vous joindre et qu’il est incapable de vous retrouver l’annuaire, car tout le monde a le même nom. D’ailleurs, qui cherche encore un numéro dans l’annuaire sérieusement ! » Il prit une gorgée de son verre « Wow, c’est vraiment délicieux ! Vous savez, un jour j’ai vendu un appartement à un Rick qui collectionnait les bouteilles de vin. Fallait voir ça, le mec en avait des centaines ! Il voulait justement un logement plus grand pour toutes les entreposer. Aaah c’était vraiment une bonne affaire ce client, il m’a même offert une bouteille en guise de remerciements. Naturellement, j’ai accepté, même si je n’aime pas trop le vin. Il y a cet arrière-goût un peu âcre dont je ne raffole pas spécialement. Mon truc c’est plutôt le-»

Ric fut coupé par la sonnerie d’un téléphone.

Le scientifique fut légèrement soulagé de voir enfin ce type fermer sa gueule. Sérieusement, il ne s’arrêtait jamais de parler lui ?! Il sortit son portable de sa poche grogna en voyant le nom s’afficher.

« Morty… » souffla-t-il en raccrochant immédiatement.

« Vous avez également un Morty ? »

« Ouais…j’en ai un » répondit Rick en fixant tristement son verre.

« Moi aussi. Et ce n’est pas facile tous les jours. Mais bon faut dire que ça a aussi ses avantages si vous voyez ce que je veux dire » un léger sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de l’agent immobilier.

L’espace d’une seconde Rick crut qu’il avait mal interprété le sourire de Ric.

« O-oui c’est vrai que les ondes émises par son cerveau sont-»

« Noooon je ne parle pas de ça voyons. Je parle des autres avantages… » Le coupa Ric en agitant son sourcil de haut en bas.

Le scientifique resta bouche bée quelques instants. Non, impossible que ce type fasse allusion à ça…pas vrai ? Rick se racla la gorge, pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre.

« J-je vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler » dit-il en détournant le regard, et en faisant signe au barman de le resservir.

« Oh faites pas l’innocent. Je sais très bien reconnaître les Ricks de votre genre quand j’en vois un. »

Rick se crispa. Le barman finit de remplir son verre qu’il engloutit ensuite d’une traite.

« Attendez…» dit-il au barman qui s’appétait à repartir « Laissez ça ici. » et il arracha presque la bouteille des mains du barman, pour se resservir lui-même.

« Tout doux l’ami, inutile de stresser » dit l’agent immobilier, en voyant de plus en plus mal à l’aise « Je suis comme toi vous savez…j’aime aussi un peu trop mon Morty » Ric ricana, et pris une gorgée de son verre.

« Je ne suis pas comme vous ! » grogna soudain Rick, en frappant du poing sur le comptoir.

Quelques clients se retournèrent, interpellés par le bruit.

« Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien, il a juste trop bu Haha ! » dit Ric à voix haut, pour rassurer les gens.

C’était un établissement plutôt chic, alors les clients incommodants n’étaient pas les biens venus. Ric se pencha et dit à voix basse « Écoute, on va se tutoyer c’est plus simple…tu sais, je suis passé pas cette phase moi aussi. Cette période où l’on doute…où on pense avoir tout fait foirer. On a l’impression d’être un monstre et tout le bordel…mais rassure toi ce n’est qu’une phase. »

Rick soupira, la tête baissée, les poings toujours serrés. Il ne dit rien. Après quelques minutes de silence, Ric se redressa et fini la dernière gorgée de son verre. Il se leva et déposa quelques billets sur le comptoir. Puis il sortit un flyer de sa poche et le posa devant Rick.

« Je te conseille d’y aller. Ça m’a beaucoup aidé, et je suis sûr que ça t’aidera aussi. Il y a une séance tous les jeudis à 19h, heure de la Citadelle. » dit Ric, avant de s’en aller.

***

Avachi sur une chaise de la table à manger, Morty soupira et jeta une fois de plus un coup d’œil à l’horloge de son portable. Rick n’était toujours pas rentré. Il avait dit qu’il n’en avait que pour 1 heure. Le garçon aurait dû se douter qu’il ne s’agissait que de parole en l’air. Rick avait clairement fui. Pourtant, tout se passait bien, et Rick était plus que réceptif. Puis d’un coup, il s’est fermé. Il avait le même regard…ce regard qui doute. Le même que la première fois, lorsqu’ils s’étaient embrassés. Celui qui dit : _merde, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait…_ Morty ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rick se braquait comme ça si souvent. Depuis le début de leur relation (si l’on peut appeler ça une relation) le garçon avait l’impression de faire des montagnes russes. Un jour tout va bien, ils se rapprochent, et le jour d’après c’est comme s’ils devaient tout recommencer, car Rick, pour une raison inconnue, se referme sur lui-même. C’était très frustrant et surtout très déstabilisant pour Morty. Il ne savait plus du tout sur quel pied danser avec son grand-père.

Est-ce que c’était à cause de lui ?

Surement…

Peut-être qu’il n’aurait pas dû prendre les devants comme il l’avait fait. Peut-être que Rick n’aime pas les gens entreprenants. C’est vrai que le scientifique avait une personnalité très dominante. Oui, mais pourtant, Morty avait clairement vu les yeux de Rick s’illuminer de désir lorsqu’il lui avait sucé les doigts. Il semblait vraiment avoir aimé.

Le garçon braqua son regard vers l’assiette de pancakes qui trônait au milieu de la table. Il avait mis la table pour que lui et Rick puissent les manger ensemble. Morty s’était installé à table et avait attendu tout l’après-midi. Il avait tenté d’appeler son grand-père en vain, et aucun de ses messages n’eut de réponse. Il s’était dit que Rick avait dû avoir un contretemps, mais les heures s’étaient écoulées et aucun portail vert ne s’était ouvert.Morty avait quand même attendu, bercé par l’espoir stupide que Rick teindrait sa promesse.

_Idiot…_

Bien sûr que Rick avait sans doute plus important à faire que de manger des pancakes avec lui. Il avait sans doute des affaires très importantes à régler. Peut-être quand ce moment il était poursuivi par la fédération, ou traqué par des on ne sait quels ennemis. Ou peut-être qu’il avait simplement voulu prendre ses distances. Cette pensée serra le cœur du garçon. Il ne voulait pas être un boulet pour son grand-père. C’était à lui de s’adapter. Il devait faire plus d’effort !

Morty se leva de table péniblement, et étira les membres courbaturés. Résigné, le garçon avait enfin décidé d’aller au lit. La nuit était déjà tombée et il n’avait même pas pris la peine d’allumer la lumière. Presque à tâtons dans le noir, il couvrit les pancakes de papier aluminium et plaça la sauce chocolat, déjà plein de fourmis, dans le frigo. Le garçon monta dans sa chambre et s’endormit presque immédiatement. 

***

« Hey, quelqu’un a vu mon chargeur de portable ? » Demanda Summer à haute voix.

Aucune réponse.

La jeune fille s’avança vers le salon. Sur le canapé, son grand-père et son petit frère regardaient Ballfonders, l’un une bière à la main et l’autre avec une canette de soda.

« Hé ho, je vous parle ! Personne ici n’a vu mon chargeur ? » grogna telle.

Sans même prend la peine de tourner la tête, trop absorbés par leur programme, les deux repondèrent presque en même temps :

« Pas vu Sum Sum déso ** _-rot-_** lé… » « N-non je sais pas où il est »

Agacé Summer tourna les talons et partit à l’étage, pour demander à son père. Au loin, on pouvait l’entendre aboyer sur Jerry, qui avait subtilisé son chargeur pour sa tablette. Encore une fois, père et fille se disputèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que la maison ne retrouve son calme.

Assis près de Rick, Morty prit une gorgée de son soda tout en jetant un discret coup d’œil à son grand-père. Une semaine était déjà passée depuis l’incident des pancakes. Et visiblement Rick, lui, ne considérait pas cela comme un incident, ni même un problème. Il avait baragouiné quelques excuses à Morty, prétextant qu’il n’avait pas vu l’heure passée et blablabla.

Mon cul !

Morty savait pertinemment que cela était faux. Rick avait au moins 6 montres au poignet, il était capable de prédire à la seconde près tel ou tel évènement et connaissait pas loin de 500 fuseaux horaires intergalactiques. Mais bon, le garçon avait décidé de ne pas s’énerver et au contraire de laisser couler. C’était à lui de faire des efforts. Rick n’était clairement pas doué pour les relations humaines, alors forcément il ne pouvait attendre de son grand-père d’être soudain à l’écoute et attentionné.

« Je peux **_-rot-_** t’envoyer ma photo dédicacée si tu veux… » dit soudain Rick, sans cesser de fixer la télé.

Morty sursauta légèrement. Il ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’il avait continué à fixer Rick tout ce temps.

« Hum…non…j-je…hum… » Le garçon peinait à trouver une excuse cohérente, quand il fut, pour son plus grand soulagement, interrompu par la sonnette de la porte d’entrée.

Summer qui n’était pas loin s’empressa d’aller ouvrir la porte, supposant qu’il s’agissait sans doute d’Ethan qui venait encore la supplier à genoux qu’ils se remettent ensemble.

« Ethan je t’ai déjà dit que-AAAAAAH ! » l’adolescente hurla en reculant.

Rick se précipita vers la porte, arme en main. Il fut soulagé de voir qu’il ne s’agissait de rien de dangereux et rangea son pistolet-lazer.

« Du calme Summer, c-c’est juste l’aérolivreur. J’ai fait une commande la semaine dernière. » Dit Rick calmement en s’approchant de la créature.

« Alors préviens la prochaine fois ! » lança la jeune fille en partant.

« La commande est arrivée ?! » s’enthousiasme Morty en se précipitant vers la porte, maintenant que toutes hypothèses de danger avaient été écartées.

Considérant qu’il s’agissait de produit intergalactique, le garçon trouvait le délai d’attente vachement court. Rick ouvrit l’énorme carton, tandis que l’aérolivreur s’en alla. À l’intérieur, les nouvelles pièces pour le vaisseau. Morty chercha du regard sa commande. Il vit un petit sachet trôner au milieu et s’empressa de le prendre. Sans perdre une minute, le garçon déchira l’emballage pour en sortir les fameuses lunettes Clark Kent.

« Wow trop cool ! Regarde Rick, regarde ! » Jubila le garçon en agitant l’objet devant les yeux de son grand-père.

Mais le scientifique était lui-même trop excité par propre commande pour se soucier du garçon. Il se frotta les mains en regardant tous les superbes nouveaux composants et souleva le carton avant de se diriger vers le garage.

« Grand-père a du boulot Morty ! Aujourd’hui, personne ne vient me déranger compris ! » cria-t-il avec joie, avant de s’enfermer dans son atelier.

Morty était un peu déçu que Rick n’ait même pas pris la peine de regarder son objet. Cependant, il se ressaisit vite et grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers pour aller tester ses nouvelles lunettes. Une fois devant son miroir, le garçon déplia la notice fournie avec les lunettes. À sa grande surprise, la notice ne contenait qu’une simple phrase : **_Lunette Clark Kent alias SuperMan. Mais tout le monde sait que les adaptations cinématographiques des DC comics c'est de la merde ; Marvel les surpasse largement._**

Morty leva un sourcil. Il était plus qu’évident qu’un Rick était derrière ce produit. Le garçon vérifia le logo d’expédition, il s’agissait bien de la Citadelle.

« Bon… » souffla Morty, en jeta le papier par terre.

Il fixa son reflet dans le miroir et d’un geste prudent plaça les lunettes sur son nez. Quelques secondes s’écoulèrent, le garçon avait toujours les yeux rivés sur son reflet, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Mais rien. C’était juste lui, Morty, avec de banales lunettes.

Merde ! Est-ce qu’il s’était fait arnaquer ? Le garçon retira les lunettes puis les remit. Rien. Il recommença l’opération deux, trois fois. Toujours rien. Soudain, il eut une idée. Il s’avança vers son lit, s’accroupit légèrement en attrapant les rebords et tenta de le soulever. Mais le garçon ne parvient même pas à faire décoller l’objet de plus de quelques centimètres. À bout de souffle, il lâcha sa prise et le lit retomba lourdement avec un bruit sourd. Morty soupira de déception, il aurait au moins espéré avoir une super force ou même devenir aussi beau que Clark Kent. Mais non. Il s’apprêtait à enlever ses lunettes une bonne fois pour toutes lorsque la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit.

« Hey Morty fait moins de bruit je suis au téléphone avec- Merde, t’es qui toi ! » sursauta Summer.

« Q-quoi ? » dit- Morty, confus.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fous dans la chambre de mon frère ! Réponds o-ou j’appelle la police ! » Menaça la jeune fille en brandissant son téléphone.

« Quoi…mais Summer c’est moi voyons, Morty. Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Si c’est une blague, elle pas drôle» lança le garçon.

« T’as 5 secondes ! 5, 4, 3… »

« Mais Summer c’est moi Morty ! »

Le garçon ne comprenait absolument pas la situation, et avant même qu’il n’ait le temps de s’expliquer Summer le tira par le bras.

« Inutile de me faire croire que tu es un ami de mon frère. Il n’a pas d’amis ! »

Dans la précipitation, Mory fit tomber ses lunettes.

« Summer, merde, c’est moi, Morty ! »

« Ouais c’est ça ! Et moi je suis la reine- Morty !!!» s’écria-t-elle lorsqu'elle tourna la tête.

Le garçon se libéra d’un geste vif.

« C’était quoi ton problème ! » lança-t-il à sa sœur.

« M,-mais…mais tu étais…y’avais quelqu’un d’autre et… » La jeune fille regarda son frère d’un air confus, puis fronça les sourcils « Arrête de piquer les gadgets de grand-père! ». Elle partit en refermant la porte.

Morty resta planté au milieu de la pièce. Puis son regard se posa sur les lunettes et là il comprit.

« Mais bien sûr… » murmura-t-il en ramassant la paire. « Elle permettait d’être incognito…comme Clark Kent » s’émerveilla le garçon.

Il s’empressa de remettre les lunettes et se plaça devant le miroir. Son physique n’avait pas changé, mais visiblement les autres ne pouvaient pas le reconnaître. Et, alors qu’il pensait avoir tout découvert des lunettes, Morty vit une sorte de point lumineux clignoter devant lui, un peu comme un hologramme, qui ne pouvait être vu qu’à travers les lunettes. Un scanner le balaya soudain de la tête au pied, et l’instant d’après il vit avec stupéfaction son reflet se transformer en celui de sa sœur. Morty poussa un cri de surpris et enleva vivement la paire.

« Bon sang… » souffla-t-il en voyant son reflet redevenir normal.

Il remit les lunettes et le même phénomène se reproduisit. A priori, il pouvait soit passer incognito soit prendre la forme d’une personne. Les lunettes avaient sans doute dû scanner Summer lorsqu’elle était entrée. Le garçon passa une bonne demi-heure à comprendre le fonctionnement et à tester les lunettes. Il avait discrètement scanné son père, lorsque celui-ci était passé dans le couloir, et c’était amusé à l’imiter. C’était assez fascinant de voir à quel point cela paraissait réaliste. Il pouvait même adopter la voix de la personne scannée. D’ailleurs, Morty trouvait cela impressionnant puisqu’il n’y avait aucun micro apparent, mais peu importe…ces lunettes étaient carrément géniales !

***

« Qu’est-ce que vous foutez ici Jerry ! » grogna Rick, en ressortant du sous-sol où il était allé chercher des outils.

Le garage était un véritable chantier. Le vaisseau était à moitié démonté, et il y avait plein de ferraille partout. Rick semblait très occupé, des traces de graisses de moteur couvraient ses mains et quelques zones de son visage. Le scientifique avait même enlevé sa blouse pour se contenter de son simple débardeur et son jean.

« Oh heu…je voulais juste voir ce que tu…enfin…v-vous fessiez Rick » répondit-il.

« J’ai pourtant dit que je ne voulais pas être dérangé aujourd’hui, alors sortez. » dit le scientifique le regard blazé, en s’approchant du vaisseau. Il s’accroupit pour souder un composant.

« O-ok d’accord, pas-pas de souci. Je vais m’en aller et aller faire les trucs que je fais d’habitude. Des trucs de Jerry quoi. »

Rick tourna la tête vers son gendre et fronça les sourcils.

Il se redressa et s’approcha de lui.

« Mmmh… » fit-il d’un air suspicieux.

« Q-quoi ? » demanda Jerry avec un rire nerveux.

Rick le fixa un instant.

« Ces lunettes ne vous vont pas du tout Jerry. Faites-vous rembourser. » dit-il nonchalamment avant d’écarter Jerry de son chemin pour aller vers son plan de travail.

« Oh, c’est donc ça…hahaha…oui tu as-hum…vous avez raison Rick. » dit il avait un rire géné « Bon eh bien, j’y vais. A-au revoir ».

Il se tourna pour partir, mais marcha sans le vouloir sur un bout de papier qui traînait par terre, près de la blouse de Rick. Il se pencha pour le ramasser. C’était une sorte de flyers avec écrit dessus : **Réunion Jeudi 19h à la Citadelle, 34 Delta Street, porte 098.**

Il eut juste le temps de finir de lire, lorsque Rick lui arracha littéralement le papier des mains.

« DONNEZ-MOI ÇA ! » hurla-t-il fou de rage.

Surpris et confus, face à cette soudaine agressivité Jerry bégaya des excuses que Rick ne prit même pas le temps d’écouter. Il poussa son gendre hors de la pièce et referma violemment la porte. Les mains tremblantes, il retira ses lunettes et reprit immédiatement sa forme initiale.

Morty avala péniblement sa salive.

« Bon sang… »

***

Jeudi après-midi. La journée avait commencé normalement pour la famille Smith. Morty et Summer étaient rentrés tôt. Beth avait encore été appelée pour une urgence dans un centre équestre qui se trouvait à au moins 3h de route d’ici. Elle devrait sans doute rentrer dans la soirée. Rick avait fini de réparer le vaisseau au petit matin et s’était octroyé une pause bien méritée devant la télé.

Il était 17h lorsque Beth appela Jerry pour lui demander de venir la chercher. Sa voiture avait des soucis pour redémarrer. Jerry y vit l’occasion de faire une virée avec Summer et proposa à la jeune fille de l’accompagner. Depuis quelque temps les deux étaient souvent en mauvais termes, il était donc plus que temps d’arranger les choses. À contrecœur, Summer accepta, à condition qu’elle puisse s’acheter une boisson au Starbucks sur le chemin. Père et fille partirent, laissant les autres seuls à la maison.

« Tu regardes quoi ? » demanda Morty en s’assaillant près de Rick.

« Les aventures de Mme Pancakes. J’ai des saisons à rattraper. » répondit simplement le scientifique en avalant une gorgée de sa flasque.

« O-ok »

Morty était un peu mal l’aise. Il sentait bien que Rick mettait de la distance entre eux. Il se devait de faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas à chaque fois se laisser abattre par le comportement de Rick. Aussi discrètement qu’il le put, le garçon se rapprocha plus près de son grand-père. Maintenant qu’il y repensait, cela faisait un bout de temps que Rick ne l’avait pas…touché. Bien sûr, ce genre de contact n’était systématique entre eux, mais Morty aurait aimé que ce soit plus fréquent. Là, il avait l’impression d’être presque revenu au point de départ. Et cela l’agaçait. Le garçon n’avait pas arrêté de penser à ce que Rick lui avait fait dans l’infirmerie du camping. C’était plus fort que lui. Il ne pouvait plus regarder les mains du scientifique sans penser à ça. Se masturber tout seul était presque devenu ennuyant à côté.

« Dit Rick…hum…e-est-ce qu’on pourrait aller quelque part aujourd’hui. Genre, sortir un peu…ou…un truc comme ça ? » demanda timidement le garçon.

« Pour aller où ? » dit Rick, un peu sèchement.

« J-je sais pas…on pourrait aller à Chits and Blitz… » suggéra-t-il «…on pourrait même aller à-à-à la boite de nuit de la dernière fois… » ajouta le garçon d’une voix presque inaudible.

Morty sentit Rick crisper soudainement.

« J’ai un truc à faire. La prochaine fois » répondit-il froidement.

« Mais je croyais que tu avais fini de réparer le vaisseau et que-»

« La prochaine fois » répéta Rick.

Morty baissa la tête vers ses genoux, déçu. Pourquoi Rick était-il si renfrogné ? Il se leva et monta dans sa chambre. Il n’abandonnerait pas si facilement.

Le garçon avait un plan.

***

« Dis donc, ce n’est pas donné ta boisson » dit Jerry en regardant Summer siroter son Refresha citron vert.

« C’est le prix à payer pour de la qualité papa » lança la jeune fille, le nez rivé sur son téléphone.

« Qualité, qualité…c’est juste une citronnade. »

Summer leva les yeux au ciel, préférant ignorer la remarque de son père.

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé Summer ? » demanda tristement Jerry.

« Pardon ? »

« Je veux dire…comme tu es passé de la petite fille chérie à son papa…à ça ? »

« Woow ok, tu sais quoi je vais faire comme si je n’avais jamais entendu c'que j'ai entendu ! » dit-elle avec une mine exagérément choquée.

« Je posais une simple question ! » grogna Jerry.

« J’ai grandi papa ! Voilà ce qui s’est passé ! Peut-être que quand j’avais 8 ans j’étais ta petite fille chérie, mais c’est fini maintenant ; J’ai plus 8 ans…et visiblement tu t’en es pas rendu compte. » dit-elle sèchement.

« D’accord, je dois avouer que j’ai du mal à voir mes enfants grandir si vite, mais…on était si complice avant…tu t’en souviens ? Je t’emmenais à l’école et parfois le mercredi on allait à la boutique de bonbon. » dit-il avec nostalgie.

« Ouais je m’en souviens… »

« Tu choisissais toujours les mêmes, les bonbons, ceux aux-»

« Aux caramels enrobés de chocolat ! » le coupa Summer en rigolant. La jeune fille regarda son père du coin de l’œil et sourit. « C’est vrai que c’était de bons moments… »

Les deux restèrent silencieux un moment. Chacun se remémorant leurs souvenirs passés. Au détour d’une route, Jerry aperçut un jeune homme sur le bas-côté qui levait son pouce. Summer insista pour qu’ils le prennent en stop. Bien qu’hésitant, Jerry se rangea sur le côté et l’individu approcha pour monter à l’arrière du véhicule.

« Hum…vous allez où jeune homme ? » demanda le père de famille.

Le garçon qui semblait étrangement agité, sortit soudain une arme de son pull et la braqua sur la tempe de Jerry.

« F-f-faites ce que je vous dis ou-ou je tire ! »

***

 _Mais qu’est-ce que je fous ?_ Voilà ce que Rick n’arrêtait pas de se demander depuis qu’il était parti de la maison. Les mains crispées sur le volant, le scientifique conduisait en direction de la Citadelle. Comme un idiot il avait gardé le flyer que lui avait donné Ric, l’agent immobilier du bar. Au début, il n’avait eu aucune intention de se rendre cette réunion. Mais après le petit numéro que Morty lui avait fait tout à l’heure, il avait eu besoin de se changer les idées. Merde quoi ! Le garçon avait carrément suggéré qu’ils aillent à l’endroit où ils s’étaient embrassés pour la première fois. C’était beaucoup trop…fleur bleue pour lui. Il n’était pas encore totalement à l’aise ses sentiments pour Morty. D’ailleurs, le serait-il un jour ? C’est quoi, est-ce que cette _relation_ était vraiment envisageable ?

« Merde… » Rick grogna et s’agita légèrement sur son siège.

C’était chaque fois pareil. Dès qu’il commençait à se sentir un peu à l’aise avec Morty, dès qu’il avait lui-même envie d’aller plus loin, il y avait systématiquement cette voix dans sa tête qui le freinait, qui le mettait en garde. Il revoyait le visage tout rouge du garçon, et ses petites lèvres bouger timidement. Pour une raison qu’il ignorait, Rick trouvait ce côté étrange de Morty, incroyablement bandant. Le garçon avait cette capacité de rendre une situation simple, horriblement malaisante, et pourtant le scientifique ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de trouver cela irrésistible. Cela rendait Morty unique. Et peut-être qu’au fond c’était ça qu’il cherchait ? Quelqu’un d’aussi singulier que lui…

Rick prit une grande inspiration. On pouvait déjà apercevoir la Citadelle au loin, et un léger stresse l’envahie. Ok, tu restes pas longtemps…tu entres, tu sors.

Tandis qu’il s’efforçait de déstresser, le scientifique ne se doutait pas un seul instant que son petit-fils s’était discrètement faufilé à l’arrière du vaisseau, et était resté caché sous les sièges durant tout le trajet.

***

Morty sentit enfin le véhicule s’arrêter. Il attendit quelques secondes après que Rick ait fermé la portière pour se redresser. Ils étaient en plein cœur de la Citadelle, dans un quartier très animé. Le garçon déverrouilla le vaisseau de l’intérieur et sortit. Son plan était simple. Suivre Rick pour découvrir ce qu’il manigançait. Il devait forcément y avoir une explication au comportement de son grand-père, et cette fois-ci Morty était bien décidé à résoudre le problème. Lorsqu’il s’était changé en Jerry et qu’il avait ramassé le flyers dans le garage, la réaction de Rick avait été plus que disproportionnée. Il devait forcément y avoir un lien. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu’il ferait, ni même s’il découvrirait quelque chose, mais ça valait le coup d’essayer. Morty mit les lunettes Clark Kent sur son nez, et braqua, au hasard, son regard sur un Rick qui passait par là. Il se regarda un instant dans la vitre du vaisseau. Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à un Rick classique. Il était plutôt élégant, portait un costume plutôt chic et un manteau. Ce Rick devait sans doute avoir de l’argent, et travailler dans le quartier des affaires de la Citadelle. Mais pas le temps de s’attarder sur son nouveau look. Morty se mit en marche d’un pas rapide pour ne pas perdre Rick de vue. Celui-ci marchait quelques mètres plus loin, et semblait se diriger vers l’entrée d’un building.

Se faufilant à travers la masse, le garçon entra peu après Rick, dans le hall de réception. Propre, design, climatisé, ça avait tout l’air d’être des bureaux. Morty vit son grand-père interpellé le réceptionniste et lui monter son flyer. Celui-ci lui indiqua ensuite une direction et Rick dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Accélérant le pas, l’adolescent le suivit, et entra avant que les portes ne se referment. Il était nerveux, malgré le fait que Rick ne pouvait pas le reconnaître grâce à son camouflage.

« Vous allez à quel étage ? » lui demanda Rick, la main levée vers le panneau en attente de sa réponse.

Le cœur de Morty s’accéléra légèrement.

« Oh…hum…le-le même que le vôtre… » S’empressa de répondre le garçon. Il prit sans réfléchir une voix très grave, avant de réaliser que cela ne servait à rien puisque sa voix s’était dès le départ, calquée sur celle du Rick qu’il avait scannée. Il se gifla mentalement et se racla la gorge pour faire comme si de rien n’était.

Rick le regarda un instant de haut en bas, mais ne dit rien. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'étage et se mit en posture d’attente. Malgré la petite musique d’ascenseur, on pouvait clairement percevoir cette petite gêne dans l’atmosphère lorsque deux inconnus sont enfermés dans un lieu exigu. Les portes s’ouvrirent et les deux hommes sortirent. Morty qui ne savait clairement pas où aller, suivi Rick en marchant le plus naturellement que possible. Le scientifique s’approcha de la porte 098 et entra suivi de près par Morty.

Le garçon se crispa légèrement lorsqu’il constata que la salle était remplie de Rick. Tous discutaient entre eux par petit groupe de deux ou de quatre, disséminé un peu partout. _Un rassemblement de Rick ?_ pensa le garçon, en observant les lieux _. Est-ce que grand-père les connaît ?_

Il eut très vite la réponse en constatant que Rick paraissait aussi mal à l’aise que lui.

« Bonsoir à tous et merci d’avoir patienté. Je vous invite à présent à vous asseoir pour commencer la séance. » dit soudain un Rick avec une queue-de-cheval. Il avait l’air plutôt cool, un peu dans le genre hippie.

Tout le monde prit place sur les chaises positionnées en cercle. À vue d’œil, il devait sans doute être une bonne trentaine de personnes.

« Bien, nous pouvons commencer cette réunion des _Mortyphiles anonyme_ » dit le Rick à la queue-de-cheval, qui visiblement était l’organisateur. « Aujourd’hui, Rick P50 a quelque chose à nous dire » et il tourna la tête vers un Rick à côté de lui.

« Hum…ouais hum… » le Rick semblait gêné, et se massa l’arrière de la nuque « J’ai…hier mon Morty et moi on a enfin sauté le pas et hum…voilà on la fait…ça s’est passé naturellement, on était près d’un lac lunaire sur la planète Molovan12. »

Des « oooh » compatissants retentirent et les participants se mirent l’applaudirent.

 _Sauter le pas avec son Morty ? Mortyphiles anonyme_ ? L’adolescent sentit une légère panique l’envahir. _Bon sang dans quoi j'me suis embarqué !_

***

Jerry se racla la gorge nerveusement « Écoute hum… »

« John » répondit le jeune homme, son arme toujours braquée sur Jerry

« John…écoute John hum…ma fille et moi on ne veut pas d’ennui, on te laisse la voiture si tu veux. Laisse-nous descendre sur le bas-côté…pitié.»

« Non ! Vous continuez de conduire ! De toute façon j’ai pas le permis alors… »

« Je vous en supplie. Promis on n’appellera pas la police, je vous en donne ma-»

« F-f-fermez-la ! Personne ne va descendre. Amenez-moi là où je veux et tout se passera bien. » dit John en agitant son arme.

« Ok, ok, ok ! » paniqua Jerry en crispant ses épaules.

Cela faisait moins d’un quart d’heure qu’ils roulaient. Pour aller où ? Ça, ils ne le savaient pas.

« On pourrait au moins savoir où l'on va ? » demanda soudain Summer, en jetant un œil à leur ravisseur.

« J-j-je vous le dirais quand on y sera. »

Summer souffla en croisant les bras. « Et on y sera quand ?! » dit-elle avec agacement. « J’avais pas prévu de passer toute mon après-midi prise en otage par un taré ! »

« Summer! » s’écria Jerry, horrifié par l’affront de sa fille « D-désolé elle-elle ne sait pas ce qu’elle dit, et elle va tout de suite s’excuser…n’est-ce pas ! » dit-il les dents serrées.

« Pourquoi, parce que j’ai dit la vérité ? » elle pivota vers John « T’es quoi, criminel qui fuit les flics ? Un fugueur ? Un toxico ? »

« N-non ! Je suis pas recherché et je suis pas un toxico ! » S’empressa de répondre le garçon.

« ok, alors t’es un fugueur. » Conclut Summer en se retournant pour s’asseoir confortablement dans son siège, comme elle venait d’élucider le mystère.

« M-mais non…je…enfin…j’ai pas vraiment fugué, c’est juste que… » balbutia le jeune homme, pris la main dans le sac.

Jerry, qui avait toujours une arme pontée sur la tempe, regarda avec stupéfaction sa fille prendre le contrôle de la situation. C’était comme si les rapports de force s’étaient inversés.

« Écoute john… » soupira Summer le regard blazé « Je sais pas quel est ton plan exactement, mais je peux te dire que…c’est d’la merde. »

« Q-quoi ? » demanda John avec une légère panique.

« C’est d’la merde ton plan… » Répéta la jeune fille « T'as pas encore le permis donc j’imagine que t’as genre 16ans tout au plus ?! Tu parais plutôt propre sur toi, alors tu dois pas venir d’un milieu social trop craignos. J’en conclut que t'as juste fait un caca nerveux à tes parents et que ta décider de faire ta vie tout seul comme un grand. T’as cru que c’était une bonne idée de partir avec le flingue de papa et de terroriser les automobilistes. Tu t’es sans doute dit que personne ne pourrait te retrouver de toute façon, car tu vas partir loiiiiiin, là où personne ne te connaît…c’est ça ?! » Summer tourna la tête vers John qui semblait abasourdi, et complètement mis à nu. Le jeune homme se laissa retomber sur le siège arrière et soupira (tout comme Jerry qui n’avait plus d’arme sur sa tempe à présent).

« Je…je voulais juste qu’il accepte ma relation. » dit le garçon d’une petite voix.

« Oh, histoire d’amour…je vois » fit l’adolescent en hochant la tête.

« Mes parents sont super intolérants. Ils ne veulent pas accepter mon petit copain. » il soupira « Dans ma famille on est soldat de père en fils…alors vous voyez...la virilité tout ça… pour eux l'homosexualité c'est même pas envisageable »

« Ah ouais a c’point ? » Summer leva un sourcil.

« Ouais…c'est tous des cons » dit John en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ils m’ont interdit de le fréquenter…Ryan, il s’appelle Ryan. » Des larmes commencèrent à emplir ses yeux « Je…je l’aime tellement. Ensemble, on a décidé de s’enfuir dans l’État voisin, comme ça on pourra être libre. Il doit me rejoindre dans quelque jour. On fera des petits boulots et-»

« Wow…c’est vraiment le plan le plus foireux que j’ai jamais entendu. »

« Summer » dit Jerry qui avait presque lui aussi les larmes aux yeux, après avoir entendu l’histoire de John.

Summer lui lança un regarde l’air de dire, _laisse-moi faire._

« Je peux t’arranger ça. »

« Q-quoi, comment » demanda John en essuyant ses larmes d’un revers de main.

« Mon grand-père. C’est un génie et un scientifique, il peut t’arranger le coup en deux minutes. Pouf, plus de parents intolérants, tout est bien qui finit bien. Tu n’auras plus besoin partir t’exiler et mon père et moi, on pourra renter chez nous. Papa, fais demi-tour. »

« Oh ok, ok » approuva John avec enthousiasme avant de subitement froncer les sourcils « Et attends une minute, qui me dit que ce n’est pas d-des bobards ! » Il braqua son arme sur Summer.

« Tiens, regarde, je vais appeler mon grand-père, il va venir, il va tout arranger et tu verras que ce n’est pas des conneries. »

Summer sortit son téléphone en prenant de bien soin de monter l’écran a John pour ne pas qu’il pense qu’elle appelle la police. Juste au moment où le numéro fut composé, le portable de la jeune fille afficha batterie faible et s’éteignit.

« Quoi ! » s’écria-t-elle « Mais je crois l’avoir chargée ce ma-» elle se tut, et tourna lentement la tête vers son père, le regard noir.

Jerry regarda tour à tour le portable et sa fille avec un rire nerveux.

« Hum…effectivement, il se peut que je t’aie emprunté ton chargeur un ou deux minutes ce matin. »

***

« Et toi, as-tu quelque chose à dire ? » demanda soudain le chef à Rick.

Le scientifique se redressa sur sa chaise. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui.

« Q-quoi, moi ? non j’ai rien à dire » dit-il en encroisant les bars comment pour se protéger.

« Tout le monde à quelque chose à dire ici. J’imagine que tu dois être nouveau ? »

« Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien t’foutre si j’suis nouveau »

« Rien. Ça se voit, c’est tout. Tu as l’air tendu. » répondit le chef avec un sourire « Relaxe-toi mon frère, c’est un lieu de partage. Ouvre tes chakra. »

« Un, j’suis pas tendu, et deux, mes ** _-rot-_** chakras son très bien comme ils sont. » Répliqua Rick sur la défensive. « D’ailleurs, j’crois que j’en ai assez entendu, j’me tire » Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour se lever, mais fut stoppé en plein élan par la remarque du chef.

« Quelle est ta relation avec ton Morty ? »

« Comment ça ? E-elle est parfaitement normale ! » dit-il en se rasseyant instinctivement.

« Tu n’as pas à avoir honte mec, on est tout dans le même panier » dit un Rick avec un chapeau de cow-boy.

« J’ai pas honte ! J’dis juste que-»

« Quand est-ce que tu t’en es rendu compte ? » demanda le chef

Rick fronça les sourcils. Il regarda certains Rick tour à tour, et à sa grande surprise tous semblaient compatissants. C’était comme si on pouvait lire sur leurs visages : _t’inquiète, on est tous passé par là._

Il soupira.

« J-j’en sais rien…c-c'est venu progressivement je pense. Ou peut-être que ça a toujours été là et que je refusais de le voir….merde… » Rick se massa la base du nez puis reprit « c’est parti en couille quand…quand je l’ai emmenée dans cette boite de nuit. Je sais pas c’qui m’a pris…il y avait cette musique et-bordel qu’est-ce que j’ai fait…»

« Du calme…est-ce qu’il ta repousser, ou montrer de quelconques signes de refus ? » demanda le chef.

« Hum…n-non pas vraiment…enfin j’crois pas »

« Tu crois pas, ou t’en es sûr ? » dit soudain un Rick avec des tatouages. Il paraissait plus balèse qu’un Rick classique, plus musclé, plus grand, une voix plus grave.

« Parce qu’ici on ne veut pas de types qui abusent de leur Mortys compris ! » menaça-t-il « On n’est pas ce genre de Ricks nous. »

« Effectivement » reprit le chef « Ici, nous aidons les Ricks qui éprouvent des difficultés avec leurs Mortys, mais en aucun cas nous n'encourageons la violence envers les Mortys. On a tous une relation spéciale avec nos Mortys, et on est tous passé par cette phase de questionnement, de peur, de honte…c’est normal. Ce n’est pas facile d’assumer. Les Ricks ont souvent du mal à gérer leurs émotions, c’est pour cela que j’ai créé cette association, pour les aider à créer une relation consentante avec leur Mortys. Chacun va à son rythme. Certains n'ont pas encore avoué leurs sentiments » le chef regarda un Rick, qui semblait consterné « D’autres ont déjà sauté le pas et tente de construire quelque chose » il regarda Rick P50 « Ce qui importe, c'est d’être bien conseillé pour éviter un drame. » Il y eut l’espace d'un instant, une expression de tristesse dans les yeux du chef.

« C’est ridicule…v-vous faites tous comme si tout cela était parfaitement normale ! Merde quoi, ont parlé de gosse d’à peine 14ans ! J-je refuse de participer à ça ! » dit Rick, en se levant.

« Parce que tu crois que t’es mieux hein ? Tu crois que parce que tu n’as pas _cédé à la tentation_ t’es au-dessus de nous ! » répliqua le Rick aux tatouages. Celui-ci se leva et s’approcha. Il sortit une photo de son portefeuille et la brandit devant Rick.

« Lui, c’est mon Morty, tu vois. C’est ma raison de vivre. »

Rick eut presque du mal à en croire ses yeux. Le Morty de ce Rick était tout son contraire. On aurait dit une poupée vivante tellement il était mignon. Sur la photo, le Morty tenait un ours en peluche et souriait innocemment à l’objectif. De petites joues roses, un corps enfantin...Ce Morty paraissait même beaucoup plus jeune que les autres. Mais comment un Rick aussi flippant avait pu hériter d’un petit-fils aussi craquant ?

« Je tiens à lui plus qu’à ma propre vie ! » continua le Rick tatoué, en rangeant sa photo « Je sais que je ne devrais pas avoir ce genre de sentiment pour lui, mais n’empêche qu’ils sont là et que j’y peux rien. Je vis avec. Mais JAMAIS, je dis bien JAMAIS je ne lui ferais du mal. Alors, arrête de prendre ton air supérieur, car je parie que t’es pas aussi clean que tu le dis ! » grogna-t-il.

« Qu’est-ce que tu insinues du con… » Menaça Rick en s’avançant.

« Eh oh, du calme mes frères, la violence ne résout rien. » dit le chef en regardant les deux hommes tour à tour.

« Tu le sais très bien, ne fais pas l’innocent. » répondit le tatoué, sans prêter attention au chef. « Avoue que t'as pas fait que l’embrasser comme tu essaies de le faire croire. »

« Ferme-la, tu sais pas de quoi tu parles » dit Rick en fronçant les sourcils.

« Avoue que t’as fait plus que ça. Et même si t’es pas allé jusqu’au bout, je paris que t’as tout un tas de fantasmes, n’est ce pas ?! » dit t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

« Tais-toi » grogna Rick en serrant les poings

« Ça suffit, arrête maintenant! Tu le provoques. » dit le chef au Rick tatoué.

« Oui je le provoque ! » répondit t-il « Ce type refuse d’admettre qu’il est comme nous. Il croit qu’il peut continuer à nier ses sentiments !» il se retourna vers Rick « Tu crois que j’ai pas vu clair dans ton jeu ? Je sais que t’as peur ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles bordel, j’ai pas peur de toi connard ! » répliqua Rick aussitôt.

Le ton montait de plus en plus. Les autres Rick regardaient la scène comme s’ils assistaient à une pièce de théâtre.

« Huh ! Je ne parle pas de moi » dit-il avec un petit rire « Je parle de toi… »

Rick fronça son monosourcil, légèrement surpris.

« Tu as peur de toi pas vrai ? » continua le tatoué « Tu as peur de tes sentiments pour ton Morty, tu as peur de tes désirs ! »

« C-c’est faux ! » rétorqua Rick. Mais il sentait le doute l’envahir à mesure que l’autre Rick parlait.

« Si c’est vrai. Tu as peur de ne pas garder le contrôle, peur de déraper, peur de lui faire du mal, de profiter de lui, peur de ce qui arrivera si jamais tu cédais totalement à tes envies. Mais la vérité c’est que tu n’es pas seul. On est tous passés par là. Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas pouvoir dormir de la nuit parce que chaque soir on pense à lui. Je sais ce que c’est d’avoir une boule dans le ventre chaque fois qu'on le touche, car on a peur que nos mains glissent et aillent trop loin; qu'elles se posent trop haut sur sa cuisse, ou trop bas dans son dos. On sait tous ce que c'est. Mais on veut tous s’en sortir. On veut tous améliorer notre relation avec nos Mortys. Et pour y arriver, il faut d’abord…l'accepter. Crois-moi, plus tu nies, plus ce sera dur. »

Rick regarda un instant l’autre Rick, les poings blancs tellement ils étaient serrés. Il baissa la tête.

« Peut-être bien que tu as raison, mais mon Morty mérite mieux que ça... il mérite mieux que moi.» dit-il simplement avant de tourner les talons et de sortir.

***

« Sérieusement, papa t’a oublié de faire l’essence ! »

« J’étais censé le faire sur la route figure toi. Mais comme tu peux le constater, on a eu un léger souci ! » dit Jerry en montrant John du doigt 

« Eh oh, ça va. Ce n’est pas ma faute si vous avez oublié de faire le plein, monsieur » répliqua John comme un enfant.

« C’est la mienne peut-être ?! J’avais une arme pointée sur la tête moi ! »

Tous les trois marchaient sur le bas-côté de la route en direction d’une potentielle station essence. Il faisait nuit et la seule source de lumière était des lampadaires qui jalonnaient la route à intervalle réguliers.

John marchait derrière Summer et Jerry, son arme à la main. Le plan consistait à trouver une station, retourner à la voiture et repartir comme prévu.

« T’es content papa? Si tu n’avais pas encore volé mon chargeur, on n’en serait pas là ! »

« Ça y est, tu recommences ! Tout est toujours de ma faute avec toi » s’indigna le père de famille.

« Oui tout ! C’est de ta faute si on est dans cette situation, c’est de ta faute si maman préfère passer ses week-ends à la clinique, et c’est de ta faute si notre relation père-fille est aussi merdique !!! »

« Retire ça tout de suite, Summer Smith ! »

« Non ! C’est la vérité. Tu gâches toujours tout ! » S’emporta la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux.

Le petit groupe s’arrêta de marcher. John regardait la scène un peu gênée, comme s’il était la cinquième roue du carrosse.

« Hum…les gars, c-calmez-vous, pas la peine de s’énerver. » dit le jeune homme, en se massant l’arrière du crâne.

« J’aimerais juste qu’on soit une famille normale pour une fois….merde pourquoi je pleure moi » dit-elle en essuyant rapidement ses larmes.

« Moi aussi Summer…moi aussi. » répondit Jerry tristement.

« T’as arrêté de faire des efforts. Avant tu étais drôle. Avant on faisait des choses ensemble…en famille. Avant maman était heureuse. Mais depuis que t’as perdu ton boulot…. » elle soupira.

« Je sais ma chérie, mais-»

« Mais quoi ? Tu vas encore rejeter la faute sur grand-père c’est ça ? »

« Il est quand même un peu responsable de-»

« Ça allait déjà mal, avant que grand-père n'emménage. Ok, il n’a pas facilité les choses, mais ce n’est pas lui la cause de tout ça.»

« Je ne suis pas de ton avis, les choses allaient très bien avant son arrivée. »

« On faisait semblant que tout allait bien papa ! C’est ça que t’as pas compris! Morty n’avait pas d’amis et il était tout le temps le laissé pour compte, maman n’arrêtait pas de boire et de parler de grand-père de façon maladive, toi t’as perdu ton boulot, et moi…moi j’essayais d’être la plus normale de cette famille…d’être l’adolescente typique quoi. »

Père et fille se regardèrent dans les yeux un instant.

« Hey » dit soudain John « Moi mes parents ne se sont jamais souricier de moi. J’avais tout ce dont j’avais besoin, certes, mais j’étais invisible à leurs yeux. Je ne ressemble pas à mon père. Je n’ai pas la carrure d’un soldat, je préfère l'art aux sports, bref, je suis une déception. Mais vous, on voit tout de suite qu’il y a de l’amour dans votre famille. Elle n’est peut-être pas la plus parfaite…mais une famille on en a qu’une, alors il ne faut pas la gâcher...» conclut John en réalisant qu’il avait peut-être fait le mauvais choix. 

La sirène d’une voiture de police retentit soudain. Le véhicule s’arrêta au niveau les trois individus. John cacha immédiatement son arme. Est-ce que l’officier l’avait remarqué ? Les trois sourirent à l’agent de police comme si de rien n’était. Le policier les observa quelques instants avant de sourire lui aussi.

« J’vous dépose quelque part messieurs, dame ? »

***

Rick leva la tête et regarda intensément son reflet dans le miroir. Des gouttelettes d’eau parlaient à l’extrémité de son menton. Son visage mouillé affichait une expression dure et fatiguée. Il semblait avoir pris un coup de vieux... Le scientifique referma le robinet qui coulait encore, et tira une serviette en papier dans le distributeur. Bordel, mais à quoi qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ? Il avait carrément fui dans les toilettes du bâtiment. Tout ça à cause de ce putain de Rick tatoué. Cet enfoiré ne voulait vraiment pas la fermer, hein ?! Rick grogna et lança avec agacement sa serviette en papier vers la poubelle. Il manqua sa cible. Jurant entre ses dents, le scientifique se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira. Ce qui l’énervait le plus c’est que cet enfoiré n’avait pas totalement tort. Peut-être que c’était vrai, peut-être qu’il avait tout simplement peur de-La porte des toilettes s’ouvrit soudainement. Un Rick entra.

« Écoute mec, si les autres t’ont envoyé pour que je revienne, tu perds ton **-rot-** temps. J’étais juste venu couler un bronze et j’me casse. »

Le Rick ne bougea pas, le regardant avec des yeux étranges.

Rick fronça les sourcils « Putain barre toi, j’t’ai dit. » il l’examina de haut en bas « Eh, mais…j’te reconnais t'es le type bizarre de l’ascenseur. Qu’est-ce que tu m’veux ? » demanda le scientifique à présent sur ses gardes.

Le Rick ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Il semblait nerveux et balbutiait. Rick le regarda faire sans comprendre. Quel type bizarre…

Le regard du scientifique fut instinctivement attiré par la paire de lunettes que portait ce Rick. Il avait comme un sentiment de déjà-vu. Noires et moches, elles ressemblaient étrangement à celles que portait Jerry lorsqu’il l’avait surpris dans le garage. D’ailleurs, n’étaient-ce pas également les mêmes lunettes qu’il avait aperçues dans le carton de commande la semaine der-

« Morty ! » s’écria Rick, en réalisant.

Il s’approcha en deux enjambées et arracha les lunettes de son nez. Immédiatement, la silhouette du Rick rétrécit pour se changer en celle de Morty.

« Hum…je peux tout t’expliquer… » paniqua le garçon.

« Bordel de merde mais qu’est-ce que tu fous là ! Tu m’as suivi ? »

« Eh bien...hum… »

« Mais comment t’as fait… » Rick jeta rapidement un œil dans sa blouse pour constater que son pisto-portail était bien là « Comment t’as fait ! » Répéta-t-il en haussant le ton.

« J’ai…j-je me suis juste caché à l’arrière du vaisseau » répondit le garçon d’une petite voix.

Rick grogna. Mais comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en apercevoir ça ? D’habitude, il avait presque un sixième sens pour ce genre de choses.

« T’as tout entendu… » La voix de Rick était grave, et vu son ton il s’agissait plus d’une affirmation que d’une question.

Morty déglutit. Rick était clairement en colère.

« Je…je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas que c’était c-ce genre de…réunion. Je voulais juste comprendre pourquoi tu étais si distant avec moi…je…désolé j-je n’aurais jamais dû-»

« T’as entendu tout ce que j’ai dit… » Encore une fois, Rick semblait se parler à lui-même.

Rick posa ses mains sur le rebord d’un des lavabos et pencha son buste en avant.

« R-Rick est-ce que ça va ? »

Le garçon s’approcha, inquiet.

« Dégage… » la voix du scientifique était presque inaudible.

« Q-quoi » Morty voulut poser sa main sur l’épaule de son grand-père.

« DÉGAGE ! » hurla celui-ci sans même relever la tête. D’un geste vif, il dégaina son pisto-portail et tira.

Morty recula comme s’il fut brûlé vif.

Le garçon resta pétrifié quelque instant, puis, comme un animal apeuré, il détala en s’engouffrant dans le portail. Le portail se referma derrière lui, le laissant seul dans le garage. Au même moment le bruit d’une voiture de police retentit dans l’allée et Morty cru reconnaitre les voix de son père et de sa sœur.

Mais cela importait peu.

Le garçon se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tandis que les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. 

***

_**à suivre...** _


	8. Alexithymie

**_Alexithymie:_ ** **_Incapacité à identifier et exprimer verbalement ses émotions…_ **

****

**_***_ **

Rick rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les paupières. Il tira une latte, garda quelques instants la fumée dans ses poumons puis expira le tout dans un long soupir guttural, avant d’apprécier pleinement les effets de la drogue envahir son organisme.   
Il rouvrit ses yeux, rouges et vitreux, et baissa la tête au son de sa fermeture éclair. Des doigts agiles sortirent son membre déjà à moitié dur et commencèrent à le caresser.   
Rick grogna légèrement, et plongea sa main droite dans la chevelure brune, entre ses jambes. Il laissa échapper un juron lorsqu’il sentit la chaleur enrober petit à petit son membre jusqu’à la garde.   
Rejetant une fois de plus la tête en arrière, le scientifique relâcha ses muscles et se concentra sur les va-et-vient buccaux, tout en effectuant quelques caresses circulaires du pouce sur ses boucles.   
Il laissa échapper quelques grognements çà et là, entre deux inhalations de joint.  
Soudain, un bruit retentit dans la pièce confinée. Rick fronça lentement les sourcils et tenta avec difficulté d’identifier la provenance du son. Malgré la drogue ralentissant ses réflexes, il réussit finalement à comprendre qu’il s’agissait de son portable, et plongea sa main dans la poche arrière de son jean.  
  
« Allo... » dit-il d’un ton groggy.   
  
« Papa ? Tu m’entends ? Bon sang, où est-ce que tu es ! »  
  
« Beth ? »  
  
« Oui, c’est Beth. Où es-tu ? Je t’ai appelé des dizaines de fois, pourquoi tu n’as pas répondu ! »  
  
« Heu…je… »  
  
Il y eut un court silence.  
  
« Papa ? »  
  
« …te rappelle plus tard » dit Rick, avant de raccrocher.  
  
Il soupira et braqua son regard sur les cheveux bouclés toujours en action entre ses cuisses.   
Il les observa un instant.   
Pas la même couleur. Trop claire.  
Pas la même texture. Trop fins.  
Pas le même aspect. Trop long.  
Pas la même odeur…  
  
Rick fronça les sourcils et poussa, un peu brutalement, la tête de la prostituée alien accroupie à ses pieds.   
  
« Hey ! » répliqua celle-ci en essuyant la bave de son menton.   
  
« Dé ** _-rot-_** solé poupée, j’dois y aller. » dit le scientifique en se levant. Il remonta son pantalon et ferma sa fermeture éclair.  
  
« Quoi ! » s’énerva la jeune alien avec un accent prononcé. Son teint vira au bleu foncé. « Tu dois me payer l’heure ! »   
La jeune fille bleue se leva, ramenant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns bouclés derrière son oreille pointue. « C’est 250 plus 60 pour les suppléments. » Ajoute-t-elle.   
  
« Quels suppléments ? Tu m’as à peine sucé la queue et tu veux que j’te paye comme une pute de luxe ! » grogna Rick en enfilant sa blouse blanche.   
  
« Les déguisements c’est un supplément ! » dit-elle en montrant sa tenue, une sorte de débardeur décolleté jaune et un string bleu jean.  
  
Rick grogna, regardant de haut en bas la tenue qu’il avait effectivement choisie.  
« C’est pas du tout ressemblant. Pas la bonne couleur » il fixa le t-shirt de la jeune fille bleu, une expression de tristesse traversa son regard. « C’est du jaune poussin qu’il fallait… » maugréa Rick après un temps de silence.  
« Tiens, v’la 200. » dit-il en jetant quelques billets sur la table basse, jonchée de bouteilles d’alcools et de mégots.   
  
« eyqas 200 ! jdzueyqdgw ! » lança la prostituée en langue alien, visiblement très énervée.   
  
« Désolé ma jolie, j’comprends pas ta langue de…de hum …de ** _-rot-_** Na’vi. » Hasarda-t-il « Ouais voilà ! T’as qu’à….v-vas sucer James Cameron ! » lança-t-il avec un rire gras, fier de sa blague. Il tituba jusqu’à la porte d’entrée rose fuchsia et se cogna sur celle-ci, avant de maugréer un « Oups…s’cuse moi madame » entre deux hoquets alcoolisés, puis sortit de la pièce. 

***

  
Rick fut réveillé brusquement, par un cri strident.   
Surpris, le vieil homme roula sur le côté avant de tomber par terre.   
Légèrement sonné et nauséeux à cause de sa gueule de bois, il se releva avec difficulté en s’aidant du rebord du canapé.  
Il s’assit et se gratta le ventre en bâillant, regardant de ses yeux vitreux la pièce en bois, autour de lui.   
Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?   
Un autre cri strident retentit.   
Rick leva les yeux au ciel en grognant et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. 

« Putain Condorman, t-tu-tu pourrais pas baisser de volume ! » dit-il à son ami en entrant dans sa chambre-nid.   
  
« Rick, tu es levé » dit celui en guise de simple constat, avec son habituel ton monotone.   
  
« Un peu que j’suis levé, t’arrêtes pas d’hurler comme un porc qu’on égorge. » grogna le scientifique.  
  
« Je suis obligé. C’est la saison des amours pour mon espèce. Il me faut trouver une femelle fécondable.» expliqua Condorman, avant de pousser un nouveau cri strident en repliant ses bras comme un oiseau.   
  
Rick se boucha une oreille et grimaça de douleur, son mal de crâne redoubla d’intensité.   
  
« Arrgh putain…fais ça dehors au moins. » Lança-t-il en sortant. Condorman le suivit.   
  
« Je dois attirer ma femelle dans mon nid. Ça sert à ça la saison des amours, Rick. J’espère trouver ma partenaire cette année…comme ça mon voisin arrêtera de se moquer de moi. » dit-il de son ton neutre.  
  
Rick et lui tournèrent instinctivement leur têtes vers la fenêtre de gauche qui donnait chez ledit voisin. On pouvait y voir un homme oiseaux et sa compagne assis à leur table à manger, picorer un mélange de graines et d’insectes vivants style _La belle et le clochard._  
  
Le scientifique grogna de dégoût en détournant les yeux, puis dépassa Condorman pour se diriger vers la cuisine. « _L’amour_ c-c-c’est juste une putain de réaction chimique qui pousse les animaux à ce reproduire. Ça frappe fort, puis après ça s’évapore lentement. Te ne retrouve pas coincé dans un mariage raté Condor’. T'as qu'à te concentrer sur la musique à la place. » dit Rick avant d’ouvrir le frigo pour y prendre une bouteille de vodka.   
  
« Tu sais très bien que je ne joue plus. Squanchy et moi on a arrêté quand tu es parti du groupe. » dit Condorman  
  
« Ouais ben, vous n’auriez pas dû… » lança Rick, sèchement.   
  
Condorman ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d’observer Rick. Celui-ci remplit une tasse de café chaud, environ la moitié. Puis déboucha la bouteille de vodka et en versa une grande quantité de façon à remplir la tasse entièrement.   
Il prit une gorgée du tout et exhala doucement.   
  
Il y avait clairement plus de Vodka que de café.   
  
« Quand comptes-tu repartir ? » Demanda Condorman.   
  
« Pourquoi, ma belle gueule ne te plaît plus ? » Lança Rick sarcastiquement.   
  
« Rick… »   
  
Le scientifique perçut clairement le ton sérieux de son ami, malgré son manque flagrant d’expressivité.   
  
« Quoi? » Répondit Rick sur la défensive. Il s'appuya contre le rebord du comptoir de la cuisine.  
  
« Tu ne peux pas continuer à te cacher chez moi indéfiniment Rick. »  
  
Rick regarda son ami dans les yeux un instant. Sans dire un mot.   
  
« Beth a encore appelé ce matin. Je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas là...comme tu me l’as demandé. » Dit Condorman, calmement, avant de faire une pause. « Morty aussi a appelé. »   
  
Dès que le nom du garçon fut prononcé, Rick détourna le regard et crispa ses doigts autour de sa tasse.  
  
« Tu sais que je n’aime pas leur mentir, Rick. » continua Condorman « Ta famille s’inquiète pour t-»  
  
« Ok, ok, ça va! » Rick posa sa tasse avec agacement. « C'est bon, j'ai pigé, j'suis plus le bienvenu ici » grogna-t-il en se dirigeant vers le salon.   
  
« Il ne s'agit pas de cela Rick » lança Condorman depuis la cuisine, avant de suivre le scientifique. « C'est un conseil d'ami » ajouta-t-il en s’approchant.   
  
Rick finit d'arranger à la hâte les quelques affaires qu'il avait amenées avec lui.   
Il ferma son bagage (un petit sac militaire vert kaki), et se redressa vers Condorman.   
  
« Si tu étais vraiment un ami, tu me laisserais rester ! » lança-t-il avec véhémence, avant de tirer un portail et de s'engouffrer dedans.

***

*Toc toc*  
  
« Quoi encore... » Soupira Morty, d'une voix fatiguée lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte.   
  
« C'est moi... c'est maman. »   
  
Le garçon ne répondit rien.   
Beth entra et alluma la lumière. « Je t'ai apporté à manger » dit la mère de famille en déposant sur la table de chevet un sandwich à la dinde et un verre de lait.  
  
« ...pas faim. » Murmura le garçon, sans même se retourner.  
  
Beth soupira et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.   
  
« Il est déjà midi passé. Tu ne vas quand même pas rester dormir toute la journée. » Dit-elle en observant son fils emmitouflé dans sa couverture, toujours en pyjama.   
  
« On est samedi maman…» se contenta de maugréer l'adolescent, en guise de justification.   
  
« Je sais, mais au moins essaye de manger un peu. Tu n'as rien avalé depuis hier. »   
Elle caressera tendrement le front de son fils, ramenant quelques mèches derrière son oreille.   
  
Il y eut un court silence.   
  
« Morty... » Insista Beth « s'il te plaît. »  
  
Un long soupir s'échappa du garçon.   
Avec lassitude, il se redressa sur ses mains en position assise et attrapa le verre de lait pour en prendre une gorgée, tout en regardant sa mère dans les yeux l'air de dire : _Tu es satisfaite maintenant ?!  
_  
Beth sourit.   
  
« Il n'est toujours pas rentré hein?! » Demanda Mory en déposant son verre de lait.   
  
Le sourire de Beth s'effaça. Elle baissa la tête et la secoua doucement. « Non... toujours pas »  
Elle se tritura les doigts nerveusement « J'ai essayé de l'appeler ce matin. Il m'a raccroché au nez. Il ne m'a pas dit où il était, ni quand il rentrera. J'ai même appelé Condorman. Rien »  
  
« Moi aussi, j'ai appelé Condorman . » Dit Morty « Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas chez lui. » Le garçon déglutit péniblement « Je suis sûr qu'il a menti. »  
  
« Écoute, Morty... » Beth posa sa main sur celle de son fils « ...Je-j’ai besoin de savoir si… » Elle chercha ses mots « Est-ce qu’il s'est passé quelque chose avec ton grand-père ?"   
  
Morty braqua son regard vers sa mère. Il sentit le stress l'envahir lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.   
C'est fou, elle avait presque le même regard que lui. Intense…et percent.   
  
« N-non il s'est rien passé...enfin r-rien de particulier...je te l'ai dit, on s'est juste disputé après u-u-une mission et... après il est parti. » Dit le garçon en détournant les yeux.  
  
« C’est déjà la deuxième fois qu’il part comme ça sans prévenir après une de vos disputes. Tu es sûr qu’il n’y a pas autre chose ? Je sais que ton grand-père n’est pas facile à vivre, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi- »  
  
« Maman je t’ai dit qu’il n’y a rien ! » le coupa Morty en haussant le ton.   
Le garçon sentit cependant qu’il s’était trop emporté et soupira en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure « Dé-désolé… »  
  
Beth le regarda intensément.   
« Ok...je vois. Merci de m’avoir répondu mon chéri » elle esquissa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais l’on pouvait voir le doute transparaître dans ses yeux.

***

  
Summer soupira légèrement et lança un autre regard à sa mère.   
Celle-ci regarda sa fille un instant puis tourna ses yeux vers son mari.   
Jerry regarda sa femme et sa fille successivement.   
Ils se regardèrent tous les trois avant de tourner en même temps leurs têtes vers Rick et Morty, qui mangeaient en silence le regard rivé vers leurs assiettes.

Oui, Rick était revenu.   
Et le moins que l’on puisse dire, c’est que cela ne passait pas inaperçu.   
La tension était tout simplement insoutenable dans la maison.  
Dès que Rick et Morty se retrouvaient dans la même pièce, c’était comme si une chape de plomb s’abattait.   
Plus personne n’osait parler.   
Pour le dîner Beth avait tenté d’égayer l’atmosphère, en préparant un délicieux rôti de veau. Malheureusement, sa tentative se solda par un échec, seul le bruit des couverts résonnait dans la pièce. 

La mère de famille but une gorgée de son vin, puis se racla la gorge bruyamment.  
Seuls Summer et Jerry levèrent les yeux vers elle. Ni Rick ni Morty ne réagirent.   
Beth fixa sa fille et lui fit un signe des yeux.   
La jeune fille ne comprit pas.   
Beth soupira et réitéra son signe, plus explicitement.   
Summer comprit finalement que celle-ci lui indiquait Morty des yeux, l’air de dire : _vas-y, parle-lui._  
L’adolescente fronça les sourcils, laissant comprendre à sa mère : _pourquoi moi ?_  
Agacée Beth tourna les yeux vers son mari et lui fit les mêmes signes des yeux qu’à Summer.  
Jerry regarda sa femme puis braqua son regard vers Rick avant de regarder Beth à nouveau: _tu veux que je parle à Rick ?_  
Beth grogna et secoua légèrement la tête : _non, pas à mon père !_ Elle roula les yeux exagérément lentement, passant de son mari à Morty.   
Comprenant enfin, Jerry fit un : _Ah Morty!_ en articulant silencieusement. Il regarda son fils un instant puis Beth, lui faisant comprendre avec son regard : _Non, j’ai pas envie, toi fait-le._  
Beth pinça ses lèvres : _Pas question, toi fait-le, c’est ton fils !_  
Jerry secoua la tête craintif, et regarda Summer : _Toi fait le, c’est ton frère._  
Beth regarda aussi sa fille et hocha la tête en accord avec Jerry : _Oui fait-le Summer !_  
Summer fronça les sourcils et lança successivement un regard noir à ses parents : _pourquoi moi ?! Vous faîtes-le !_  
 _Non toi !_ fit Beth à Summer, en intensifiant son regard.  
 _Non !_ fit l’adolescente des yeux.  
 _Si !_ fit Jerry en fronçant les sourcils.  
Cette étrange discussion de regards continua un instant et s’acheva lorsque Jerry, finalement désigné par les regards noirs de sa fille et de sa femme, lança maladroitement, pour briser la glace :

« Hum…il-il-il est très bon ce rôti…v-vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Beth et Summer levèrent toutes deux les yeux au ciel.

Rick se leva au même moment de table, son assiette étant vide, et s’éclipsa aussitôt au garage.

À la seconde où ils entendirent la porte du garage se refermer, tous soupirèrent bruyamment comme s’ils avaient retenu leurs respirations tout ce temps.

***

Morty se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant, et le front légèrement en sueur. _Bon sang, encore ce rêve_. C’était toujours pareil. Toujours le même scénario. 

_Il est dans le vaisseau avec Rick, au milieu des étoiles.  
Il tourne la tête pour regarder Rick.   
Celui-ci lui sourit et pose sa main sur sa cuisse…la serre tendrement.   
Soudain, le décor change.  
Rick est toujours assis près de lui, plus près cette fois.   
Ils sont sur un lit, un lit d’hôpital.   
Tout est blanc autour d’eux.   
Rick se penche vers lui.   
Rick l’embrasse.   
Rick passe sa main sous son t-shirt.   
Il gémit.   
C’est tendre, c’est chaud, c’est doux.   
Rick remonte son autre main vers sa nuque, la caresse.   
Soudain, le décor change.  
Ils sont dans des toilettes.   
Il tourne sa tête vers le grand miroir sur sa gauche.  
Dans le reflet, il voit la main de Rick se resserrer brutalement sur sa gorge.  
Ça fait mal.  
Il braque instinctivement son regard vers Rick.   
Il regrette aussitôt.   
Il a envie de fermer les yeux, pour ne plus voir cette expression dans ses iris bleus.  
Mais il ne peut pas.   
Une force l’en empêche.   
Alors il continue de le regarder, même si son cœur s’effrite petit à petit.  
« Dégage ! » lui cri Rick, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.   
Il est pétrifié.   
Il voudrait bien partir en courant, mais Rick le tient fermement par le cou.   
« DÉGAGE ! » hurle-t-il plus fort encore.   
Rick s’avance à son oreille.  
« Dégage de ma vie…. »_

Et puis c’est le trou noir. 

Morty soupira et jeta un œil à son réveil.  
2h34 du matin.   
Le garçon se leva et descendit à la cuisine pour se servir un verre d’eau et se calmer un peu.  
Il avait horriblement chaud malgré la relative fraîcheur du rez-de-chaussée.   
Il ouvrit le frigo et laissa sa tête dans l’entrebâille un instant, pour se rafraîchir.   
Dans la pièce sombre, seule la lumière blanche du réfrigérateur éclairait le visage fatigué du garçon.   
Il déboutonna d’une main sa chemise de pyjama, pour apprécier pleinement le flux d’air frais, de l’autre, il attrapa la bouteille de jus d’orange en verre et l’ouvrit pour en prendre une gorgée directement au goulot.   
Morty exhala doucement par le nez, appréciant le breuvage frais et sucré sur son palais, puis reboucha la bouteille.   
Il s’apprêtait à la ranger quand il aperçut un mouvement dans sa vision périphérique. Une silhouette surgie de l’obscurité et le garçon poussa un cri de terreur en lâchant la bouteille.  
Celle-ci se brisa au sol en mille morceaux.   
La lumière s’alluma soudain, l’ombre inquiétante s’avérait être Rick.   
Le scientifique lui-même surprit, baissa la tête pour observer le désastre au sol.   
  
Le cœur de Morty accéléra soudain, et, embrassé par sa propre maladresse, le garçon s’accroupit rapidement pour ramasser à main nu les bouts de verre.   
Bien évident, ce qui devait arriver arriva; dans sa précipitation, le garçon se blessa et des taches sang se rependirent à grosses gouttes sur le sol.   
« Aïe ! » gémit Morty en grimaçant de douleur.   
  
« Bordel, mais qu’est-ce que tu fous ! » lança Rick en s’approchant puis saisissant le poignet de Morty, pour que celui lâche les putain de bouts de verres ensanglantés qu’il avait dans la main. « T’es débile ou quoi ! Putain de merde…et voilà, t’en as foutu partout ! » grogna-t-il d’une voix rauque.  
  
Voyant que le garçon était pied nu et qu’il ne pouvait donc sortir du champ d’éclats de verre, Rick, qui lui avait des chaussons, saisit Morty par les cuisses, juste en dessous des fesses, le portant comme un sac de pommes de terre sur son épaule droite.   
Monter jusqu’à la salle de bain aurait sali toute la maison, alors à la place il l’amena dans le garage.   
  
« Aïe Rick, ç-ça brûle » dit Morty en grognant lorsque son grand-père tapota un coton imbibé d’alcool à brûler sur sa plaie.  
  
« Arrête de bouger com- argh…r-reste tranquille bon sang ! Tu veux que ta plaie s’infecte ?! »   
Rick tenu plus fermement le poignet du garçon.   
« Il faut des points de suture » ajouta-t-il en examinant la plaie nettoyée.  
Le scientifique recula avec sa chaise à roulette et ouvrit un tiroir duquel il sortit une d’agrafeuse cutanée.   
Il se rapprocha de Morty, qui fixait l’objet en question d’une mine inquiète. 

Le garçon s’agita légèrement sur son tabouret.   
« Ça va faire mal ? » demanda-t-il.   
  
« Juste un peu… » répondit Rick avant de commencer à suturer la plaie.   
  
Effectivement, cela faisait un peu mal, mais sans être insupportable.   
Morty observa le travail méthodique de son grand-père, et concentra son attention sur ses mains.   
Pour une personne âgée (si tenté que l’on puisse mettre Rick dans cette catégorie) il avait plutôt de jolies mains. On voyait qu’elles étaient travailleuses certes, mais elles restaient tout de même…élégantes ?  
Il y avait quelque chose avec les mains de Rick que Morty avait du mal à expliquer.   
Ce dont il était sûr, c’est qu’il les aimait.   
Sans oublier que Rick savait parfaitement les utiliser pour…  
 _Bon sang ! C’est pas le moment de penser à ça !_ songea le garçon, tandis que des flashes du camping lui revenait en mémoire.   
  
Une fois fini, Rick examina son travail et passa son pouce autour de la plaie, en appuyant délicatement, pour vérifier que les sutures tiennes bien.   
Ce geste anodin fit néanmoins frissonner le garçon, et celui-ci laissa échapper un léger gémissement.  
Alerté, Rick leva les yeux vers Morty, pensant lui avoir fait mal, et fut surpris de voir le visage rouge du garçon.   
  
_Tellement mign-Merde !_  
  
Rick se ressaisit en se raclant la gorge. Il lâcha rapidement la main de Morty et pivota sur sa chaise, préférant se concentrer sur le rangement du matériel médical.   
« C’est bon, c’est terminé. Tu devrais retourner te coucher maintenant….et fais gaffe en passant près de la cuisine. J'ai pas encore ramassé les bouts de verres » dit-il, en jetant les compresses imbibées de sang dans la poubelle à ses pieds.   
  
Morty hocha la tête et se leva.   
  
« Oh, et hum… » dit Rick en tournant légèrement la tête et en zieutant le garçon de haut en bas. « Ta chemise…elle est ouverte. »  
  
Morty baissa la tête et constata avec horreur qu’il avait oublié de la reboutonner. Le garçon croisa ses bras sur son torse par réflexe, puis tenta de boutonner sa chemise frénétiquement. Cependant, à cause de sa blessure, il avait du mal à coordonner sa main droite, une douleur le lançait à chaque mouvement. 

Rick observa un instant Morty, tenter désespérément de fermer sa chemise, le visage rouge, sa main droite tremblante de douleur.Levant les yeux au ciel, Rick tendit son bras et agrippa un bout de la chemise du garçon pour le tirer vers lui.Toujours assis sur sa chaise, et Morty debout devant lui pratiquement entre ses jambes, Rick reboutonna le haut de l’adolescent avec une vitesse et une dextérité impressionnantes.L’affaire fut pliée en 5 seconds, et Rick finit en réajustant le tissu du col, un geste presque _maternelle_ , qui fit rougir un peu plus le garçon. « Voilà…va t’coucher maintenant. » conclut le scientifique en s’écartant de Morty. L’adolescent obéit et sortit de la pièce en silence. On entendit ensuite de légers bruits de pas dans la maison puis une porte qui se referme.

Rick soupira en rejeta la tête en arrière. Il savait bien qu’il n’aurait jamais dû revenir tout de suite.

« Bordel de merde… » grogna t-il doucement, en palpant à travers son jean, son sexe en érection.

***

« Ils sont où les autres ? » demanda Summer en se vautrant sur le fauteuil du salon.

« Sortie » répondit Rick les yeux rivés sur la télé, tout en prenant une gorgée de bière.

« Morty aussi ? »

« Ouais… »

« Oh…ok »

« _oh_ quoi ? » demanda Rick avec une pointe d’agacement.

« Rien... c’est juste que d’habitude t’aimes pas trop que Morty sorte le weekend parce que t’a genre toujours besoin de lui pour un truc. J’pensais pas que tu l’aurais laissé sortir c’est tout. »

« J’le retiens pas en otage à c’que j’sache. » rétorqua le scientifique en fronçant son monosourcil.

« Ouais mais…c’est juste que d’habitu-»

« Et bien, j’ai pas besoin de lui, d’accord ! » grogna t-il en lançant un regard noir à Summer.

« Wow ok, ok… » dit la jeune fille en levant les yeux. 

Il y eut un court silence « Mais avoue que d'habitu-»

« Bordel Summer, est-ce qu’on peut arrêter de parler de Morty deux minutes ! » Rick serra sa bière et engloutit d’une traite le reste du breuvage. Il s’essuya la bouche d’un revers de manche, légèrement essoufflé, puis posa la bouteille vide sur la table basse. 

L’adolescente soupira. « Bon il se passe quoi avec Morty ? » demanda-t-elle sérieusement. 

« Rien…il ne se passe absolument rien avec Morty. » répondit Rick, les dents serrées. 

« J’essaie juste de comprendre grand-père, pourquoi tu parles plus à Mo-» 

« Pourquoi t’irais pas poster des photos sur Instagram » interrompit Rick, « Ou j’sais pas moi…va rompre avec ton copain pour la millième fois, en clair, va casser les couilles de quelqu’un d’autre. Et si toutefois tu ne choisis aucune de ces options, rends-toi utile et va m’chercher une bière.» Conclut le scientifique sèchement.

« T’es vraiment con grand-père ! Et puis d’ailleurs, je n'ai pas besoin de rompre avec Ethan, puisqu’on n'est plus ensemble de toute façon ! » Summer se leva en soufflant.

« J’imagine que t’iras pas me chercher ma bière… »

La jeune fille tourna les talons, agacée. Elle s’arrêta cependant un instant et regarda Rick par-dessus son épaule.   
« T’as le droit de pas vouloir me dire ce qu’il s’est passé, mais j’ai aussi le droit de m’inquiéter pour mon petit frère...Morty tient beaucoup à toi, tu sais. » Elle détourna le regard vers le sol, le ton grave « Je te demande juste de pas le faire souffrir, ok… » 

Summer s’en alla.   
Rick resta assis sur le canapé, sans dire un mot, le regard rivé sur la télé.

***

Plusieurs jours s’écoulèrent sans que Morty ne parvienne à débloquer la situation avec Rick. Son grand-père ne faisait aucun effort pour tenter d’initier un quelconque dialogue.   
Ok, Morty comprenait que Rick ait pu se sentir trahi lorsqu’il l’avait suivie dans cette étrange réunion de Ricks, mais cela partait de bonnes intentions.   
Le garçon voulait seulement être plus proche de son grand-père.   
Le résultat était plus que catastrophique.   
Rick était distant, et cela, malgré les tentatives de Morty pour renouer les liens.  
Pire, le garçon avait constaté que Rick s’était à la place rapproché de sa sœur.   
Au début Summer avait juste demandé à Rick de la déposer chez des amis vu que Beth et Jerry étaient sortis dîner.   
Puis plus tard, il s’aperçut que Rick et elle passaient pas mal de temps à regarder la télé tous les deux. Ils avaient l’air de bien s’amuser, si bien que parfois Morty n’osait même plus aller s’asseoir avec eux. Il avait l’impression dans ces cas-là d’être la cinquième roue du carrosse.   
Bien sûr, Rick et Summer avaient toujours une bonne entente, malgré quelque désaccord, et d’ailleurs Morty enviait souvent la facilité avec laquelle sa sœur parlait à Rick. Elle n’avait pas peur de lui dire les choses en face, et il faut bien l’avouer, elle arrivait même quelques fois à faire fermer sa gueule à leur grand-père.   
Oui, Summer était une tête brûlée que Rick appréciait beaucoup, mais elle était toujours passée au second plan par rapport à Morty. Toujours. C'était Rick et lui le duo ! C’étaient eux les personnages principaux. Pas Rick et Summer. Du moins, autrefois...

***

  
« Summer ! » cria Rick du bas des escaliers « Suuuummeeeeeer ! »  
  
« Quoi ! » répondit la jeune fille en sortant de sa chambre.   
  
« Viens, j’ai un ** _-rot-_** un truc à t’monter » dit-il en repartant déjà le garage.   
  
Summer rentra à son tour dans le garage.   
« Grand-père j’ai pas le temps pour tes-»   
  
« Tiens prend ça… » il tendit à Summer un bocal transparent « …et grimpe dans le- AAAh putain d’merde Sum’ ton visage ! »   
Rick grimaça en apercevant la peau verdâtre de la jeune fille.   
  
« C’est un juste masque à l’avocat grand-père. » dit-elle en roulant les yeux « J’ai un rendez-vous avec Ethan ce soir. »   
  
« Ethan ? J’croyais que t’avais cassé avec lui »   
  
« Eh bien, figure-toi qu’on s’être remis ensemble ! »  
  
« Tu vas devoir annuler ton rencard, car j’ai beaucoup mieux à te-»  
  
« Pas question que je m’embarque dans une de tes aventures foireuses. » dit-elle sèchement, en le coupant.   
  
« C-c’est pas une aventure. On va juste-on récupère un objet et on rentre. »  
  
« Pourquoi t’emmène pas Morty alors ? D’habitude c’est lui-»  
  
« Arrrgh, mais j’ai pas-on-on à pas besoin de Morty. Suffit juste de-»  
  
« On m’a appelé ? » dit soudain Morty par l’entrebâille de la porte.  
  
« Ah, tu tombes bien. Tiens, cadeau. Grand-père a besoin de toi pour un truc suuuper urgent ! » exagéra-t-elle en se débarrassant du bocal dans les bras de Morty.   
  
« C-c-c’est vrai Rick ?! » demanda le garçon, tandis que son visage s’illumina de bonheur.   
  
« Non, pas du tout, c’est Summer qui-»   
  
« Désolé grand-père, mais j’suis pas dispo ! Morty me remplace » lança la jeune fille avec un clin d’œil, en sortant du garage.   
  
Rick grogna en serrant les dents.   
Merde !   
Il regarda Morty un instant. Le garçon, serrait le bocal dans ses bras, et regardait Rick avec espoir, comme s’il attendait son verdict.   
  
Rick soupira. « Ok monte… » 

***

« O-on va où ? » demanda Morty en s’agitant dans son siège.   
Rick n’avait pas dit un mot depuis qu’ils étaient partis, et Morty avait une drôle impression de déjà-vu.   
_J’espère que cette fois-ci ça ne va pas se terminer chez un gros mafieux alien…_  
  
« Chercher un truc » dit Rick sèchement sans détacher ses yeux de l’espace qui s’étendait devant eux.  
  
L’atmosphère était tendue dans l’habitacle. Seuls leurs respirations et les bruits de déglutitions de Rick qui buvait sa flasque emplissaient le vaisseau.   
  
Il n’y avait rien d’excitant.   
Après quelques minutes de trajet, ils arrivèrent sur une planète toute rose.  
Ils sortirent du vaisseau marchèrent un peu jusqu’à arriver à un lac rose également.   
Rick ordonna à Morty de remplir le bocal d’eau, tandis que lui ramassait quelques échantillons de roches.  
Ils embarquèrent le tout dans le coffre du vaisseau et se fut fini…direction la maison.  
Morty s’était même demandé si son grand-père n’avait pas fait exprès d’écourter leur aventure.  
  
Bon sang, il en avait plus que marre de cette situation.  
Malaxant son jean nerveusement, le garçon se jeta à l’eau.   
« Hum…Rick je…tu sais hum…quand j’ai-» il hésita et se racla la gorge « q-quand hum... »  
  
« Morty, crache le morceau une fois pour toutes ou tais-toi. » grogna Rick en le coupant. Il sentait bien que le garçon voulait parler d’un sujet sensible, et cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.   
  
Le garçon déglutit bruyamment.  
« La-la dernière fois quand…hum quand je t’ai suivie jusqu’à-»  
  
Une alarme retentit soudain dans le vaisseau. Morty sursauta légèrement et regarda son grand-père avec inquiétude.   
« C-c’est quoi ? » demanda-t-il   
  
« C’est un-rot-appel de détresse. Oh ouaiiiis ! » S’enthousiasma le scientifique, en changeant de cap pour rejoindre la source du SOS. Il était également soulagé de ne pas avoir à répondre aux questions de Morty.  
  
Le vaisseau fit un virage serré sur la droite, puis accéléra brutalement. Morty dû s’accrocher à son siège pour ne pas être balloté dans tous les sens.   
  
« Hum…Rick tu vas pas un peu trop vite ? Et puis c’est pas un peu dangereux d’y aller ?»  
  
« J’ai pas envie d’être devancé par d’autres vaisseaux Morty. Et puis non c'est pas dangeu-rot-reux. Neuf fois sur dix, on tombe sur un vaisseau rempli d’aliens morts et un sacré paquet de trucs gratuit ! »  
  
« Et il se passe quoi si c’est pas le cas ? »  
  
« Une fois sur dix c’est un piège mortel, m-mais j’suis prêt à prendre le risque. » dit-il simplement mettant le pied au plancher. 

***

  
« Mon dieu, m-mais qu’est ce qui s’est passé ici ? » demanda Morty avec inquiétude.  
  
Une fois sorti du sas d’entrée, un long couloir s’étendait devant eux. Celui-ci était jonché de débris. Les néons lumineux étaient pratiquement tous arrachés du plafond et ceux qui étaient encore accrochés clignotaient aléatoirement, donnant ainsi une atmosphère lugubre.   
  
« J’en sais rien Morty. Mais c’est plutôt bon signe. » répondit Rick en se frottant les mains.   
  
« Bon signe ? Rick t’es sûr que c’est une bonne idée ? »  
  
« Écoute Morty, y a rien à craindre, l-l-les occupants de ce vaisseau ont dû rencontrer un champ d’astéroïdes ou une connerie du genre. T’as vu l’état de la coque extérieure ! Le vaisseau a dû être **_-rot-_** endommagé, ils ont fui dans la panique fin de l’histoire…ç-ça te va comme version ? Rassurée ? » dit le scientifique en sortant sa flasque pour en prendre une gorgée.   
  
Il se mit en marche, et Morty le suivit, regardant autour de lui avec inquiétude.   
  
« Oh oh ! C’est une putain d’mine d’or ici ! » dit Rick en ouvrant un casier renfermant des d'objets high-tech.  
Ils s’étaient arrêtés dans une pièce qui semblait être l’entrepôt de provision et de matériels.   
Morty, qui était resté en retrait près de la porte, commençait sérieusement à être mal à l’aise.   
Cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule.   
  
« R-Rick c’est…c’est normal qu’on n’ait croisé aucun corps depuis le début ? J’veux dire, il-il devrait y avoir quelques corps non ? »  
  
« J’te l’ai dit, ils ont fui Morty… » grogna Rick, occupé à fourrer ses poches. 

« O-oui mais, j’ai vu du sang au sol près de la salle des machines…et-et- pourtant il n’y avait pas de corps… » le scientifique ne réagit pas et continua sa collecte « R-Rick, tu m’écoutes ? »  
  
« Arrgh ! Quoi encore Morty ! Merde, t-tu peux **_-rot-_** a-arrêter de poser des questions ?! C’est possible ça pour toi, d-de la fermer deux minutes ? »   
  
Morty fronça les sourcils, piqué au vif.   
Rick dépassa le garçon et sortit de la pièce, pour continuer de s’enfoncer dans le couloir principal. Les lumières se faisaient plus rares dans cette partie.   
Morty le suivit comme d’habitude.   
  
« Ça t’arrangerait bien si je ne posais plus de question » murmura le garçon après quelques instants. Il n’avait toujours pas digéré la remarque de Rick.   
  
« Répète un peu. » grogna Rick, en continuant de marcher, sans prendre la peine de se retourner. Il n’aimait pas le ton accusateur de Morty.   
  
Morty serra les poings.   
« J’ai dit, que ç-ça t’arrangerait bien si je ne posais plus de questions, hein ! »   
  
« Ouais ça m’arrangerait, effectivement » dit Rick avant d’ajouter « Au moins ta sœur sait quand elle doit la fermer, elle. »   
  
C’était la goutte de trop pour Morty.   
« Ah ouais ?! Bè t-tu sais quoi, si Summer peut me remplacer, alors t’as qu’à... » Il hésita un instant « T’as qu’à lui faire c’que tu m’as fait ! Emmène-la en boite, emmène-la chez un vieil alien pervers ! Oh et, embrasse-la aussi! embrasse-la dans le garage en lui faisant croire qu’il y aura quelque chose entre vous, pour ensuite la jeter comme un déchet ! » hurla Morty fou de rage. Entre temps, Rick s’était arrêté de marcher, faisant toujours dos à Morty. Il semblait fixer le fond du couloir qui était plongé dans l’obscurité.   
« Oui, je suis sûr qu’elle va adorer ça Rick ! » continua le garçon, derrière son grand-père « Elle va adorer se faire rejeter encore et encore ! Chaque fois c’est pareil avec toi ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça Rick ? » La voix du garçon se brisa légèrement, son ton était à la fois rempli de colère et d’émotions « Si tu ne voulais pas de moi alors pourquoi… pourquoi tu m’as fait toutes ses choses si c’était pour me rejeter après. POURQUOI ! »   
  
Le garçon frappa du pied, et à cet instant Rick se retourna. Le scientifique fonça vers lui et le plaqua contre le mur à leur gauche. Il plaça ses deux mains de part et d’autre de la tête du garçon, façon _kabedon_ japonais, le surplombant ainsi de toute sa taille.   
  
« Ferme-la Morty et arrête de bouger… » dit-il de sa voix rauque.   
  
« Ou sinon quoi, Rick ! T’es en colère parce que j’ai dit la vérité, c’est ça ?! » dit le garçon en croisant les bras.   
  
« J’ai dit la ferme du con ! Et arrête de t’agiter. » grogna  
  
« Oh oui bravo, super original. » dit le garçon en frappant des mains sarcastiquement « tout ce que tu sais faire c’est insulté les gens dès que la situation te déplaît ! J’en ai plus que marre de-»  
  
« Morty, je t’ai dit de-»  
  
« Non, toi la ferme ! » lança-t-il en serrant les poings.   
  
Ce n’est qu’à cet instant que le garçon remarqua l’expression étrange de son grand-père. Celui-ci semblait clairement en colère certes, mais il y avait autre chose…comme une sorte d’inquiétude dans ses yeux.   
Et puis maintenant qu’il y regardait de plus près pourquoi Rick restait-il aussi statique ? On aurait dit qu’il avait peur de bouger le moindre doigt.  
Au moment où il s’apprêtait à parler, Morty sentit quelque chose lui agripper la cheville.   
  
« AAAHH ! Q-qu’ est-ce que c’est ?! » hurla le garçon en apercevant une espèce de tentacule remonter le long de sa jambe.  
  
« Bordel, je t’avais dit de pas bouger ! Calme-toi Morty » grogna Rick en serrant les dents.   
  
Mais comme à son habitude, le garçon écouta plutôt la voix de la panique, et se mit à secouer sa jambe violemment pour tenter de se débarrasser de l’immonde tentacule.   
  
« Cette chose est attirée par le mouvement, arrête de bouger nom de Dieu ! » dit le scientifique, qui lui n’avait effectivement pas bougé depuis le début, encadrant toujours Morty de ses mains.   
  
Morty comprit alors pourquoi Rick l’avait plaqué contre le mur, et pourquoi il avait fixé le couloir sombre si longtemps au lieu de lui répondre. Son grand-père avait sans doute dû repérer le danger et avait tenté de le protéger.   
_Et comme d’hab’ tu ne l’as pas écouté, bon sang!_   
  
« Rick, j-j’ai peur ! ç-ç-ça ne veut pas s’enlever » paniqua Morty, lorsque d’autres tentacules vinrent saisir ses bras.   
  
Plus le garçon s’agitait et plus la créature s’enroulait autour de lui. Les tentacules ne cessaient de proliférer, sortant de tous les côtés et recouvrant, à présent, le plafond et le sol comme des lianes sauvages.   
  
« Morty, il faut que tu gardes ton calme, M-Mortty écoute moi ! »   
  
Morty tourna la tête vers son grand-père. Rick le regardait intensément, avec un calme remarquable.   
  
« Il faut que tu te calmes… » répéta-t-il lentement « Si tu continues à bouger ce truc va t’étouffer tu comprends. Tu te souviens de ce stupide documentaire animalier sur les serpents que je t’avais déconseillé de regarder, mais que t’as quand même regardé? »

« O-oui je-je m’en souviens. » dit le garçon en sanglotant.

« Et bien cette chose Morty, c’est comme un boa constricteur. Elle va tenter de couper la circulation de ton sang et t'étouffer jusqu'à ce que tu crèves, tu comprends ?! Alors je te le répète pour la dernière fois,Morty, cette saloperie est très sensible au mouvement. Si tu bouges, elle va croire que tu veux t’échapper et va augmenter progressivement la pression. »  
  
« Bon sang, R-Rick…j-j’ai pas envie de mourir, f-fait quelque chose Rick ! Je veux pas mourir ! » sanglota Morty en bougeant la tête par réflexe pour ne pas qu’un tentacule s’enroule autour de son cou.   
Bien évidemment, comme l’avait prédit son grand-père, la créature réagit au mouvement et ceintura entièrement le cou du garçon, commençant petit à petit à l’étouffer.  
  
« Mais bordel Morty t’as écouté c’que viens de te dire ? Stop ! Ne bouge pas putain d’merde ! »  
  
Mais Morty était dans un état de panique beaucoup trop avancé pour écouter quoi que ce soit. Le tentacule se resserrerait dangereusement, et, par instinct de survie le garçon se mit à se débattre rageusement pour tenter de respirer.   
  
Rick jura entre ses dents, et tenta d’atteindre d’une main la poche de sa blouse. Seulement, à l’instant même où il bougea, un tentacule enserra sa cuisse. Le scientifique grogna et arrêta son mouvement. Il baissa les yeux, sans bouger la tête, vers sa cuisse. Comme il avait arrêté de bouger, la créature ne fit rien de plus.   
Impossible de porter secours à Morty pour l’instant. Le moindre geste de travers, et il se retrouverait comme le garçon, et alors ils n’auraient plus aucune chance de s’en sortir.  
Si seulement il l’avait écouté !   
  
« Pitié...Rick…ai…de moi » ce fut tout ce que le garçon put réussir à articuler avant que la créature ne resserre un peu plus son cou. Impossible pour lui de parler désormais. Plus aucune bouffer d’air ne pouvait passer, et ce n’était plus qu’une question de minutes avant qu’il ne suffoque.   
  
Rick braqua ses yeux vers Morty.   
Eh merde, il sentit la panique le gagner lorsqu’il vit les yeux terrorisés du garçon et son visage rouge tourner lentement vers le violet.   
  
Dans d’autres circonstances, Rick aurait surement apprécié le spectacle quasis porno hentai, si cette chose n’était pas mortellement dangereuse.   
Mais comment est-ce que cette créature avait-elle fait pour envahir ce vaisseau ?   
Peu importe, le fait est que cette saloperie était bien là, et qu’elle était en train d’étrangler son petit-fils.  
Bordel de merde ! Réfléchis, réfléchis !   
S’il bougeait ne serait-ce qu’un peu, cette chose s’attaquerait également à lui.   
_Oui mais, faut bien trouver un plan putain ! Si je ne fais rien, ce truc va lui exploser la trachée !_ songea Rick, en regardant impuissant, la créature resserrée un peu plus son tentacule autour de la frêle gorge du garçon.  
 _Allez ! Trouve un truc, n’importe quoi ! T’es Rick putain de Sanchez, l’homme le plus intelligent de l’univers. Tu ne vas quand même pas laisser cette merde tuer ton p’tit fils devant tes yeux !  
_  
Le garçon fut bientôt pris de spasmes tandis que ses mains, qui avaient tenté désespérément d’arracher le tentacule de son cou, retombèrent mollement le long de son corps. Seuls les tentacules empêchaient le corps inerte du garçon de tomber par terre.   
  
Rick eut comme un haut le cœur et du déglutir lentement pour ne pas vomir. Son cœur battait à une vitesse pas possible et il sentit ses mains trembler légèrement.   
Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était incapable de penser correctement, son cerveau était assailli par une voix qui lui hurlait : _sauve Morty ! Sauve Morty ! Sauve Morty ! Sauve Morty !_  
Morty allait mourir était tout cela était de sa faute.   
Si seulement il n’avait pas rejeté le garçon.  
Si seulement il ne s’était pas mis en colère contre lui dans ces toilettes.  
Si seulement il n’était pas allé à cette stupide réunion de Ricks.   
  
Si seulement il avait n’avait pas nié ses sentiments pour Morty…   
  
Rick avait pratiquement perdu tout espoir de s’en sortir quand une idée le frappa soudain.   
Cette chose était très sensible au mouvement n’est-ce pas ?!  
Il savait qu’il n’aurait pas de deuxième chance. Soit il réussissait du premier coup, soit il mourrait.   
Il scruta le sol cherchant à repérer un gros tentacule.   
Bingo, il y en avait un juste à sa droite, il devait facilement faire la longueur d’un manche à balai.   
_Allez, tu peux le faire…Go !_  
  
Rick attrapa rapidement le pistolet laser, garce à sa main restée en suspend près de sa poche, après sa première tentative pour bouger.   
Bien sûr, la créature l’agrippa aussitôt, mais il eut juste assez de temps pour viser et tirer sur le tentacule qu’il avait repéré.   
La créature poussa un cri strident semblable à celui d’un rongeur agonisant, tandis que Rick serra les dents espérant que son plan avait fonctionné.   
Le tentacule coupé se mit à frétiller comme vers en se vidant de son sang jaune, et immédiatement à la créature se jeta dessus comme s’il s’agissait d’une nouvelle proie.   
Se battant contre son propre membre arraché, l’alien relâcha Rick et Morty trop occupé à tenter de maîtriser le tentacule sauvage.   
Le scientifique en profita pour sortir son pisto-portail, tira dans le sol, pris Morty dans ses bras et plongea.   
  
Rick atterrit lourdement sur le dos dans le garage, le corps inerte de Morty sur son torse. 

Sans perdre une seconde, il se leva et appuya sur un bouton placé sous son plan de travail. Le sous-sol s’ouvrit et il dévala l’escalier en portant le garçon, pour ensuite l’installer sur un lit médical tout droit sorti d’un film Sci-Fi.   
  
« Tient bon Morty… » murmura le scientifique en courant vers des tiroirs pour chercher frénétiquement son matériel.   
Il sortit plusieurs tubes à essai contenant diverses substances et les mélangea les uns avec les autres. Il brandit le résultat final devant ses yeux pour vérifier, puis se mis à courir de droite à gauche à la recherche d’une seringue.   
« Bordel de merde…où sont ces putain de seringues ! » grogna-t-il, dans la panique.   
Il en trouva finalement une, la remplie et s’approcha du garçon.   
Rick planta la pointe directement dans le cœur de Morty.   
  
« Allez, allez…pourquoi il ne se réveille pas ?! » Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Le produit était censé agir en 3 secondes.   
Le scientifique avait administré au garçon l’équivalent alien d’adrénaline pure mélangé à du concentré de cellules souches reconstructrices, censées pouvoir réparer n’importe quels tissus vivants endommagés.   
_Vivant…_  
  
Rick lâcha la seringue vide au sol, et tomba sur ses genoux.   
Trop tard…  
Rick avait beau être l’homme le plus intelligent de tout l’univers, il ne pouvait rien faire contre la mort.   
  
« merde…merde, merde, merde, MERDE !!! » Il frappa violemment son poing contre le sol, encore et encore jusqu’à ce que la douleur irradie tout son système nerveux, et qu’il puisse plus penser à autre chose.   
Raté…  
Tout ce qu’il souhaitait à cet instant, c’était d’être à la place de Morty. Il y avait tant d’endroits qu’il aurait voulu lui monter. Tant de choses qu’il aurait voulu faire avec lui. Tant de choses qu’il aurait voulu lui dire…comme...à quel point il l’aima-  
  
« Rick ? »   
  
Le scientifique se releva à la vitesse de l’éclair.   
« M-M-Morty… »   
  
« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé Rick ? Pourqu-» 

Le garçon se tue lorsqu’il fut étreint par Rick.   
C’était plus qu’inhabituel. Rick n’était jamais du genre à monter trop d’affections.   
  
« R-Rick…ça va ? » demanda l’adolescent légèrement inquiet.   
  
En guise de réponse, Rick captura les lèvres de Morty. Celui-ci poussa un petit cri de surprise étouffé, mais retourna très vite le baiser en fermant les yeux.  
Le scientifique encadra le visage du garçon de ses mains, l’une d’elles encore sanguinolente, et intensifia le baiser.   
Quand enfin ils se décollèrent, Rick regarda intensément Morty dans les yeux et caressa sa joue.   
Ils n’avaient pas besoin de se parler.  
Seul leur regard suffisait.   
De toutes les façons, Rick ne pouvait pas parler pour le moment. Il avait encore la gorge nouée et avait légèrement peur que l’émotion ne transparaisse trop dans sa voix.   
Il lui faudra sans doute encore du temps pour digérer sa nouvelle prise de conscience, pour totalement accepter les sentiments qu’il s’efforçait d’oublier.   
Mais il était sûr d’une chose, c’est que plus jamais il ne laissera son petit-fils s’éloigner de lui. 

***

_**à suivre...** _


	9. On entre, on ressort

Rick inspira profondément. Bordel de merde, il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il s’apprêtait à faire ça. Il cliqua de son pouce sur la barre de recherche et tapa. En moins d’une seconde, il fut submergé par des milliers de résultats et cela le mit immédiatement mal à l’aise. Certes, il savait que ce genre de pratiques n’était pas rare, mais c’était quand même assez déstabilisant d’en avoir la preuve sous les yeux. Son regard parcourut rapidement les propositions jusqu’à ce qu’il en trouve une intéressante. Il hésita un instant et jeta un rapide coup d’œil dans son rétroviseur pour s’assurer que le garçon n’était pas à proximité. Son cœur s’accéléra légèrement et il jura intérieurement. Merde, mais de quoi avait-il peur ?

Il cliqua.

La page d’accueil était assez simple bien que le nom du site soit plutôt de mauvais goût. Était-il vraiment au bon endroit ? Rick cliqua sur la rubrique _chat_ et tapa rapidement sa question. Maintenant qu’il était entré sur le site, il avait la désagréable sensation que plus il passait du temps dessus, plus il se transformait en un être pathétique qui a besoin de l’approbation et des conseils des autres pour exister. En d’autres termes, il avait l’impression d’être un Jerry. Il voulait en finir au plus vite. Sa frustration monta encore d’un cran lorsqu’il s’aperçut que plusieurs de ses questions figuraient déjà dans les suggestions. C’était toujours un peu dur à avaler de savoir qu’on n’est pas si unique que ça, de savoir qu’il y a une infinité de nous-mêmes, de savoir que finalement on est aussi insignifiant qu’une étoile dans le fin fond du cosmos, de savoir qu’on n’est rien... Rick chassa les pensées sombres qui commençaient à parasiter son esprit et cliqua sur une des questions précédentes.

Le scientifique s’agita sur son siège, vérifia son rétro puis continua sa lecture.

Rick déglutit bruyamment. Merde quoi, comment ces Ricks pouvaient-ils parler de _ça_ de manière si décomplexée ?! Il jeta un autre coup d’œil autour de lui. Pas de Morty en vue. Replongeant ses yeux sur son écran, une question attira soudain son attention.

« Rick, ça y est j’ai fini ! »

Morty surgit soudainement d’on ne sait où et frappa ses deux mains sur la vitre de Rick tout en collant son visage sur celle-ci, comme le font les enfants devant la vitrine d’un magasin de jouets. Le scientifique sursauta si fort qu’il laissa échapper son portable qui tomba quelque part près des pédales. Le garçon fit rapidement le tour du vaisseau et grimpa à bord, côté passager, en arborant un large sourire. 

« Regarde tout ce que j’ai trouvé » dit-il avec enthousiasme en ouvrant le sac qu’il avait retiré de son dos. 

Morty était tellement absorbé par ses trouvailles qu’il ne remarqua même pas à quel point son grand-père avait frôlé la crise cardiaque, et à quelle vitesse il avait ramassé son portable pour éteindre son écran. Rick reprit brièvement son souffle et se tourna vers Morty.

« B-bon sang Morty t’étais vrai ** _-rot_** -ment obligé d’me foutre les j’tons comme ça ! J’étais à-à deux doigts de mour-j-j’ai bien failli crever merde ! » S’indigna-t-il, la respiration encore légèrement haletante.

« Dé-désolé, j’ai pas fait exprès... » S’excusa Morty.

L’expression du garçon s’attrista un peu et Rick regretta aussitôt de s’être emporté.

« Ça va, ça va... »dit-il calmement en se frottant la nuque « Inutile de-p-p-pas besoins de faire cette tête. » Il soupira « Bon, montre-moi plutôt c’que t’as apporté. » Ajouta-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Le visage du garçon s’illumina de nouveau et il souleva son sac pour le poser sur les genoux de son grand-père. Rick poussa un grognement étouffé lorsqu’il sentit la lourdeur de celui-ci.

« Merde sérieusement, t’as trainé tout ça derrière toi ? » dit le scientifique en sous-pesant le butin. « C’est aussi lourd que **_-rot-_** le cadavre de cet enfoiré d’Big D Morty. » Plaisanta-t-il. 

« Oui, mais regarde, j’ai ai trouvé plein ! » dit Morty en sortant des pierres colorées de son sac pour les tendres à Rick une à une.

« Celle-là elle était cachée près d’un arbre gluant, et celle-ci je l’ai déterré, elle c’est ma préférée...oh ! et pour celle-ci j’ai dû grimper dans un nid d’Olubiax pour l’avoir, elle était bien accrochée..ah ! et puis il y a cette pierre que j’ai trouvée au fond d’un-»

« Wow, wow, wow...du ** _-rot-_** calme Morty » le coupa Rick qui avait à présent les bras chargés de pierres jusqu’au menton. Il les redéposa dans le sac et en prit uniquement une dans sa main, pour l’observer de plus près.

« T’étais vraiment obligé d’en prendre autant ? » dit-il en levant un sourcil, tout en faisant tourner l’objet dans sa main « Non, parce que tu aurais pu tout aussi bien ramasser des cailloux dans le jardin et les peindre. Tes profs sont tellement stupides que j’parie qu’ils ne s’en rendront même pas compte. » 

Morty arracha la pierre mauve dans la main de son grand-père et reprit son sac pour le poser à ses pieds.

« Il ne s’agit pas d’un simple projet de classe Rick ! » lança Morty, clairement vexé « On sera évalué par un jury professionnel. C’est un concours de science national auquel notre école participe, je te signale. »

« Oooh s’cuse moi ! » dit Rick sarcastiquement « C’-c-c’est super sérieux alors, c’est un putain de concours national avec un putain de jury **_-rot-_** professionnel ! wow ! »

Il démarra le vaisseau et décolla. « Mais mon précédent propos est toujours valable, les jurys sont tout aussi stupides que tes profs, Morty. Et puis toi et moi on sait très bien que tu ne gagneras jamais ce concours, alors... » ajouta Rick avec nonchalance.

« A-a-alors pourquoi tu m’as amené jusqu’au fin fond de l’univers s-sur cette planète pour m’aider dans mon projet de science, si ce n’était pas p-pour m’aider ?! » Bouda le garçon. Il boucla sa ceinture puis croisa les bras sur son torse.

« C-cette planète, Mor- ** _rot_** -ty, possède d’énormes gisements de plutonium volcanique à particules thermomagnétiques. » se contenta de répondre le vieil homme. 

Morty le regarda d’un air confus un instant avant d’ajouter. « Traduction ? »

Rick leva les yeux au ciel en grognant comme si la réponse était évidente « Ces particules induisent un courant magnétique capable de traverser n’importe quelle matière. En gros le vaisseau s’est rechargé juste en étant posé sur le sol de cette planète Morty. La batterie en a pour 4 mois d’autonomie, facile. » dit-il satisfait. 

« T’es vraiment nul Rick...tu ne prends rien au sérieux. Tu peux pas être comme tous les autres grands-parents de temps en temps et m’encourager un peu ?! » 

« Je ne suis pas comme tous les autres _papys_ Morty. Je suis un scientifique et je suis pragmatique, voilà tout. Et puis j’vois pas pourquoi tu te vexes, c’est pas comme si t’étais une lumière. Mais très bien, si tu y tiens tant que ça à ton stupide concours tu peux prendre un de mes gadgets dans le garage, j’en ai des boites remplies.»

Morty fronça les sourcils « Et bien, sache que même si je ne suis pas une lumière, je suis très bien capable de gagner ce concours tout seul Rick ! »

« Le prend pas comme ça Morty, j’ai juste dit la vérité, c’était pas méchant. » soupira le scientifique en caressant la tête du garçon tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur l’espace devant lui. 

« Je m’en fiche de ta _vérité_ Rick. J’ai pas besoin de ton aide ! » grogna Morty en chassant la main de son grand-père d’un geste sec. 

Rick se contenta de soupirer et mit le cap vers la maison. 

***

Rick savait qu’il n’aurait pas dû dire cela à Morty. C’était blessant et gratuit. Du Rick tout craché. Il avait songé à s’excuser peu de temps après, mais s’était finalement dit qu’il valait mieux laisser tout cela se tasser. Le garçon finirait bien par oublier tôt ou tard. Il eut par chance la bonne surprise de constater que Morty semblait avoir totalement zappé ce petit incident dès le lendemain matin. D’habitude, l’adolescent aimait bien remettre le couteau dans la plaie pendant deux ou trois jours, histoire de rappeler à Rick à quel point ses remarques _pragmatiques_ étaient blessantes et injustifiées. Qui sait, peut-être que depuis qu’ils s’étaient rapproché Morty ne ressentait plus le besoin d’être rancunier. Et ce n’est certainement pas Rick qui allait se plaindre de la nouvelle attitude de Morty. Le garçon était d’ailleurs venu s’installer avec lui sur le canapé, comme ils le faisaient parfois tôt le matin pour regarder le câble interdimensionnel, tandis que les autres dormaient encore à l’étage. Il s’était blotti contre son torse laissant à Rick tout le loisir de jouer dans sa chevelure. Le scientifique entrelaça ses doigts dans ses boucles puis descendit le long de sa nuque, caressant en passant le creux de son cou, entre son épaule et sa clavicule, et bon sang, la peau de Morty avait-elle toujours été si douce ? 

Rick ne prêtait plus vraiment attention à la télé à présent, à l’instar de Morty qui semblait captivé par Dieu sait quel programme humoristique à la con. Il était beaucoup plus préoccupé par le cou laiteux du garçon, et déposa un chaste baiser sur son épaule gauche, celle-ci étant exposée par le débardeur qu’il portait. Morty ne portait pas souvent de débardeurs pour le plus grand malheur de Rick qui s’était récemment trouvé une nouvelle passion, à savoir, observer le corps parfait de Morty se mouvoir dans des vêtements moulants. Sur sa liste, figurait déjà les débardeurs et les caleçons, il aurait également aimé le voir en slip de bain, le genre qui rentre légèrement dans les fesses et qu’il faut constamment réajuster... _oh ouais_...une virée à la plage serait à prévoir. Le buste de Morty se secoua légèrement lorsque celui-ci rigola, en réponse sans doute à une scène drôle du programme. Le garçon ne semblait pas faire plus attention que cela à Rick qui continua son pèlerinage buccal et remonta son épaule pour finalement arriver au lobe d’oreille. Il le suçota et le mordilla sensuellement, espérant au fond de lui que Morty lui prête un peu d’attention, mais l’adolescent se contenta de frotter rudement son oreille comme pour chasser la désagréable sensation d’une après-piqure de moustique, toujours les yeux rivés sur la télé. Un sourire mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres de Rick. Il mordilla de nouveau le lobe de Morty, mais plus fort cette fois-ci.

« Aïe Rick ! » maugréa le garçon en se couvrant l’oreille.

« C’est pas trop tôt... » Susurra le scientifique lorsque Morty tourna enfin la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il captura rapidement sa bouche et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de la relâcher. 

Morty resta bouche bée un instant et sentit son pouls s’accélérer « Les autres n-ne vont pas tarder à se réveiller…o-on devrait peut-être pas…hum. » le garçon rougit en détournant le regard. Rick lâcha un rire vicieux.

« On peut faire- ** _rot_** -beaucoup de chose en 10 minutes Morty. »

***

« Wow, ce film est...remarquable... » dit Jerry la voix tremblante, en frottant ses yeux déjà humides.

Rick roula des yeux tout en prenant une gorgée de sa flasque et jeta ensuite un regard méprisant sur son idiot de gendre assis plus loin sur le fauteuil.

« Sérieusement Jerry ?! » grogna-t-il consterné. « Ce film est un pur navet. »

« Vous n’avez donc aucune sensibilité ?! Ce navet, comme vous dites, a été nominé aux oscars je vous signale. »

« S’il a été nominé, c’est surement parce que quelqu’un a- ** _rot_** \- sucé la queue d’un membre du jury, Jerry, c’est comme ça qu’ça marche dans le monde du showbiz. »

« Vous êtes toujours tellement pessimiste Rick. » souffla Jerry « Prenez exemple sur ce film pour changer, pensé à une happy end. »

« Les happy- ** _rot_** -end, Jerry, ont été inventé par S-Steven Spielberg pour vendre des billets de cinéma. » dit sèchement le scientifique, en essuyant son menton baveux. 

Il se pencha pour attraper la télécommande et changea de programme, ignorant par la même occasion les protestations de Jerry qui souhaitait voir la fin du générique.

« Tenez, voilà un putain de bon film !» s’exclama Rick « _Pulp fiction_ de Quentin Tarantino. Ça, c’est du vrai cinéma Jerry, rien à voir avec votre navet fleur bleue à la con. » 

« Tarantino est un peu...trop sanglant pour moi. » murmura Jerry, en plissant les yeux de dégout lorsque le personnage de John Travolta explosa, par accident, la tête un type assis sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, répandant ainsi une mare de sang.

Rick, lui, laissa échapper un rire gras. « C’est justement ça qui fait la beauté de ses films » dit le scientifique avec un sourire satisfait « Ya pas de happy end...juste des gens qui meurent. »

« Je ne suis pas totalement d’accord avec vous sur ce point, Rick, et si vous voulez mon avis-»

« J’en veux pas. » le coupa Rick.

« Pardon ? »

« J’en veux pas...de votre avis. »

Jerry soupira et se contenta de continuer. « Et bien je vous le donne quand même. On trouve parfois des happy ends même dans les films de Tarantino. »

« Exemple... » demanda Rick en levant un sourcil septique.

« Et bien hum...ah oui, _Kill bill_ ! À la fin Bill est vaincu et elle retrouve son enfant, tout se finit bien. » S’enthousiasma Jerry.

Rick ne répondit rien.

« Vous devriez regarder moins de films violents. Essayez _Maurice_ de James IVORY, ou _Le secret de Brokeback Mountain_ de Ang Lee. Ils sont fabuleux... je les ai regardés au moins vingt fois chacun. » dit Jerry, l’air rêveur.

« Vingt fois chacun ! » dit le scientifique en grimaçant « Bordel de merde Jerry, il est vraiment temps de vous trouver un putain de travail... ».

Rick ne savait pas s’il devait être davantage dérangé par le fait que Jerry passe ses journées à regarder des films romantiques, ou par le fait que tous ces films parlent d’homosexualités refoulées.Un bref flash-back de Sleepy Gary lui revint machinalement en mémoire, et bien qu’il ne s’agissait en réalité que d’un alien parasite, Rick avait toujours trouvé Sleepy Gary anormalement proche de Jerry. 

« Salut p’pa, salut Rick ! » lança soudain Morty, sortant ainsi Rick de ses pensées.

Le garçon traversa le salon à toute allure pour se diriger vers le garage.

« Oh fiston ! Tu es déjà rentré. » dit le père de famille en se retournant.

Morty était déjà à l’intérieur du garage et on pouvait entendre le bruit de boites en carton et de ferrailles qu’on déplace. 

« Ton grand-père et moi avons passé une chouette matinée à regarder la télé. » ajouta-il à haute voix pour se faire entendre.

« Hum...rectification » dit Rick « J’ai passé une matinée de merde en votre compagnie Jerry. Si je suis resté, c’est uniquement- ** _rot_** \- parce que je n’avais rien de mieux à faire.»

« Oh je vois...moi qui pensais que vous vouliez partager un moment gendre-beau-père pour une fois. » Souffla-t-il tristement.

Rick réprima un grognement de dégout à l’idée même de passer du temps en compagnie de Jerry. _Quel looser_. Il préféra l’ignorer lui et sa tête de chien battue, pour se focaliser sur Morty qui venait de ressortir du garage, les bras pleins d’outils.

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire avec tout ça ? » demanda le scientifique en suivant Morty du regard, avant de se lever.

« M-mon projet pour le concours. » répondit l’adolescent tout enjoué.

« Ah ouais ce truc-là... » dit Rick avec détachement.

« Oh hum ! » dit-il soudain en interpelant le garçon qui s’apprêtait à monter l’escalier. Il s’approcha de lui et chuchota « n-n’oublie pas notre hum... notre truc tu sais...cet aprèm.» dit-il en se frottant la nuque.

Morty rougit et hocha la tête timidement.

***

Une couche de buée s’était à présent formée sur les vitres du vaisseau. L’air était moite à l’intérieur de l’habitacle. Morty prit appui sur la vitre à sa droite, laissant au passage une empreinte de paume.

« Attends...R-Rick... » Le garçon se décolla de quelques centimètres, obligeant son grand-père à le libérer de son étreinte. « M-ma jambe… » dit Morty en réajustant celle-ci plus confortablement.

Rick observa l'opération de Morty, la respiration haletante, le regard brûlant d'impatience et de désir. Quand le garçon fut enfin réinstallé, il ne perdit pas une seconde et captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Morty tout en le ceinturant de ses bras. L’habitacle se remplit très vite de gémissements étouffés, de soupirs lascifs et de grognement animal. Les mains palpaient, les langues se battaient, les bassins se frottaient. C'était à celui qui ravagerait le plus l'autre. Morty agrippa plus fortement la blouse de Rick pour ne pas vaciller. Son corps était brûlant et ses vêtements commençaient à coller sa peau. Il grogna de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la main de Rick se frayer un chemin sous son t-shirt, cependant son grand-père la retira aussitôt et là replaça dans sa précédente position, dans son dos par-dessus son t-shirt. Le garçon arqua les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce soudain replie, mais n'eut pas le temps d'y songer davantage.

Une sonnerie retentit soudain dans le vaisseau.

« **Appel entrant.** » Annonça la voix robotique du vaisseau.

« Et merde…» grogna Rick en cassant le baiser brutalement. La sonnerie provenait du tableau de bord du vaisseau. 

« C'est un appel ? » demanda Morty, avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. 

« Ouais, et je n’ai aucune envie d’y répondre » maugréa Rick entre ses dents. « Vaisseau, fait basculer l'appel sur la messagerie » ordonna Rick.

 **« Appel accepté »** répondit le vaisseau.

« Putain j'ai dit de basculer l’ap-»

« Allô papa ? »

Morty se crispa lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa mère. Dieu merci, il s'agissait d'un appel audio et non vidéo. Il n’osait imaginer la tête qu'elle ferait si elle les voyait dans cette position.

«Oh bordel…. » chuchota Rick dans sa barbe, avant de reprendre d’un ton faussement enjoué « Hey ! Beth ma chérie qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Morty et moi on était occupé...o-on - ** _rot_** \- était en pleine aventure là » 

« Papa faut que tu rentres à la maison tout de suite, on a un petit problème. »

« Maintenant?! ça peut pas attendre ? » soupira Rick tout en jetant un œil à Morty toujours assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses . Le garçon semblait très mal à l'aise, et se contentait de fixer tour à tour Rick et le tableau de bord avec de grands yeux inquiets.

« Non ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre. Jerry a encore touché à tes affaires »

« Quoi ! putain de bordel de- combien de fois je vais devoir lui dire de ne pas-» Rick inspira pour se calmer « Bon bref, qu'est-ce que ce crétin encore fait ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas, je l’ai retrouvé étendu dans le garage et maintenant sa main droite est en train de se liquéfier.»

« Génial !» dit le scientifique en levant les yeux au ciel « Bon touchez à rien j'arrive. Et dis-lui de ne surtout pas boire d'eau où d'aller aux toilettes, compris ! »

« OK mais pourq-»

Rick mis un terme à l'appel, ne laissant pas à Beth le temps de finir sa phrase. _Merde._ Le scientifique soupira lorsqu'il vit Morty retourner à sa place sur le siège passager.

 _***_

« Bon, je pense que ça ira pour l’instant. Je l’ai envoyé se reposer. » dit Beth à Rick, en entrant dans le garage.

« Ouais ben, la prochaine fois d-dit à ce crétin de ne pas toucher- ** _rot_** \- à mes affaires ! » Grogna Rick. Avec précaution, muni d’une paire de gants épaisse et d’une pince en fer, il replaça le bâtonnet fluorescent, dans une boite scellée. « Tu devrais t’estimer heureuse que Jerry soit encore en vie. Il aurait très bien pu avoir les entrailles liquéfiées. » dit le scientifique nonchalamment.

Beth grimaça à cette idée. « Mais…ça va aller hein ?! Il ne risque plus rien non ? » demanda-t-elle tout en observant son père ranger la boite dans un tiroir secret, dont elle ne connaissait pas l’existence. Il le referma et un bruit de verrou sci fi résonna dans la pièce.

« Règle n°1, on ne touche pas un bâtonnet de mectalium radioactif…mais oui, il va s’en sortir. Si t’avait vu la dose de sérum que j’lui ai injecté… » Dit Rick en s’étirant le dos « Bon, je vais voir ce que fabrique Morty. » conclu t-il en sortant.

***

« Alors, il va bien ? » demanda Morty lorsqu’il vit Rick entrer dans sa chambre.

« Sa main repoussera dans quelques heures. » répondit simplement son grand-père en refermant la porte.

Le garçon hocha la tête et se reconcentra sur sa besogne. Il bricolait à son bureau avec les quelques outils qu’il avait piqué à Rick.

« J’peux savoir ce que tu fais… » lança Rick en s’approchant.

« Mon projet de science. »

Le scientifique leva intérieurement les yeux au ciel en observant l’adolescent prendre le marteau pour taper maladroitement sur un clou. Rick grogna et s’empara de l’objet.

« Bordel Morty, même ça tu sais pas l’faire ! Tu vas- ** _rot_** \- t’aplatir un doigt avec tes conneries. »

« Si je sais le faire, et je n’ai pas besoin de ton aide !» protesta le garçon.

Le savant leva le bras pour l’empêcher d’attraper le marteau et s’en suis une stupide altercation, digne d’enfants de primaire; Morty sur la pointe des pieds tentait de récupérer son outil, et son grand-père le narguait avec un sourire narquois, le bras tendu à son maximum. Rick devait bien avouer qu’il appréciait la sensation du corps frêle de son petit-fils contre le sien, s’agitant comme un diable, et son visage rougissant à cause de l’effort.

« Rick ! » s’énerva Morty en tapant du pied.

Un rire rauque s’échappa de la gorge de Rick, et il baissa enfin le bras, sans pour autant lâcher le marteau.

« Ça va, ça va…si on ne peut même plus rigoler. Bon allez, laisse-moi te montrer » ajouta-t-il plus calmement.

Morty soupira pour se calmer, puis se rassit à contrecœur. Il était agacé, mais ne put s’empêcher de rougir lorsque Rick se cala derrière son dos et approcha son visage. Il lui mit l’outil dans la main droite, un clou dans l’autre, puis de ses larges mains il guida les siennes. Morty avait un peu l’impression d’être redevenu un enfant à qui on apprend à lacer ses chaussures.

« Tu vois…faut y aller doucement… » murmura Rick à son oreille, en frappant délicatement sur le clou «…une fois qu’il tient tout seul tu peux retirer ta main, et là tu frappes plus fort» et il éloigna sa main pour ensuite frapper trois bons coups. Le clou était parfaitement enfoncé. Rick lâcha les mains de Morty et se redressa.

« M-merci… » dit timidement le garçon.

« Et on peut savoir ce que c’est censé être ? » demanda son grand-père, en regardant le projet d’un air perplexe.

« Hum…je…pour l’instant je sais pas trop. » avoua Morty en soupirant. Il observa un instant l’amas difforme de pierres colorées qu’il avait assemblé sur un socle en bois. En effet, il était difficile de comprendre la nature de l’objet ni même son utilité.

« Heu…ça te dirait de faire une petite aventure sympa? » proposa Rick, en voyant la mine triste et démoralisée du garçon. « Une bonne vieille a- ** _rot_** -venture de Rick et Morty. Juste toi et moi. » lança t-il avec excitation.

« Hum…je sais pas trop, j’ai pas encore fini mon projet et le concours est dans à peine quelques jours…»

« Rooh allez, on-on en aura pas pour longtemps Morty. » dit-il en ouvrant un portail « On entre on ressort, y’en a pour 20 minutes. » 

Morty tourna la tête vers son projet inachevé puis vers Rick qui attendait patiemment pers du portail ouvert, un sourire rassurant au coin de ses lèvres.

« Bon, o-ok… » 

***

 **3 jours plus tard**

« Il sont à nos trousses ! » cria Morty d’une voix stridente, en essayant tant bien que mal d’éviter les tirs ennemis.

« Tiens le cape Morty ! 5 cetons ! »

Rick grogna lorsque la coque du vaisseau fut touchée. Il s’accrocha un instant au tableau de bord pour éviter d’être balloté par la secousse, avant de recommencer à bidouiller les fils du système d’armement. 

« Tiens le cape bordel ! 2 cetons ! » répéta Rick. Ils s’engouffrèrent à toute allure dans le vaisseau mère, et le véhicule fut une nouvelle fois secoué. Rick mit une pierre colorée verte à l’intérieur d’un condensateur d’énergie.

Il s’agissait d’une des pierres du projet de Morty, qu’il avait oublié dans le vaisseau. Tout comme la planète dont elle provenait, cette pierre était composée à 85% de plutonium volcanique à particules thermomagnétiques. Avec un peu de chance, elle suffirait à faire repartir le système du vaisseau. De toute façon, il n’avait plus de temps, ça devait marcher ! Rick ferma la boite et scella le tout à l’aide de scotch. Le vaisseau venait tout juste de lâcher et commençait à perdre de l’altitude. Morty poussa un gémissement apeuré. Rick serra la mâchoire et brancha le condensateur.

« FEU ! » cria-t-il à Morty

Le garçon le regarda, paniqué, puis actionna le levier de commande. Le système d’armement redémarra et un faisceau laser bleu électrique se matérialisa au bout du canon. Le coup partit en direction de la tour centrale de leurs ennemis et la seconde d’après celle-ci se pulvérisa. 

« REDRESSE MORTY, REDRESSE !!!!! » hurla Rick, lorsque le souffle de l’explosion arriva dangereusement vers eux.

Morty tira de toute ses forces sur le volant, et le vaisseau entama une remontée vertigineuse vers le tunnel le plus proche. Le souffle continuait de s’étendre, détruisant par la même occasion la flotte ennemie. Rick et Morty hurlèrent à pleins poumons lorsque la vague de l’explosion les propulsa vers la sortie du tunnel. Écrasé dans leurs sièges respectifs, chacun d’eux pouvait sentir la force G qui déformait leurs visages. Bon sang, pourvu qu’ils s’en sortent !

***

Rick et Morty montèrent silencieusement dans le vaisseau. Rick posa le tesson de plasma, offert en cadeau par la princesse d’Abadango, sur le siège arrière. Ils soupirèrent simultanément, tandis que leurs corps s’affaissèrent mollement dans leurs sièges. Des larmes de fatigues remplirent les yeux de Morty. Rick s’agrippa les cheveux.

« Bordel… » jura le scientifique

Morty sanglota « J-je…c’est trop, j’peux plus faire ça. »

« C’était un truc de dingue putain, on a failli crever ! » s’exclama Rick en tournant la tête vers Morty, les yeux injectés de sang.

« Alors t’es de mon avis ? »

« Mais carrément ! C-c-c’était du délire, o-on a juste eu du bol. J'maitrisais pas la situation à un point t’imagine même pas ! »

« Putain Rick…. » le garçon couvrit son visage.

« Re-regarde Morty, regarde mes mains…merde regarde ça ! » Rick pointa ses mains tremblantes vers l’adolescent.

« Bon sang, pourquoi tu-pourquoi tu nous infliges ça Rick ! »

« J-jen sais rien Morty…j’en sais rien. » Dit-il en regardant droit devant lui, le regard perdu dans le vide. « Putain de merde c’était vraiment…j’ai bien cru qu’on allait y passer… »

Rick tourna la tête vers Morty. Ils échangèrent le même regard. Celui qui dit : _merde_ _on a eu chaud_ , celui qu’on ne voit que dans ces moments-là, lorsque la mort vous frôle… Un rush d’adrénaline les saisit. C’était soudain, puissant, et bestial. Rick attrapa l’avant-bras de Morty et le tira violemment vers lui. Morty suivit le mouvement, buta contre son torse, et se plaça rapidement à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en collisions et leurs langues entamèrent une dance endiablée. Rick empoigna les hanches de Morty et guida son basin contre le sien. Ils gémir tous les deux. Le scientifique libéra sa bouche, en suçotant une dernière fois sa lèvre inférieure, la mordant presque douloureusement. Morty prit une grande bouffée d’air, le front déjà trempé de sueur. Rick en profita pour attaquer son cou comme un animal enragé, et putain de bordel de merde il n’avait jamais autant bandé de sa vie qu’à cet instant ! Il pouvait la sentir…cette sensation qui parcourait ses veines. C’était comme si leurs corps et leurs êtres tout entier criait : _Je suis en vie, j’ai survécu !_

« Ri-Rick… » Morty se décolla et posa ses mains sur le torse de son grand-père.

« Q-quoi ? » répondit celui-ci, le souffle court.

« Je…j’ai envie de tester un truc. »

Rick n’eut pas le temps de demander plus d’explication. Il observa d’un regard confus Morty se redresser avant de faire reculer le siège. Le mécanisme clipsa et le garçon descendit. Rick avala péniblement sa salive, et son cœur s’accéléra malgré lui lorsqu’il vit Morty s’agenouiller entre ses cuisses. _Bordel de-_

Il sentit sa queue, déjà dure comme du béton, se raidir un peu plus, et ça en devint presque douloureux. Les mains frêles du garçon se posèrent sur sa ceinture, faisant doucement glisser la sangle en cuir hors de la boucle. Dans l’habitacle silencieux, les petits bruits métalliques résonnèrent aux oreilles de Rick comme des sons stridents de cloches. Il serra la mâchoire.

« Mor-Morty, tu…t’es pas obligé de faire ça…» dit-il en posant sa main sur celle de Morty.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui.

« T-t’en a pas envie ? » demanda Morty avec une moue déçue.

Merde, il n’avait aucune excuse à donner et son érection le trahissait clairement.

« F-fait c’que tu veux… » fini-t-il par dire, en se massant la base du nez pour se donner de la contenance.

Morty sembla soulagé et reprit, baissant une nouvelle fois les yeux vers son entrejambe. Le garçon descendit sa fermeture éclair, laissant apparaitre son caleçon, puis, très lentement, les mains presque tremblantes, se saisit à travers le tissu de son membre en érection. Rick se mordit l’intérieur de la joue, et observa les mains de son petit-fils attraper l’élastique de son caleçon pour le tirer vers le bas. Morty humecta ses lèvres lorsque la queue de Rick se dressa fièrement devant lui. Elle était longue, épaisse, et de fines veines remontaient tout du long jusqu’à son gland. Il sentit son propre pénis palpiter dans son jeans, tandis qu’il approcha timidement sa main de la verge du scientifique. Il le vit tressauter légèrement, et un soupir rauque s’échappa de ses lèvres. Morty posa son autre main et caressa doucement le membre de haut en bas. Son mouvement était lent et méticuleux, et il prenait soin de passer chaque fois son pouce sur le gland. Les sourcils froncés de concentration, le regard rivé vers le bas, les poings fermés et le corps raides comme s’il semblait se retenir, Rick était hypnotisé par les doigts fins et délicats de Morty parcourant son sexe. Ses mains semblaient si petites. Après un moment, Morty trouva enfin le courage d’accélérer légèrement le rythme, pour ensuite être stoppé soudainement par la main de Rick se posant sur sa tête. Il leva les yeux vers son grand-père avec un regard interrogateur, et arrêta son mouvement. L’angoisse le saisit. Peut-être qu’il s’y prenait mal. Peut-être que Rick n’y prenait aucun plaisir. Et si Rick lui demandait d’arrêter ? Il serait embarrassé pour le restant de sa vie et ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Rick dans les yeux ! Une peur irrationnelle s’empara de Morty jusqu’à ce que la voix rauque de Rick ne le ramène soudain à la réalité.

« Morty… » dit-il le souffle rapide et la voix grave « suce-moi. »

Les yeux de Morty s’écarquillèrent et tout son visage rougit d’embarras. Bouche bée, il baissa une nouvelle fois la tête pour contempler le sexe de son grand-père, et imagina un instant celui-ci dans sa bouche. Il banda davantage, tandis que les images obscènes surgirent dans son esprit. À la fois décontenancé et excité, il avança son visage à quelque centimètre de l’érection, prêt à ouvrir la bouche, mais, au dernier instant, s’arrêta.

« R-Rick j’ai…j-je n’ai jamais-»

« T-en fais pas Morty. » le coupa immédiatement Rick, serrant plus fortement sa prise derrière la tête de Morty « il te suffit juste de- ** _rot_** \- de lécher…c-c’est comme- c’est pas compliqué…regarde. » Il poussa légèrement la tête du garçon vers sa queue gorgée de sang, qui suppliait d’être stimulée.

« O-ok…je-je vais e-essayer. » bégaya nerveusement l’adolescent.

Il se redressa sur ses genoux afin d’avoir un meilleur angle et cala davantage son buste entre les cuisses de Rick. Le cœur battant, il approcha ses lèvres humides du gland, et le lécha timidement. Encouragé par le soupire rauque de son grand-père, il enroba ensuite sa bouche autour de sa verge, suçotant tendrement le bout de celle-ci. Une chose en entraînant une autre, Morty trouva rapidement un rythme régulier, prenant bien soin de ne surtout pas utiliser ses dents. La main de Rick posée sur sa tête guidait ses mouvements de va-et-vient, et l’incitait à engloutir plus profondément sa queue, jusqu’à la base. Malgré la légère douleur qui commençait à poindre dans sa mâchoire, il laissa son grand-père s’enfoncer davantage, quitte à devoir contrôler ses reflex vomitifs, lorsqu’il sentit le gland effleurer son uvule. Morty leva les yeux vers Rick. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière, une expression de pur plaisir sur le visage, tandis qu’il poussait son bassin vers le haut, à la recherche de plus de friction. Il était difficile de respirer normalement avec cet énorme sexe en travers de sa gorge, mais il s’en fichait pas mal. La seule chose qui importait était de satisfaire Rick. Morty se sentait incroyablement spécial à cet instant précis. Il savait qu’il n’était pas très bon en matière de fellation, et que le peu de connaissances qu’il avait lui venait de ses innombrables heures passées à mater des pornos (enfin quelque chose qui lui servait vraiment), et il savait aussi que Rick avait sans doute eu affaire à des partenaires plus expérimentés, et pourtant, lui, Morty Smith, avait à présent la chance de sucer Rick ! Il se sentait honoré lorsque des appréciations de plaisir et de longs grognements glissaient entre les lèvres du scientifique.

« Ouais bébé ghhn…c-continue comme ça. » soupira-t-il en caressant la chevelure du garçon « C’est ça avec ta langue…bordel de- ouais ghnn va y…jusqu’au fond M-Morty ahg… »

Suivant ses ordres, Morty força autant que possible le sexe de Rick jusqu’au fond de sa gorge, et ferma fortement les yeux pour tenter de ne pas régurgiter, tandis que son grand-père pressa subitement sur sa tête, tout en levant son bassin. Il avait l’impression d’étouffer et son œsophage se contracta violemment. Sa vision se troubla, et tout ce qu’il put sentir fut les poils pubiens de Rick effleurant le bout de son nez et un liquide chaud et collant se déversant dans sa gorge. Presque au bord de la suffocation, Morty tapota la cuisse de son grand-père pour qu’il le lâche. Rick, qui durant son orgasme n’avait pas réalisé qu’il tenait encore les cheveux de Morty, baissa la tête vers le garçon et lâcha prise. Les petites tapes du garçon s’étaient rapidement transformées en coups à mesure qu’il s’étouffait.

Morty recula violemment et manqua de se cogner la tête contre le volant. Il prit une énorme bouffée d’oxygène, et les épais filets de bave et de sperme reliant ses lèvres tremblantes au sexe de Rick vinrent s’éparpiller sur son menton. La respiration encore haletante, Rick contempla le visage complètement ravagé de Morty. Le garçon le regardait, les yeux mi-clos, l’air groggy, les cheveux en bataille, le visage rouge et transpirant, les lèvres légèrement boursouflées et entrouvertes, souillées jusqu’au menton, et putain de bordel de merde si Rick n’avait pas déjà joui, il l’aurait fait rien qu’en regardant Morty. Il remarqua que le jeans du garçon était taché à l’entre-jambe, comme une tache de-oh bon sang, est-ce que Morty avait éjaculé rien qu’en le suçant ? Un tas d’images obscènes et de scénarios fétichistes envahirent soudain l’esprit du scientifique. Il y avait deux, trois trucs intéressants qu’il aimerait bien testés avec le garçon.

« Est-ce que j’ai hum…e-e-est ce que c’était bien ? » demanda Morty à la fois inquiet et embarrassé. Rick le fixait depuis un moment avec des yeux bizarres et il n’arrivait pas à deviner ce qu’il pensait.

« C’était parfait bébé. » répondit Rick avec un regard tendre, caressant la joue du garçon de son pouce.

Morty ne put s’empêcher de rougir lorsqu’il entendit ce surnom affectueux, et un petit sourire flatté se dessina sur son visage.

***

Morty tritura nerveusement ses doigts. C’était bientôt à son tour et il ne voyait toujours pas sa famille.

« Et maintenant, le jury va examiner les stands des catégories _inventions libres. »_ annonça la présentatrice dans le micro.

« Bon sang, mais où est-ce qu’ils sont ? » se murmura Morty à lui-même, en jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui.

« A- ** _rot_** -lors t’as gagné un prix finalement ? » dit soudain Rick en sortant d’un portail.

Morty sursauta et se retourna vers son grand-père. « Bon sang R-Rick ! » dit le garçon en posant une main sur son cœur.

« C’est maintenant que t’arrives ! Je passe dans quelques minutes je te signale ! »

« C’est bon, du calme, je suis quand même venue alors arrête de râler »

« Ce concours est important pour moi Rick alo-attends une minute… » Morty jeta un œil derrière lui puis derrière son grand-père «…où sont les autres ? »

« Ils ne viendront pas. »

« Q-quoi ? »

« Ouais, apparemment Beth à une urgence au cabinet, Jerry à un entretien d’embauche et quant à Summer hum… » il se gratta la tête en réfléchissant « Summer est au centre commercial avec des amis, j’crois » conclut-il avant de boire nonchalamment une gorgée de sa flasque.

« Alors ils ne sont pas venus me voir… » répéta le garçon d’une petite voix.

Rick fronça légèrement des sourcils quand il vit les épaules de Morty s’affaisser et cette expression de tristesse parcourir son visage. Merde…il détestait le voir comme ça.

« T’inquiète pas, j’suis sûr qu’ils auraient voulu venir. C-c’est juste qu’ils étaient occupés.» le rassura Rick, en ébouriffant les cheveux de l’adolescent.

Au fond de lui Rick savait que c’était faux. Il aurait pourtant espéré que Morty est une famille qui l’encourage et le support pour les choses qui compte à ses yeux. Une famille normale quoi. De toute façon, il n’était pas le mieux placé pour parler. On ne peut pas dire qu’il était un modèle parental ni qu’il ait tellement encouragé Morty dans son projet à la con. Mais au moins il était là…

Rick fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu’il entendit un soupir nerveux du garçon. Morty regardait avec appréhension les membres du jury finir de noter le projet d’un autre participant.

« Relax Morty » dit-il en tapotant son épaule « J’ai vu les stands des autres participants et j’peux te dire que c’est qu’un ramassis de merde ! »

« Merci Ri-»

« Sauf peut-être trois ou quatre participants qui avaient l’air d’avoir quelque chose de solide. Ouais…eux tu devrais t’en méfier Morty, ils-ils- ** _rot_** \- pourraient très bien te voler la victoire. »

« C’est censé m’encourager ça… » dit Morty en lançant un regard de travers à son grand-père. Il soupira. « Oh bon sang les voilà ils arrivent. » Les trois membres du jury s’approchèrent du stand de Morty.

Chaque participant possédait un petit stand où s’effectuait la présentation. Le temps imparti était de 5 minutes pour expliquer et/ou faire une démonstration du projet de science. Le jury passait de stand en stand pour noter et juger, on les reconnaissait grâce aux badges bleus qu’ils portaient autour du cou. Ce concours regroupait des collèges et des lycées de 5 états différents. Les familles des participants et les visiteurs pouvaient librement circuler dans l’immense gymnase, pour assister aux présentations, un peu à la manière d’une grande foire.

« Très bien jeune homme, vous pouvez commencer votre présentation » dit le membre du jury femme, avec un sourire.

Ses deux autres collègues ne semblaient pas aussi avenants qu’elle, et le stress de Morty augmenta encore lorsqu’il vit quelques visiteurs s’agglutiner autour de son stand pour regarder. Rick s’était également rangé au côté de la foule, les bras croisés, et son habituel regard blazé. Maintenant qu’il y pansait, Rick n’avait jamais vraiment vu le résultat final de son projet. Morty avait mis beaucoup d’énergie dans ce concours. D’autant plus qu’à cause de Rick et de sa stupide et épuisante aventure « d’à peine 20 minutes » qui leur avait finalement duré 3 jours, il avait dû passer une nuit blanche pour le finaliser, vu qu’ils étaient rentrés à la maison la veille du concours. Malgré la fatigue, Morty avait quand même tenu le coup et était bien décidé à réussir sa présentation.

« Bon-bonjour à tous, hum…alors mon nom est Morty Smith et je-je vais vous présenter mon projet. » dit le garçon en se raclant la gorge. En allant se placer derrière son stand il se prit les pieds dans des fils électriques et trébucha, avant de se redresser aussitôt. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient déjà sur son front. Ça commençait mal. « Q-qui n’a jamais rêvé d’être as-astronaute ! » lança-t-il avec un enthousiasme nerveux « Voyager à travers les étoiles, d-d-découvrir de nouveaux paysages ! Mais, combien d’entre nous auront la chance de participer à une mission spatiale ?! P-peu d’entre nous bien sûr, t-tout le monde n’a pas la chance de s’appeler L-Laïka, non, mais quel-quel nom de chien haha… » personne ne sembla accrocher à sa blague. Quelques toussotements se firent entendre. Il vit du coin de l’œil Rick se masser la base du nez. « hum…mais passons…il est maintenant possible de voir l’inconnue s’en partir-s ’en quitter la terre » Morty souleva le tissu qui recouvrait son projet « grâce à _l’ignotum 2.0_! Capable de vous faire voyager à domicile. »

Visuellement il n’y avait rien de très impressionnant. Juste un assemblage des pierres qu’il avait récupérées avec Rick.

« Je, hum..j-je vais maintenant vous montrer comment il fonctionne… » Le garçon attrapa un petit boitier et appuya sur un bouton. Rien ne s’alluma. « Heu… » il réessaya. Rien. « Un instant, je vous prie… » lança t-il avec un rire nerveux. Il s’accroupit près de la multiprise à ses pieds, débrancha puis rebrancha les câbles s’en que cela n’y change. Bon sang, il perd du temps ! Et le jury commence à s’impatienter. Pressé par le chrono, Morty brancha au hasard les derniers câbles, et croisa les doigts pour que cela fonctionne. Il se releva, le front en sueur, le visage rougi par l’effort et poursuivit. « Heu…b-bien, déso- je vous prie de m’excuser pour ce hum…contretemps. » l’un des jurys soupira et un autre jeta un œil à sa montre. Morty déglutit puis appuya sur le bouton de commande. _Pitié, pitié, pitié._ L _’ignotum_ s’alluma. Le garçon s’apprêtait à souffler de soulagement, quand un bruit étrange se fit entendre.

« Maman regarde y’a de la fumé ! » lança un petit enfant dans le public.

Un brouhaha agité s’éleva et Morty vit avec horreur les branchements des prises électriques prendre feu. La foule se recula. 

« Un extincteur vite ! » cria quelqu’un.

Morty s’écarta avec horreur. « Oh mon dieu, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait… »

***

« Écoute Morty, c’est pas- on s’en tape de ce concours. C’était- ** _rot_** \- pas si important crois-moi. » dit Rick en sortant du portail.

Morty ne répondit rien et déposa son projet par terre près de l’étager du garage. Il se redressa et contempla son _ignotum_ , brulé et partiellement détruit. Le garçon se mit à renifler en se frottant les yeux et Rick grogna.

«Argh…b-bordel Morty, relax ! Ok t’as foutu le feu à ton projet et par la même occasion grillé les circuits électriques du gymnase en balançant de l’eau dessus, ce qui à créer une panne de courant générale et gâchée le concours vu que 90% des participants avaient des projets nécessitant de l’électricité, mais c’est pas la fin du monde non plus ! C-Crois-moi Morty, j’ai- ** _rot_** \- déjà assisté à une fin du monde, du genre Armageddon Morty, mais j’parle pas du film de Michael Bay ! Plutôt du genre biblique tu vois, la destruction du monde Morty, la fin d’une civilisation, l’apo-l’apocalyspe si tu préfères. J’étais là quand ça s’est produit sur Kalaxion 9 Morty, et je peux te dire que- ** _rot_** \- qu’à côté d’ça ton concours de science raté c’est de la pisse de chien ! »

« Ok c-c-c’est bon Rick j’ai compris ! de toute façon t’en avais rien à foutre de mon concours, alors… » Morty essuya ses yeux d’un revers de main et se dirigea vers la sortir. Merde, pourquoi fallait-il que tout ce qu’il entreprend finisse mal ?!

« Attends Morty, Morty… » lança Rick en s’approchant. Il se mit entre la porte et le garçon. « Ok, j’ai une idée, et si on allait manger une glace tous les deux, hein ? Une bonne veille glace rien que toi et moi ! On ira au glacier qui fait- ** _rot_** \- les meilleures glaces de tout l’univers. » dit-il en posant une main sur la joue de Morty.

« J’croyais que le glacier qui fait les meilleures glaces de l’univers mettait des mouches dans tous ses parfums à cause du décret présidentiel et l’accord passé avec les araignées géantes… » dit Morty.

« Ah merde c’est vrai…tout ça à cause de Summer. » pesta Rick en se remémorant l’évènement. « Bon écoute, il est encore tôt, on peut toujours se mater un bon film. » ajouta t-il en jetant un œil à sa montre. Les autres ne rentreraient surement pas avant un bon moment. Idéal pour un après-midi télé.

« Ok si tu-»

Morty fut coupé par le bruit d’une alarme.

« Wow R-Rick, c’est le revanche-signal ! » s’enthousiasma le garçon en apercevant le cristal violet posé sur l’étagère, clignoter. « On est appelés à un rassemblement des Revancheurs !»

« Ah bordel, encore ces crétins. Non Morty, je refuse de répondre à l’appel de l’aventure. Laisse faire la boite vocale » gronga Rick.

« Rick, les Revancheurs n’appellent que quand le sort de l’univers est en jeu. » Dit Morty avec conviction « Ils sont la première ligne de défense contre le mal, les protecteurs des opprimés, les-» 

« Et ils rédigent leurs propres articles de presse… » lança Rick sarcastiquement. « Ils bavassent en se donnant de grands airs puis passent 20 min à sauter partout pendant qu’ça pète ! C’est qu’une bande de diva Morty. On y est déjà allé une fois, c’était l’événement de l’été, maintenant oublie-les ! »

Morty posa les points sur ses hanches. « J’croyais qu’on était censé faire quelque chose qui me fasse plaisir po-pour oublier cette histoire de concours Rick ! »

« Ouais bè, tout sauf ça. » lança Rick en s’asseyant à son plan de travail.

« Puisque c’est comme ça… » Souffla Morty dans sa barbe en fouillant dans sa poche « Moi, Morty Smith, invoque mon droit à choisir une aventure sur dix de Rick et Morty ! » lança-t-il en brandissant une carte à tamponner.

Rick se retourna avec indignation «Argh, Bordel de-putain de merde ! » jura-t-il à arrachant la carte des mains de Morty. « D’accord » céda-t-il à contrecœur « mais je t’aurais prévenu… » ajouta Rick en tamponnant, sur la dixième case, un sceau à l’effigie du garçon.

« Ouai ! » s’écria Morty en se précipitant vers le cristal pour prendre l’appel « Vaisseau amiral revancheur, signal bien reçu ! » dit-il avec un large sourire.

Rick croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en observant l’enthousiasme démesuré de Morty.

Le garçon sauta de joie. « On va faire revancheur deuuuuuuuuux ! »

***

« Aargh, je préférerais encore aller manger une glace aux mouches plutôt que de revoir cette bande de gugusses en collant, Morty » grogna Rick en suivant Morty dans les couloirs du vaisseau.

Ils se rendaient à la grande salle de réunion pour le débriefing.

« Rick tu vas pas commencer. » souffla le garçon en se retournant. « Tu avais dit que tu serais sympa. » 

« Ouais, ouais… » répondit le scientifique en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Promets-le-moi alors. »

« T’es sérieux là ?! On-on a pas le temps pour ces conneries, on va être en retard au-»

« S’il te plait… » supplia Morty d’une voix enfantine. Il s’approcha de Rick pour l’enlacer et posa son menton sur son torse en le regardant dans les yeux « Tu promets ? »

Rick se gratta l’arrière du crâne en détournant le regard. Merde, le gamin savait s’y prendre pour le faire céder.

« O-ouais ok…j’vais essayer. »

 _‘Je vais essayer’_ n’était sans doute pas la réponse la plus satisfaisante, mais Morty savait qu’il n’aurait pas mieux de la part de Rick. C’était déjà un bon début. Il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres.

« Si tu brises ta promesse, tu auras affaire à moi » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire espiègle, avant de se décoller.

***

« Finisseur de monde est de retour, et il entend bien s’attaquer à plus que des mondes cette fois-ci » annonça Supernova en pointant vers l’hologramme « Nous pensons que sa forteresse se situe sur-»

« Mes couilles ! » la coupa Rick, assis nonchalamment, les mains derrière la tête.

« Rick ! » S’indigna Morty, en lui lançant un regard.

« …le système terranéus » rectifia Supernova avec une pointe d’agacement dans la voix. « Une fois à proximité fourmillion scannera toute trace d’activité phéromonale afin de pouvoir localiser sa base. »

« Oh c’est fourmillion ? J’vois pas très bien de là où j’suis. J’pensais- j’croyais que c’était étron-man…l’homme étron qui frétille. » lança Rick avec un sourire narquois.

« Arrête Rick. » lui chuchota Morty l’air embarrassé.

« Rick, tu as quelque chose à ajouter au briefing ? » demanda Supernova

« Mouais, juste quelques - ** _rot_** \- remarques de conception…hum ce mec-là hum le… » il pointa du doigt le crocodile robot assis à sa gauche.

« je..suis..Crocubot. » dit le robot.

« Ah ouais, Crocubot. Donc en gros t’es mi-reptile froid et insensible, mi-créature mécanique tout aussi froide et insensible ? »

« Oui »

« Wouaw... » fit le scientifique en levant les yeux « et-et donc c’est quoi ton histoire, t’es tombé dans une cuve de manque d’originalité ou quoi ? »

« Merci, Rick, mais on se passera de ce genre de remarques » dit Supernova en croisant les bras.

« Elle a raison. C’était- C’était pas sympa ce que t’as dit à Crocubot. » ajouta Morty à voix basse.

« Et alors, même une pierre à plus d’émotion que ce type Morty. »

« Ouais, mais n’oublie pas ta promesse Rick. Je ne veux pas qu’il y ait d’histoire… » dit le garçon en posant une main sur sa cuisse.

« Ok, ok ça va… »

Rick et Morty se reconcentrèrent sur le briefing lorsque la porte s’ouvrit soudain.

« V-Vance Maximus, soldat stellaire hors la loi ! » s’écria Morty, les yeux étincelants.

« Désolé, je suis en retard c’était l’happy hour. » lança celui-ci avec classe, en buvant la dernière gorgée de son Martini pour ensuite le désintégrer grâce à un mini faisceau laser.

Tout le monde rigola y compris Morty, ce qui ne plut pas vraiment à Rick.

« Hey, moi aussi j’étais en retard à cause de l’alcool et pourtant quand je l’ai dit j’ai eu zéro applaudissement. » dit le vieil homme en posant un poing sur la table, tout en lançant un regard accusateur a tout le monde.

« Rick Sanchez, bricoleur de la terreur. » Vance s’approcha du duo pour aller s’assoir.

« Et…Morty, c’est ça ?! » ajouta-t-il en s’installant près du garçon.

« Wow, haha…oui » répondit Morty alors surpris et flatté.

« Je n’oublie jamais un gosse. » dit Vance avec un sourire charmeur.

Rick fronça des sourcils. Mais pour qui il se prenait ce type ?

« Bien, quel était l’ordre du jour ? » demanda Vance.

« On élaborait un plan pour localiser Finisseur de Monde. » Dit Supernova « Crocubot si tu veux bien continuer le briefing… » conclut-elle avant de s’écarter en flottant.

« Avec..plaisir » dit le reptile avant de se lever poser poursuivre les explications.

À peine une vingtaine de minutes c’était écoulé et Morty regrettait presque d’avoir insisté pour venir. Non seulement Crocubot parlait à la vitesse d’un escargot, mais en plus il semblait être à peine à la moitié de son plan. Un léger soupir s’échappa de ses lèvres. Pour pallier l’ennui qui le gagnait Morty porta machinalement son attention vers Rick qui, soit dit en passant, semblait lui aussi vouloir se tirer une balle dans la tête. N’empêche, Rick était vraiment attirant. Ce n’était bien évidemment pas la première fois qu’il se faisait cette réflexion, mais c’était plus fort que lui, chaque fois qu’il posait les yeux sur son grand-père, son poult s’acérerait légèrement. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en posant observant les détails de son visage. Rick avait de petites rides aux coins des yeux qui s’accentuaient lorsqu’il souriait. Sans parler de ses yeux bleus perçant qui à eux seuls suffisait à faire bander le garçon. Il ne savait pas si c’était dû à l’ennui ou le fait qu’il soit excité simplement en observant Rick, mais une idée perverse surgit soudain dans l’esprit de Morty. Rick tourna la tête vers lui lorsqu’il posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Sur le moment, le scientifique ne sembla pas comprendre. Puis Morty laissa glisser sa main vers son entre-jambe.

Rick sembla surpris et décontenancé, mais reprit rapidement son sang-froid. Il se racla la gorge, lança un regard interrogateur à Morty et ravala un grognement lorsqu’il sentit les doigts fins de l’adolescent se faufiler dans son jeans. Bon sang, à quel moment le garçon avait-il défait sa ceinture ? Il n’avait rien entendu. Le scientifique tenta de prendre une posture naturelle. Certes, il était adepte de scénarios coquins comme celui-ci, mais s’il se faisait prendre il aurait du mal à expliquer à une bande de super héros défendant le bien, sa relation illégale et immorale avec son petit-fils. _Putain, et en plus ce p’tit con si prend bien !_ songea Rick lorsque Morty enserra fortement sa queue à travers son caleçon, assez pour que la douleur fasse palpiter son cœur.

Apparemment, Morty avait très vite compris que Rick avait de légers penchants sadomasochistes. Le garçon ne pu s’empêcher de sourire discrètement. Rick avait beau avoir le visage le plus poker face de l’univers, il ne pouvait pas dissimuler ses désirs. Du moins aux yeux de Morty. Ses sourcils étaient toujours les premiers à le trahir. D'ailleurs, ceux-ci fronçaient davantage quand il plongea ensuite sa main sous son l’élastique de son caleçon.

« Rick je t’ai posé une question ! » dit soudain Supernova.

« Hein q-quoi ? » répondit le scientifique en sursautant.

« D’après toi comment doit-on s’y prendre pour déjouer la sécurité de la forteresse ? » répéta-t-elle.

« Hum…et bien je dirais que…» il se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge pour couvrir un grognement de plaisir. Seigneur, ce gamin avait des doigts de fée !

« Je-je dois sans doute avoir un gadget qui fera l’affaire. »

« Tu en es sûr ? C’est maintenant quoi élabore le plan Rick pas quand on sera sur le terrain ! » lança Alan

« Mais oui j’vous dis ! Vous me prenez pour-argh ! »

_Et merde !_

« Rick tu va bien ? » demanda Crocubot de sa voix robotique.

« Ouais, ouais, pourquoi ça n’irait pas. Continuez. »

Le briefing se poursuivit avec les explications d’Alan. Rick devait bien admettre qu’il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Morty effectuait à présent de petits mouvements circulaires avec son pouce, autour de son gland. Bien évidemment le garçon ne pouvait pas bouger son bras de manière trop voyante, mais cela n’empêchait pas le scientifique d’être pratiquement au bord de l’orgasme. Là, maintenant, il n’avait qu’une envie, c’était d’empoigner les cheveux de Morty et lui coller sa queue au fond de la gorge…ouais…dans sa petite bouche chaude, comme il l’avait fait la dernière fois dans le vaisseau…tout au fond jusqu’à ce que son menton touche ses couilles; qu’il s’étouffe avec et que son visage vire au rouge écarlate…et après il l’aurait forcé à avaler jusqu’à la dernière goute… Le souvenir de la fellation de Morty suffit à faire craquer Rick. Il donna tout ce qu’il avait pour ne pas gémir, mais ne put s’empêcher de frapper son poing sur la table et de fermer les yeux lorsque le plaisir atteint son paroxysme. Son esprit resta brumeux quelques secondes. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, tous les yeux étaient fixé sur lui.

_Et merde !_

_***_

« Anh…R-Rick…ah »

« T’es super sensible des tétons hein ?! » dit Rick d’une voix grave en suçotant une nouvelle fois le petit bout de chaire rose. 

À peine le briefing terminé, Rick s’était empressé de retourner à leur chambre pour se jeter sur Morty. Dos contre la porte, le garçon gémissait sans retenue tandis que son grand-père, accroupi à hauteur de son torse, le masturbait tout en lapant ses tétons.

Sans surprise Morty éjacula rapidement entre les doigts experts de Rick. Son petit corps se raidit et un ultime gémissement mit fin à son plaisir.

« Déjà ? » le taquina Rick en étalant la semence entre ses doigts.

« La-la ferme… » bouda faussement Morty. « C’est ta faute, t’es allé trop vite. »

Le scientifique sourit puis se releva en s’étirant.

« Alors fallait pas m’allumer. »

***

Après avoir pris une douche, le duo avait décidé de se rendre à la petite cafétéria située dans l’aile ouest du vaisseau amiral. L’attaque contre le finisseur de monde était prévue demain matin à la première heure. Rick avait d’ailleurs critiqué ce choix en faisant remarquer que les méchants n’attendaient pas patiemment les héros pour faire le mal et que s’il y avait un réel danger pour l’univers il fallait agir tout de suite. Malgré tout l’attaque avait été maintenue au lendemain.

« Regarde Rick, Vance Maximus est là ! » lança Morty en entrant dans la salle.

« Encore ce type. Quel prétentieux » grogna Rick en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, arrête-tu ne le connais même pas. C’est un chouette type, tu sais. »

« Ouais un chouette type qui n’oublie jamais un gosse. Génial je note ça - ** _rot_** -dans un coin de ma tête Morty. » dit le scientifique sarcastiquement. « J’préfère aller voir du côté du bar si j’y suis. » Rick se dirigea vers le bar en question où Noob Noob était de service.

Morty soupira. Pourquoi Rick se méfiait-il autant de Vance ?

« Hey Morty ! » Vance s’approcha et Morty fut sorti de ses pensées.

« Oh heu…s-salut » bégaya le garçon.

« Alors prêt pour la mission de demain ? »

« J’espère, je-je suis peu nerveux à l’idée de me battre à vos côtés, je-je voudrais pas être un poids. »

« Mais voyons il ne faut pas. Je suis sûr que tu nous seras utile » le rassura Vance en ébouriffant ses cheveux. « ça te dit de venir t’assoir avec nous ? » demanda-t-il en désignant sa table. Les autres y étaient également.

« V-v-vraiment ? »

« Oui, après tout tu fais partie de l’équipe ! » dit le héros en posant une main sur l’épaule du garçon.

*

« Tu sais noob noob, t’es le seul qui ai vraiment de la valeur ici. Tous ces autres crétins pètent plus haut qu’leur culs, mais en réalité ils valent que dalle ! » lança Rick en posant son verre vide sur le comptoir. Combien en avait-il bu ? 4, 5, 9 ? peu importe.

« Oh merci Rick ! » dit noob noob en remplissant une nouvelle fois le verre de son unique client.

Des rirent se firent entendre et Rick fronça des sourcils. C’était déjà la 6e fois qu’ils se marraient sans lui.

« Bon j’te laisse j’vais aller voir ce qu’ils foutent. »

Rick se dirigea vers la table des revancheurs en titubant légèrement.

« Oh, ça- ** _rooot_** \- ça rigole pas mal par ici. J’peux me joindre à vous ? » il s’installa sans entendre la réponse. « Alors quoi de neuf ? »

« On prenait juste l’apéro. Morty est vraiment de bonne compagnie. » répondit Maximus en pinçant gentiment la joue du garçon. Celui-ci rigola gaiment.

Rick quant à lui but cul sec son verre de whisky pour faire passer le nœud dans sa gorge.

« Hey, mollo sur la boisson mon vieux. » dit Vance « Ne nous fait pas un coma éthylique, je suis un héros moi, pas un médecin ! »

Il y eut un fou rire général.

« Haha, ouais, très dôle. » dit Rick sarcastiquement « C’est vrai que ce serait bête de finir 6 pieds sous terre, comme vos copains de la 2e édition. »

Les rires firent place à un silence gênant.

« Wow Rick du calme, Vance plaisantait c’est tout. » dit Morty d’une petite voix.

« Non, laisse Morty, ce n’est rien. » s’interposa Vance, en souriant au garçon.

Morty rougit et Rick serra la mâchoire.

« C’est ma faute. » reprit Vance « Je n’aurais pas dû parler d’alcool. On sait tous que c’est un sujet sensible pour toi Rick. » dit-il avec des yeux compatissants « Et j’imagine que cela ne doit pas être facile pour toi tous les jours Morty, d’avoir un grand-père alcoolique. Mais sache que je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. » ajouta le héros.

Le sang de Rick ne fit qu’un tour. La s’en était trop. Mentionné petit problème d’alcool ok, mais impliquer Morty là-dedans, hors de question !

« NON, MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ESPÈCE D’ENFOIRÉ ! » hurla-t-il en jetant son verre. Celui-ci se brisa par terre en mille morceaux. Il se leva et se pencha au-dessus de la table pour empoigner le col de Vance.

« Rick, mais qu’est-ce que tu fais, arrête ! » cria Morty en s’élançant pour l’empêcher de frapper. Mais il arriva trop tard. Rick mit une bonne droite à Vance.

« C-calme toi ! » supplia le garçon en poussant Rick vers l’arrière.

« Ne t’en fais pas Morty. » dit le héros en essuyant son nez ensanglanté « Tu devrais plutôt emmener ton grand-père dans sa chambre. Je pense qu’il a un peu trop bu. »

Le garçon acquiesça et guida Rick vers leur chambre.

***

« Non, mais ça va pas ! » s’époumona Morty en claquant la porte de la chambre « Bon sang, qu’est-ce qui t’a pris tout à l’heure ! »

« Il m’a pris que ce Maximus à la con m’a foutu en rogne ! » grogna Rick en balançant sa blouse légèrement tachée de sang par terre.

« Vance ne t’a rien fait Rick ! Tu t’es mis en colère tout seul. »

« Oh oui j’oubliai, qu’il était _monsieur_ _parfait_ ! Il ne fait jamais d’erreur, est toujours drôle et là l’écoute et même quand il se point avec une heure de retard on lui pardonne tout ! Alors que moi-moi je suis le vieil alcoolo chiant d’service, c’est ça !? »

« Arrête ça Rick. »

« Quoi ? Que j’arrête - ** _rot_** \- de dire la vérité ? »

« Eh bien peut-être que tu devrais prendre exemple sur lui.»

« Non, mais tu t’entends, Morty ? T’es vraiment un lèche cul de première hein ! » dit le scientifique en cherchant sa flasque.

« Oh wow, c’est vraiment-wow Rick quel humour ! » lança le garçon en applaudissant sarcastiquement. « Lui au moins c’est quelque de bien ! »

Rick se retourna brusquement vers Morty.

« AH OUI ? ALORS T’AS QU’À ÉCARTER TES CUISSES POUR LUI S’IL EST SI BIEN !!! » s’emporta Rick en plaquant violemment le garçon contre le mur. Il serra sa prise. « C’EST ÇA QU'TU VEUX HEIN ? TU VEUX FAIRE TA P’TITE PUTE AUPRÈS DE LUI ! »

« R-Rick a-a-arrête, tu me fais mal !»

« Tu crois que t’as pas vu lui tourner autour depuis le début » continua Rick sans prêter attention aux protestations du garçon. « Chaque fois que tu le regardes, t’as les yeux qui pétillent…et ça me rend malade ! » grogna-t-il en le secouant.

« Je sais que suis pas une bonne personne Morty… » sa voix descendit d’une octave « Et je sais que tu mérites mieux. Mais…c’est plus fort que moi…je n’arrive pas à ne pas être…jaloux » il fixa le garçon de ses iris bleus « Tu es à moi, tu comprends ! » conclut-il en pressant ses lèvres contre celle du garçon. Morty grogna et colla machinalement son basin contre sa cuisse.

Il n’en fallut pas plus à Rick pour avoir déclic. Il décolla ses lèvres saisies le garçon par le bras et la seconde d’après l’envoya sur le lit. Morty atterrit lourdement et n’eut même pas le temps de réagir. Rick était déjà au-dessus de lui et lui enleva son t-shirt. 

« Rick… » gémit-il lorsqu’il sentit un baiser chaud contre son coup. Son cœur n’avait jamais battu aussi vite qu’à cet instant.

Les baisers devinrent rapidement des morsures et des suçons.

« Tu vas vite regretter de m’avoir cherché Morty. » dit Rick d’une grave tout en se redressant. Il enleva son pull bleu et le jeta par terre.

Morty déglutit à la vue du torse de Rick, à la fois légèrement musclé et fin. Son regard fut naturellement attiré par la bosse dans son pantalon.

« Enlève ton pantalon. » Ordonna le scientifique en détachant sa propre ceinture.

Morty obéit. Les deux se retrouvèrent entièrement nus. L’adolescent sentit soudain le stresse l’envahir. Alors ils allaient vraiment le faire ? Lui et Rick.

« Relax Morty » dit Rick en voyant l’expression du garçon « Il suffit que tu fasses c’que je te dise et tout ira bien. »

« o-ok »

« Allonge-toi. »

L’adolescent suivit les instructions sans broncher.

« Écarte les cuisses. »

Morty ouvrit doucement les cuisses et tourna la tête sur le côté, embarrassé.

« Mouille-les bien comme il faut Morty. » dit Rick en posant deux doigts sur ses lèvres.

Le souffle court Morty laissa entrer les doigts dans sa bouche et commença à suçoter et laper généreusement. Après un certain moment Rick les retira et les plaça à l’entrée de l’anus du garçon. Morty prit une profonde inspiration et se crispa lorsqu’il sentit le premier doigt s’enfoncer jusqu’à la deuxième phalange.

« Ghnn R-Rick… »

« Chuuut, relax bébé. » murmura Rick. Il posa son pouce pile sur la petite zone située entre le bas testicule et l’anus, puis malaxa en appuyant doucement. Détends-toi » répéta-t-il en enfonçant un deuxième doigt.

Morty ne comprenait pas très bien comment Rick s’y était pris, mais la désagréable sensation du début disparut aussitôt. Il commençait même à se sentir bien et sa respiration se fit plus haletante, mais ce moment fut de courte durée, car le scientifique se retirait déjà, laissant un vide chez l’adolescent. Morty s’apprêtait à rétorquer, mais se tut quand son grand-père le tira son basin. Quelque chose avait légèrement changé en lui. Son attitude semblait plus prédatrice…plus bestial. Rick se plaça bien en face et écarta un peu plus les cuisses du garçon. D’une main il caressa méticuleusement son sexe, répartissant ainsi son liquide préséminal sur tout le long. Il s’avança jusqu’à ce que son gland touche l’entrée du garçon. Morty ferma les yeux. Doucement, très doucement, il s’enfonça en lui. Un gémissement rauque s’échappa de sa gorge quand l’exquise chaleur enroba sa queue. Rick posa une main sur le ventre de Morty et caressa sa peau laiteuse pour l’aider à se calmer. L’adolescent agrippa les draps tandis que son corps se crispait en réaction à l’intrusion. Le sexe du scientifique tressauta. Il commença à bouger son basin, et putain Morty avalait littéralement sa queue à chaque mouvement. C’était divin, mais il lui en fallait plus. Il voulait voir à quel point il pouvait ravager le garçon. Et puis la part de sadisme qui était en lui avait envie se venger un peu. Rien de bien méchant. Il fallait simplement que Morty comprenne la leçon. Il était à _lui_ et à personne d’autre ! Rick s’empara de sa jambe droite et la calla sur son épaule de façon à pouvoir bouger plus amplement. Sans prévenir, il se mit à pilonner sauvagement le garçon, lui arrachant un râle au passage.

« Ri-anh-Rick moins vite…c’est trop-AH ANH !!! »

Morty ne parvint même pas finir sa phrase son corps presque immédiatement prit de spasme. Son dos se cambra et ses yeux roulèrent en arrière lorsque la verge de son grand-père vint frapper sans relâche contre sa prostate. Morty mentirait s’il disait qu’il n’avait jamais joué avec sa prostate avant, il s’était amusé deux, ou trois fois à la stimuler avec ses doigts, mais ce n’était rien de comparable avec ce que Rick était en train de lui faire maintenant.

« Gnnh, t’aimes ça hein ? Tu aimes te faire baiser comme une pute en chaleur Morty ? Dis-le ! Dis que t’aimes quand j’te baise Morty ! » grogna Rick en accentuant ses propos par de violents coups de reins. 

« AH ! ANH OUI RICK, CON-CONTINU PLUS FORT…JE VAIS…AH ! »

Rick sourit. Il n’espérait pas que Morty soit aussi réceptif à ce genre de chose. Il faut parfois un peu de temps pour apprécier le _dirty talking_ comme il se doit. Le garçon était carrément en train de hurler sous les assauts de Rick et il y il avait de grande chance pour qu’on finisse par les entendre. Mais peu importe. Rick était au bord de l’orgasme et il n’était pas près de ralentir. Un grognement guttural le saisit lorsque Morty atteint son orgasme. Le garçon se mit presque à convulser et tout son corps fut pris de spasme impressionnant. Son petit pénis éjacula, recouvrant ainsi son ventre de sperme. Rick ne tarda pas à lui aussi atteindre la jouissance. Il s’enfonça jusqu’à la base et sa queue palpita en déversant sa semence. Le scientifique s’effondra sur le garçon, faisait à peine attention à ne pas l’écraser de tout son poids. Morty tapota sur l’épaule de Rick pour qu’il se pousse et celui-ci roula sur le côté.

« Bordel de merde, j’crois que sais le meilleur coup que j’ai tiré de toute ma vie… » souffla Rick la respiration encore haletante.

« Pareil. » dit Morty

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et Rick se tourna vers lui.

« Maintenant t’es officiellement à moi. » murmura-t-il en fixant le garçon, il caressa sa joue. « Rick et Morty. Rien que toi et moi…pour toujours. »

Morty esquissa un adorable sourire tandis que ses yeux se fermaient déjà et que le sommeille le gagnait.

***

« Où est-ce que vous étiez tous les deux durant tout ce temps ? On ne vous a pratiquement pas vu de la semaine. » demanda Jerry, apercevant Morty à la table du petit déjeuner.

Morty n’eut pas la force ni l’envie d’expliquer à son père toutes les péripéties que lui et Rick avait dû vivre ces derniers temps. Ils venaient à peine de rentrée hier de leur aventure avec les revancheurs, qui ne s’était d’ailleurs pas très bien terminée. Vance Maximus s’est révélé être un véritable enfoiré et Rick avait péter un câble lorsqu’il l’avait surpris en train de reluquer Morty sous la douche pendant son absence. Son fameux « _je n’oublie jamais un gosse_ » prenait alors un tout autre sens. Mais peu importe, ils avaient tout de même fini par terrasser Finisseur de monde. Enfin un peu de repos.

« On a rien fait de spécial papa, juste une petite aven-»

« Morty ! »

La voix de Rick résonna depuis le garage.

Morty entra et trouva Rick debout devant un portail ouvert.

« J’ai un super truc à te proposer Morty. Il y a- ** _rot_** -un cristal de trizandax qu’il faut qu’on récupère absolument sur 8e lune de Nutonia ! »

« Mais on vient à peine de rentrer Rick. » s’indigna le garçon.

« T’inquiète, y’en pas pour longtemps ! C’est juste une p’tite aventure Morty. »

« Je sais pas trop…t’en es sûr ? » hésita Morty.

« Mais oui, y’en a pour 20 minutes pas plus. On entre et on ressort ! »

***

**FIN**

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d’avoir lu cette fic jusqu’au bout. J’ai vraiment pris énormément de plaisir à l’écrire. Honnêtement, je n’avais jamais rien écrit de ma vie avant de me lancer dans la fanfiction. C’était un travail long et parfois fatigant, mais je dois bien avouer que je suis fier de cette histoire. J’espère encore améliorer mon style d’écriture au fil du temps et surtout écrire un jour une autre longue fanfiction comme celle-ci.  
> Sur ce, à la prochaine.


	10. Side Story 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et si la scène de la tente du chapitre 5 n'était finalement pas un rêve ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beaucoup de personnes m'ont fait savoir qu'elles étaient frustrées qu'il ne se soit rien passé entre Rick et Morty lorsqu'ils dormaient tous les deux dans la tente au chapitre 5. J'ai donc décidé d'exaucé leur vœu avec ce petit bonus. ;-)

Morty entra à son tour dans la tente, après s’être brossé les dents. Rick se poussa pour lui laisser de la place. D’ailleurs, il se poussa plus que nécessaire, comme s’il avait peur d’effleurer le garçon. C’était sans doute la situation que Rick redoutait le plus. Être enfermé avec Morty, dans un endroit clos. Devoir dormir avec lui. Pour ne rien arranger, comme la température à l’intérieur de la tente était relativement agréable, le garçon avait opté pour un simple débardeur blanc et son boxeur jaune poussin, en guise de pyjama. Rick n’avait d’ailleurs pas pu s’empêcher de remarquer, à quel point le boxeur lui moulait à la perfection le bassin, et le débardeur exposait ses petites épaules et ses clavicules. Le garçon s’allongea, en ajustant son oreiller spécial camping, puis le silence s’abattit. 

« Tu sais, j’ai vraiment aimé ta chanson. » dit soudain Morty.

Rick fut sorti de ses pensées et tourna la tête vers le garçon. Morty pivota entièrement pour se retrouver allongé sur le flanc droit, faisant ainsi face à Rick.

« Je ne t’avais jamais vu chanter comme ça… » Souffla-t-il en fixant le scientifique droit dans les yeux.

Il faisait sombre, mais une fois que les yeux s’habituaient à l’obscurité, on pouvait assez bien distinguer les visages.

« Oh, ouais…hum, merci » répondit Rick en détournant le regard.

Lorsque Morty s’était retourné, son débardeur légèrement trop grand pour lui avait exposé sa peau à l’air libre, en particulier son téton droit. Rick se gifla mentalement pour avoir remarqué ce détail, et la façon dont la position de Morty lui donnait une putain d’aura sexuelle. Sa position lui faisait penser à ses femmes fatales d’âge mûr des années 50, allongées en maillot de bain. _Sauf que là y’a pas de femmes fatales d’âge mûr, mais plutôt ton putain de petit-fils mineur._ Pensa Rick en serrant les dents, pour faire disparaître l’image mentale.

« Rick tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as l’air tendu depuis…ce matin » demanda l’adolescent avec inquiétude.

« Ouais, ouais, t’en fais pas. Je-je vais bien. »

« Je sais que tu n’avais pas trop envie de venir, mais…hum…maintenant que tu es là, tu pourrais profiter et te détendre. Et puis je…je suis content que tu sois venu » dit le garçon un peu gêner, avant de se retourner pour faire dos à Rick. « B-bonne nuit »

« Bonne nuit Morty » soupira le scientifique avant de se tourner lui aussi et de fermer les yeux.

« Rick ? »

Rick rouvrit les yeux et pivota de trois quarts. « Quoi ? » dit-il avec une pointe d’agacement.

« Tu dors ? »

« À ton avis Morty… » Répondit-il en grognant.

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu m’as dit dans le garage ? »

« Quoi ? Morty, sois plus précis, je dis un tas de trucs tout l’temps » dit Rick en levant les yeux.

« Le jour de la fête de Summer, après que tu te sois injecté l’antidote…tu m’as dit quelque chose ce soir-là. »

Rick ne dit rien et se tourna complètement, en fronçant les sourcils. Morty fit de même et continua.

« Tu m’as dit que tu avais envie de m’embrasser chaque fois que tu posais les yeux sur moi. » il fit une pause « Tu le pensais vraiment ? »

« Morty, je…je sais pas si le moment est bien choisi pour-»

« Réponds. Est-ce que tu le pensais vraiment ? » Répéta l’adolescent, les yeux plonger dans ceux de son grand-père.

Mais Rick ne répondit rien. Il regarda Morty d’un regard confus.

« Écoute Morty, c’est compli-» commença Rick, avant d’être soudainement coupé par les lèvres de Morty sur les siennes.

« Mmgh…Mort-mmh… » le scientifique tenta de parler sans succès. Le garçon avait pris d’assaut sa bouche et semblait ne pas vouloir arrêter.

Finalement, Morty décolla ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle. À cause de la petitesse de la tente, la chaleur était montée d’un coup. Le duo haletait bruyamment.

« Merde Morty, tu-tu peux pas faire des trucs comme ça…moi j’essaie de me contrôler et-putain…on peut pas faire ça Morty, c’est pas possible ».

« Pourquoi pas ? » dit le garçon en tentant une nouvelle fois d’embrasser le scientifique.

Rick le repoussa doucement. « C-c-ce n’est pas possible pour un tas de raisons. Et je dirais que-que la première c'est qu’on se trouve à même pas 20 mètres de ta sœur et de tes parents. »

« Alors…a-alors pourquoi tu as dit ça si-si tu voulais pas qu’on-»

« Je sais Morty, je sais… » le coupa Rick en grognant « je n’aurais pas dû…j’aurais jamais dû dire ça ok. »

« C'est trop tard Rick, tu l'as dit ! » répliqua le garçon aussitôt « Tu peux pas me demander de simplement oublier tout ce qui s’est passé entre nous. »

« Morty, arrête ça tout de suite… » dit le scientifique d’un ton grave, en se tournant sur le dos pour fixer le plafond de la tente « Tu sais pas ce que tu veux. »

Morty fronça les sourcils. Le garçon se redressa sur ses coudes et se pencha vers son grand-père pour embrasser tendrement ses lèvres.

« Si je le sais. » Chuchota-t-il le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. « S’il te plait… » supplia Morty la voix légèrement tremblotante.

Les yeux du garçon s’humidifièrent et Rick sentit son cœur sauter un battement.

« Morty… » soupira-t-il en contemplant le garçon, tandis que sa main droite vint se poser machinalement sur sa joue. Rick ferma les yeux un instant et prit une profonde inspiration, puis il les rouvrit lentement, et, à la seconde où il replongea son regard dans celui de Morty, ce fut comme si toutes les barrières et limites qu’il s’était désespérément fixées avaient cédé en même temps. De ses deux mains, il prit la tête de l’adolescent et le gratifia d’un baiser fougueux et ardent. Il descendit une main le long de ses côtes, caressant son flanc jusqu’à arriver à son basin, avant d'empoigner fermement sa fesse. Bientôt, son autre main descendit à son tour, pour malaxer en rythme l’adorable chair du garçon, tout en poussant son basin vers le sien, afin de frictionner l’un contre l’autre leurs deux membres en érections. Morty brisa le baiser et un filet de salive se forma entre leurs deux langues s’éloignant. Il fixa son grand-père, le visage rouge, la respiration, et se redressa subitement.

Rick l’observa d’un air confus, avant de constater que le garçon retirait son t-shirt. Le scientifique se mordit les lèvres en lorgnant le torse dénudé de son petit-fils, et se redressa à son tour. À présent en position assise, Rick serra Morty contre lui et se mit à dévorer littéralement le cou de l’adolescent. Il mordillait et suçait comme un affamé la tendre peau du garçon, qui lui, commençait à gémir sous les assauts répétés de son grand-père. Un rush d’adrénaline le saisit. Là, il était clairement dans la merde. C’était mal dangereux et illégal…et putain il adorait ça ! Saisissant le garçon par la taille, Rick pivota et le plaqua aisément sur le dos, se retrouvant ainsi au-dessus de lui.

« Anh…R-Rick… » gémit Morty lorsque son grand-père posa ses lèvres sur son téton gauche. Il suçota le tendre petit bout de chair rose avant de le titiller du bout de sa langue, effectuant de petits mouvements circulaires.

Rick fit de même avec l’autre téton et Morty gémit de nouveau, mais plus fort cette fois-ci, ce qui poussa le scientifique à poser une main sur la bouche du garçon.

« chuuut… » dit-il en relevant la tête et en se figeant un instant. Il écouta le silence de la nuit avant de souffler de soulagement « Ne fais pas de bruit » chuchota-t-il.

Morty le regarda avec de grands yeux inquiets et hocha la tête. Rick retira sa main et réfléchit. Merde…si le garçon réagissait comme ça dès qu’on jouait un peu avec ses tétons, il était évident qu’il finirait par réveiller toute la famille. Pas l’choix. Rick s’allongea à côté de Morty et se serra contre lui tout en le tournant sur son flanc, de sorte qu’il puisse se coller au garçon par-derrière.

« Rick qu’est-ce que tu-mmh ! »

Rick passa un bras sous Morty et l’enserra par-devant afin de poser une nouvelle fois sa main sur sa bouche.

« Désolé bébé, je suis obligé » susurra-t-il doucement.

Morty rougit instantanément en réponse au petit surnom, et Rick, voyant la nuque de l’adolescent se teinter de rouge, ne put s’empêcher d’y déposer quelques baisers. De son autre main, beaucoup plus libre, il caressa lentement le ventre du jeune homme avant de descendre vers son boxeur. Il glissa ses longs doigts fins à l’intérieur et palpa délicatement son petit pénis. À peine l’avait-il effleuré que celui-ci était déjà complètement dur. Rick esquissa un sourire mesquin que Morty du probablement sentir sur sa peau, puis il tira son boxeur vers le bas juste en dessous de ses fesses. Le scientifique approcha sa tête de son l’épaule et la cala dans le creux de celle-ci afin de pouvoir mieux voir se qu’il faisait. Les yeux rivés vers le bas, il caressa de haut en bas le sexe de Morty, avant de décalotter doucement son prépuce et d’exposer son petit gland luisant de liquide preseminal.

Morty agrippa par réflexe le poignet de Rick lorsque celui-ci posa le bout de son pouce sur son gland. Il poussa un gémissement sourd quand il sentit le premier frisson de plaisir parcourir ses nerfs. Son grand-père entama un rythme horriblement lent le long de sa verge, et Morty roula légèrement des yeux avant de les fermer tant cela était bon.

« MMmh…Ri-gnh… »

Les gémissements étouffés de Morty faisaient considérablement gonfler la queue Rick. Si bien qu’il commença inconsciemment à frotter son bassin contre les fesses dénudées de l’adolescent. Rick laissa échapper quelques grognements çà et là. Au bout de quelques minutes, Morty resserra plus fortement sa prise autour de son poignet, et Rick stoppa son mouvement, comprenant que le garçon était sur le point de jouir. Morty rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers son grand-père le regard plein de désir. Puis le garçon se redressa subitement et fouilla dans son petit sa trousse de toilette posée à ses pieds. Rick observa le garçon en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, se demandant ce qu’il fabriquait.

« Tiens…hum u-u-utilise ça » dit le jeune homme avec gène, en tendant à son grand-père un petit tube de lubrifiant et une capote.

Rick leva les yeux Morty, assez surpris. Le garçon était venu avec ça dans ses bagages ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Morty avait prévu de…

Rick déglutit et sentit instantanément son érection se durcir davantage. Il saisit le menton de Morty d'une main et l’embrassa sauvagement. Puis, plaquant une fois de plus le garçon au sol il se remit dans sa position précédente, serrant Morty au plus près de lui et pris le lubrifiant. Il le déboucha rapidement pour en mettre sur le bout de ses doigts. Rick baissa la tête et approcha sa main de l’anus du garçon. Il écarta l’une de ses fesses et posa son majeur sur l’orifice « Je vais essayer d’y aller en douceur ok, ce sera peut-être un peu douloureux alors respire un grand c-» 

Rick se tut lorsque son doigt pénétra Morty sans aucune difficulté. Il leva la tête vers le garçon et celui tourna la tête de trois quarts vers lui.

« Hum…j’ai…c’est pas la première fois que je hum…je me suis touché juste une ou deux fois, j-j-juste pour voir. » Avoua Morty, le visage rouge.

 _Une ou deux fois, mon cul !_ pensa Rick en affichant un sourire narquois. Il fit rentrer un deuxième doigt et les fit bouger lentement.

Vu à quel point Morty semblait y prendre du plaisir, il était évident que le garçon s’était touché à de nombreuses reprises.

« Ah oui, seulement une ou deux fois ? » susurra Rick à ses oreilles.

Il enfonça plus profondément ses doigts, arrachant grognement au garçon. Aussitôt, Rick posa une main sur sa bouche tout en continuant.

« R-Rick…anh…j’en peux plus. » gémit Morty au bout de quelques minutes, en retirant la main de sa bouche. Rick prenait un malin plaisir à évité de toucher sa prostate, se qui rendait le garçon dingue.

Il lui en fallait plus ! Le garçon passa sa main derrière son dos et chercha à tâtons le caleçon de son grand-père avant de palper à travers celui-ci son sexe.

« C’est ça qu’tu veux ? » dit le scientifique en baissant son caleçon. Son sexe rebondit sur les fesses de Morty. « Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me fais faire mmh ? C’est de ça que tu as envie Morty ? Tu veux te faire baiser par grand-père à 10 mètres de papa et maman hein ?! »

Rick prit un peu de lubrifiant et le repartit sur son sexe avant de diriger son gland vers l’orifice du garçon.

« Attends Rick la capo-mmhg »

Il agrippa la bouche de Morty, la serrant fort entre ses doigts, quitte à lui faire mal. Il valait mieux ça plutôt que de réveiller tout le monde. Quant à la capote, ce n’était pas trop le genre du scientifique. S’il pouvait guérir le sida alors il pouvait bien se passer de capote. Rick guida sa verge à l’intérieur et grogna de plaisir en sentant Morty palpiter. Le garçon était tellement chaud, et étroit que Rick dû attendre un instant pour s’adapter à la sensation. Tout doucement, il commença à baiser Morty gentiment. De toutes les façons il n’avait vraiment pas le choix. S’il accélérait le rythme, les bruits de chair se feraient entendre. Rick gémit légèrement lorsque Morty roula du bassin pour suivre son mouvement. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent le long de sa nuque et dans son dos. Rick approcha sa langue et lécha la nuque du garçon avant de la mordiller. Morty gémissait de plus en plus fort malgré la main sur sa bouche et les rappels à l’ordre de Rick. Le garçon était tout simplement irrécupérable, le plaisir l’ayant complètement envahie. Rick avait également du mal à se contrôler. Il donna sans le vouloir deux bons coups de queue qui résonnèrent plus fort que prévu et le bruit du matériel synthétique de la tente commençait à entendre avec la friction.

Soudain, une fermeture éclair résonna dans la nuit et le duo se figea.

Des bruits de pas s’approchèrent de leur tente et Rick sentit Morty commencer à trembler de panique. Le garçon voulut bouger, sans doute pour se couvrir avec quelque chose, mais le scientifique l’empêcha de faire le moindre geste, le bloquant fermement. Les pas se rapprochèrent dangereusement pour finalement s’éloigner. Un bruit de liquide que l'on verse sur le sol se fit entendre et Rick comprit alors que quelqu’un pissait. Sans doute Jerry. _Ce bâtard de Jerry_.

Morty souffla de soulagement, mais se crispa juste après lorsqu’il sentit Rick reprendre ses va-et-vient. Le garçon se secoua la tête pour faire signe à son grand-père d’arrêter. C’était trop dangereux, son père était juste là à côté de leur tente, il pourrait les entendre et-oh bon sang la queue de Rick était tellement bonne ! Le garçon fit tout ce qu'il put pour ne pas gémir. Il cambra le dos et agrippa silencieusement le bras de Rick qui l’entourait, le serrant aussi fort qu’il le pouvait. Oh, seigneur, il allait jouir ! Morty n’en pouvait plus il allait craquer. Rick touchait sa prostate à répétition et il commençait à voir trouble à force d’essayer de se contenir. Par chance, Jerry retourna se coucher pile à l’instant où Morty fut envahi par le plaisir. Le garçon grogna et Rick resserra sa prise autour de sa bouche pour éviter qu’il ne crie trop. Les spasmes impressionnants du garçon finirent d’achever Rick qui se déversa en lui.

Rick reprit son souffle et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Morty avait perdu à moitié connaissance et respirait vite, presque comme un petit chien. _Adorable_. Le scientifique se retira et remonta son caleçon ainsi que celui de Morty. La respiration du garçon était à présent plus apaisée. Rick tourna Morty vers lui et contempla son visage endormi une dernière fois avant de lui-même sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

***

**_fin_ **


End file.
